


Sztuka posiadania według Doktora Bane'a

by euphoria814



Series: Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Awkward Flirting, Case Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Tydzień Pandemiczny, WIP, We Die Like Men, no beta read
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Ale mogę się z tobą witać? – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Nie spytałem. Czuję się dziwnie, kiedy trzymasz się ode mnie na odległość – przyznaje.(...)- O ile nie zamierzasz ze mną zaliczać pierwszej bazy w naszym wspólnym miejscu pracy, to tak, możemy się witać – kpi Magnus.Alec pochyla się, żeby go pocałować w policzek, zanim Bane kończy. Waha się zaledwie sekundę, zanim poprawia prosto w usta.Słyszy trzask upadającego kubka i przekleństwo Russella. Zerka za siebie. Wszyscy się na nich gapią. Dopiero teraz dociera do niego co zrobił i że to ma reperkusje. Czerwieni się jak diabli, bo może nie powinien był jednak całować Magnusa na środku posterunku.Przynajmniej Maia wyciąga do niego dwa podniesione kciuki.- Zadziwiasz mnie coraz bardziej każdego dnia – szepcze do niego Magnus. – Wrodzona subtelność czołgu. I jak się tutaj oprzeć – mówi trochę głośniej.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077401
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tydzień Pandemiczny zaczyna się oficjalnie jutro. W związku z tym pierwsze 'zarazki' już dzisiaj, bo chociaż pandemia się u nas zapowiedziała - i tak przyszła, kiedy chciała!
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Jasne ściany szpitala szybko zaczynają go nużyć. Jedynym plusem obecnej sytuacji jest fakt, że nie jest aż tak daleko od Jace’a, więc początkowo przesiaduje w jego pokoju, zostawiwszy wcześniej notatkę na swoim łóżku gdzie w razie czego mają go szukać. Jego brata potem przenoszą na ten sam oddział, kiedy większość sprzętu zostaje odłączona, a Jace może nawet spędzić kilka godzin w pozycji półsiedzącej.

Nie jest ulubieńcem pielęgniarek.

Czuje się trochę tak, jakby znajdował się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Kapitan Branwell pojawie się u niego z wizytą, żeby poinformować go, że nie jest pewna czy dać mu awans czy go zawiesić. Morgenstern pracował w pojedynkę. Nie znaleziono żadnych dowodów na to, aby miał współpracowników czy planował wskrzeszenie swojej rodziny. Musiał poczynić jakieś kroki, ale nic nie zawiązało się na tyle poważnie, aby jednostka Luke’a włączała się w pełni.

Sprawia mu ulgę to, że nie znaleziono śladów osoby trzeciej na miejscu zbrodni. Powiązanie Ragnora z tą sprawą nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego. Trochę dziwnie mu, że zbierze laur za rozwiązanie tego śledztwa, chociaż tak naprawdę zachował się jak ostatni idiota. I jeszcze niedawno miał pretensje do Jace’a o to samo.

\- Ojciec się ostatnio nie pokazuje – rzuca do niego brat.

Nie może się nie spiąć. W całym tym zamieszaniu nikt nie powiedział Jace’owi jak wygląda kwestia małżeństwa ich rodziców. Pierwszy raz widział matkę tak roztrzęsioną. Nadal się zbierała po rewelacjach, których jej dostarczył.

\- Maryse nie wydaje ci się jakaś… dziwna? – pyta Jace. – Dostałem w klatkę i od razu mięknie? – stara się zażartować.

Bladość nie zniknęła z jego twarzy, ale przynajmniej może się w miarę sensownie ruszać. Alec nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jego nadal trzymają, ale ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że bóle głowy mu nie przeszły. Przy wstrząśnieniu mózgu nie powinien też wstawać z łóżka jak poinformowały go cztery pielęgniarki, dwóch lekarzy i Magnus. Każde z wyjątkowo niezadowoloną miną.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta Jace wprost. – Już nie umieram. Można ze mną rozmawiać.

Alec nie może się nie spiąć na samo wspomnienie jak bardzo Jace był nieruchomy jeszcze tydzień wcześniej.

\- Twój… Magnus – podejmuje Wayland. – Powiedział mi, że byłem w śpiączce trzy lata i adoptowaliście dzieci.

\- Boże, myślałem, że żartował – wyrywa mu się.

\- Izzy powiedziała mi dopiero kilka godzin później, że sobie jaja robił. Myślałem, że przegapiłem twój ślub – prycha Jace, jakby głównie w tym był jego problem.

Alec nie wyobraża sobie siebie biorącego ślub. Chociaż to też nie do końca prawda. Mama miała rację. Był bezsensownym romantycznym monogamistą. I chciał cholernej rodziny. Kiedy myślał w tych kategoriach, nie widział twarzy naprzeciwko siebie, ale ewidentnie słyszał dziecięcy śmiech. I zaczynało go powoli skręcać w żołądku.

Matka odwiedziła go parokrotnie. Nie rozmawiali jakoś specjalnie, ale ewidentnie starała się, co trochę go krępowało, bo nigdy jej takiej nie widział. Nie miał pojęcia nawet jak zareagować.

Raz czy dwa wpadła na Magnusa. I to dopiero było dziwne. Przyjęła do wiadomości jego obecność, nijak do niej nie nawiązała, ale przynajmniej powstrzymała się od rzucania niechętnych spojrzeń.

\- Co przegapiłem? Prócz tego, że jak ostatni debil poszedłeś bez wsparcia? – pyta Jace.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – wytyka mu.

\- Ja myślałem, że to tylko jakiś stalker, który się gapi na Jocelyn nocami i śledzi ją do domu – przypomina mu Jace.

Nie miał takiej wymówki. Bezmyślnie poszedł na zwiad i wiedział w co się pakuje.

\- Kiedy zostałeś ranny – podejmuje. – W splocie niewyjaśnionych wydarzeń, spotkałem się z Asmodeuszem – oznajmia bratu.

Jace wgapia się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Z Asmodeuszem? – pyta Wayland.

\- Ojcem chrzestnym – uściśla. – Cóż… Chciałem go przesłuchać.

Jace zaczyna śmiać się jak wariat, co przerywa jęk bólu, bo chociaż Wayland jest na dobrych lekach, nadal jest świeżo po operacji.

\- Przestań być dowcipny. Od kiedy jesteś dowcipny – narzeka jego brat.

Nawet nie zamierza tego komentować.

\- Rozmawiałem z Asmodeuszem – podejmuje ostrożnie. – Nikt od nich nie maczał palców w tych morderstwach. Asmodeusz jednak powiedział coś… Powiedział, że zna naszych rodziców bardzo dobrze. A raczej ojca - uściśla.

Usta Jace’a rozchylają się dość znacznie. Zaczyna się to irytujące pikanie, które doprowadzało go do szału, kiedy sam miał elektrody przyczepione do klatki piersiowej. Na szczęście mógł się ich pozbyć.

\- Mama cały czas się czepiała, więc w zasadzie wywrzeszczałem jej to twarz – przyznaje.

Izzy ignorowała temat, skupiona bardziej na ich stanie zdrowia i powrocie do pracy. Musieli w końcu jednak o tym pogadać.

\- O cholera. Myślisz, że on… - urywa Jace.

\- Jak znam mamę to wie dokładnie co on zrobił i za co wziął pieniądze – stwierdza cierpko.

***  
  
Magnus zaciąga go niemal siłą z powrotem do jego sali. Clary śmieje się z niego całkiem otwarcie, nie opuszczając swojego miejsca przy łóżku Jace’a. Może i go trochę mdli, ale nie jest mu słabo. Przejście z jednej sali do drugiej to nie problem, kiedy dzieli ich tylko korytarz. Przynajmniej te pokoje nie mają sporych szyb zamiast ścian i za zamkniętymi drzwiami mają pewną prywatność.

\- Jakkolwiek nie jest to uroczy widok – mówi Magnus, spoglądając całkiem wymownie na jego niedopinającą się koszulę szpitalną. – Powinieneś nadal leżeć.

Pakuje tyłek do łóżka, zakrywając pośladki. Kiedy przechodzi, przytrzymuje materiał, żeby nie zaliczyć wpadki. Wie jakie te koszule są nieporadne. Izzy do tej pory nie przywiozła mu bielizny i zaczynał podejrzewać, że to jej mała zemsta za to, że się wystawił jak frajer i pozwolił postrzelić.

Rumieni się, ale to też nic nowego.

\- Nic mi nie jest – upiera się.

\- Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu, skarbie – mówi Magnus. – Pomijam dziurę ziejącą w twoim lewym ramieniu.

Przewracanie oczami nie jest jakoś specjalnie najlepszym pomysłem. Wciąż ma te cholerne migreny i może faktycznie nie trzyma się na nogach aż tak dobrze.

\- Detektyw Roberts zamierza cię dzisiaj odwiedzić – oznajmia mu Magnus nagle.

W zasadzie przez ich sale przeciągnęli wszyscy. Maia i Dorothea groziły mu pobiciem w ramach wyjaśniania mu jakim idiotą był. Russell nazwał go amatorem. Podobnie jak Velasquez. Luke nawet wpadł na chwilę, żeby pogadać o sprawie, bo musieli zatuszować kilka rzeczy. Nie mogli ujawnić, że Morgenstern miał córkę, bo skoro nieznany dotąd syn latał po mieście i mordował w najlepsze, wiele się po kolejnym anonimowym potomku nie spodziewano.

\- Rozmawiałeś z lekarzem? – pyta Magnus.

\- Za dwa dni jestem wolny – oznajmia mu, czując się nagle trochę nieswojo.

Magnus pocałował go kilka dni wcześniej i odwiedzał codziennie. Nie rozmawiali o wyjściu na randkę, ale wydawało mu się to całkiem sensownym kolejnym krokiem. O ile Magnus chciał pójść z nim na kolację. Albo gdzieś na drinka. Chociaż Alec nie był aż takim fanem alkoholu. Nie miał nawet pojęcia gdzie mógłby zaprosić Magnusa.

\- Przez kilka dni nie szarżuj. Straciłeś sporo krwi – przypomina mu Bane.

\- Myślałem, że nie jesteś takim doktorem – wyrywa mu się.

Na usta Magnusa wypełza ten leniwy uśmieszek, który zapowiada kłopoty. Pojęcia nie ma z czym przyjdzie mu się zaraz zmierzyć. Magnus flirtuje z taką samą łatwością jak oddycha.

Podnosi palec do góry i przykłada go do ust Bane’a, jak Magnus zrobił to nie tak dawno. Sądząc po pogłębiającym się uśmieszku, nie osiągnął zamierzonego efektu. A może wystarczyło, żeby Magnus po prostu patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

Ktoś puka, więc zabiera rękę. Nie powinien być aż tak zaskoczony, że Izzy wparowuje do środka, radosna jak koliber.

W pierwszym odruchu ma ochotę spytać czy przywiozła jego bieliznę, ale nie zamierza sam się podkładać. Latał w gołym tyłkiem po szpitalu.

\- Jak ma się mój ulubiony brat? – pyta słodko Izzy.

\- Byłaś u Jace’a z tym samym tekstem, no nie?

Izzy szczerzy się tylko do niego szerzej.

\- Co kombinujesz? – wyrywa mu się niezbyt grzecznie.

Zna jednak Isabell o wiele za długo, aby nabrać się na takie numery.

\- Pomyślałam, że kiedyś wypiszą cię ze szpitala, więc z radością litościwie przygotuję twoja imprezę powitalną – mówi Izzy takim tonem, jakby robiła mu przysługę.

\- Nie.

\- Alec – jęczy Izzy.

\- Nie. Nie popieram tego planu – uściśla, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi ostateczne brzmienie.

Izzy wychowała się wśród policjantów, ma gdzieś jego autorytet jako detektywa i starszego brata.

\- Obawiam się, że Alexander niestety nie będzie mógł wyjść z nami do klubu – wtrąca się Magnus.

\- Wychodzisz z moją siostrą do klubu? – wyrywa mu się.

Przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że Izzy mogłaby zaciągnąć Magnusa do jednego z tych głośnych miejsc, w których ludzie bardziej ocierają się o siebie niż tańczą. Może sobie tam jednak wyobrazić Bane’a dość łatwo. Magnus jest zwinny. Widział to, kiedy walczyli z sobą. Musiał świetnie tańczyć.

\- No cóż. Isabell jest jedynym moim znajomym, którego wpuszczą do takiego miejsca – prycha Magnus.

Clary ma osiemnaście lat. Clary nie powinna nawet przebywać w barze. Jakoś nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak wielu przyjaciół ma Magnus, ale teraz dociera do niego dlaczego Izzy tak bardzo się go trzymała.

Nadal jednak jest coś niepokojącego w tym, że Magnus wychodzi wieczorami do takich miejsc. Alec się w nich nie odnajduje. Jest za głośno, drogo i bezsensownie. Wszyscy się gapią, macają innych. Izzy notorycznie wciska go w zbyt obcisła ubrania, a był pewien, że wszystkie stare koszulki już wyrzucił – zawsze znajdowała jednak coś nowego.

\- Obawiam się, że nie doświadczysz dobrej zabawy szybko – podejmuje Magnus. – Nie z twoimi bólami głowy.

\- Tak, dokładnie – mówi i patrzy na Izzy wrednie.

Ma medyczny powód, dla którego nie powinien wychodzić do klubu. Jego życie stało się nagle lepsze.

\- Więc kameralna impreza u mnie – stwierdza Izzy. – I przegapisz mnie i Magnusa w klubie w ten weekend – dodaje, patrząc na niego dość wymownie.

Najwyraźniej i tak wyjdą. Nie powinno go to ruszać, a jednak mu trochę nieswojo.

Jeśli Magnus ubiera się tak seksownie do pracy, nie wyobraża sobie jak Bane wygląda po godzinach. W klubie. Gdzie wszyscy chcą wyglądać pociągająco.

Może pozwoliłby się przekonać, ale teraz jest trochę za późno. Ma ochotę kopnąć Izzy w kostkę, ale ze szpitalnego łóżka raczej jej nie dosięgnie.

***  
  
Magnus jest tak miły, że oferuje się, że to on odwiezie go do domu. Trochę mu dziwnie, kiedy pielęgniarka pcha jego wózek, ale nie wolno mu wyjść o własnych siłach ze szpitala. Mama kroczy z jednej strony, a Magnus z drugiej – z torbą z jego rzeczami. Nie mówią wiele, ale to ten rodzaj prawie nieskrępowanego milczenia.

Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że Izzy nadal nie podrzuciła mu bielizny do szpitala i aktualnie ma na sobie jedynie dżinsy. Lewą ręką nadal nie może za bardzo poruszać. Dostał całkiem wygodny temblak.

\- Czuję się jak inwalida – narzeka.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że trochę jesteś jednym – dogryza mu Magnus. – Czego dałoby się uniknąć, gdybyście barany, wzywali wsparcie.

Albo ma omamy słuchowe, albo jego matka parsknęła śmiechem.

Możliwe, że nadal oddziałuje na niego wstrząśnienie mózgu.

Podnosi się w wózka. Dżinsy przylegają do jego tyłka.

Zamorduje Izzy.

Mama odprowadza ich do zaparkowanego nieopodal samochodu. Musi wracać do Maxa, który niebawem skończy zajęcia. Ojciec nie zadzwonił ani razu. Nie zajrzał też do niego do szpitala. Wyprowadza go to trochę z równowagi, bo bardzo nie chce czuć się winny, ale chyba wygląda na to, że coś rozpieprzył. Cholerny domek z kart, w którym żyli przez lata.

\- Dzwoń do mnie – prosi go matka nagle. – Zrobiłam zakupy i trochę posprzątałam u ciebie. Nie wiem dlaczego nadal upierasz się, żeby Jace wynosił opakowania po pizzy. Wiesz, że on tego nigdy nie zrobi – wzdycha.

Alec przewraca oczami. Tym razem ból głowy nie wraca i nie może się nie wyszczerzyć. W chwilę później zamiera zszokowany, bo mama przyciąga go bliżej i całuje w policzek. Nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatnio zrobiła coś podobnego, podszytego emocjami, a nie zwykłą kulturą.

Czuje jej kciuk na policzku, kiedy ściera swoją szminkę.

\- Nie przemęczaj się – prosi go matka. – Zdzwonimy się – dodaje i brzmi to jak obietnica, a nie groźba.

Z pewnością to jakaś alternatywna rzeczywistość, w której nie wie jak się odnaleźć. Pojęcia nie ma jak zareagować, bo dla nich obojga to całkiem nowa sytuacja. Na szczęście Magnus odwraca się do nich, po tym jak wpakował jego rzeczy do samochodu.

\- Gotowi? – pyta radośnie Bane, nieświadom, że ratuje go od bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji.

Ucieka. Jest pieprzonym tchórzem. Nie wie jednak za bardzo co zrobić, kiedy ktoś traktuje go w ten sposób. I emocje. Nie bardzo sobie z nimi radzi.

W chwilę później zapina pas, zerkając przez szybę na matkę, która zamiast odejść, stoi na parkingu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Magnus.

\- W jak najlepszym – kłamie.

Miałby powiedzieć, że właśnie dostaje ataku paniki, bo matka pocałowała go w policzek? Izzy go zrozumie. Jace zaproponuje piwo – chociaż obecnie żaden z nich nie może pić – i nie będą o tym rozmawiali. Emocje to nie jego działka.

Magnus spogląda na niego, jakby nie wierzył mu nawet przez chwilę. Zastanawia się jak odwrócić jego uwagę, ale Bane zapala silnik i wycofuje spod szpitala, skupiony na obserwowaniu ruchu.

Jest mu cholernie wdzięczny.

Podjeżdżają pod jego budynek i robi się trochę niezręcznie. Rozmawiali w szpitalu, ale raczej tematyka była ogólna. Żartowali o Jace’ie i Izzy. Magnus opowiadał mu o tym jak podczas swojego stażu wkurzył wszystkich policjantów w New Jersey. Był przekonany, że nigdy nie dostanie tam pracy.

Prócz tego jednego pocałunku ponad tydzień wcześniej, Magnus nie wykonał żadnego innego ruchu. Może prócz flirtowania. Magnus jednak podrywał wszystkich i cały czas.

I Alecowi prawie to nie przeszkadza. Po prostu, gdyby chodziło tylko o niego, wiedziałby przynajmniej czy miał jakieś szanse. Czasami wydaje mu się, że Magnus jest nim zainteresowany. Innym razem nie ma pojęcia jak poważne to jest. Bane może mieć każdego. Jest dowcipny, inteligentny i przystojny jak diabli.

Wracają w zasadzie do punktu, w którym nie ma pojęcia nawet jak się pożegnać.

\- Dzięki – rzuca zatem.

\- Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka? – kpi Magnus.

\- W zasadzie – zaczyna niepewnie. – Przynajmniej wiem, że jest czysto – stwierdza.

Magnus śmieje się krótko, urwanie. Jest perfekcyjnym dżentelmenem. Zabiera jego rzeczy, zanim Alec zdąża sięgnąć po torbę.

\- Wiesz, że moja prawa ręka jest całkiem… - zaczyna, ale urywa, bo prosi się o kłopoty.

Izzy miała rację – sam to na siebie sprowadzał.

Magnus szczerzy się do niego szeroko, jakby o tym samym pomyślał. Wspinają się na piętro, bo chociaż w jego budynku jest winda, jego towarzysz ma klaustrofobię. A on w zasadzie tęskni za ruchem. Brakowało mu jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Uciekał pielęgniarkom po kilka razy dziennie, ale to było za mało.

Otwiera drzwi mieszkania i zamiera, bo ktoś przygotował nakrycie dla dwóch osób na jego stole w salonie. Czuje wyraźnie, że gotowano w jego mieszkaniu. Zamorduje Isabell. Kpienie z niego to jedno, ale ta niespodzianka stawia go w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji. Chciał to rozegrać bardziej… Inaczej. Ostrożniej. Nie chce, żeby Magnus się poczuł postawiony pod ścianą. Jeśli nie jest aż tak zainteresowany, mogą zostać przyjaciółmi. Alec ceni go również jako kolegę.

\- Nie wiem co Izzy… - zaczyna, wpuszczając Magnusa do środka, bo udawanie, że ma wyciek gazu będzie słabe.

Bane uśmiecha się do niego lekko i wyciąga coś, co do złudzenia przypomina komplet kluczy, które dorobił dla Izzy jakiś czas temu.

\- Isabell zgodziła się je pożyczyć – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Mam nadzieję, że nie uznasz tego za przekroczenie granic… - Magnus nie kończy, bo Alec wbija się w jego usta, co jest niezdarne i bardzo idiotyczne, bo dostał cudowne tabletki z samego rana i chyba zaczynają puszczać.

Jego ranna ręka jest uwięziona między nimi. Trochę boli, ale ma to gdzieś, bo Magnus obejmuje dłońmi jego głowę i rozchyla swoje usta, co jest najlepszym, co w życiu go spotkało tuż po tym jak zdał egzamin na detektywa.

Czuje język Magnusa na swoich wargach i pojęcia nie ma jak zareagować. Wrażenie jest krótkie, nagłe. Magnus odrywa się od niego z miękkim uśmiechem na ustach, który Alec widzi po raz pierwszy.

\- Czyli nie przegiąłem – żartuje Bane. – Byłem ci winny kolację. Nie chciałeś imprezy powitalnej i tak pomyślałem…

\- Jest idealnie – zapewnia go.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego tylko bardziej. Wydaje się promieniować radością. Energią.

\- Siadaj – rzuca Magnus, wskazując na kanapę – Muszę podgrzać jedzenie. Jak na kogoś kto nie gotuje, masz zaskakująco wiele sprzętu kuchennego…

\- Chciałem nauczyć się gotować – przyznaje. – Nie miałem po prostu jeszcze czasu.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego kpiąco.

\- To nie wymówka. Naprawdę nie miałem kiedy – wzdycha. – Mamy ciągle jakieś sprawy…

\- Pracujesz po kilkanaście godzin dziennie. Nie dziwię się, że nigdy nie masz czasu. Musisz odnaleźć równowagę, pracoholiku – poucza go Magnus.

\- Hipokryta.

Magnus otwiera usta, żeby zapewne zaprzeczyć, ale przecież przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku. Bane rzuca w niego jego własną ścierką.

\- Odnalazłeś wszystko w mojej kuchni? – waha się.

\- Isabell mi pomogła. Nie przepadam za szperaniem w cudzych szafkach, jeśli o to pytasz…

\- Nie, nie – mówi pospiesznie.

Magnus mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, kiedy otwiera jego – pełną jedzenia najwyraźniej – lodówkę. Mama nie żartowała. Miał nawet sałatę. Na zwolnieniu będzie przebywał jeszcze jakieś trzy tygodnie, zapewne nie znajdzie wymówki dlaczego nie nauczył się chociaż podstawowych dań. Czekały go okropne nudy.

Podpadł Lydii do tego stopnia, że miała go na pewno nie dopuścić do żadnych spraw na posterunku. W tej chwili nawet papierkowa robota wydawała mu się ekscytująca.

\- Chciałem ugotować coś u siebie – podejmuje Magnus. – Założyłem jednak, że nie będziesz się czuł na tyle dobrze, żeby spędzić wieczór poza domem. Poza tym… Jest coś takiego w powrocie do domu… - urywa.

Alec zdążył zatęsknić za swoim łóżkiem.

Magnus stawia przed nim szklankę soku i podrzuca koszyczek z chlebem. Chyba wraca mu apetyt albo reaguje tak na domowe jedzenie. Nikt dla niego nigdy nie gotował. Rodzice byli wiecznie w pracy, więc żyli gotowymi daniami lub zamawiali coś na dowóz. Stołówki, kanapki, płatki.

Jego mieszkanie nigdy nie pachniało bardziej domem niż teraz.

Magnus pochyla się i cmoka go w usta przelotnie. Chwyta go za nadgarstek zanim mężczyzna oddali się w kierunku kuchenki, bo chce znowu poczuć jego język, ale przypomina sobie, że nie ma pieprzonej bielizny.

Zabije Izzy.

Nie ma nawet jak przemknąć do łazienki, żeby założyć bokserki. Jego szafa z ubraniami znajduje się w sypialni. A łazienka dokładnie po drugiej stronie mieszkania. Nie zrobi tego dyskretnie.

Magnus cmoka go w usta raz jeszcze, posyłając mu jeden z tych nieskrępowanych uśmiechów, które uwielbia.

\- Jakkolwiek nie kusisz, detektywie – szepcze do niego Bane. – Nie chcę przypalić naszej kolacji.

\- Jasne – mówi i zabiera rękę.

Wypija całą szklankę soku na raz. Jest mu tragicznie niewygodnie w tych dżinsach. Zastanawia się czy włamanie się do mieszkania siostry i podpalenie jej bielizny do dostateczna zemsta. Izzy jednak mogłaby po prostu zacząć chodzić bez majtek, uznając to za świetny żart. A nie chce o tym myśleć, chociaż w obecnej sytuacji to pomaga.

\- Więc rozumiem sytuację dobrze… - podejmuje Magnus, przynosząc parujący wciąż garnek z sobą.

\- Jaką sytuację? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus spogląda na niego sugestywnie.

\- Jesteś chodzącą zagadką – rzuca Bane niespodziewanie. – Kiedy zacząłem z tobą flirtować, odniosłem wrażenie, że cię… denerwuję.

\- Denerwowałeś – przyznaje. – Nie w tym sensie. W sensie… Nikt ze mną nie flirtuje – tłumaczy nieskładnie. – Uhm. Co jemy?

\- Nasi Padang – informuje go Magnus, nakładając im spore porcje.

Kompletnie nic mu to nie mówi, ale pachnie cudownie. Potrzebuje też tylko jednej ręki do tego, żeby jeść, więc Magnus przemyślał wszystko od początku do końca.

\- I nie wierzę, że nikt z tobą nie flirtuje – prycha Bane. – Z twoim wyglądem? Zakładam raczej, że jesteś tak skoncentrowany, że nawet nie zauważasz cudzych marnych prób…

Wie, że się czerwieni, ale to chyba stan normalny, kiedy rozmawia z Magnusem. Zawsze może to zrzucić na całkiem ostre przyprawy potrawy.

\- Ciebie zauważyłem. Ciebie trudno przeoczyć – mówi zmieszany.

\- Staram się – przyznaje Magnus. – Jesteś jednak bardzo skoncentrowanym facetem – podejmuje Bane. – I niełatwym do sprowokowania. Ile razy musiałem sugerować randkę? – pyta retorycznie. – I skończyłem prawie włamując się do twojego mieszkania. Chyba to nowy poziom desperacji – żartuje.

\- Izzy dała ci klucze. To nie włamanie – stwierdza.

\- Wszedłem bez wiedzy właściciela…

\- Ja tylko wynajmuję – wchodzi mu w słowo.

Magnus zaczyna się śmiać. Bane jest chyba jedyną osobą, która uważa go za dowcipnego.

\- Rozumiesz sytuację bardzo dobrze – zapewnia go i zasycha mu w ustach.

\- Tak, ten spektakularny pocałunek pod obstrzałem upewnił mnie, że to nie tylko przeczucie – kpi Magnus.

Jeśli spyta ile krwi znajduje się w ludzkim organizmie, otrzyma rzetelną odpowiedź. Z pewnością jednak nie można kumulować się w całości w jego policzkach. Fizycznie to niewykonalne, a właśnie tak się czuje.

Magnus kładzie dłoń na jego ręce, masując kciukiem jego skórę.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to była randka – przyznaje Bane.

\- Ja też – mówi i to jest najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie.

Dobrze, że nie ma już elektrod podłączonych do piersi, bo jego mieszkanie wypełniłoby to upierdliwe pikanie. Jego serce tak szybko bije.

Magnus ściska jego rękę, a potem ją zabiera i wraca do jedzenia.

\- Jak ci smakuje? – pyta Bane ciekawie. – Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś kuchni indonezyjskiej… Ale będziesz miał więcej okazji – mówi i brzmi to tak dwuznacznie, że nawet on chwyta aluzję.

Jeśli sądził, że się uodporni z czasem, grubo się mylił.

Magnusowi podoba się wrażenie, jakie na nim wywierają jego słowa.

\- Jest… świetne – wykrztusza.

\- Bardziej podoba ci się faktura czy… smak? – pyta Magnus niewinnie i przesuwa językiem po swoich ustach.

Alec wie, że się gapi, ale to silniejsze od niego. Czuł ten język między swoimi wargami. Pamięta jeszcze jak Magnus pachnie. Jego skóra, żel do włosów, woda kolońska.

Zabije Izzy. Po prostu ją ukatrupi.

Spali jej całą bieliznę i schowa ulubione szpilki.

Siedzenie w samych spodniach, z erekcją naprzeciwko Magnusa to czysta tortura. Skończy z obtarciami na penisie.

Przełyka ciężej.

\- Lubię to jak na mnie patrzysz – przyznaje Magnus nagle. – Jesteś… skoncentrowany – mówi i to słowo nabiera nagle kompletnie innego znaczenia. – Dziwnie jest, że nie jest dziwnie, no nie? – pyta nagle.

\- Co masz na myśli? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nigdy nie umawiałem się z kimś, kogo znałem wcześniej – informuje go Magnus. – To całkiem coś nowego dla mnie. Wiesz o… moim ojcu i bracie. I rodzinach zastępczych. I Clary. Ja znam twoje rodzeństwo. I powiedzmy, że poznałem twoich rodziców. Wszystko robimy na opak – podsumowuje Magnus. – Przeważnie na pierwszych randkach ludzie próbują sobie zaimponować, ale ty już mi imponujesz. Rozmawia się o nieudanych związkach i dlaczego wzięły w łeb, ale ty wiesz już o Camille – wylicza Magnus dalej. – Tyle, że ja nie wiem akurat nic o tobie, więc może podziel się jakąś klapą, żeby poprawić mi humor? – proponuje.

Alec nie jest pewien jaką minę robi, ale Magnus traci rezon i nie spogląda na niego już tak rozbawiony. Pojawia się między nimi stare dobre skrępowanie. Tylko, że Magnus wygląda na trochę zranionego, a to ostatnie, czego chce.

Problem w tym, że kompletnie nie wie co powiedzieć. Ani tym bardziej jak to zrobić. Magnus musi to milczenie interpretować błędnie, bo pociąga spory łyk soku, starając uśmiechnąć się szczerze.

\- Oczywiście nie musisz… - zaczyna Bane.

\- Nigdy nie byłem w związku – wykrztusza.

\- Ach – wyrywa się Magnusowi i wygląda na zaskoczonego. – Jesteś tak zajęty, że pewnie…

\- To nie to – wchodzi mu w słowo.

Robi się tylko gorzej. Odkłada widelec, bo nagle już nie jest głodny. Może lepiej, że to wypłynęło od razu.

Zaczyna boleć go ręka, ale to raczej efekt nerwów. Migrena też powoli wraca.

\- Co chcesz powiedzieć? – pyta Magnus cicho.

\- Poznałeś moich rodziców – zaczyna i wzdycha przeciągle.

Magnus spogląda na niego tak, jakby nie rozumiał. A potem coś prześlizguje się po jego twarzy.

\- Ach, bardzo religijni ludzie zapewne – stwierdza Magnus ostrożnie.

Jest milion obraźliwych określeń, które cisną się na usta. Magnus nie używa żadnego z nich. Spogląda na niego dość spokojnie, jakby bardzo powoli starał się przeniknąć przez wszystkie te warstwy, którymi się nakrywał od lat.

Był detektywem, synem, bratem. Nigdy sobą.

\- Pewnie byli w szoku, kiedy im powiedziałeś – podejmuje Magnus. – I wtedy wszyscy ci _koledzy_ , którzy nocowali u ciebie, nabrali głębszego znaczenia – żartuje miękko.

Alec bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Powiedziałem im ostatnio. Mama… - urywa, bo nie wie nawet jak ma to powiedzieć na głos. – Nie było żadnych _kolegów_ – dodaje, bo równie dobrze może iść na całość.

Magnus patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie rozumiał. A potem na twarzy Bane’a pojawia się czysty szok. Alec przygryza wnętrze policzka. Dobił do pierwszej randki. I wszystko spaprał. Przynajmniej jednak Magnus go pocałował.

Już wie jakie to uczucie.

Nie wie czy nie powiedział tego na głos, bo Bane dotyka opuszkami palców swoich ust, jakby myśleli o tym samym.

\- Och – wyrywa się mężczyźnie.

\- Słuchaj, to nie jest jakaś wielka sprawa – zaczyna.

\- Alec, to jest spora sprawa – przerywa mu Magnus pospiesznie. – Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś – dodaje. – Postaram się…

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś zachowywał się inaczej…

\- Nie, skarbie, flirtować będę z tobą nadal – zapewnia go Magnus pospiesznie. – Na pewno się nie pożegnam z tymi rumieńcami, dopóki to możliwe – kpi. – Po prostu… Będziemy musieli pogadać. Będę chciał wiedzieć tyle, ile zdecydujesz się mi powiedzieć… - waha się. – W temacie tego, co jest w porządku i jak daleko zaszedłeś…

\- Magnus, nie było _kolegów_ – powtarza.

\- Dziewczyny? – waha się Magnus.

Potrząsa tylko głową.

\- Jeśli to problem… - zaczyna.

Magnus chwyta go za rękę i lekko ją ściska.

\- Mogę być szczery? – pyta Bane.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś był szczery – przyznaje.

\- A odpowiesz mi szczerze? – pyta Magnus. – Możemy sobie zrobić totalny wieczór szczerości bez oceniania?

Przytakuje, bo i tak tkwi w bagnie po kostki. Gorzej już być nie może.

\- Kiedy mnie wtedy pocałowałeś… - zaczyna Magnus.

\- To był mój pierwszy pocałunek – przyznaje.

Może jednak cała krew z ciała może dostać się do policzków. Pieprzony ból głowy wraca. Stres to jednak cichy zabójca.

Magnus wygląda jednak na spokojniejszego, jakby wszystko układało mu się w głowie. A Alec nie chce trafić do szufladki z rodzicami-katolikami.

\- Wiedziałem, że podobają mi się mężczyźni od zawsze – mówi, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać. – Byłem w akademii…

\- Zachęcające do otwierania się środowisko – kpi Magnus. – Russell sądzi, że nazywając mnie pięknym, obraża mnie? – prycha.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć lekko.

\- Nie powiem ci, że wszystko jest cudowne i nikt nigdy nie wytknie cię palcem… - zaczyna Magnus.

\- Izzy im ten palec połamie – wzdycha. – Albo ja to zrobię. Potrafię się bronić. Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat, a nie piętnaście.

Magnus wydaje się to rozumieć. Jedyne błogosławieństwo w tym.

\- Na pewno chcesz się ze mną spotykać? – pyta Bane nagle. – Jestem od ciebie starszy…

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś ile masz lat – przyznaje.

\- Trzydzieści pięć – mówi Magnus.

Spodziewał się, że mówią o mniejszej liczbie. Magnus mógłby mieć równie dobrze czterdzieści i niczego by to nie zmieniło. Nie dla niego.

\- I w ilu związkach byłeś? – pyta, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Magnus spina się nieznacznie.

\- Nie musisz…

\- Nie chodzi o to w ilu związkach byłem. Chciałeś zadać inne pytanie – rzuca Magnus, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Jestem aktywny seksualnie, odkąd skończyłem szesnaście lat – informuje go Bane bez skrępowania, spijając emocje z jego twarzy. – Co daje dziewiętnaście lat – ciągnie. – I w związku byłem tylko z Camille. Potem dowiedziałem się, kto jest moim biologicznym ojcem. Trudno budować coś na tajemnicach… - mówi ostrożnie.

\- Więc?

\- Nie umiem ci podać liczby osób, z którymi byłem. Nie prowadzę statystyk – kpi Magnus. – Powiedzmy jednak dziewiętnaście lat, pięćdziesiąt trzy tygodnie w roku… - urywa.

Próbuje to wstępnie przemnożyć i nawet orientacyjna liczba jest ogromna. Pomniejszanie jej o setki, to nadal setki. Setki!

Magnus zaciska palce na jego dłoni, ale w końcu zabiera rękę, jakby wiedział, że Alec potrzebuje chwili, żeby to przetrawić. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się jak często ludzie uprawiają seks. Wiedział, że Izzy miała Meliorna, do którego wpadała na noc. I nawet jeśli Magnus miewał takich _przyjaciół_ , nie zmieniało to niczego. Bo nie tak brzmiało pytanie. Nie wiedział czego chciał się dowiedzieć, ale wszystko przyszło pomiędzy wierszami.

Magnus po prostu totalnie przewyższał go doświadczeniem.

\- To wszystko przeszłość – odzywa się Bane słabo.

Chyba obaj stracili apetyt.

Cisza pomiędzy nimi się rozciąga. Nie ma jednak pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Więc – podejmuje Magnus, siląc się na beztroskę. – Ręka zaczyna ci doskwierać? Mogę skoczyć do apteki i odebrać receptę – proponuje, podnosząc się.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie z iloma osobami byłeś – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus zamiera i waha się przez chwilę.

\- A mnie nie obchodzi z iloma nie byłeś – stwierdza Bane i wygląda na bardziej opanowanego.

Alec nie wie za bardzo, co teraz. Nie jest jednak w tym sam. Magnus wydaje się równie zdezorientowany, więc podnosi się i pochyla, całując go przez stół, chociaż ręka faktycznie boli coraz bardziej. Nic nie ma znaczenia, kiedy ich usta się stykają. Palce Magnusa przesuwają się po jego policzku, wplatają w jego włosy, przyciągając go mocniej, odchylając jego głowę pod pewnym drobnym kątem, który pozwala im zsynchronizować się lepiej. I kiedy otwiera usta, żeby wziąć głębszy wdech, czuje język Magnusa między swoimi wargami. Wilgotny, ciepły, łaskoczący.

Połyka jęk. Przesuwają się wspólnie, nie odrywając się nawet od siebie. Stają naprzeciwko i nie może nie zauważyć, że jest o wiele wyższy od Magnusa, który unosi się na palcach, żeby sięgnąć do jego ust.

Pocałunek kończy się równie nagle, co zaczyna. Dyszy. Jego wargi są wilgotne, opuchnięte. I czuje się tak, jakby przebiegł maraton.

\- Jak ręka? – pyta Magnus, ochrypniętym głosem.

\- Nie boli – mówi.

Prawda jest taka, że jej nie czuje.

\- To endorfiny – informuje go Magnus. – Naprawdę muszę wyjść po te leki – ciągnie. – Może tak jest lepiej, bo… - urywa, spogląda na jego usta i przesuwa językiem po swoich własnych. W spodniach Aleca jest tylko ciaśniej. Czuje pieprzony szew dżinsów na swoim fiucie.

Izzy za to zapłaci.

\- Wrócę za chwilę – mówi Magnus.

\- Jasne – wzdycha.

Magnus zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, odwraca i zerka na niego jeszcze raz, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy faktycznie wyjść. Alec nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby całowali się dalej.

\- Ale to nie taka sytuacja, że czekasz do ślubu, no nie? – pyta Magnus nagle.

Nie może nie spojrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Za wcześnie? – pyta Magnus niewinnie.

Rzuca w niego poduszką.

***  
  
Przesypia całą noc jak dziecko. Nie miał pojęcia, że faktycznie będzie aż tak zmęczony, ale po tygodniu bezruchu, osłabł. Albo jego organizm nadal cierpiał przez utratę krwi. Przynajmniej ból głowy nie wrócił.

Dokończyli wczoraj kolację. Magnus nawet pozmywał, zanim wrócił do siebie. Nie zasiedzieli się jakoś szczególnie długo. Czasu wydawał się jednak rozciągać. Rozmawiali i rozmawiali. Magnus przeniósł się na kanapę, a on zaczął zastanawiać się dlaczego, na Boga, nie ubrał bielizny, kiedy Bane wyszedł po leki dla niego.

Nie całowali się już więcej. Przynajmniej tak jak wcześniej.

Otwiera oczy i po prostu wie, że jego życie się zmieniło. Spotykał się z Magnusem. Niezobowiązująco wspomnieli o kolejnej kolacji. Bez daty. Mieli jednak plany.

Przeciąga się chwilę, zerka na fiolkę z lekami i sprawdza zalecenia. Nie powinien prowadzić na tych proszkach. Doświadczenie z poprzedniego tygodnia podpowiada mu, że nadal jest za wcześnie, żeby odstawić leki. Łyka dwie tabletki i zamawia taksówkę.

Magnus życzy mu miłego dnia i obiecuje wpaść po pracy. Wiadomość od Izzy dopytującej o wczorajszy wieczór tylko odrobinę go irytuje.

Przynajmniej Jace wita go wrednym uśmieszkiem, na który nie musi kompletnie reagować.

\- Tak bardzo zatęskniłeś za szpitalem? Daj się znowu postrzelić. Zostało ci drugie ramię – kpi jego brat.

\- Nie bądź dupkiem. Wiesz, że mam miesiąc zwolnienia – przypomina mu.

\- No to poczekaj, bo przebiję cię – prycha Jace.

Nie pomyślał nawet o reperkusjach postrzału. Wie, że czeka go wizyta u psychologa, ale nie ma kompleksu winy. I nie boi się broni. Nie ma koszmarów. A raczej nic nadspodziewanego. Bardziej uderzyło go, kiedy dowiedział się, że postrzelono Jace’a.

Czeka go lekka rehabilitacja aż wróci mu kompletnie sprawność w lewej ręce. Maksymalnie pół roku zajmą te pierdoły. Jace prawdopodobnie będzie dopiero na początku swojej drogi. Jego brat chce się wyrwać ze szpitala już teraz, ale nadal podają mu antybiotyki. Rana jest zbyt blisko serca, aby ryzykować jakieś przypadkowe zakażenie. Rozległa, ze szwami, które trzeba będzie wyciągnąć.

Nawet jeśli Jace’a wypuszczą do domu, podnoszenie przedmiotów będzie problematyczne. Zastanawia się kto powinien przeprowadzić się do kogo. Żaden z nich nie ma drugiej sypialni.

\- Clary dostała się na studia – informuje go nagle Jace.

\- Ekstra – rzuca, chociaż powinien jej raczej osobiście pogratulować.

Widywał ją przelotnie. Kulturalnie wpadała się przywitać, ale nie oszukiwała nikogo. Przychodziła codziennie do Jace’a. Szafka jego brata była pełna książek, które Wayland faktycznie czytał. Poszerzanie jego horyzontów było żmudną praca, ale Clary miała nieograniczoną cierpliwość. Albo młodzieńczą naiwność.

\- Będzie w połowie pierwszego roku, zanim ja zacznę się sam poruszać – odzywa się nagle Jace.

\- Nie pieprz – prosi.

Jeśli wpadnie z jednego dramatu w drugi, komuś przywali.

\- Powiedziała to samo – prycha Jace. – I zaprosiła mnie na randkę. Przemyciła mi hot doga – dodaje.

\- Dobra, no to jest miłość na całe życie. Dopasowała się nawet do twoich standardów – kpi.

Jace unosi dłoń do góry, chociaż to musi boleć i pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

Po tym można poznać bohatera.

\- A Magnus dopasował się do twoich standardów? – pyta Jace nagle. – Izzy dzwoniła – tłumaczy mu, widząc jego minę. – Powiedziała mi, że pomogła Magnusowi przygotować romantyczną kolację i nie przywiozła ci majtek do szpitala – śmieje się jego brat.

\- Kurwa – rzuca, zakrywając twarz.

Na samo wspomnienie wraca wczorajsze skrępowanie.

Jace śmieje się jak wariat, a potem zaczyna jęczeć, kiedy jego rana się odzywa.

***  
  
Zastanawia się czy ma dość energii, żeby zajrzeć na posterunek, ale to silniejsze od niego. Wie, że Luke i pozostali wrócili do siebie. Ich piętro wróciło do wcześniejszego ustawienia, więc tym dziwniej spoglądać na swoje i Jace’a biurka. Puste.

Maia zauważa go jako pierwsza i zaczyna bić brawo, kiedy tylko wychodzi z windy. Trochę mu głupio, bo pojęcia nie ma co się wyrabia. Pozostali dołączają. Ktoś klepie go w plecy. Powinien był wziąć chociaż jedną tabletkę, zanim tutaj przyjechał. Dorothea ściska go ostrożnie, całując go w policzek. Maia idzie w jej ślady, ale w odróżnieniu od Rollins, na pewno zostawia ślad szminki na jego skórze. Rozmazuje go, krzywiąc się lekko.

\- Cieszę się, że się cieszycie – rzuca.

Uwaga skierowana w jego stronę, zawsze go trochę krępowała. Byli najmłodszymi detektywami na wydziale. Nagadano im już na temat przestrzegania procedur policyjnych i grzebaniu w prywatnych sprawach. Raczej tej nauczki nie zapomną do końca życia.

\- Lightwood – rzuca Branwell, kiwając w jego stronę palcem dość sugestywnie.

Stara się udawać, że nie jest zdenerwowany. Kapitan nadal decydowała czy go nie zawiesić. Jeśli koledzy chcieli go pocieszyć, słabo im szło.

Drzwi gabinetu Branwell zamykają się. Kobieta marszczy brwi, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że widziała go w pracy pierwszego dnia po wypisaniu ze szpitala.

\- Przyjechałeś tutaj? – pyta Lydia wprost.

\- Taksówką – przyznaje.

Jest dorosły. Na tych proszkach nie wolno mu prowadzić.

Branwell wypuszcza długie westchnienie z płuc.

\- Zgłosiłam cię do odznaczenia – informuje go nagle Kapitan. – Przyjęli moją nominację. Miałam poinformować cię jutro, ale widzę, że nigdy nie odpoczywasz.

Otwiera usta, ale odebrało mu głos.

\- Dobra detektywistyczna robota – ciągnie Branwell. – Namierzyłeś magazyn. Pomijam kwestię wykonania końcowego – dodaje sarkastycznie.

\- Pani Kapitan, z całym szacunkiem, ale to nie udałoby mi się, gdyby nie Magnus – przyznaje.

\- Tak, bo to jest jego zawód – mówi Branwell. – Jest technikiem. Dostarczył ci informacji, a ty je wykorzystałeś. Dostrzegam to jak dobrze razem współpracujecie. Dopasował się do naszej jednostki. Wyróżnienie dla niego zostało również zatwierdzone. Zostaniecie odznaczeni wspólnie – informuje go.

Jakoś mu lekko.

\- W ciągu tygodnia biuro burmistrza przygotuje odpowiednia uroczystość – ciągnie Branwell. – Sugeruję oddać mundur do czyszczenia – rzuca.

Spogląda na rękę w temblaku, bo miał nadzieję, że wszystko nie potoczy się tak szybko i zdąży chociaż pozbyć się tego drobnego mankamentu. Jeśli jednak czegoś nauczyli go rodzice to tego, że takie zdjęcia w gazetach przyciągały uwagę najbardziej. Branwell potrzebowała sukcesu, żeby utrzymać się na swoim stanowisku. Mogła być genialną Kapitan, ale politycznie była uzależniona od opinii publicznej.

Nie protestuje, bo nie chce wydać się bezczelny albo niewdzięczny. Zawsze mogło się skończyć zawieszeniem.

Magnus wydaje się zaskoczony na jego widok. Całuje Bane’a prosto w usta, kiedy tylko wchodzi do laboratorium, bo minęło ponad dwanaście godzin, odkąd widzieli się ostatnio. Izzy wydaje z siebie jakieś dziwny dźwięk, który do złudzenia przypomina pisk radości. Ignoruje ją jednak, bo nie wymyślił jeszcze dobrej zemsty.

\- Co mówiłem na temat twojego pracoholizmu? – pyta Magnus.

\- Że istnieje i dobrze się miewa – odpowiada.

\- Chyba wolałem, kiedy czerwieniłeś się i jąkałeś – żartuje Bane. – Poważnie. Do domu. Jesteś blady.

\- To niesprawiedliwe…

\- Uznaj, że to kara za to, że pozwoliłeś się postrzelić – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Albo wiesz co? – pyta i zerka na zegarek. – Poczekaj na mnie z godzinę i sam cię odwiozę. Muszę tylko skończyć z raportem dla Lydii. Odkąd nie blokujecie z Joshuą laboratorium, mamy zaskakująco niewiele zajęć – mówi.

\- Mało próbek dla nas oznacza niską przestępczość. Chyba taki mamy cel? – kpi Izzy.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami, jakby nic go kompletnie nie kłopotało.

Laboratorium zazwyczaj to królestwo techników. Pracownicy wyższych pięter nie zaglądają do _lochu_ często, a już na pewno w nim nie przesiadują. Sam nie miał też wielu okazji, z tym większa ciekawością przygląda się pracy Izzy i Magnusa. Przedyskutowują próbki, zmieniają próbki, opisują wszystko, co dostrzegają pod mikroskopem. Pracują dwójkami. Nie rozumiał tego. Poprawiają jednak swoje błędy jak on i Jace.

Asystują sobie.

Nic dziwnego, że Izzy tak świetnie dogadywała się z Magnusem. Zakładał, że każde z nich spędzało dzień wlepione w ekran swojego komputera, ale cały czas ze sobą rozmawiali. Wymieniali się uwagami i pomysłami. Jakby otwierali ogromny panel dyskusyjny. Niewiele z tego rozumie, ale zakłada, że dokonują jakiegoś naukowego cudu.

\- Nie zanudziłeś się? – pyta Magnus, zdejmując niedbale rękawiczki.

Kolejna para ląduje w koszu. Bane zaczyna metodycznie myć dłonie włącznie z powierzchnią między palcami. Chyba to też jakiś rytuał, bo kiedy widział jak Izzy tak robiła. Nie wie dlaczego nie mogą opłukać rąk tak po prostu. Trochę fascynuje go jak dokładny Magnus jest, szczególnie, kiedy wyciąga z szuflady swojego biurka swoje pierścienie i wkłada każdy jeden.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem jak odbywa się praca w laboratorium – przyznaje.

\- Więc spytam jeszcze raz… Nie zanudziłeś się? – kpi Magnus.

\- Izzy jest dobra – wyrywa mu się.

Jego siostra wyszła kilka minut wcześniej. Obiecała zanieść Kapitan raport. Nie powiedziałby jej tego wprost, ale ewidentnie spełniała się w zawodzie.

\- Isabell… - zaczyna Magnus i urywa. – Ma przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość – kończy.

\- Co? – pyta.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Zamierzam ją rekomendować jednemu z moich znajomych – przyznaje Bane. – Laboratorium jest na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu – dodaje.

Alec otwiera usta, ale nie wie co powiedzieć. Zawsze mieszkali bardzo blisko siebie. Izzy specjalnie studiowała w Nowym Jorku, żeby utrzymywali z sobą stały kontakt. Nie wyobraża sobie, aby którekolwiek wyprowadziło się na drugi koniec kraju.

\- To będzie dla niej spora szansa – wzdycha Magnus.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – przyznaje.

Nie pyta dlaczego Magnus szefuje ich małemu laboratorium w Nowym Jorku do tego. Na pewno wiele innych instytucji się o niego starało. Lydia nie ukrywała nawet, że cieszyła się, iż przyjął ich propozycję. W pewnym sensie Magnus był zakładnikiem. Pozostawał w zasięgu Asmodeusza z jakiegoś powodu. I może tak było lepiej, bo gdyby mafia z Nowego Jorku rozszerzyła działalność nagle na inny stan, mieliby otwartą wojnę. A tego nikt nie chciał.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta Magnus, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

Dłonie Bane’a są chłodne, kiedy dotyka jego czoła.

\- Nie wziąłeś leków z domu? – pyta Magnus. – Chodź – rzuca tylko, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

***  
  
Kończą na kanapie. Wczepia palce w ramię Magnusa, kiedy ten liże wnętrze jego ust. Drży. Stara się naśladować jego ruchy, ale to bez sensu. Kiedy język Magnusa przesuwa się po jego własnym, po prostu robi to, co uważa za najbardziej naturalne i poddaje się uczuciu. Otwiera usta szerzej, pochylając się, odkąd Magnus jest niższy od niego.

Nadal im diabelnie niewygodnie, głównie przez ten pieprzony temblak. Nie zrobi z tym jednak nic przez przynajmniej tydzień.

Palce Magnusa masują tył jego głowy, jego kark. Nie potrafi nawet opisać tego wrażenia. Jego ciało odżywa. Rozsuwa uda szerzej, bo nacisk na przód jego spodni staje się nie do wytrzymania, a tylko się całują. Usta Magnusa są tak miękkie, wilgotne. Naciskają na niego w tak doskonały sposób. Oddychają tym samym powietrzem. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek tego doświadczy.

Magnus przesuwa paznokciami po skórze jego karku. Nie może nie jęknąć. Ich usta rozdzielają się. Musi wyglądać na zdezorientowanego, bo Magnus uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. Spogląda na jego usta i pochyla się, żeby go pocałować, ale na drodze staje mu ręka Bane’a. Magnus odpycha go lekko acz stanowczo.

\- Powinienem się zbierać – szepcze mężczyzna.

\- Nie musisz…

\- Muszę. Idę jutro do pracy – przypomina mu Magnus z uśmiechem. – A chociaż tobie się wydaje, że jesteś niezniszczalny, padniesz po tych tabletkach.

\- Czyli to wczoraj to przez proszki – stwierdza, nie wiedząc jak się z tym czuje.

Nie zażywał nigdy leków w takiej ilości. Na mięśnie wystarczał mu gorący prysznic, masaż albo maść. Pierwszy raz został postrzelony.

Magnus śmieje się krótko, urwanie.

\- Leki i endorfiny – oznajmia mu Bane i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo. – Kładą każdego mężczyznę.

Zarumieniłby się, gdyby już nie był czerwony na twarzy. Odnosi wrażenie, że w jego mieszkaniu jest jakiś milion stopni. Siedzą tak blisko, że widzi wypukłości soczewek Magnusa.

\- Świetnie działają znieczulająco – poucza go Bane.

\- Leki czy endorfiny? – pyta.

\- Endorfiny – przyznaje Magnus. – Myślisz, że migdaliłbym się na kanapie z kimś, kto tydzień temu miał kulę wyjmowaną z ramienia? – pyta retorycznie. – Wiem, że boli – dodaje.

Nie zaprzecza zatem. Nie ma sensu udawać, że tak nie jest.

Magnus spogląda na jego temblak z ewidentnym wahaniem.

\- Sprawdzałeś ranę? – pyta Bane nagle.

\- Wczoraj byłem w szpitalu…

\- Tak, ale powinieneś sprawdzić czy nie wdaje się zakażenie. Przeniosłeś się ze sterylnego środowiska do swojego mieszkania – przypomina mu Magnus.

\- Mama posprzątała – mówi i przeklina się za to jak to brzmi.

Nie ma siedmiu lat.

Magnus prycha, rozbawiony.

\- Mogę spojrzeć na twoje ramię, jeśli chcesz – proponuje Bane.

\- Jasne – zgadza się bez wahania, a potem dociera do niego, że jest w koszuli, więc będzie musiał się rozebrać.

Zapinał guziki ponad dwadzieścia minut, ale zdecydowanie lepiej mu poszło niż w przypadku swetra, w który się zaplątał. Kurtkę zarzucił na temblak. Nadal był dość nieporadny, ale w szpitalu chodził jedynie w tych koszulach, które były rozpinane z tyłu. Nie borykał się ze szlufkami, rozporkami i guzikami.

\- Pozwól – prosi Magnus i zaczyna rozpinać jego koszulę.

Bane mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, kiedy robi zirytowaną minę. Temperatura w jego mieszkaniu wzrasta tylko bardziej już po chwili, bo Magnus dotyka jego skóry raz po raz. Tę koszulę wybrała dla niego Izzy. Była dość dopasowana.

Magnus ostrożnie podtrzymuje jego ranną rękę, aby nie nadwerężyć regenerujących się mięśni i sięga za niego, zdejmując pasek temblaka zza jego głowy. Odkłada ustrojstwo na stolik, żeby nie przeszkadzało. Alec jest już mnie pewny siebie, kiedy Magnus zerka na jego koszulę tak, jakby zastanawiał się jak ją z niego zdjąć.

\- Najpierw zdrowa ręka – wyrywa mu się.

Dokładnie odwrotnie ubierał się rano. Pomaga Magnusowi na ile może, zastanawiając się dlaczego to nagle robi taką różnicę. Nie jest pierwszy raz przy innym facecie bez koszulki. Nikt jednak nie patrzył na niego dotąd jak Magnus.

\- No cóż… Jak dla mnie nie musisz się potem ubierać – żartuje Bane, unosząc brwi w górę, kiedy spogląda na jego klatkę piersiową.

Wie, że widać, iż ćwiczy. Byli jednak sparing partnerami. Koszulki, które nosi przeważnie jednak go zasłaniają przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami.

Zanim pojawia się skrępowanie, Magnus podważa paznokciem końcówkę ogromnego plastra, którym zabezpieczono jego ranę.

\- Masz tutaj apteczkę? – pyta Bane.

\- Pod umywalką w łazience – mówi.

\- Prawdopodobnie trzeba będzie ponownie opatrzeć ranę – informuje go Magnus.

\- No tak. Lekarz mówił coś podobnego – przypomina sobie niejasno.

Magnus spogląda na niego, jakby zastanawiał się, co z Aleciem jest nie tak.

\- Myślałem, że mam się ponownie zgłosić – broni się. – Pierwszy raz jestem ranny.

\- O biedactwo – współczuje mu Magnus. – Czyli za drugim razem będziesz już wiedział? – pyta.

\- Dokładnie – przyznaje.

Wzrok Magnusa twardnieje.

\- Następnym razem zadzwonisz po wsparcie – przypomina mu Bane.

\- Dokładnie – zgadza się.

\- Mówię poważnie – ostrzega go Bane.

\- Ja też. Dzwonię po wsparcie – zapewnia go.

Magnus rozluźnia się nieznacznie, a potem ciągnie za plaster, wyrywając kilka włosków z jego ramienia. Nie wie czy to była akcja dywersyjna, ale się powiodła. Kiedy pielęgniarka robiła to co rano, było gorzej.

Albo to endorfiny.

\- Muszę zdjąć jeszcze jedną warstwę – mówi Magnus. – Jednorazowe rękawiczki?

\- Pod umywalką – rzuca.

Magnus wraca po chwili, rozkładając wszystko na stole. Zdejmuje pierścienie, zakłada rękawiczki i odgina ostrożne gazę, upewniając się, że nie jest przytwierdzona do jego skóry jakimś strupkiem. Z rany nie sączy się już nic. Szwy nadal wyglądają fatalnie, ale Magnus nie wydaje się jakoś zaskoczony tym widokiem. Zerka niepewnie, ale nic nie odbiega od normy – czyli tego, co widział przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- Zostanie blizna – stwierdza Magnus.

Nie może się nie spiąć.

\- Wszystko wydaje się bez zarzutu – ciągnie Bane.

Przykłada świeżą gazę w miejsce poprzedniej. I nakłada ogromny plaster na całość, dociskając klejące końcówki do jego skóry. Rękawiczki lądują w jego koszu na śmieci, a Magnus płucze dłonie w umywalce.

\- Będę się zbierał – informuje go Magnus. – Pomóc ci z temblakiem albo…

\- Jeśli wychodzisz to ja się kładę – mówi.

\- Piżama? – pyta Magnus szczerząc się do niego. – A moment. Wiemy, że śpisz w samych spodniach – mówi i jego wzrok przesuwa się po klatce piersiowej Aleca.

Jego sutki twardnieją od chłodnego powietrza. Nie wie jakim cudem. Jemu jest nadal gorąco.

Chce spytać skąd Magnus wie, ale przypomina mu się spotkanie z Asmodeuszem.

\- Więc zbieram się – powtarza Bane, ale nie robi ani kroku w stronę drzwi przez długą chwilę.

Prawie zderzają się czołami, kiedy pochylają się w swoim kierunku jak na komendę. Zaczynają się też razem śmiać, bo cała sytuacja jest przekomiczna. Magnus cmoka go w usta, trącając jego nos swoim, zanim faktycznie decyduje się wyjść.

***  
  
W ramach pracy nad sobą, nie wychodzi następnego dnia z mieszkania. Rozmawia z Jace’em przez telefon, próbując przebić się przez jakiś prosty przepis internetowy, ale marnie mu idzie. Ręka boli go odrobinę mniej albo to tylko wrażenie. Krojenie czy tez obieranie nie jest takie proste, kiedy nie jest w pełni sprawny.

Zatem to będzie jego najnowsza wymówka.

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Magnus dzwoni do niego około południa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Czy nie ja powinienem pytać ciebie? – kpi Magnus. – Gdzie jesteś?

\- W domu – odpowiada.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jest jakiś powód, dla którego wczoraj nie wspomniałeś o odznaczeniu? – pyta Magnus.

\- Kapitan z tobą rozmawiała – odgaduje. – Nie chciałem ci psuć niespodzianki.

Magnus zaczyna się śmiać. Podoba mu się ten dźwięk. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Więc będziemy razem odznaczeni – stwierdza Bane tonem trudnym do rozszyfrowania.

\- Lydia potrzebuje dobrej prasy – przyznaje.

\- A twoi rodzice czasem nie? – pyta Magnus nagle. – Coś obiło mi się o uszy, ale…

\- Temat jest zawieszony – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Możemy o tym nie gadać? – prosi.

\- O twoim awansie ogólnie czy…

\- Masz dzisiaj czas, żeby do mnie wpaść? Możliwe, że uda mi się coś ugotować – ryzykuje.

Słyszy rozbawione prychnięcie. Chyba obaj wiedzą, że kłamie. Nie ma się co oszukiwać, nie jest królem kuchni.

\- Z chęcią poobserwowałbym twoje zmagania, ale niestety mam co nieco do nadrobienia – przyznaje Magnus. – Planowałem wpaść chociaż na parę minut, żeby sprawdzić twoją ranę, ale Izzy z łatwością mnie w tym zastąpi – informuje go.

\- Rozmawiasz z moim bratem?! – krzyczy jego siostra w tle. – Alec?! Mam nadzieję, że jesteś w domu. Wczoraj wyglądałeś jak gówno – oznajmia mu Isabell z wrodzoną sobie tylko gracją.

Magnus zaśmiewa się prosto do słuchawki.

\- Dwa do jednego. Wiem, kiedy się poddać – wzdycha.

***  
  
Izzy całuje go w policzek, zostawiając lepki ślad na jego skórze. Nie może się nie skrzywić.

\- Magnus wybrał ten kolor dla mnie – informuje go siostra.

Powinno być mu dziwnie, ale nie jest. Magnus świetnie wygląda w swoich błyszczykach czy też pomadkach. Alec wgapiał się w swoje usta wieczorem po tym jak całowali się na kanapie. Niewiele śladów zostało na jego wargach. Musieli wszystko rozetrzeć albo zlizać. Nie planował się malować w najbliższej przyszłości, ale makijaż Magnusa go pociągał. A raczej to jak Magnus w nim wyglądał.

\- Opowiadaj – piszczy do niego Izzy nagle. – Nie chciałam ci wczoraj robić wstydu, ale pocałowałeś go na powitanie, Aaaaleeecc…

Mimowolnie się wzdryga. Zapomniał jak Izzy potrafi być inwazyjna.

\- Zjedliśmy kolację – przyznaje.

Izzy wyrzuca dłonie do góry i zaczyna jakiś dziwny taniec zwycięstwa. Żałuje, że się w ogóle odezwał. W końcu jednak Isabell pomogła Magnusowi przygotować jedzenie, chociaż wątpił, aby cokolwiek ugotowała. Raczej skupiła się na szukaniu garnków i patelni.

\- Opowiadaj – prosi Izzy.

\- Nie wiem co mam ci powiedzieć – przyznaje szczerze, czując jedynie skrępowanie.

\- Rozmawialiście? Umówiliście się na kolejną randkę? Został na noc? Całowaliście się? Czy…

\- Stop, stop! – wyrywa mu się.

Izzy zaciska swoje małe dłonie w pięści i przygryzając dolną wargę, czekając na jakieś rewelacje. Tęskni za Jace’em. Za milczeniem. Izzy chce szczegółów, emocji, a on jest podekscytowany, wytrącony z równowagi w jakiś taki pozytywny sposób, którego nie rozumie. Totalnie poza swoim elementem, ale raz w życiu mu to nie przeszkadza. Czuje, że nie może zrobić niczego źle przy Magnusie. Wszystko jest po prostu prawidłowe.

\- Nie został na noc. Zwariowałaś? – mówi. – I nie będę ci opowiadał… Jesteś moją młodszą siostrą – przypomina jej.

Izzy przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się do niego wrednie.

\- Czyli się całowaliście – odgaduje jego siostra, jakby czytała z niego jak z książki. – Zamknij oczy i pokaż, gdzie dotarł…

\- Izzy – syczy, a ona śmieje się jak wariatka.

\- Żartuję, spokojnie. Widziałam jaki rano był szczęśliwy. Nic mi nie powiedział, chociaż go też wypytywałam. Nie jesteście aż tak subtelni, Alec – prycha Izzy.

\- Może nie staramy się być subtelni? – ryzykuje.

\- Wypowiadamy się w liczbie mnogiej? – podchwytuje Isabell.

Zakrywa twarz dłonią.

\- Cieszę się. Po prostu się cieszę, że jesteś szczęśliwy – mówi nagle Izzy, poważniejąc. – I może się trochę wkurzysz, ale powiedziałam mu, że potrzebujemy wieczoru tylko dla rodzeństwa – ciągnie. – Rozmawiałam z mamą…

Nie może się nie spiąć. W tym właśnie problem. To już jego odruch bezwarunkowy.

\- Co powiedziała? – pyta niepewnie.

\- Rozmawiałam z mamą – powtarza Izzy. – Pytała co u mnie, ale nie tak… - urywa. – Naprawdę była nagle zainteresowana, co u mnie. Co u mnie na studiach. I w pracy. Jakby…

\- Jakbyś miała nagle znaczenie – wchodzi jej w słowo.

\- Prawie wyleciało mi z głowy to, co wtedy powiedziałeś w szpitalu, ale ojciec naprawdę… - Izzy nie kończy.

Wzrusza ramionami, bo nie wie. Ojciec z nim nie rozmawiał od tamtej pory, nie żeby mieli wcześniej lepszy kontakt.

\- Mama wynajęła mieszkanie w mieście. Przeprowadziła się z Maxem – informuje go Izzy. – Stara się, ale to jest takie dziwne – przyznaje Izzy.

On też nie ma pojęcia, co z tym zrobić.

\- Chyba się rozwodzą – dodaje Izz.

I nawet nie ukrywa, że go to szokuje. Mama od zawsze była przeciwniczką rozwodów. Był taki okres, kiedy podejrzewał, że w ich małżeństwie nie działo się dobrze, ale nawet wtedy był pewny, że się nie rozstaną. Kościół na to nie zezwalał. A Bóg patrzył z góry na wszystko i tylko on miał prawo do oceny.

\- O cholera – stwierdza.

Wytrąca go to trochę ze stanu permanentnej radości, w którym trwał od dwóch dni. Wraca na Ziemię, do problemów i reperkusji.

\- Gdybym nie…

\- To nie jest twoja wina – wchodzi mu w słowo Izzy, jakby czytała mu w myślach. – I lepiej, że dowiedzieliśmy się teraz niż później. Lepiej, że mama wie – mówi. – Lepsze to, niż życie w kłamstwie. Tego nigdy nie rozumiałam w ich małżeństwie – przyznaje.

Słowa Asmodeusza wracają do niego raz po raz. Ojciec nie wiedział, że Magnus to syn mafioza, w innym wypadku wydałby go za odpowiednią cenę. W ostateczności to nie miało to znaczenia. Zrobił to ktoś inny, ale wciąż czuł niesmak.

Zauważył jak zrelaksowany Magnus jest teraz przy nim, jakby nie miał już kompletnie nic do ukrycia. I prawda jest przyjemnie wyzwalająca, chociaż szok, którego doznał – w zasadzie jeszcze nie przeszedł. Wciąż chce zobaczyć oczy Magnusa. Nie wierzy, że będą równie chłodne i dzikie jak Asmodeusza. Jeśli to prawda, że są zwierciadłem duszy, będą piękne jak cały Magnus.

Paradoksalnie rozumie dlaczego mama zareagowała tak ostro. Była okłamywana całe życie. Ojciec ukrywał coś przed nią, nie ze względu na ich bezpieczeństwo, ale dlatego, że złamał prawo z powodu własnej chciwości. I, biorąc pod uwagę ich wierzenia, musiało ją to uderzyć bardzo mocno.

\- Nie wiem co mam zrobić – przyznaje Izzy. – Chciałabym jej pomóc, ale nie mam pojęcia… - urywa.

\- Ja też nie wiem. Poradzimy sobie – stwierdza i obejmuje ją ostrożnie ramieniem.

***  
  
Z każdym dniem czuje się coraz lepiej. Magnus wpada do niego na zmianę z Izzy, zmieniając opatrunek. Rana goi się. Powoli, ale cały czas. Rezygnuje w końcu z temblaka, bo chociaż jego mięśnie napinając się, ciągną za szwy, nie boli to już tak bardzo. One też już niebawem zostaną wyciągnięte. Czeka go kolejna wizyta kontrolna i pożegna wystające irytujące nitki.

Jace siada już normalnie, bez jakiegoś bólu nie do opanowania. Nie chce tego za bardzo przed sobą przyznać, ale Clary mu imponuje. Dziewczyna jest w szpitalu codziennie. Czasem przyprowadza tego swojego kolegę, Simona, który jest u niego na czarnej liście za tamtą imprezę studencką.

Dwa razy w tygodniu wpada do gabinetu psychologa, bo musi odbębnić minimalną liczbą spotkań, zanim pozwolą mu wrócić do służby. Otwieranie się przed obcymi kompletnie odpada, ale wypełnia cały plik testów i wygląda na to, że nie przeżył jakiejś dramatycznej traumy. Czasem budzi się w środku nocy, spocony i trochę przerażony, ale strzelano do niego. Może być lekko wstrząśnięty.

Spotykają się z Magnusem częściej niż rzadziej. Nie udaje mu się ugotować niczego jakoś wyjątkowo smacznego, ale Bane doprawia wszystko to, co on przygotowuje wcześniej, więc uważa to za wstępny sukces. Niczego nie przypalił i nie doprowadził do stanu, w którym Magnus nie mógł już uratować.

Spędzają sporo czasu z sobą. Nie wie za bardzo jak ich nazwać, ale może poza szkołą podstawową nikt nie określał się mianem _chłopaka_. Słowo nie pasuje do Magnusa. Spłyca to, co ich łączy. I nie chodzi tylko o te podszyte pośpiechem pocałunki, które zawsze są trochę za gorące. Jakimś cudem, kiedy ich usta się łączą – a Alec czasem go tylko cmoka lekko – kończą na kanapie, siedząc tak blisko siebie, że czuje klatkę piersiową Magnusa przy swojej. Do doskonałości brakuje mu tylko tego, żeby ocierali się o siebie w pełni. Magnus czasami przesuwa paznokciami po jego karku, obejmuje biceps jego prawej ręki, ale jego dłonie nie błądzą niżej, za co jest cholernie wdzięczny, bo chociaż część niego bardzo chce pozbyć się ubrań, drugi głos w jego głowie podszyty jest czystym niepokojem. Nie ma pojęcia co miałby zrobić. Gdzie go dotknąć. Jak go dotknąć.

Pytanie Izzy o cokolwiek tylko otworzy Puszkę Pandory, a internet to piekło w czystej postaci.

I w zasadzie, chociaż widują się bardzo często, rozmawiają przez telefon, żartują, flirtują – nadal nie pogadali tak całkiem.

I dociera to do niego, kiedy stoją ramię w ramię na konferencji prasowej, zwołanej przez burmistrza. Magnus ma na sobie czarną koszulę, garnitur i równie ciemny krawat. Nie zrezygnował z makijażu i widzi na twarzach zebranych różne reakcje. Pstrykają im fotki przez cały czas. Nie przepada za fotografiami, ale nic na to nie poradzi.

Kołnierzyk wgryza mu się w szyję, dłonie pocą w białych rękawiczkach. Założył temblak, bo nie jest idiotą. Branwell potrzebuje jak największego medialnego wsparcia, a on uwielbia to jak zorganizowana jest praca na ich posterunku.

Mama, Max, Izzy i Clary siedzą w pierwszym rzędzie. Dziewczyna Jace’a streamuje dla niego ceremonię, bo żyją w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku i jego brat może oglądać wszystko na żywo ze szpitalnego łóżka.

Jest tak znudzony przeciągającymi się przemowami, że prawie przegapia moment, w którym zostaje wywołany do przodu. Lydia w swoim galowym mundurze podchodzi do niego wraz z burmistrzem. Przypina mu do klapy medal, ściska dłoń i podaje oprawione wyróżnienie. Przyjmuje gratulacje, chociaż nie jemu się należą. Nie powstrzymał Morgensterna. Ragnor to zrobił. Kłócili się o to z Magnusem. Podsumowanie interwencji Ragnora do _zastrzelenia człowieka_ , to coś na co nie potrafi przystać. Magnus jest wciąż wściekły na swojego brata, ale ta relacja od początku wyglądała mu na skomplikowaną. I nie wtrąca się, bo sam nie tkwi w zdrowym układzie z matką.

Czy ojcem – który nie pofatygował się nawet tutaj i nie odbierał telefonu.

Magnus przekonał go, że nie odznaczano za zabicie kogokolwiek, ale za podsumowanie pracy nad śledztwem. A on oddał tej sprawie serce. Z tym się akurat zgadzał.

Magnus staje tuż obok niego, przelotnie zerkając na niego, kiedy Lydia gratuluje również jemu. Gdyby jeden z jego podwładnych znajdowałby się tutaj, to Bane stałby koło burmistrza. Uderza go to nagle. Magnus ma na głowie całe laboratorium, polityczne gierki, biurokrację i bezpieczeństwo swoich ludzi.

Nie wie jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć wcześniej.

Pozują przez chwilę do zdjęć. Magnus przylega ściśle do jego boku, kiedy prezentują wyróżnienia. Spodziewa się, że prasa na nich napadnie, gdy tylko znajdą się w ich zasięgu i nie myli się. Lydia udziela wywiadu z naturalną dla siebie pewnością siebie i wdziękiem, odpowiadając na pytania sensownie i krótko. Burmistrz wciska kit jak bardzo jest dumny z rezultatów swojego projektu wsparcia policji.

Nie dostali kompletnie nic, bo są za małą komendą.

\- Detektywie Lightwood! – krzyczy ktoś do niego.

Mikrofon ląduje tuż pod jego nosem.

\- Awans w tak młodym wieku to spore wyróżnienie – mówi reporterka. – Chodzą słuchy, że jest pan zainteresowany tą samą drogą kariery, którą podjęli pana rodzice…

Spogląda na mamę, która ściska dłoń Maxa. Zaczynał podziwiać ją za to, że nigdy nie zdradzała emocji.

\- Bez komentarza – odpowiada, starając się wyśledzić w tym tłumie Magnusa.

Rozdzielili się, chociaż tego nie chciał. Planował podejść do czekających na nich rodzin. Pracownicy magistratu gratulowali im jednak. Potem robili te pieprzone pozowane zdjęcia. Czuje się jak małpa w cyrku.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę poglądy pana rodziców… - podejmuje reporterka niezrażona jego chłodną odpowiedzią. – Jak ocenia pan pracę z doktorem Bane’em, który ewidentnie narusza standardy policyjn…

\- Co proszę? – wyrywa mu się, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Wie, że popełnił błąd, kiedy kobieta uśmiecha się do niego radośnie.

\- Doktor Bane nigdy publicznie nie wyraził swojego zdania na temat swojej seksualności czy płci, ale wygląd wiele potrafi zasugerować…

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem – przyznaje, bo kobieta go zgubiła.

\- Podejrzewam, że wychowany w domu z tak katolickimi zasadami może pan…

\- Nie, nie – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Nie jestem idiotą. Nie wiem tylko dlaczego rozmawiamy o wyglądzie Magnusa – prycha. – Doktor Bane jest kompetentny, kreatywny i inteligentny. I jego wygląd kompletnie nie powinien mieć znaczenia. Wniósł nieoceniony wkład w rozwiązanie tej sprawy. Jego ekspertyza, nowatorskie podejście do tematu oraz zaangażowanie sprawiły, że nie mamy psychopaty, chodzącego po ulicach – podsumowuje. – Sprowadzanie całej sytuacji, jego zasług do… czy my mamy na posterunku problem z jego szminką to po prostu uwłaczające – stwierdza.

Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że powiedział to tak głośno. Ludzie wokół niego przestają się jednak ruszać jak mrówki. Izzy uśmiecha się do niego dumna. Widzi konsternacje na twarzach starszych stopniem policjantów. Oraz kolegów z posterunku. Russell wgapia się uparcie w podłogę, ale przynajmniej ma na tyle autokrytyki, że potrafi się wstydzić.

\- Nasza komenda pragnie świecić przykładem na wielu polach – mówi Lydia kilka kroków od niego, uśmiechając się promiennie do kamery. – Mogłabym się w zupełności podpisać pod słowami detektywa Lightwooda – dodaje.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Jest trochę skrępowany, kiedy ucieka kamerom. Clary i Magnus czekają na korytarzu. Izzy jest tak miła, że udaje jego ochroniarza, odcinając reporterów od niego. Jego matka nawet nie odpowiada na pytania dlaczego ojciec nie pojawił się na tak ważnej dla syna uroczystości. Czy to prawda, że mają małżeńskie problemy.

Ochrona ratusza zamyka drzwi za nimi. Cisza na bocznym korytarzu, która zalega, jest przerażająca.

Zerka na Magnusa, który uśmiecha się do niego lekko z czymś ciepłym w oczach.

Miał nadzieję, że Bane nie słyszał ani słowa.

Clary ściska go ostrożnie, gratulując mu wyróżnienia. Przesyła ich wspólne zdjęcie Jace’owi, co jest w zasadzie miłe.

\- A teraz razem – prosi ich Clary, machając na nich sugestywnie.

Staje obok Magnusa, ale jest całkiem inaczej niż dwadzieścia minut temu, kiedy ustawiał ich fotograf gazety. Przede wszystkim są sami. Nie gapią się na nich obcy ludzie. Magnus uśmiecha się szeroko, szczerze, gapiąc się wprost na Clary. Przypomina sobie nieliczne zdjęcia, które widział u Bane’a. Clary była jego rodziną. Starali się uwieczniać te nieliczne momenty.

Pochyla się w jego stronę, wąchając przelotnie jego włosy. Magnus zawsze pachnie czymś słodkim, kokosem albo jakimś innym owocem. Nawet jeśli spędził cały dzień w laboratorium, sterylnym i zimnym.

Cmoka go w skroń, starając się udawać, że nie widzi jak Clary się do niego szczerzy. Ani tego jak mama się spina.

Magnus odwraca lekko głowę i uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

Clary nie przestaje robić zdjęć. Ma to jednak trochę gdzieś.

Drzwi do głównej sali ponownie się otwierają. Odsuwa się trochę, bo pojęcia nie ma kto zaraz pojawi się na korytarzu, ale na szczęście to Lydia, a nie tamte hieny z kamerami.

\- Jeszcze raz gratuluję, panowie – rzuca Branwell. – Widzimy się w poniedziałek – przypomina im na odchodnym.

\- Tak jest – rzuca, a Magnus wykonuje nawet coś na kształt salutu.

\- Nie z tobą, Lightwood – mówi Lydia i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że to zwolnienie doprowadza go do szaleństwa.

Oficjalnie nigdy więcej nie da się postrzelić.

Patrzy w ślad za Branwell aż tak znika w kolejnych drzwiach. Możliwe, że zamierzała kuć żelazo póki gorące. Chciała rozbudowy ich komendy. Fundusze dla laboratorium na pewno też by się przydały.

Chyba nie potrafiłby pracować w ten sposób.

\- Cóż… - zaczyna Magnus. – Chyba lepiej zbierać się teraz, zanim burmistrza znudzi dźwięk własnego głosu – kpi.

\- Ty też prawie zasnąłeś? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Alec! – syczy jego matka, bo to silniejsze od niego.

Magnus stara się zachować powagę, ale średnio mu to wychodzi. Clary w końcu chowa telefon do torebki. Na pewno wysłała Jace’owi milion zdjęć, ale ten jeden raz Alec jest wdzięczny za współczesną młodzież.

\- Jocelyn nie mogła przyjść… - zaczyna nagle Magnus. – Planujemy spotkać się u mnie w mieszkaniu. Jeśli nie macie planów na popołudnie… Zapraszam do siebie?

Clary i Izzy już najwyraźniej są umówione. Musiały plotkować przez całą ceremonię. Widział je rozmawiające wcześniej. Zaprzyjaźniły się, kiedy odwiedzały Jace’a w szpitalu. Magnus spogląda przelotnie na niego, a potem odwraca się w stronę jego matki, która wygląda na skrępowaną. Zaproszenie najwyraźniej obejmuje również ją, co go trochę zaskakuje. Nie zdążył porozmawiać z Magnusem o niej. Nawet jeśli się starała, nie oznaczał to od razu, że miała ich zaakceptować. Albo przestać uważać Magnusa za antychrysta.

\- Muszę odwieźć Maxa do ojca – tłumaczy jego matka.

Perfekcyjnie kulturalna odmowa. Niepodszyta nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami. Zaczyna oddychać ponownie.

\- Może zatem później? – proponuje Magnus.

Jego matka wygląda na zaskoczoną. Zatem jest ich dwoje. Albo troje, bo szczęka Izzy jest w okolicy jej kolan.

\- Z przyjemnością, jeśli nie będzie za późno – stwierdza jego matka ostrożnie i rozluźnia się trochę. – Z mojej strony gratulacje – dodaje odrobinę sztywniej. – Myślę, że na nas już pora – rzuca, zanim ktokolwiek zdąża zareagować i odchodzi.

***  
  
Zdejmuje temblak, kiedy rozsiadają się u Magnusa. Nie był tutaj, odkąd został ranny. Mieszkanie niewiele się zmieniło. Książek na półkach Magnusa przybyło. Kolejny regał dołączył do tego pierwszego już i tak spektakularnych rozmiarów. Magnus wydaje się skupywać książki kilogramami. Naukowe czasopisma leżą na sporej stercie pod balkonowym oknem. Sztalugi Clary stoją oparte o ścianę.

Chairman Meow wskakuje na jego kolana, kiedy Alec tylko zajmuje miejsce na kanapie. Magnus nawet nie ukrywa uśmiechu.

\- Dlaczego on cię tak lubi – jęczy Izzy. – Zawsze chciałam mieć kota.

\- Chairman ma świetny gust – stwierdza Magnus. – Po tatusiu – dodaje i wzrusza ramionami, kładąc przed nimi szklanki z napojami.

Jocelyn przewraca oczami, pociągając z butelki. On i Clary zostają przy niealkoholowych drinkach, bo najwyraźniej przy jego lekach, nie wolno mu pić. Nie, żeby jakoś specjalnie tęsknił za piwem.

Magnus przysiada się do niego z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni. Jego usta są ciemnoczerwone od alkoholu albo pomadki. Alec nie ma pojęcia co powoduje ten efekt, ale nie może oderwać wzroku. Siedzą bardzo blisko, bo Izzy nie zostawiła im wiele miejsca.

Clary gada z Jace’em przez telefon na tarasie od dobrych dwudziestu minut. Nie ma prawa jednak kpić, bo siedzi i gapi się na usta Magnusa jak ostatni idiota.

Zerka w dół na swoje palce wplecione w miękkie futro. Może powinien sprawić sobie kota. Chairman wydaje się dobrze wychowany, niezależny i niespecjalnie potrzebujący opieki. Wie, że to tylko pozory. Na zwierzę trzeba mieć czas. Dochodzi do tego weterynarz, karmienie i sprzątanie.

\- Masz hysia na punkcie tego kota – wzdycha Jocelyn. – Jeśli kupisz zwierzaka, nie daj mu sobie wejść na głowę – radzi.

Izzy krzywi się, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. I chyba dochodzi do tych samych wniosków, co on. Za dużo pracują. Izzy do tego nadal studiowała. Kiedy Magnus opowiadał mu o szkoleniach, dotarło do niego jak wiele pracy jeszcze czekało Isabell. Do tego konferencje, dodatkowe kursy. Magnus kupował te wszystkie książki nie dla rozrywki.

\- Sama spędziłaś raz godzinę, zastanawiając się jak go do siebie zwabić – prycha Bane.

\- Tak i zrozumiałam, że zwierzak nie kieruje się żadną logiką – odgryza się Jocelyn.

\- Może wezmę psa? – zastanawia się Izzy.

\- Trzeba wyprowadzać – przypomina jej.

Izzy wydyma usta.

\- Jak skończą studia i się urządzę… - zaczyna jego siostra.

\- Meliorn nie ma psa? – pyta Magnus.

Izzy robi bliżej nieokreśloną minę. Najwyraźniej jest do tyłu w historii nie-romansu Izzy i jej przyjaciela. A wydawało mu się, że zaczęli się spotykać. Przynajmniej tak było jakieś dwa tygodnie wcześniej, zanim wszystko wzięło w łeb.

Gubił się. Nie nadawał się do nadążania za Izzy.

\- Clary miała kiedyś chomika – wtrąca Jocelyn, pociągając z butelki.

Magnus krzywi się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Nie lubisz chomików? – dziwi się.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Clary miała osiem lat… - urywa Magnus.

Bane pociąga spory łyk ze swojego kieliszka.

\- Przez przypadek go wypuściła i na jej oczach kot sąsiadów… - rzuca Jocelyn.

Nie musi kończyć.

\- O nie – jęczy Izzy, bo domyślają się ciągu dalszego.

\- Ktoś musiał jej wytłumaczyć, co się stało, więc oczywiście zgadnijcie kto to musiał zrobić – wzdycha Magnus. – Dałem jej wykład o cyklu życia – przypomina sobie niejasno.

\- Ponad tydzień ryczała. A od samego początku mówiłam, że chomik to poroniony pomysł – mówi Jocelyn.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Ona miała osiem lat…

\- Ośmiolatkom, które chcą chomika, mówisz _nie_ – poucza go Jocelyn. – Ale nauczyliśmy się tego, prawda? Dlatego Magnusowi wolno posiadać kota, a my nadal nie mamy zwierząt.

Podejrzewa, że łatwiej było im się również przenosić z miejsca na miejsce. Magnus nie mówi wiele o okresie, kiedy mieszkali razem, ale zna Jocelyn i Clary za dobrze. Kompletują się w ten charakterystyczny dla rodzin sposób. Bez pytania podaje Jocelyn jej ulubione piwo, nie proponując szklanki.

\- Dlatego muszę pogadać z waszym bratem, żeby trochę przystopował z bohaterskimi odruchami – rzuca Magnus.

Izzy zachłystuje się winem i zaczyna rżeć na cały głos. Nie może uwierzyć, że Magnus porównał Jace’a do chomika, ale to podsumowanie nawet pasuje. Są chyba nareszcie w punkcie, w którym mogą się z tego śmiać.

Dzwonek do drzwi odzywa się, zaskakując ich kompletnie. Magnus rozgląda się wokół, ale nie brakuje nikogo. Przez myśl przechodzi mu, że być może to Ragnor. Albo nawet Asmodeusz. I jest trochę zdenerwowany, kiedy Bane otwiera drzwi.

Własnej matki się nie spodziewa.

Izzy poprawia spódnicę, siadając porządnie. Podnosi się z kotem nadal w rękach, bo co jak co, ale Chairman Meow to najsłodsze stworzenie na ziemi.

\- Cieszę się, że mogła pani do nas dołączyć – mówi Magnus i brzmi szczerze, jakby faktycznie to miał na myśli.

Jego matka uśmiecha się do niego skrępowana i wciska Bane’owi coś, co do złudzenia przypomina butelkę wina. Wchodzi do środka, rozglądając się wokół, ale jakoś neutralnie, bez niechęci czy nie wiadomo czego. I już wie dlaczego ostatnio ma taki problem z nią. Jego matka zawsze ocenia ludzi – tak bardzo się do tego przyzwyczaił, że kiedy patrzy na nią teraz, po prostu nie wie czego się spodziewać.

I nie może przygotować się na najgorsze.

\- Wina? – proponuje Magnus.

\- Oczywiście, dziękuję.

\- Pani Ligh…

\- Mów mi Maryse, chyba nie zostaliśmy sobie nigdy przedstawieni – wtrąca jego matka nagle.

\- Magnus – rzuca Bane, wyciągając do niej rękę.

\- Oczywiście – powtarza raz jeszcze jego matka. – Zdjąłeś temblak? – rzuca zdziwiona, patrząc na niego z naganą w oczach.

Wbija mocniej palce w futro kota. Nie wszystko się jednak zmieniło.

\- Nie jest mi potrzebny – zaczyna tłumaczyć.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu masz go nosić. Odciążasz w ten sposób mięśnie, które się jeszcze nie zregenerowały – mówi jego matka takim tonem, jakby cytowała jego lekarza. – Będzie dokładnie tak samo jak z twoją ręką w gipsie.

\- No nie przesadzaj – wyrywa mu się.

\- A co się stało? – wtrąca Magnus.

\- Alec uparł się, żeby nie nosić temblaka i skończyło się skoliozą – mówi jego matka.

Magnus wydaje się przednio ubawiony sytuacją. Jeszcze się zemści. Kiedy tylko dojdzie w pełni do siebie.

\- No nie, Alexandrze. Słuchaj mamy – radzi mu Magnus. – Jeśli chodzi o medyczny aspekt…

\- Nie jesteś takim doktorem – przypomina mu cierpko.

Izzy podchodzi do niego z temblakiem. Najwyraźniej jest otoczony. Chairmanowi też się to nie podoba.

***  
  
Mama wpada tylko na godzinę, ale to najbardziej surrealistyczna godzina w jego życiu. Przedstawia się Jocelyn, a potem zaczynają rozmawiać o Clary i jej planach w kwestii studiów oraz rehabilitacji, która czeka Jace’a. Nawiązują jakąś dziwną więź wokół swoich dzieci, które zaczęły się ze sobą spotykać. Zakładał, że matkę szlag trafi na wieść o tym jak poważne to jest. Clary w końcu miała osiemnaście lat.

Mama trzyma jednak swoje opinie dla siebie i to chyba go zaskakuje najbardziej. Nie widział jej dotąd takiej. Przeważnie musiał wysłuchać wszystkiego, co miała do powiedzenia czy tego chciał czy nie. I reszta świata też pozostawała pozbawiona podobnego wyboru.

Magnus trzyma ręce przy sobie, co nie umyka jego uwadze. Siedzą nadal obok siebie, ale nie lgną. Równie dobrze mogliby być zwykłymi kolegami z pracy. Nie podoba mu się to.

Chairman schodzi w końcu z niego, zostawiając pełno futra na jego ciemnym mundurze galowym. Będzie musiał oddać go do czyszczenia, ale w zasadzie i tak dokładnie to planował.

Wykorzystuje okazję i kładzie dłoń na ręce Magnusa. Palce Bane’a są krótsze, mniejsze. Drobne. Alec cały wydaje się wielki i niezgrabny. Podoba mu się jak bardzo kontrastują z sobą. Skóra Magnusa wygląda na złotą, niewielkie kryształki brokatu, który musiał się zapodziać na niej, błyszczą w świetle lampy.

Przeciera je kciukiem.

Zaczynają się rozchodzić. Mama jako pierwsza się żegna, a Izzy zabiera się zaraz za nią, bo najwyraźniej jest w połowie pisania jakiejś pracy. Jocelyn ma podwieźć Clary do szpitala, do Jace’a, zanim godziny odwiedzin się skończą. I w ciągu kilku minut zostają sami. Magnus popycha go na kanapę, ale zamiast go pocałować, zaczyna zbierać szkło ze stołu.

\- Chairman Meow uwielbia badać grawitację, a naprawdę nie mam ochoty kupować nowego kompletu kieliszków – wyjaśnia Bane.

\- Jace ma podobnie – rzuca, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać. – Skoro moja matka poszła, mogę ściągnąć ten cholerny temblak? – pyta.

\- Jesteś dorosły – stwierdza Magnus.

\- Tak, dlatego pytam czy sobie ze mnie żartowaliście i mogę chodzić bez niego czy…

\- Im więcej pracuje twój mięsień, tym trudniej będzie się regenerował. Skóra się rozciąga, więc chodzi też o bliznę – wyjaśnia Magnus. – Nie będzie trwałych uszkodzeń, po prostu… - urywa.

Alec ściąga temblak, zanim przebrzmiewają ostatnie słowa.

\- Chodzi o twoją niechęć do zaleceń medycznych? Czy temblak cię obraża jakoś? – kpi Magnus.

\- Jest niewygodny – przyznaje i zaczyna rozcierając kark.

Magnus obserwuje go przez chwilę. Może nie powinien narzekać jak dzieciak, ale nienawidzi bezruchu i bezczynności. Kiedy złamał rękę, to były najgorsze cztery tygodnie w jego życiu. I prawdopodobnie również odcisnęło to piętno na jego rodzinie również. Był narzekającym małym wrzodem na tyłku.

\- Masz bardzo wrażliwy kark – mówi Magnus nagle, podchodząc do niego.

Trochę pewnie powinien się spodziewać dotyku po takich słowach, ale i tak jest zaskoczony, kiedy Bane wbija swoje palce w miejsce, w którym jego szyja łączy się z ramieniem. Magnus zaczyna uciskać jeden punkt, a potem kolejny. Wciąż ma na sobie koszulę, ale czuje wyraźnie przez gruby materiał ciepło jego rąk.

\- Świetnie wyglądasz w mundurze. Nie wiem czy ci mówiłem – szepcze Magnus do jego ucha.

Uwodzi go. Alec nie potrafi nazwać tego inaczej. Magnus go nieustannie podrywa. O ile wcześniej bywało to ekscytujące, teraz to czasem problem. W tych spodniach nie ukryje kompletnie jak bardzo mu się podoba to, że Magnus go dotyka. A staje się to żałośnie oczywiste z każdą sekundą.

\- Magnus – szepcze.

Bane stoi przed nim. Jest na wyciągnięcie rąk, więc chwyta go za biodra, ściągając go na kanapę. Całuje go ostrożnie dopasowując się do nowego miejsca. Przeważnie jednak zajmują jego salon, a kanapa Magnusa jest jednak węższa, inaczej zaprojektowana. Radzą sobie jednak. Magnus siada na podgiętej nodze, opierając na niej cały swój ciężar. Balansują na granicy równowagi, co jest czymś przyjemnie nowym. Spodziewa się, że Magnus obejmie dłońmi jego twarz jak zwykle, ale Bane nadal dotyka jego karku. I żeby ten pocałunek trwał i trwał, Alec musi coś zrobić. Przesuwa swoją rękę wyżej aż trafia na policzek Magnusa, palce wsuwa w jego włosy, krótko zgolone. Raczej nie jest to odkrywcze, kiedy powiela to, co Bane robił dotąd. Wsuwa swój język w jego usta, odchyla głowę na bok, przejmując na chwilę prowadzenie. Magnus jęczy, mięknie w jego dłoniach, podaje mu się.

I to jest doskonałe.

Ośmielony przesuwa paznokciami po krótkich włoskach na jego głowie, a potem wsuwa palce w te dłuższe kosmyki, które już nie są tak perfekcyjnie wystylizowane. Trudno mu określić jakiś dźwięk Magnus wydaje. To coś pomiędzy westchnieniem, a pomrukiem pełnym aprobaty. Chce usłyszeć to jeszcze raz.

Pojęcia nie ma jak długo całowaliby się, gdyby nie Chairman, który wskoczył na jego kolana, domagając się uwagi.

\- Szlag – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie przeklinaj na mojego kota – prycha Magnus na centymetr od jego ust.

Przesuwa paznokciami, odkrytą dopiero co ścieżką usatysfakcjonowany tym, że mężczyzna wygina się pod jego dotykiem.

\- Szlag – przyznaje mu rację Magnus.

***

Trzy tygodnie mijają tak szybko, że to niemal jak mrugnięcie oka. I zanim się orientuje szwy zostają mu wyciągnięte. Dostaje papiery od terapeuty i przechodzi pozytywnie ponowny test na strzelnicy. Od poniedziałku może wrócić do pracy. Pozostawia to nadal jakiś milion pytań włącznie z tym kto będzie jego partnerem, bo odmawia pracy za biurkiem, a Jace wciąż znajduje się w szpitalu.

Przenoszą rzeczy jego brata do niego, ogarniając sprawę z wynajmem mieszkania. Magnus i Clary pomagają im spakować wszystkie pudła. Izzy oddaje klucze wynajemcy wraz z kompletami, które za jego zgodą i wiedzą zrobili.

Zamykają pewien etap, ale Jace’a czeka jeszcze jakiś miesiąc w szpitalu, zanim będzie gotowy do funkcjonowania w miarę poza łóżkiem. Już teraz mama i Izzy szukały dla niego fizjoterapeutów.

\- Poszukam większego mieszkania, jak ustalimy, w którym ośrodku będzie przechodził rehabilitację – rzuca.

Izzy spogląda na niego zaskoczona.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Mama ma dodatkowy pokój – informuje go Izzy. – I jest na emeryturze z nieograniczonym czasem. Tak jakby pogadała już z Jace’em.

\- Poważnie? I on się zgodził? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mama się naprawdę stara – szepcze do niego Izzy.

Stara się nie zauważać tego jak Magnus na nich patrzy. Nadal nie rozmawiali o jego rodzicach. Udają, że tematu nie ma, ale na razie nie jest gotów. Czeka aż jego matka zmieni zdanie, znudzi się albo odkryje, że jednak rujnuje im wszystkim życie. Chociaż bardziej go przeraża, że to gra na przeczekanie. Jego matka czeka aż Magnus go rzuci.

\- Jace będzie potrzebował całodobowej opieki – podejmuje Izzy. – Chciałam wziąć kilka tygodni wolnego, ale powiedzmy sobie prawdę prosto w oczy. Żadne z nas nie byłoby w stanie tego pociągnąć. Nawet z pomocą Clary, a powierzanie jej…

\- Co ze mną? – wtrąca dziewczyna, wychodząc z sypialni Jace’a z naręczem jego ubrań.

\- Rozmawiamy o… - urywa.

\- Jace przeprowadzi się do mamy na czas rehabilitacji – mówi Izzy.

\- Wiem – rzuca Clary. – Czytałam trochę… I lekarz mówił, że przez dłuższy czas nie będzie mógł chodzić. Musi zażywać leki… - urywa na widok jego miny i zbija usta w wąską kreskę. – Wiem, że jestem sporo od ciebie młodsza, Alec, ale nie jestem idiotką.

Otwiera usta, ale za bardzo nie wie, co jej powiedzieć. Dlatego się nie odzywał.

\- Nikt nic nie mówi, Clary – wtrąca Izzy pospiesznie. – Ale masz wakacje. Nie musisz się nim zajmować przez cały czas…

\- I wychodzę z Simonem – wchodzi jej w słowo Clary. – Nie jestem gówniarą. Wiem, że nie będzie łatwo. Lubiłam go wcześniej. Pójdziemy na randkę trochę później, a teraz po prostu będziemy długo gadać…

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Przepraszam – wyrywa mu się. – Na myśl o tym, że ktoś chce rozmawiać z Jace’em… - zaczyna, ale tylko się pogrąża.

\- Więc uznajmy, że ty nie rozumiesz, ja też nie rozumiem jak mógłbyś nie chcieć rozmawiać z Jace’em – nie rezygnuje Clary.

\- Wzięło cię i to mocno – informuje ją Izzy. – I totalnie pewnie gdzieś głęboką pod skórą w bardzo głębokich pokładach… na dnie… - ciągnie Izzy. – Gdzieś tam Jace na pewno jest świetny… Nikt cię nie zmusza, żebyś była u niego codziennie. Jeśli będziesz chciała się urwać na tydzień, nie będziemy ci mieć za złe. My nie byliśmy u niego codziennie – zauważa Izzy.

Clary uśmiecha się do niej lekko, jakby nareszcie do niej dotarło, co chcieli jej powiedzieć. Jace nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby stał się cudzym obowiązkiem. Pamiętał pierwsze tygodnie po tym jak rodzice go przygarnęli. Jace uderzał najczęściej w złość, bo to była dla niego bezpieczna emocja.

Clary wrzuca ciuchy jego brata do pudła i rozrzuca szeroko swoje o wiele za szczupłe ręce. Wie co się zaraz stanie i nie ma nawet jak uciec.

Kiedy Clary ich mocno obejmuje, zerka ponad jej głową na rozbawionego Magnusa.

Dobra, może to nie jest takie fatalne.

***  
  
Pierwszego dnia pracy wpada do laboratorium z samego rana. Całuje Magnusa, życząc mu dobrego dnia i znika, żeby odebrać broń. Odznakę odzyskał w piątek, nie mogąc się doczekać. Oficjalnie został oczyszczony podczas wewnętrznego śledztwa, ale to była ostatnia z formalności, którą przechodził każdy glina, który użył broni.

Witają go brawa i balony. I nie powinien się szczerzyć, bo przecież kiedy odwiedzał ich w międzyczasie, jego współkoledzy zawsze mieli kilka miłych słów. Biurko Jace’a jest jednak puste i pozostanie takim jeszcze dość długo.

Lydia kiwa na niego palcem. Odkąd trafił na pierwsze strony gazet, wielu reporterów chciało przeprowadzić z nim wywiad, ale odmawiał. Telefony w końcu ucichły. Pismaki znalazły inny temat na pierwszą stronę.

\- Pani Kapitan – wita się krótko i zamiera, bo Lydia nie jest sama. – Przeszkadzam? – waha się.

\- Detektywie Lightwood witamy. Chciałabym przedstawić detektywa Andrew Underhilla. Twojego nowego partnera – rzuca Lydia, wskazując na mężczyznę, który jest dobrą dekadę starszy od niego. – Detektyw Underhill przeniósł się do nas, aby wesprzeć nasz zespół. Aktualnie podjęto decyzję o rozszerzeniu liczby wydziałów – informuje go Lydia.

\- Uhm, świetnie – mówi, bo nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować.

\- Detektyw Underhill jest antyterrorystą – ciągnie Lydia. – Przeprowadzi szkolenia w zamian za wymianę doświadczeń.

Alec ściska rękę faceta, ale za bardzo nie wie co powiedzieć.

\- Doświadczeń? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Twoja zdolność do łączenia faktów, niezamykania się… - zaczyna Underhill.

\- Nie, nie. To zasługa Magnusa – mówi pospiesznie.

Underhill wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Magnus Bane to szef naszego laboratorium – tłumaczy Lydia cierpliwie. – Alec jak zwykle jest skromny. Jestem pewna, że przedstawi ci również doktora Bane’a.

\- Z przyjemnością go poznam – stwierdza Underhill.

\- Ufam, że poradzicie sobie? – pyta Lydia, spoglądając na niego wymownie.

\- Jasne – wyrywa mu się.

Branwell potrafi spojrzeć na człowieka tak, że ten żegna się, zanim zdąża się zastanowić nad tym co robi. Underhill ewidentnie jednak jest również pod jej czarem, co trochę go pociesza. Pojęcia jednak nie ma jak się zachować. Underhill jest od niego starszy i pewnie dziesiątki zamkniętych śledztw, o których on może tylko pomarzyć.

\- Uhhm, zdaje się, że zajmujesz biurko Jace’a – waha się. – Twoje biurko – poprawia się.

\- Mój poprzedni partner przeszedł na emeryturę, a ten przed nim został ranny. Znam to uczucie – odzywa się Underhill. – Jak Jace się czuje? – pyta, zaskakując go trochę.

\- Jak z raną postrzałową klatki – przyznaje.

\- Jak długo potrwa rehabilitacja?

Może tylko westchnąć.

\- W poprzedniej jednostce mieliśmy sporo… - urywa Underhill. – Podpytam chłopaków, który ośrodek jest najlepszy w tej okolicy. Może coś wiedzą.

\- Dzięki – mówi. – Powinienem chyba cię oprowadzić… - waha się.

Posterunek jest naprawdę niewielki. To jego pierwszy dzień. Na pewno nie dostanie żadnej sprawy. Branwell będzie chciała go na oku przez kilka pierwszych dni. Zawsze tak robiła, bo wracali wiecznie za wcześnie.

Maia i Dorothea na pewno miały jakąś sprawę, więc zawsze mógł się podpiąć. Oczywiście czekały też raporty do napisania, ale to wolał odłożyć na później.

\- Właściwie, miałem nadzieję, że spojrzysz na jakąś starą moją sprawę? – odzywa się nagle Underhill. – Masz świeże spojrzenie…

\- Jasne – zgadza się bez problemu.

***  
  
Jest wykończony, kiedy dociera do domu. Stara sprawa Underhilla jest diabelnie ciekawa. Przede wszystkim to na pewno nie śledztwo, które Andrew prowadził. Morderstwo sprzed ponad trzydziestu lat. Underhill był jeszcze w akademii. Ich posterunek próbuje jednak rozwiązać tę sprawę od tamtego czasu i detektywi zabierają akta wszędzie tam gdzie mogą.

Chyba zrobi ksero i rozda kolegom, bo w to żywcem wyjęte z kryminału miejsce zbrodni. Zwłoki pod prysznicem. Zamknięte mieszkanie. Zamknięte okna. Zamknięta łazienka. Brak śladów włamania. Mężczyzna rozpłatany niemalże na pół. Zdjęcia chociaż niewyraźne nadal oddają dramatyczny los tego człowieka. Śmierć nie była dla niego bezbolesna. Ktoś zrobił to tak, aby bolało.

Magnus wpada do niego dobrą godzinę później z pizzą w dłoniach. Nie mieli czasu wyjść na randkę, ale nie przeszkadza mu, że przemieszczają się pomiędzy mieszkaniami. Nie przepada za wychodzeniem na miasto aż tak bardzo. W restauracji nie mógłby też całować Magnusa do utraty tchu.

\- Rozumiem, że pierwszy dzień uważamy za udany? – pyta Bane miękko w jego usta.

\- Mam nowego partnera – przyznaje.

\- I co myślimy o nowym partnerze?

Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Underhill jest antyterrorystą – stwierdza.

\- Czyli dużo strzelania, mało główkowania – prycha Magnus.

\- No nie wiem. Całkiem inteligentny facet. Dzisiaj przeglądaliśmy jakąś starą sprawę. Ma dobre pomysły – rzuca. – Jutro go sprowadzę do _lochów_ , żeby was poznał. Oprowadzam go.

Magnus cmoka go w usta i trąca nosem.

\- Branwell zrobiła ze mnie przedszkolankę, bo nie chce mnie wypuścić w teren – narzeka.

\- Dlatego za partnera przydzieliła ci antyterrorystę – prycha Magnus. – Czeka na grubszą sprawę. Już się nie mogę doczekać tych długich godzin pracy. Wezwań w środku nocy. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że mam cię tylko dla siebie…

\- Tak, bo odzywał się twój telefon z wezwaniami w środku nocy – wypomina mu.

\- Nigdy nie zostałeś na noc, więc mój telefon cię nie obudził – zauważa Magnus.

Alec nie ma pojęcia jak rozumieć te słowa, więc się lekko zawiesza. Nie robili dotąd nic prócz całowania. Magnusowi wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie myślał o seksie, ale nie chce niczego popędzać.

\- Na noc, spać – uściśla Magnus, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Albo ty możesz zostać u mnie dzisiaj? – waha się.

Nie wie czy to jest dobry pomysł. Przypomina sobie jednak Magnusa w piżamie, leżącego na nim w pieprzonej skrzyni. I nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby się tak obejmowali. Jest pewnego rodzaju intymność, której nigdy nie doświadczył. Czasami żałował, że Magnus musiał już wyjść. Powroty do pustego zimnego mieszkania bywały ciężkie, ale nie pomyślał nawet o tym, że istniała inna opcja.

\- Jakkolwiek propozycja nie jest kusząca… - zaczyna Magnus. – W domu czeka na mnie kot do nakarmienia. Poza tym ten wystrój na wczesnego kawalera, oznacza, że znowu masz pustą lodówkę, a ja jadam śniadania – informuje go.

Nie ma argumentów. Izzy zrobiła zakupy, ale nie starczyły na długo. Poza tym przestał udawać, że stara się gotować.

Są tak różni jak to tylko możliwe.

Zastanawia się jakie zdanie na temat Underhilla będzie miał Magnus, ale poznają się szybciej niż zakładał. Nie zdąża się przywitać nawet ze swoim nowym partnerem, kiedy Bane pojawia się na ich piętrze z plikiem dokumentów w dłoniach. Magnus wygląda na mocno zaaferowanego, co nie zdarza się często. Kiedy rozstawali się kilkanaście godzin wcześniej planowali niewielki wypad na kawę. Chciał pokazać Underhillowi laboratorium oraz ich ulubione miejsca. Gliniarze uwielbiali kawę.

Uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy Magnus do nich podchodzi.

\- Detektywie Lightwood – wita się z nim Bane. – I dobrze zgaduję, że detektyw Underhill? – pyta retorycznie, wyciągając dłoń w geście powitania.

Underhill wydaje się lekko zaskoczony, ale oddaje uśmiech.

\- Doktor Bane. Miło mi poznać – rzuca jego nowy partner. – Wiele o panu słyszałem.

\- Pomówienia – żartuje Magnus. – Wasze życzenia niestety zostały wysłuchane. Mam coś ciekawego – mówi i macha aktami przed jego nosem.

Stara się chwycić plik, ale Magnus jest szybszy. Mężczyzna obraca się, powiewając swoim fartuchem i znika za drzwiami gabinetu Branwell. Nie zostali zaproszeni, więc stoją jak para idiotów obok jego biurka.

\- Ciekawy człowiek – mówi Underhill.

Nie wie jak to rozumieć, więc marszczy brwi, bo nie pomyślał o jednym. Underhill może być jednym z tych detektywów starej daty, których tutaj nie chcieli. Idiotyczne dogryzki tępego Russella dostatecznie go irytowały. Pojęcia nie ma jak się zachować, jeśli Underhill będzie traktował Magnusa podobnie.

\- Chodzi jak wojownik – tłumaczy jego partner nagle.

Nie może spojrzeć na niego w szoku.

\- Jestem antyterrorystą. Patrzymy na ludzi, oceniając ich jak zagrożenie – ciągnie Underhill. – Nie chciałbym stanąć naprzeciwko niego na ringu.

Alex nie może się nie wyszczerzyć.

\- Ćwiczę z nim raz w tygodniu i przetrwałem – prycha.

Underhill wydaje się zaskoczony.

\- Ściśle współpracujecie z laboratorium. Zawsze uważałem, że odcinanie się od jajogłowych to błędna droga – mówi Andrew.

\- Jajogłowych? Jeśli moja siostra cię usłyszy, Magnus na macie to będzie twój najmniejszy problem – prycha. – Izzy pracuje z nim w _lochach_ – wyjaśnia, widząc jego minę.

Lydia wzywa ich do siebie. Mijają się Magnusem, który mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, zanim wraca do siebie.

***  
  
Dostają sprawę, która jest relatywnie ciekawa. Przede wszystkim miejsce zbrodni jest ruchome, więc lądują na parkingu policyjnym, oglądając zdjęcia miejsca zbrodni. Underhill pakuje się w rękawiczkach na tył skonfiskowanej furgonetki. Ślady zostały już zabrane i wszędzie widzi proszek do zbierania odcisków palców. Magnus musiał wstać skoro świt, ale jako szef laboratorium był informowany o niestandardowych sprawach. Tutaj ewidentnie jego ekspertyza była konieczna. Rzadko zbierano ślady z takich miejsc.

\- Ktoś tutaj odwalił kawał dobrej roboty – rzuca Underhill.

\- Mówisz o mordercy czy techniku? – pyta.

\- Techniku – prycha Underhill. – Morderca wywalił fuszerkę. Próbował zmyć ślady.

\- Magnus ściągnął wykładzinę. Mamy kilka śladów DNA i całkiem dobry trop – przyznaje. – Musimy tylko dojść do tego kto to. W sądzie nie podważą takich dowodów – informuje go.

\- Czyli stara dobra dedukcja? – kpi Underhill.

Stają przed furgonetką i spoglądają na zdjęcia. Chaos aż krzyczy z fotografii. Morderstwo nie zostało zaplanowane. Ktoś nie wiedział jak ukryć zwłoki, ani jak zatuszować sprawę. Podpalenie furgonetki poza miastem tylko zwróciło na nią uwagę. Strażacy nawet nie rozwalili im miejsca zbrodni.

Nie zajmuje im godziny, zanim przesłuchują wszystkich, którzy znali ofiarę. Mają trzech podejrzanych przed końcem dnia.

Sprawa jest relatywnie ciekawa. Grzebanie w furgonetce było ekstra. Zwiedzanie miejsca zbrodni trochę poprawiło mu humor. Z pewnością było to coś nowego dla Underhilla, który mógł również wykazać się tutaj wyobraźnią. Nic męczącego czy wyjątkowo trudnego. Jest cholernie wdzięczny Magnusowi, bo chociaż sądził, że marzy o czymś spektakularnym to jednak pierwsza sprawa z nowym partnerem. Nie miał pojęcia jak będą się dogadywali i czy zgrają się w pracy. Tymczasem przesłuchują kolejnych świadków nawet z lepszą skutecznością niż on i Jace. Underhill skupia się na czymś zupełnie innym niż on. Uspokaja ludzi, którzy są nieprzekonani jego młodym wiekiem.

\- Kawał dobrego raportu – rzuca Underhill, kiedy zastają na biurkach pozostałe analizy.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Czuje cholerną ulgę. Wolałby nie walczyć z Underhillem, bo Magnus to pieprzony specjalista w swojej dziedzinie. Podobnie zawsze podchodził do tego, kiedy ktoś komentował pracę Izzy. Włożyła w to ogrom wysiłku, aby znaleźć się w miejscu, w którym była. Nie popchnęły jej znajomości i zasługiwała na każdą pochwałę.

\- Zaprzyjaźniliście się z doktorem Bane’em podczas rozwiązywania poprzedniej sprawy? – pyta nagle Underhill.

Zamiera, bo to ostatnie, czego się spodziewa.

\- Jeśli to osobiste pytanie… - waha się Underhill.

\- Idziemy na piwo smutasy! – drze się Maia, zanim zdąża zareagować. – Lightwood, słyszałam, że stawiasz! – dodaje, spychając go z krzesła.

Najwyraźniej nie ma wyjścia. Jest pieprzony wtorek. Wysyła wiadomość do Magnusa, że pierwszego dnia był Bogiem, a dzisiaj stawia całemu posterunkowi, bo jest im nagle winien. I nie wie jakiego rodzaju to tradycja, ale nie zamierza się przeciwstawiać. Szczególnie, kiedy Underhill obiecuje, że następnego dnia piwa są na niego.

Nie ma za bardzo czasu, żeby sprostować cokolwiek. Zresztą bar Jocelyn to nie miejsce na takie rozmowy. Nie omówili tej kwestii z Magnusem. Nie pomyślał o tym, że kiedy wróci do pracy – wszystko się zmieni. Dla niego to, że są razem było tak oczywiste, że nawet o tym nie myślał. I Magnus wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko publicznemu okazywaniu uczuć. Problem w tym, że kiedy całowali się na powitanie, robili to w _lochu_ , gdzie świadkiem była jedynie Izzy.

I, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominał, nikt więcej ich nie widział. Nigdy. Maia i Dorothea chyba przegapiły ten żałosny pocałunek na szpitalnym korytarzu. I może tak było lepiej. Kiedy jednak myśli o tym, że Underhill wziął ich za przyjaciół, ma problem.

***  
  
Jest człowiekiem z misją, więc zabiera swojego nowego partnera do _lochu_ z samego rana. Magnus jest w biegu i prawie potrąca ich w drodze na zewnątrz.

\- Jestem spóźniony do sądu! – krzyczy Bane. – Zmienili datę rozprawy i nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował! – dodaje na odchodnym.

\- Zostałam ci tylko ja, drogi bracie – mówi Izzy, rozkładając swoje zabezpieczone rękawiczkami dłonie.

Laboratorium nie wygląda najlepiej. Mają całą stertę dokumentów pod ścianą. Akta walają się wszędzie.

\- Magnus musiał zapoznać się z całą sprawą jako niezależny biegły – tłumaczy Izzy, widząc jego minę.

\- Pracuje w laboratorium policyjnym. Nie jest niezależnym biegłym – stwierdza Underhill.

\- Sprawa jeszcze sprzed czasów jak objął nasze laboratorium. Sprawy czasem ciągną się latami. Za dwa miesiące wylatuje do Chicago – informuje ich Izzy. – Ma jeszcze takie trzy. Wszystko poza naszą jurysdykcją, więc nie ma konfliktu interesów. Jestem Isabelle Lightwood – dodaje i macha do Underhilla.

\- Mój nowy partner – rzuca.

\- Jesteś uwięziony z moim bratem – mówi Izzy, nadając swojemu głosowi współczujący ton. – On się tak trzyma zasad…

Underhill zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Prócz tego jednego razu, kiedy poszedł bez wsparcia? – pyta jego nowy partner.

\- W sumie, trzymanie się zasad to nie taka zła cecha. Może do tego wrócisz, Alec? – krzywi się Izzy nagle.

\- Co masz? – pyta.

Izzy przewraca oczami. Ostatnia porcja analiz. Mają odseparowane DNA, na czym im zależało najbardziej. Ofiara to mężczyzna. Wystarczy im płeć mordercy. Jakoś nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy okazuje się, że to też facet. Ofiara była sportowcem, w kwiecie wieku, kompletnie trzeźwa. Kobieta miałaby marne szanse z takim przeciwnikiem, więc wykreślili wstępnie dziewczynę. Został wspólnik, odkąd ich firma słabo przędła.

Mają swoje aresztowanie w około dobę. Underhill odczytuje prawa zatrzymanemu, który w zasadzie na wstępie przyznaje się, zanim pojawia się jego prawnik. Nawet z papugą mieli gościa w garści. Facet jak ostatni idiota miał nawet przy sobie nadal pieprzone kluczyki od furgonetki. Potrzebują inteligentniejszych przestępców.

Po głowie chodzi mu nadal to, że nikt nie wie o nim i Magnusie. I to nawet nie jest takie mocno wytrącające z równowagi. Po rozmowie z rodzicami postanowił sobie, że nie będzie się ukrywał. Nigdy więcej. Kompletnie nic się jednak nie zmieniło. Nikt na posterunku nie wiedział, bo Alec nie był znany z oficjalnych wystąpień. Nikt nie pytał go o życie osobiste, bo go nie posiadał.

Jakoś też nie planował przychodzić do pracy w brokacie. Magnus wyglądał świetnie, ale to nie był jego styl.

Powinien spytać Izzy jak to najlepiej rozegrać, ale ona wybyła na spotkanie z mamą. Załatwiały ostatnie sprawy przed przeniesieniem Jace’a. Jej medyczna ekspertyza nagle stała się nieodzowna i nie chciał jej tego odbierać. Cieszyła się, że mama na niej polegała. A skoro ona była szczęśliwa, to on też.

\- Detektywi Lightwood i Underhill – rzuca Magnus. – Gratulacje z powodu pierwszej rozwiązanej wspólnie sprawy. Zapraszam na kawę?

Nie miał pojęcia, że Magnus już wrócił. Plik dokumentów w jego dłoniach jasno świadczył o tym, że to nie tylko przyjacielska wizyta. Maia zresztą już szła w ich kierunku po swoje analizy.

Ma cholerną ochotę pocałować Magnusa na dzień dobry, bo nie zrobił tego rano. I trochę zastanawia się dlaczego Bane nie inicjuje tych kontaktów jako pierwszy. Nie wie na czym stoi, co go denerwuje.

\- Mogę z tobą pogadać? – prosi, chwytając go za ramię.

Wie, że zachowuje się jak wariat, ale zaraz Magnus będzie udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku i traktował go z koleżeńskim dystansem. Gdyby Jace tutaj był, rzucałby już dwuznacznymi tekstami. Naprawdę żałuje, że Wayland tego nie robi. I nie wierzy, że to faktycznie przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Magnus, marszcząc brwi. – Coś nie tak z Underhillem?

\- Wszystko gra z Underhillem – mówi i waha się. – Nie witamy się? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus wygląda na zaskoczonego. Jego usta rozchylają się na krótką chwilę, zanim Bane przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka.

\- Alec nie muszę być detektywem, żeby wiedzieć, że nie do końca twoi koledzy wiedzą… Nie chciałem stawiać cię…

\- Ale mogę się z tobą witać? – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Nie spytałem. Czuję się dziwnie, kiedy trzymasz się ode mnie na odległość – przyznaje.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko. To z pewnością nie jest miejsce ani czas na takie rozmowy, bo chodziło mu to po głowie od wczoraj. Underhill spytał czy się _zaprzyjaźnili_. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, a kłamać nie zamierzał. Milczał całe swoje życie.

\- O ile nie zamierzasz ze mną zaliczać pierwszej bazy w naszym wspólnym miejscu pracy, to tak, możemy się witać – kpi Magnus.

Alec pochyla się, żeby go pocałować w policzek, zanim Bane kończy. Waha się zaledwie sekundę, zanim poprawia prosto w usta.

Słyszy trzask upadającego kubka i przekleństwo Russella. Zerka za siebie. Wszyscy się na nich gapią. Dopiero teraz dociera do niego co zrobił i że to ma reperkusje. Czerwieni się jak diabli, bo może nie powinien był jednak całować Magnusa na środku posterunku.

Przynajmniej Maia wyciąga do niego dwa podniesione kciuki.

\- Zadziwiasz mnie coraz bardziej każdego dnia – szepcze do niego Magnus. – Wrodzona subtelność czołgu. I jak się tutaj oprzeć – mówi trochę głośniej. – Zabieram was na kawę za dziesięć minut – przypomina mu, zanim kieruje się w stronę windy.

Alec stara się udawać, że nic się nie stało, ale czuje jak się na niego gapią. Maia nadal się szczerzy. Powinien był jednak pomyśleć te dwie minuty dłużej i jakoś inaczej to rozegrać, ale jak sobie przypomni szeroki uśmiecha Magnusa, jest mu minimalnie lżej.

\- Jakiś problem? – pyta, kiedy Underhill podjeżdża na swoim krześle bliżej niego.

Lepiej, żeby wyjaśnili sobie to od razu.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że czuję się jak idiota w związku z moim wczorajszym pytaniem – zaczyna Underhill. – I cieszę się, że nie zadałem kolejnego, bo to byłoby po prostu krępujące.

\- Nie rozumiem? – przyznaje ostrożnie.

\- Chciałem spytać czy nie wiesz, czy się z kimś nie spotyka – mówi Underhill całkiem szczerze. – Nieaktualne – dodaje.

\- Bardzo nieaktualne – przyznaje.

Underhill uśmiecha się do niego lekko, zanim wracają do pisania raportu.

***  
  
Magnus wystawia twarz do słońca, ciesząc się z ostatnich promieni. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne nadają mu jeszcze bardziej tajemniczego wyrazu. Gapi się, ale jakoś nie potrafi przestać.

\- Nie wychodziłem z laboratorium od tygodni – tłumaczy Magnus. – Isabelle wydaje majątek na solarium. Nigdy nie widziałem w tym uroku. A co dopiero te sztuczne opalenizny w spreju – wzdycha.

Underhill prycha rozbawiony. Siedzą przy jednym ze stolików przed kawiarnią. Ich przerwa się odrobinę rozciągnęła, ale sprawa, nad którą pracowali, jest zamknięta. Zdążyli napisać już nawet po raporcie. Jutro dozbierają dodatkowe zeznania, ale ta po fakcie to akurat najłatwiejsza część. Pomogą prokuratorowi w ramach wykazania się dobrą wolą. Z zeznaniem, które mają oraz DNA, które znaleźli w furgonetce, mają komplet.

Facet trafi za kratki.

\- Skąd się przeniosłeś? – pyta Magnus nagle.

\- California – przyznaje Underhill.

\- Wiedziałem, że to nie jest sztuczna opalenizna – stwierdza Magnus.

Alec nie może nie spojrzeć na Underhilla uważniej. Jakimś cudem założył, że jego nowy partner przeniósł się z jakiejś okolicznej jednostki.

\- Tam dopiero jest pełno sztucznej opalenizny – informuje ich Underhill.

Magnus uśmiecha się lekko, zanim siada prosto na krześle i bierze spory łyk swojej przesłodzonej kawy. Alec nadal zamawia czarną, ale kiedy nikt nie patrzy, inwestuje w cukier i likiery smakowe. Wciąż nie odnalazł tego rodzaju, który Magnus dla niego zamawiał. Nikt też nie robił tak dobrej herbaty jak Bane.

\- Mogę zadać wścibskie pytanie… - waha się Underhill nagle.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na niego, jakby to była w zupełności jego decyzja.

\- Jasne – stwierdza.

\- Jak długo jesteście razem? – pyta Underhill.

Otwiera usta, ale trochę panikuje. Zerka na Magnusa, który wzrusza ramionami. Aktualna sytuacja to jego wina. Mógł jednak przemyśleć sprawę. Underhill ma pytania i na pewno Maia również. Jak i pozostali. Nie wie czy jest gotowy na taką ofensywę zainteresowania jego osobą, którą wywołał.

\- Dostatecznie długo, żebyśmy mówili w liczbie mnogiej, ale na tyle krótko, że jesteś pierwszym, który pyta – stwierdza Magnus w końcu.

\- Muszę to zapisać – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus zaczyna się śmiać i cmoka go w policzek, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Rozluźnia się mimowolnie, bo chociaż nie przemyślał wszystkiego, właśnie tego mu brakowało. Naturalnego kontaktu z Magnusem. Dotyku.

\- Cóż… Alexander ma tendencje do nieprzemyślanych działań – przyznaje Magnus.

\- Nie znaczy to, że nie mam racji – broni się.

\- Niektórzy chcieli oszczędzić ci bardzo krępujących sytuacji…

\- Niektórzy mają gdzieś krępujące sytuacje – wtrąca pospiesznie i marszczy brwi. – O czym my mówimy? – pyta, bo chyba się zagalopowali.

Magnus uśmiecha się niego krzywo.

\- Jeśli nie dasz go ponownie postrzelić, będę ci serdecznie wdzięczny – rzuca nagle Bane. – Normalnie rozmawiałbym z jego poprzednim partnerem, ale ten okazał się jeszcze większym idiotą i pozwolił się postrzelić jako pierwszy.

\- Hej! – protestuje.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć – prycha Underhill.

Magnus wydaje się usatysfakcjonowany. Chyba się pogubił. Pierwszy raz jednak będzie pracował z kimś, kto nie jest Jace’em. Mają pilnować swoich tyłów i będą mieli bardzo krótki czas, aby sobie zaufać. Underhill jest dobrym detektywem z doświadczeniem w terenie, o którym Alec może tylko śnić. Może dlatego Branwell go mu przydzieliła. Będzie miał okazję się podszkolić. Zgrywali się z Underhillem temperamentem również.

Oczywiście nie może doczekać się aż Jace wróci, ale zaczyna dostrzegać, że partner spoza rodziny to coś pozytywnego.

\- Nikt mnie nie musi pilnować – rzuca.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – przyznaje mu rację Magnus takim tonem, jakby nie wierzył w to co mówi ani przez chwilę. – Uczciwie ostrzegę, że Isabelle, zamierza cię dopaść po pracy i też z tobą pogadać.

\- Żartujesz?! – wyrywa mu się.

\- Jace dostał w klatkę piersiową, a ty w lewe ramię – przypomina mu Magnus. – Co oznacza, że ktoś mierzył ci w serce i chybił. Wybacz, że chciałbym się jeszcze trochę pogapić w twoją głupią twarz.

\- Twoja twarz jest głupia – odgryza się, chociaż to słabe.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak blisko był wtedy. Wciąż widzi martwego Jonathana Morgensterna, kiedy zamyka oczy. Nie boi się. Nie panikuje. Po prostu tego obrazu długo nie zapomni.

\- Więc to jest taka kawa pod tytułem… - zaczyna Underhill.

\- To taka kawa pod tytułem, że miło cię poznać – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Też jestem nowy na posterunku. Relatywnie nowy – poprawia się Magnus. – Nie oszukujmy się. Jestem tutaj dwa miesiące dłużej od ciebie – śmieje się.

\- Czyli jak będę chciał cokolwiek się dowiedzieć… - waha się Underhill.

\- W piątki mandatoryjne wyjście do baru – tłumaczy Magnus. – W czwartki wszyscy chodzą na wspólną siłownię. Izzy wygląda na bezbronną, ale nie daj się zwieść. Alec jest instruktorem. Ja go rozpraszam, więc na razie mam przewagę, ale tobie się może nie udać – przyznaje Magnus.

Underhill śmieje się, kiedy on się czerwieni. Został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Nie sadził, że Magnus wiedział z czym miał problem.

Zamierzał się zemścić.

***  
  
Chairman Meow pakuje mu się na kolana, kiedy tylko siada na kanapie. Ilekroć nie przychodzi do Magnusa, kończą w ten sposób. Zrobiłby coś z tym kotem, ale miękkie futro pod palcami ma na niego kolący wpływ. Chairman mruczy z przyjemności za każdym razem, kiedy Alec go głaska. I czuje się wyróżniony, że kot Magnusa dopuszcza go do siebie tak blisko, a nawet się łasi. Nie chce tego stracić.

\- Jak pierwsze dni po powrocie? – pyta Magnus, przynosząc im napoje.

\- Dużo papierkowej roboty – przyznaje. – Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Underhill ze mną pracuje.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie był aż tak zaskoczony. Jace siadał już, a nawet wykonywał podstawowe czynności manualne. Ostatnio sam się ogolił. Nie, żeby wcześniej dbał o swoją twarz jakoś przesadnie. Alec wolał utrzymywać swoje policzki gładkie. Lekki zarost Magnusa też nie powstał przypadkowo. Jace po prostu pozwalał włosom nierówno pokryć połowę swojej twarzy.

\- Wiem, że powinienem się cieszyć niską przestępczością… - zaczyna.

\- Nie mam nic dla was – rzuca Magnus. – Dostajemy sprawy z detektywami w pakiecie – przypomina mu.

\- Wiem – wzdycha.

\- Zajmijcie się jakimiś starymi śledztwami…

\- Robimy to – wchodzi mu w słowo.

Magnus spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi. Wie, że marudzi, ale jest znudzony. Maia konsultowała z nimi swoje aktualne śledztwo. Mieli wesprzeć ją i Dorotheę w przesłuchaniach, odkąd musieli chodzić dwójkami. Jakieś raporty jeszcze zostały do napisania, a dwóch prokuratorów miało do niego jeszcze pytania a propos Morgensterna, ale administracyjne kwestie tylko go dobijały.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Magnus miękko. – Pocałowałeś mnie…

\- Wszystko w porządku – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Kiedy porozmawiałem z rodzicami, w zasadzie podjąłem decyzję. Nie zamierzam się ukrywać… Nie zamierzam…

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko i cmoka go w usta.

\- Nadal powtórzę. Czy wszystko w porządku? – rzuca Magnus. – Pamiętam jak było, kiedy wszyscy patrzyli na mnie inaczej.

Russell unikał go, ale może tak było lepiej. I tak nigdy nie lubił tego dupka. Underhill był świetnym kompanem do rozmowy, a Maia cały czas chciała od niego wyciągnąć pikantne szczegóły.

\- Nie zmieniłem się – mówi.

\- O nie. Zmieniłeś się – zapewnia go Magnus. – Wszystko nas zmienia. Decyzje, które podejmujemy. Decyzje, których unikamy. Wszystko pozostawia ślad.

\- Jak było, kiedy ty… - urywa.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami.

\- W zasadzie chyba wszyscy się tego i tak spodziewali. Ubierałem się dość niekonwencjonalnie…

\- Czyli nie…

\- Pytasz czy zacząłem tak wyglądać w związku z moją orientacją? – śmieje się Magnus. – Niestety nie. Cokolwiek by to pewnie nie tłumaczyło co poniektórym. Kiedy odkryłem istnienie kredki do oczu, jakoś nie mogłem przejść obok tego obojętnie. Podoba mi się jak wyglądam.

\- Podoba mi się jak wyglądasz – przyznaje.

Magnus trąca jego nos swoim. Długą chwilę nie robią nic prócz patrzenia sobie w oczy. Cisza rozciąga się niespiesznie. Lubi takie momenty, kiedy są sami i nic ich nie pogania. Kiedy całuje Magnusa, robi to z o wiele większą wprawą. Przejmuje prowadzenie coraz częściej. Westchnienia Magnusa są głębsze, pojawiają się szybciej, odkąd wie co doprowadza go do takiego stanu.

Gdyby jeszcze mógł się ruszyć, byłoby doskonale, ale Chairman ma w nosie, że mogą go zmiażdżyć.

Wyrywa mu się zirytowane prychnięcie, kiedy czuje pazury kota na swojej ręce.

\- Odpręż się – szepcze do niego Magnus.

\- Zaraz będziesz musiał Chairmana usunąć z moich tkanek chirurgicznie – żartuje.

Całowanie się z kotem na kolanach to kiepski pomysł ogólnie. Nie chce Chairmana w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie swojej erekcji. A to dla niego permanentny stan, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z Magnusem. Wystarczy, że się dotkną, a jego skóra jest jak naelektryzowana. Dłonie mu mrowią, serce przyspiesza. Nie jest jedynym, który tak reaguje.

Magnus zaciska palce na jego ramionach niemal boleśnie, zanim orientuje się, co robi. Alec nie ma kompletnie nic przeciwko. Totalnie nic a nic. Jego lewe ramię jest wciąż trochę nie w formie, ale nie do tego stopnia, aby nie można było go dotykać.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, zrzuć go z kolan – śmieje się Magnus.

\- Sam go zrzuć – prycha.

\- Nie ma mowy, ja z nim mieszkam.

Nie może nie przewrócić oczami. Spogląda na Chairmana, który jest zwinięty w kłębek na jego kolanach. Przesuwa palcami pomiędzy jego uszami. Kategorycznie najsłodszy kot na tej planecie. Kładzie łapkę na jego dłoni, przyciągając ją bliżej.

\- O bogowie – wzdycha Magnus, zanim cmoka go w usta ostatni raz.

***  
  
Jest trochę spięty, kiedy w czwartek pojawia się na siłowni. Underhill rozgląda się ciekawie ze sportową torbą przerzuconą przez ramię. Maia i Dorothea ewidentnie są w połowie rozgrzewki. Izzy uderza w worek bez litości. Magnus rozciąga się na macie, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że parę osób się na niego gapi. Kiedy zobaczył pierwszy raz jak Bane powtarzał metodycznie i tak bardzo powoli kolejne przejścia, też nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

\- Chodź, kochasiu – śmieje się Underhill.

Czerwieni się, przyłapany na gorący uczynku.

Układ Magnusa wygląda prawie na taneczny, ale on wie ile trudu wymaga zachowanie równowagi. Jak wiele siły i opanowania potrzeba, aby poruszać się w ten sposób. Mięśnie bolały go ponad tydzień po tym jak pierwszy raz zmierzył się z tą rutyną. Został przy boksie, ale to były głównie względy praktyczne.

Kiedy wchodzą na salę, Maia dołączyła do Magnusa. Nie zawsze partnerowali sobie na macie, ale przeważnie jednak nikt im nie proponował wspólnego treningu. Alec zdążył już przejść każdego w ich posterunku. Nie stanowili dla niego wyzwania. Jeśli chciał się zmęczyć, Maia była jego pierwszym wyborem. Ze wzajemnością zresztą.

Magnusa przeważnie ignorowano. Może i udowodnił wszystkim, że nie był amatorem, ale to nadal był _technik_. Wielu nie potrafiło spojrzeć na niego inaczej niż jak na szczura laboratoryjnego. Alec doceniał go jako sparing partnera, ale nadal pamiętał co się stało, kiedy do nich strzelano. I upewnił się, że technicy nigdy nie wychodzili na niezabezpieczone miejsca zbrodni.

\- Jak zazwyczaj trenujesz? – pyta, obserwując kątem oka jak Maia przygotowuje się do sparingu z Magnusem.

\- Rozgrzewka. Podstawy. Trochę worek. Trochę trening siłowy – rzuca Underhill i zerka na niego wymownie.

Widzieli się z Magnusem rano. I potem na kawie. Wciąż ma ochotę do niego podejść, ale nie jest dwunastoletnią dziewczynką, która wita się ze swoim chłopakiem, co pięć minut.

\- Roberts mu nic nie zrobi – mówi Underhill.

Spogląda na swojego partnera zaskoczony. Faktycznie musi wyglądać na to, że się martwi, co nie jest prawdą. Zna możliwości Magnusa. Tylko pierwszego dnia zachowywał się jak matka-kwoka, jak nabijała się z niego Izzy. Isabelle była jednak zabójczo niebezpieczna dla wszystkich tych, których zwiódł jej urok aniołka.

Na macie była niczym demon.

Jest przewrażliwiony. Dociera do niego, że związki w pracy to jednak skomplikowana sprawa. Nawet nie są na jednym wydziale. Gdyby Magnus jak on był detektywem, ryzykował każdego dnia, dostałby świra. Tym bardziej podziwia, że Bane ograniczył się tylko do lekko żartobliwej rozmowy z Underhillem. Jemu odbija, a Magnus nie jest nawet wystawiony na żadne zagrożenie.

Na pewno nie pomaga. Jeszcze sam niedawno sądził, że Magnus jest delikatny i bezbronny. A on sam nie mógł sobie na coś podobnego pozwolić. W jego własnej głowie obraz każdego nieheteroseksualnego mężczyzny był tak zniekształcony, że sam był w szoku. Jakby nie należał do tej grupy.

Tymczasem Underhill był pieprzonym antyterrorystą.

Zmusza się, żeby oderwać oczy od Magnusa i skupić się na swoim partnerze. Nie jest to aż tak łatwe. Underhill jest jednak jak najbardziej pomocny, kiedy robią na zmianę brzuszki, asekurując się. Kilka pompek, podciągają się na drążku i zeskok. Tylko po to, aby wszystko powtórzyć. Alec po kilku minutach jest wilgotny od potu. Nadal nie wrócił do pełnej formy.

\- Detektywie Lightwood – rzuca Magnus, przechodząc koło nich, kiedy robią sobie przerwę na kilka łyków wody.

Bane mruga do niego, nie zatrzymując się nawet. Maia szczerzy się do niego szeroko, rozkoszując się tym o wiele za bardzo. Ostatnio w barze próbowała go wypytać o wszystko; począwszy od tego jak się spiknęli po plotki o tym jaki Magnus jest w łóżku. Nie był pewien czy wyglądał na skrępowanego czy przerażonego bardziej. Underhill uratował mu tyłek, wciągając go do rozmowy o ich małym projekcie. Poznawał nadal szczegóły tego tajemniczego morderstwa sprzed trzydziestu lat. Brak narzędzia zbrodni, które ewidentnie zostało zabrane. Przez kogo? Przesłuchano nawet krawężników, którzy pojawili się pierwsi na miejscu zbrodni. Żaden z nich nic nie dotknął.

Sprawa wygląda na beznadziejną. Jak jego przypadek, bo kiedy Magnus pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku, nie może się nie patrzeć.

Całe ciało Bane’a błyszczy od potu. Maia miała talent do wyciskania z ludzi wszystkiego, co w nich tkwiło. Nie słyszał o czym rozmawiali, ale po minie Magnusa widział, że Bane jak zwykle flirtował. Podrywanie było dla niego jak oddychanie. Maia śmiała się w głos raz za razem, odgryzając się.

Od czasu, gdy go ochraniała, zaprzyjaźnili się. O ile te słowne potyczki można było tak nazwać. Magnus nieustannie zwracał uwagę na jej potargane włosy, sportowe ubranie czy niewymalowane paznokcie. W odpowiedzi dostawał przytyki o tym, że nie wszyscy mogą być tak ładni jak on. I Alec totalnie nie rozumiał jak mogli się jednocześnie tak świetnie dogadywać. Kiedy raz się próbował wtrącić, został zbesztany przez oboje.

\- Kolejna runda? – proponuje Underhill.

Kończy swoją wodę. Przyjmuje ofiarowaną rękę i wracają do brzuszków. Underhill jest w genialnej formie, ale przez ostatnie kilka lat biegał w pełnym umundurowaniu antyterrorystów. Mógł odwalać detektywistyczną robotę, ale wciąż był w jednostce wsparcia. Jest między nimi kilka lat różnicy, ale fizycznie tego nie widać. Ćwiczył w domu i podczas rehabilitacji, ale to nie było to samo. Jest osłabiony i nienawidzi tego uczucia.

Nie wyobraża sobie jak czuje się Jace.

On przynajmniej nie był przykuty do łóżka. Rana w ramieniu goiła się długo, ale to było tylko kilka mięśni. Rehabilitacja zajęła krótko, a większość ćwiczeń mógł wykonać potem w domu, co tylko przyspieszyło proces. Jace miał linki z drewnianymi uchwytami przy łóżku, żeby się podnosić, kiedy czuł się na siłach. Skutków utraty krwi nie było już prawie widać, ale osłabienie i zanim mięśni od bezruchu już nadeszły.

Czuje na sobie cudzy wzrok. Odwraca się i zamiera, bo Magnus spogląda na niego z błyskiem w oku. Uśmiecha się lekko, bo to niemal odruchowe na tym etapie. Maia dźga Bane’a w żebra, kiedy wracają na matę. Izzy i Dorothea do nich dołączają. Jeśli się nie myli – zaczynają jakąś yogę. Izzy chciała iść na zajęcia do zawsze, ale nigdy nie miała czasu. Jego zdaniem, nie powinna się inwestować za bardzo w te ćwiczenia. Wychodziło jej to pokracznie. Maia i Dorothea nie były lepsze. Chwiały się, machały rękami i traciły równowagę raz za razem. Magnus udawał, że tego nie widzi, ale to naprawdę było nie do przegapienia – szczególnie, kiedy chwytały się jego, kiedy się wywracały.

\- Jak czuje się Jace? – pyta Underhill, kiedy łapią oddech.

Musi się położyć na ławeczce, bo przeholował. Ramię daje o sobie znać.

\- Jak gówno – przyznaje, a potem przypomina sobie, że Underhill nigdy go nie poznał. – Daje sobie radę. Dochodzi do siebie. Po prostu to długo zajmie.

\- Przynajmniej wie, że wróci do pracy – rzuca Underhill.

\- Powiem mu to, kiedy będzie narzekał – mówi, bo chociaż brzmi to brutalnie szczerze, trochę to też pocieszające.

Wielu gliniarzy po takiej ranie postrzałowej kończyło na rencie. Albo martwych. O tej ostatniej opcji nie chce nawet myśleć. Faktycznie było blisko. Za blisko.

***  
  
Trochę mu nieswojo, kiedy przenoszą Jace’a do nowego mieszkania mamy. Przede wszystkim jest tutaj po raz pierwszy, chociaż Izzy odwiedzała ją parokrotnie. Nadal nie potrafi z nią rozmawiać i zapada między nimi ta niewygodna cisza. Przerwanie jej wydaje się niemożliwe za każdym razem, bo co miałby takiego powiedzieć.

Clary towarzyszy im, a więc i Magnus. A jakoś po chwili dociera do niego, że Bane nie jest tutaj ze względu na swoją przyjaciółkę, ale niego, kiedy czuje dłoń Magnusa na dole swoich pleców. Nie obejmują się. Nie trzymają się za ręce publicznie i nie miziają, co pięć minut, bo nie są dwunastolatkami, ale ewidentnie budują te małe gesty. Alec czuje, że przynależy. I to jest najlepsze uczucie na świecie.

Bardzo ostrożnie obaj pomagają wstać Jace’owi z wózka inwalidzkiego i przenieść się na łóżko.

\- Gdzie Max? – rzuca jego brat, rozglądając się ewidentnie zdenerwowany.

Lepiej było, aby najmłodszy z nich nie widział go w takim stanie.

\- Z ojcem – odpowiada mama chłodno i jej ton skutecznie ucina wszelkie dyskusje.

Ojciec nie odezwał się do żadnego z nich do tej pory. Trzymali wspólny front, ale nadal było dobrze usłyszeć chociaż słowo wyjaśnienia. Chciał poznać jego wersję wydarzeń. Jakiekolwiek argumenty. Asmodeusz był diabłem wcielonym, więc obwinianie jego było wręcz śmieszne. Nikt się po ojcu chrzestnym Nowego Jorku wiele nie spodziewał.

Dłoń Magnusa znowu ląduje na dole jego pleców, kiedy stają obok siebie. Clary i mama układają poduszki i prześcieradło, ruszając się z zaskakującym zgraniem. Robią to nie pierwszy raz. One najczęściej bywały u Jace’a w szpitalu. Izzy porządkuje szafkę z lekami, chociaż przejrzała już wszystko dobre trzy razy.

\- Właśnie… - zaczyna Jace, patrząc na nich całkiem wymownie i macha swoim paluchem na nich. – Żwirek kręci z Muchomorkiem? – pyta jego brat.

\- Mój tekst o tym, że przegapiłeś nasz ślub cię nie naprowadził? – kpi Magnus, zanim Alec zdąży się zdenerwować.

Kątem oka dostrzega jak jego matka zamiera, ewidentnie zmieszana.

\- Jakim ty detektywem jesteś? – dogryza mu Magnus.

\- Takim, który się pokapował wcześniej od ciebie – odpowiada Jace.

Alec może tylko westchnąć przeciągle. Naprawdę nie chce uczestniczyć w tych słownych przepychankach, szczególnie odkąd jest bardzo łatwym celem. Jace uwielbia z niego żartować i stawiać go w niezręcznych sytuacjach.

Magnus uśmiecha się lekko, szczęśliwy, zaciskając palce na jego biodrze, kiedy do siebie lgną. Alec całuje go w czoło, bo przez różnicę wzrostu tutaj sięga.

\- Przyniosę coś do picia – decyduje ich matka. – Magnus, wina? – pyta.

Nie może nie popatrzeć na nią jak na wariatkę. Jest dziesiąta rano w sobotę.

Magnus wydaje się równie zaskoczony.

\- Prowadzę – mówi Bane ostrożnie. – Obiecałem Clary zawieźć ją… - urywa i patrzy wymownie na swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Do Simona – wtrąca Clary.

\- Tak, do Sheldona. Gdziekolwiek – prycha Magnus i przewraca oczami.

\- Albo mógłbyś po prostu pożyczyć mi samochód… - zaczyna Clary.

Magnus krzywi się nieznacznie. Obrywa w ramię od Clary, która nie wydaje się wcale rozbawiona. Nie wiedział, że dziewczyna miała już prawo jazdy, ale w zasadzie zaczynała studia jeszcze w tym roku.

\- I pozbawić się cudownego towarzystwa Shermana? – pyta Magnus.

Clary uderza go ponownie, tym razem mocniej. Najwyraźniej żartowanie z Simona nie jest dozwolone. I dobrze. Alec na pewno nie będzie wymieniał z nim uprzejmości. Nadal jest na niego wściekły po ostatnim ich spotkaniu. I Magnus chyba też, sądząc po tonie jego głosu.


	3. Chapter 3

Czuje się trochę dziwnie, kiedy zostają sami. Towarzyszył Magnusowi, gdy ten podwoził Clary do Simona. Spędzili niemal cały dzień razem, ale zawsze z kimś. Jeśli nie pomagali rozlokować Jace’a, jedli ze wszystkimi lunch. Clary miała kilka spraw do załatwienia na mieście, więc wykorzystał tę chwilę, żeby zrobić zakupy dla Jace’a, bo chociaż tak mógł się przydać, kiedy mama i Izzy przejęły kontrolę nad całą operacją przywracania ich brata do użytku.

Nie mieli tak naprawdę ani chwili na to, aby porozmawiać. A jednocześnie gadali przez cały czas.

Siada na kanapie i wydaje okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy Magnus pakuje się na jego kolana.

\- Znalazłem sposób na mojego kota – informuje go Bane.

Chairman faktycznie zatrzymał się koło jego stóp, spoglądając na nich, jakby nie wiedział co się wyrabiało.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Mogę zejść – zaczyna Magnus, ale Alec kładzie dłonie na jego plecach, usadawiając go wygodniej, nie całkiem na swoich kolanach, gdzie czuje ciężar całego ciała drugiego mężczyzny, a bardziej na udach.

Cmoka go w usta, uciszając go na moment, szukając jakiejś dobrej pozycji, w której im obu będzie wygodniej. W tym układzie wargi Magnusa są nareszcie na wysokości jego własnych. Nie musi się pochylać, a Bane odchylać głowy. Nie wie dlaczego nie wpadli na to wcześniej, chociaż futrzasty powód w końcu traci cierpliwość i odchodzi do sypialni Magnusa.

\- Jeśli… - zaczyna Bane.

Alec całuje go ponownie, bo to całkiem zabawne.

\- Zamierzasz…

Kolejny pocałunek.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i rozchyla lekko usta, jakby planował następne słowo. Jednak to czysta prowokacja i Alec nie daje się nabrać. Zresztą jest bardziej skupiony na tym gdzie położyć swoje dłonie. Ciało Magnusa jest twarde, silne. Palce zaciska na jego plecach, na ciemnej obcisłej koszuli, która jest tak cienka, że czuje maleńką brodawkę na jego żebrach.

Stara się oddychać normalnie, ale to też nie takie znowu proste, kiedy na jego kolanach siedzi Magnus. Są tak blisko, że dzielą się powietrzem. Przesiąkniętym wodą kolońską Magnusa i zapachem jego szamponu.

\- Podoba mi się – mówi wprost, bo nie ma sensu udawać.

Nie robili nic prócz całowania się i docenia to, że Magnus dawał mu czas. I przestrzeń. Nie miał jednak piętnastu lat. Kończył w swoim mieszkaniu, pod prysznicem z dłonią wokół swojego penisa i Magnus musiał o tym doskonale wiedzieć. I pewnie też sobie obciągał po tych całych ich sesjach całowania, które zostawiały ich twardych i bez tchu.

Nie wie na co jest gotowy. Czuje jednak, że coś przełamali. Jakąś granicę, o której istnieniu nawet nie wiedział.

\- Tak? – pyta Magnus, zakładając dłonie na jego kark.

Bane przysuwa się o kilka centymetrów bliżej, jakby przestrzeń dzieląca ich już nie była dostatecznie mała. Mimowolnie porusza biodrami, chociaż to niełatwe. Magnus obserwuje jego twarz przez cały czas, jakby szukał jakiegokolwiek wahania albo oznak dyskomfortu. I coś zaciska się na jego klatce piersiowej niemal boleśnie.

Całuje go prosto w usta, łowiąc zaskoczone sapnięcie, bo Magnus nie spodziewa się akurat tego po nim. Cieszy się przez chwilę samym wrażeniem ciepła drugiego ciała tak blisko. Ruchu mięśni pod palcami, tak twardych jak jego własne. Jego dłonie przesuwają się po plecach Magnusa w górę i w dół. Nie dociera jednak niżej niż do dołu jego pleców. Magnus nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale jest coś słodkiego w tym jak całują się teraz.

I kiedy odrywają się od siebie, opierają się czołami, oddychając chwilę aż obaj mogą na siebie ponownie spojrzeć z równie idiotycznymi uśmiechami.

\- Dalej ci się podoba? – upewnia się Magnus.

\- Tak – przyznaje bez cienia skrępowania.

\- Jeśli jestem za ciężki…

\- Jesteś ode mnie lżejszy – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Nadal to spora waga – prycha Magnus.

Wzrusza ramionami, bo na razie go to nie kłopocze. Zastanawia się tylko czy Magnus z niego zejdzie, jeśli nie będą się całowali. Na stoliku stoi otwarta butelka wina, czerwonego, bo Magnus takie lubi najbardziej. Przeważnie z jakiegoś europejskiego kraju, który odwiedził w czasie swoich licznych podróży.

Magnus, jakby czytał w jego myślach, odchyla się po kieliszki. A potem zerka na szkło w swoich dłoniach i krzywi się nieznacznie.

\- Czy twoja matka uważa mnie za alkoholika? – pyta Magnus nagle, szokując go doszczętnie.

Wydaje się szczerze zainteresowany, co jest tylko gorsze. To pytanie otwiera tak wiele drzwi, do których nigdy nie chciał pukać, że najchętniej zrzuciłby Magnusa z kolan i zwiał.

\- Moja matka… - waha się.

\- Nie pytam o wasze relacje, bo to nie moja sprawa – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Może pomyślisz, że to głupie, ale trochę się staram, żeby nie myślała o mnie jak o antychryście…

\- To słodkie – przerywa mu, bo zauważył.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko, niemal nieśmiało. Trochę łamie mu to serce. Dlatego chciał trzymać Magnusa z dala od swoich rodziców.

\- Moja mama… - próbuje jeszcze raz.

Magnus mu tym razem nie przerywa.

\- Ma dość… skomplikowaną wizję… stylu życia, który przychodzi z… stylem życia – jąka się.

Magnus sztywnieje na jego kolanach.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest styl życia? – pyta Bane cicho.

\- Nie chciałem cię uradzić – mówi pospiesznie, co też nie jest tym, co chciał powiedzieć, bo Magnus spina się tylko bardziej. – Ja wiem, że to nie jest styl życia. To jest moje życie. Nie piję. Nie lubię smaku alkoholu aż tak bardzo – wyrzuca z siebie. – Cholera, Izzy przepija nas obu w zły dzień. W dobry dzień przepija pół posterunku.

Magnus prycha, pewnie sądząc, że Alec żartuje. Izzy to jednak diabeł wcielony i systematycznie trenuje w odróżnieniu od niego.

\- Więc co? Twojej mamie wydaje się, że wychodzę wieczorami, wciągam kokę, zapijam ją szampanem i biegam w stringach? – kpi Magnus.

\- Z cekinami – uściśla.

Przez chwilę śmieją się obaj.

\- Chociaż dobrze wyglądam w stringach – stwierdza Magnus.

Nie wie nawet co na to odpowiedzieć. Bardzo stara się o tym nie myśleć bo Magnus siedzi na jego udach. Między jego kroczem, a tyłkiem Bane’a jest jakaś tam przestrzeń, ale nie na tyle duża, aby czuł się bezpiecznie. Pochyla się, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej, co jest zaskakująco łatwe, bo nie musi się nawet bardzo pochylić. Wdycha zapach jego ciała, kiedy Magnus masuje tył jego głowy.

\- Może ograniczę alkohol przy twojej matce – decyduje Bane. – Żeby nie pomyślała, że sprowadzam cię na złą drogę.

\- Nie zacznę więcej pić, bo jesteśmy razem – prycha. – Przeżyłem college i akademię z Jace’em – przypomina mu. – Zresztą jest inaczej, kiedy ty pijesz alkohol – podejmuje, ale nie potrafi wyjaśnić słowami o co mu chodzi.

Kiedy zerka na Magnusa, ten spogląda na niego sceptycznie. Nie ma talentu do słów. Zna się na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że zaraz się pogrąży, więc zamiast tego przesuwa się lekko na kanapie, wsuwając palce do kieliszka Magnusa. Ostatnim czego chce to, aby Magnus się zmieniał. Był doskonały taki jaki był. W kolorze, w ruchu, w całej tej energii, która go otaczała. Wibrująca aura radości i wolności. I Alec czuje się przy nim, jakby miał skrzydła. Jakby faktycznie mógł wszystko.

Rozciera czerwone wino na ustach Magnusa, a potem zlizuje je z jego warg. Ostrożnie, tak bardzo ostrożnie muska palcami jego skórę. Wie, że jego kciuk jest prawie suchy, kiedy pociera nim naprężony mięsień na szyi Magnusa i tę samą ścieżkę wyznacza ustami. Smak jego skóry – lekko gorzkawy, jakby dobrał się do jednej z tych przypraw, które nie mają sensu chyba, że w komplecie z czymś. I w przypadku Magnusa tak jest, bo słoność potu uzupełnia idealnie to wrażenie. A kiedy dodaje odrobinę wina – tak to jest dokładnie to połączenie.

Magnus wypuszcza z ust westchnienie i dociera do niego co wyrabia.

\- Nie przestawaj – prosi Magnus, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Odrywa jednak usta od jego szyi, żeby na niego spojrzeć, bo cholernie tego potrzebuje. Usta Magnusa są lekko rozchylone, kiedy stara się uspokoić oddech. Nie widział go dotąd tak poruszonego. Jasne, że całowanie się doprowadzało ich do stany pewnego rozedrgania, ale Magnus kontrolował się o wiele lepiej od niego. Przeważnie Bane też był tym, który przejmował inicjatywę najczęściej nadając im tempo.

\- Możesz robić cokolwiek chcesz – szepcze do niego Magnus.

\- Czy… - zaczyna i nie kończy, bo to trochę głupie.

Magnusowi na pewno podobało się to wcześniej. Alec jakimś cudem i tak nadal potrzebuje jakiegoś potwierdzenia, że zmierza w dobrym kierunku.

\- Mogę usiąść na tobie wygodniej? – pyta Magnus nagle, patrząc na niego wymowniej.

Otwiera usta, ale na dobrą sprawę potrzebuje chwili, żeby przeanalizować sytuację. Jest podniecony. Ukrywanie tego nie ma sensu. I kiedy zerka między nich, widzi, że spodnie Magnusa są równie wypchane, co jego własne. Dreszcz, który przeszywa jego ciało, czuje nawet w opuszkach własnych palców. Zanim zdąża się zastanowić, kładzie dłonie na biodrach Magnusa, pomagając mu zmienić pozycję. Przysuwają się bliżej, tak blisko, że czuje ciepło jego ciała. Przełyka nadmiar śliny, bo nacisk na jego krocze jest niewystarczający, a jednocześnie niemiłosiernie istniejący. I to chyba tortura, której powinni zabronić konwencją genewską, nie kończy jednak tej myśli, bo Magnus ociera się o niego przypadkowo i to jest jeszcze lepsze, bo członek Magnusa wbija się przez chwilę w jego brzuch. Przynajmniej zanim Bane sztywnieje, jakby nie taki był jego zamiar.

I Alec ma trochę w nosie, bo szyja Magnusa jest na wysokości jego ust, więc robi z tego użytek. Liże wzdłuż napiętego ścięgna, ssie jego wystające jabłko Adama, przygryza skórę w miejscu, w którym jego szyja łączy się z ramieniem. Magnus wierci się na jego kolanach, chociaż nie potrafi tego nawet tak nazwać. To prawie jak taniec. Płynny ruch, w przód i w tył, lekko w bok. Nigdy nie na tyle, żeby znowu poczuł jego twardego penisa na swoim brzuchu. I dopasowuje się do tego. Ruszają się wspólnie, jak jeden organizm, co jest przerażające i fascynujące zarazem.

\- Alexander – szepcze Magnus takim tonem, że jego członek twardnieje jeszcze bardziej.

Nie może zebrać myśli, ale chce usłyszeć to jeszcze raz. Zsuwa dłonie w dół. Z połowy jego pleców na lędźwie i niżej na jego pośladki, bo nie może się powstrzymać. Chce go bliżej, chce poczuć go całego. Jak Magnus jest twardy. Jak bardzo go pragnie.

\- Czy możesz tak… - zaczyna tak przy jego uchu i nie kończy, bo to za wiele dla niego.

Ciało Magusa wygina się w łuk, kiedy ten oddycha przez otwarte usta. Powinien go pocałować, ale nie sięgnie w tej pozycji, więc przysysa się do skóry na jego szyi. Do miejsca, w którym puls jest najsilniejszy i wysuwa język, robiąc wszystko to, czego dopuściłbym się, gdyby mógł dostać się do ust Magnusa. I Bane musi chyba to wiedzieć, bo wydaje dźwięki w połowie westchnienia, a w części jęki. Alec zaciska dłonie na jego pośladkach, przyciągając go bliżej, nadając tempo jego pchnięciom i pozwalając ocierać się o swój brzuch.

I nie miał pojęcia nawet, że Magnus trzymał ręce na jego ramionach, dopóki palce mężczyzny nie zacisnęły się niemal boleśnie na jego skórze. Początkowo nie wie nawet co się stało. Magnus zesztywniał na jego kolanach, wydając z siebie jakiś mokry półjęk. Wszystko ustało, dźwięki, ruch, nagłość. Wciąż składał na jego szyi pocałunki, ale nie tak desperackie. Nie tak gwałtowne. Wyciszali się obaj, kiedy Magnus miękł w jego ramionach. Jego skóra od dawna nie smakowała winem.

\- Bogowie, Alec – szepcze Magnus.

Odrywa się od jego szyi, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Makijaż bez zarzutu, ale rumieniec na twarzy Magnusa mówi wszystko. Nie może się nie wyszczerzyć jak idiota. Endorfiny chyba atakują, bo czuje się, jakby znajdował się w powietrzu. Z dłońmi nadal na tyłku Magnusa. Zabiera je, bo wraca wcześniejsze skrępowanie. Nie ma nawet pojęcia, co go napadło.

\- Czy… - zaczyna Magnus ostrożnie. – Czy chcesz, żebym… - zerka w dół dość wymownie.

\- Powinienem się zbierać – przypomina sobie niejasno.

\- To nie zajmie długo – mówi Magnus.

Nie wie dlaczego, ale obaj zaczynają się śmiać i nie mogą przestać. Potrząsa głową, a potem cmoka Magnusa usta.

\- Naprawdę muszę iść. Nie uciekam, po prostu…

\- Jest późno – zgadza się Magnus, zerkając na zegarek. – Clary zaraz wróci. Albo zaraz będzie dzwoniła, żebym po nią przyjechał – przyznaje.

Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że tak długo spędzili na kanapie. Cmoka Magnusa w usta raz jeszcze, zanim wychodzi.

***  
  
W teorii nic się nie zmieniło. A jednak czuje się tak, jakby dokonał niemożliwego. Przez cały kolejny dzień otacza go jakaś aura radości. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio był tak szczęśliwy.

\- Ktoś zaliczył – śmieje się z niego Jace.

\- Zamknij się – warczy, bo do jasnej cholery są u mamy w mieszkaniu.

Jace zerka na niego zaskoczony.

\- Ty naprawdę… - zaczyna jego brat.

\- To nie to, co myślisz. Po prostu zamknij się. Gdzie nasza umowa, że milczymy? – pyta.

Jace wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nudzi mi się.

Zapomniał, że Jace jest przykuty do łóżka. Clary odwiedzała go w szpitalu i zamierzała również dojeżdżać tutaj, ale to nadal nie było to. Rehabilitant – umówiony od poniedziałku – miał stanowić kolejną rozrywkę, ale Jace nienawidził polegać na ludziach. A do tego została mu odebrana jego wolność. Możliwość poruszania się bez przeszkód tylko sobie znanymi ścieżkami. Znikanie na weekend bez słowa i wracanie z historiami podbojów.

Odkąd poznał Clary nie zdarzała mu się sekskapada, ale wciąż Jace mógł wziąć swoją małoletnią dziewczynę gdzieś na wycieczkę. Tymczasem był skazany na cztery ściany i te informacje z zewnątrz, które zechcieli mu przekazać. A w ich rodzinie żadne nie było jakoś specjalnie dobre w mówieniu o sobie. Nawet Izzy, która przeważnie prowokowała aż ktoś jej dał spokój, ale nigdy nie wyjawiała co tak naprawdę działo się w jej głowie.

\- Opowiedz mi jak ci idzie z Magnusem – prosi Jace. – Gadałem z Clary, ale ona twierdzi, że to niezręczne. Magnus jest trochę jak jej brat… trochę jak przyjaciel…

\- Trochę jak ojciec – kończy za niego.

Jace krzywi się lekko.

\- Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć – przyznaje. – Widzieliśmy się wczoraj. I wróciłem do domu.

Jace śmieje się krótko, urwanie, przewraca oczami i wystawia środkowy palec. Alec nie zostanie pisarzem, ale też nie taką drogę kariery wybrał.

\- Koleś mi powiedział, że adoptowaliście dzieci, kiedy się obudziłem. To więc poważne? – pyta Jace.

Trochę mu goręcej na samą myśl.

\- Tak – przyznaje ostrożnie. – Chciałbym – dodaje, bo problem polega w tym, że nie wie czy dla Magnusa to tak poważne jak dla niego.

Nie wie czy są razem. Wydaje mu się, że tak. Magnus jednak flirtuje z każdym, bo ma taki sposób bycia. I w zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło, prócz tego, że całuje go na powitanie i czasami wyskoczą na kawę. Potrzymają się za ręce, zaliczą pierwszą bazę na kanapie. Nie ma pojęcia czy tak ma wyglądać związek. Jace nie wie tego na pewno, a układy, w których była Izzy też się nie zaliczają do takich relacji, które on chce.

Pytanie mamy o coś takiego mija się z celem. Dla niej homoseksualiści nie są nigdy w związkach. I może coś w tym jest. Magnus może mieć każdego; o wiele ciekawszego, bardziej doświadczonego. Albo kobietę, z którą założy dom. Alec chciałby, ale to już nie będzie to. Nie całkiem będą rodziną. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

\- Widzę po twojej minie, że zaczynasz panikować – prycha Jace. – Facet jest w tobie zakochany.

\- Jace, on po prostu flirtuje – wzdycha.

Jego brat przewraca oczami, ale nie zaprzecza.

\- Jeśli będzie chciał zrobić coś, co… - zaczyna Jace.

\- Zamknij się – prosi.

\- Alec, mówię poważnie. Wiem, że z nikim nigdy nie byłeś. A on jest starszy…

\- Jestem detektywem…

\- A ja twoim bratem i mówię ci, że…

\- Zamknij się – powtarza.

Pukanie do drzwi im przerywa. Jest prawie szczęśliwy na widok matki. Woda, kanapki i porcja leków dla Jace’a.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że przez dekadę wyrośniecie z tego, ale widzę, że nadal muszę was rozdzielać – wzdycha jego matka.

Jace szczerzy się szeroko, jakby nie słyszał nic bardziej zabawnego od dawna.

***  
  
Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy wieczorem Magnus do niego dzwoni i umawiają się u niego w mieszkaniu. Sprząta na tyle na ile jest w stanie, ale fakty są takie, że odkąd nie ma pudeł po pizzy Jace’a, jego dom przedstawia się dość godnie. Mama i Izzy zrobiły świetną robotę. Powinien kontynuować ich dzieło, ale zapełnienie lodówki przewyższało jego możliwości.

Magnus cmoka go w policzek na powitanie i rozsiada się na kanapie. Mają już swoje przyzwyczajenia.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta, bo wie też, kiedy coś odbiega od normy, a Magnus wydaje się coś kalkulować, jakby nie wiedział jak zacząć w ogóle rozmowę, co jest nowe.

Magnus wie zawsze co powiedzieć. Tymczasem otwiera usta, które potem przygryza i wzdycha przeciągle. I to nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Spodziewał się, że nie był jakoś specjalnie dobry zeszłego wieczora, bo w spodnie raczej dochodzą nastolatki, ale zakładał, że nawet kiepski orgazm to nadal orgazm. Czyli chyba coś dobrego. Najwyraźniej się pomylił.

\- Ruszasz gałkami ocznymi to zawsze zły znak – odzywa się Magnus. – Cokolwiek ci chodzi po głowie, przestań – prosi go, kładąc mu rękę na kolanie. – Zaraz się bardzo będziemy z czegoś śmiali. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję…

\- Magnus o co chodzi? – pyta wprost.

Nie spodziewa się bynajmniej, że Bane wyciągnie swój telefon. Podkłada mu pod nos zdjęcie i Alec przez długą chwilę nie wie na co patrzy. Ciemne ślady, małe siniaki. Powiększenie uniemożliwia rozpoznanie przynajmniej do chwili, w której nie dostrzega znajomego kształtu grdyki Magnusa.

Zerka na szyję Bane’a, ale wygląda na nienaruszoną.

\- Jestem szefem laboratorium – zaczyna Magnus. – Bardzo mi się podobało to, co robiliśmy wczoraj. I totalnie biorę na siebie całą sytuację. Poniosło nas, a ja powinienem wiedzieć, że to się źle skończy. Mam większe doświadczenie i…

\- O czym ty mówisz? – pyta słabo.

\- Mam całą szyję w takich śladach. Clary zrobiła zdjęcie, zanim pokryła wszystko – tłumaczy Magnus.

Alec nie może otworzyć szerzej oczu.

\- Żebyśmy mieli jasność. Uwielbiam te ślady. Nie bolało – zapewnia go Magnus. – I bardzo są pożądane, ale poniżej kołnierzyka. Jutro idę do sądu…

\- To się już więcej…

\- I dlatego właśnie nie wiedziałem jak zacząć rozmowę – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Bardzo mi się podobało. Bardzo. Mogłeś zauważyć po tym jak doszedłem jak nastolatek w spodnie, co nie zdarzyło mi się od bardzo dawna. Musimy to powtórzyć – zapewnia go Magnus i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo. – Chociaż mi się podobało, muszę jutro iść do sądu. Ogólnie chodzi o to, że ślady tak, całkowicie bardzo proszę, ale poniżej kołnierzyka.

\- Jasne – rzuca pospiesznie, bo nadal jest w szoku.

Nie ma pojęcia czy nie zacząć przepraszać. Szyja Magnusa musi być w całej ferii kolorów. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robił, kiedy zaczął ssać wczoraj w przypadkowych punktach. Najważniejsze dla niego było to, że Magnusowi się podobało. A co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

\- A teraz mniej przyjemna część – rzuca Magnus.

Spina się niemal natychmiast.

\- Znaczy dość żartobliwa… Nie wiem czy tak na to spojrzysz…

\- Magnus.

\- Clary zostaje u Jocelyn na noc. Poprosiłem Izzy, żeby przyszła jutro wcześniej, bo nie jestem w stanie pokryć wszystkich śladów sam, a nie mogę stawić się w sądzie, wyglądając… - urywa Magnus sugestywnie.

Alec wzdycha z ulgą, a potem dociera do niego, że jego siostra zobaczy jego dzieło. Dopiero teraz zaczyna być przerażony. Nie widzi śladów na szyi Magnusa, ale może sobie wyobrazić te zasinienia. Doskonale pamiętał gdzie i jak całował.

\- Wolałem cię uprzedzić – ciągnie dalej Magnus. – Wiem, że nie lubisz za bardzo… To jest prywatne, ale Meliorn nie zna się na makijażu, a Clary musi pomóc Jocelyn z samego rana, do tego ma te swoje zajęcia dodatkowe…

\- Jasne, jasne – mówi pospiesznie.

\- Gdybym miał inne wyjście… - zaczyna Magnus.

\- Powiedziałem, że jest w porządku – przerywa mu, marszcząc brwi.

\- Isabelle to twoja siostra. Traktuję ją jak przyjaciółkę, ale nawet ja wiem, że nie powinna oglądać takich śladów, wiedząc kto je zrobił – przyznaje Magnus.

\- Clary chodzi z moim bratem – przypomina mu cierpko. – Raczej nie unikniemy krępujących sytuacji – stwierdza.

\- Tak, a wiem, że takich nie lubisz – rzuca Magnus.

Nie rozumie w czym rzecz. Magnus wydaje się nadal zestresowany, ale nie może chodzić tylko o ślady. W zasadzie, kiedy przestanie być przerażony – za jakieś dwa miliony lat – może to faktycznie będzie powód do żartów. Nie miał pojęcia, że szyja to takie delikatne miejsce, inaczej nie wgryzałby się w skórę Magnusa. Śladów zębów nie widział na zdjęciu na szczęście.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. Musisz mówić jaśniej – przyznaje.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że przyjaźnię się z Izzy? – pyta Magnus, szokując go.

\- Zwariowałeś? Oczywiście, że nie – rzuca.

\- Nadal z nią żartuję, ale nie zdradzam jej niczego o nas – informuje go Magnus. – Cokolwiek robimy, zostaje między nami.

\- Magnus, wiem – mówi, splatając ich palce razem. – Przepraszam za szyję – dodaje, krzywiąc się lekko.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, jakby coś chodziło mu już po głowie. Alec nie jest nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy mężczyzna się do niego przysuwa. Jego kanapa nie jest aż tak wygodna, ale w zasadzie dotąd im to nie przeszkadzało. Odchyla głowę lekko w bok, żeby mogli się pocałować, tyle że Magnus trąca jego nos swoim.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Jeśli uda nam się urwać na jakiś urlop, możesz zostawić taki sam komplet śladów na mnie. Potrzebuję tylko jakiegoś tygodnia później, żeby się komukolwiek pokazać na oczy – szepcze Magnus na centymetry od jego ust.

***  
  
Stara się ignorować spojrzenia, które rzuca mu Izzy. Magnus jest w sądzie, więc to ona dostarcza na ich piętro wyniki analiz. Zatrzymuje się przy jego biurku, chociaż nie ma nic dla nich. Nadal nie prowadzą oficjalnie żadnej sprawy.

\- Cześć Alec – wita się z nim siostra, uśmiechając się o wiele za szeroko.

Nie chowa twarzy w dłonie, ponieważ jest dorosły.

\- Detektywie Underhill – rzuca Izzy, ale nie odrywa wzroku od niego.

\- Spadaj – wyrywa mu się.

Izzy zaczyna chichotać, co jest tylko bardziej irytujące, bo robi mu się goręcej. Rumieni się. Jest przekonany o tym, że się czerwieni.

Wcale nie jest lepiej, kiedy Izzy do niego mruga, na odchodne.

\- Minusy pracy z rodziną – żartuje Underhill. – Co zrobiłeś? – pyta. – Nie musisz mi mówić…

\- Nie chcę – przyznaje.

Underhill klepie go w ramię, jakby go chciał pocieszyć. Sprawa tego tajemniczego morderstwa towarzyszy im w każdej wolnej chwili. Odgrzebali kilka starszych śledztw ich posterunku i nawet jedno udało się rozwiązać. Włamanie z pobiciem. Underhill znalazł lukę w zeznaniach domniemanego świadka, który okazał się sprawcą. Wyrzuty sumienia po latach przytłoczyły go tak bardzo, że zaczął pić.

Dlatego wracali do takich spraw.

\- Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zrobię kopię i podrzucę Jace’owi? – pyta, spoglądając wymownie na akta.

\- Kolejna darmowa para oczu – żartuje Underhill. – Jak on się czuje? Jest już w domu?

\- Tak. Pod okiem mamy. Dzisiaj wpadnie do niego rehabilitant – przyznaje. – Myślę, że fizycznie jest lepiej niż psychicznie. Wziął się za plotkowanie – wzdycha.

Underhill uśmiecha się do niego lekko, rozbawiony. Prawda była taka, że Jace uwielbiał plotki już wcześniej. Obgadywał kogo się dało. Alec po prostu nie był w tym dobry, więc temat się szybko wyczerpywał. Nie wymieniał się uwagami o nikim i niczym. Nie dawał się wciągać w takie rozmowy. Nie znał imion chłopaków Maii, ani Dorothei. Nie śledził kronik towarzyskich, chociaż jego matka tym żyła i często informowała go kto z ich znajomych się zaręczył. Nie bardzo nawet wiedział co jego koledzy ze szkoły średniej czy akademii robili obecnie. Nie był najlepszy w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni.

\- Na tym posterunku nie dzieje się wiele. Żadnych romansów… - urywa Underhill i jego uśmiech staje się trochę krzywy. – No może poza jednym.

\- Dzięki. Właśnie tego chciał Jace ostatnio. Jakiś krwistych szczegółów – kpi.

\- Jest znudzony. Albo ciekawy – stwierdza Underhill i wzrusza ramionami, jakby go to w ogóle nie dziwiło. – A ty jesteś bardzo prywatną osobą.

\- Magnus powiedział to samo ostatnio – dociera do niego. – Nie jestem aż tak prywatny.

Underhill spogląda na niego z politowaniem.

\- Gdzie byliście ostatnio na randce? – pyta go nagle mężczyzna.

Zamiera, bo nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Widzisz? – prycha Underhill. – Alec, to nie jest nic złego. Po tym, co widzę w mediach, szczególnie społecznościowych, niektórzy powinni się nauczyć zachowywać pewne rzeczy dla siebie. Nie lubisz mówić o…

\- Czekaj, nie – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Nie byliśmy nigdy na randce – dociera do niego. – Myślisz, że… Mógłbym iść na randkę. Jakaś kolacja? – waha się i spogląda na Underhilla z wyczekiwaniem, bo nigdy nigdzie nikogo nie zaprosił. – Normalnie widujemy się u niego w mieszkaniu. Albo w moich mieszkaniu. Albo odwiedzamy Jace’a – wymienia.

Powinni gdzieś razem wyjść. Spędzają sporo czasu w gronie swoich przyjaciół, ale chciałby się pokazać publicznie z Magnusem poza domem czy pracą. Problem w tym, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie zaprosić takiego faceta. Magnus musiał być na dziesiątkach randek. I zawsze wygląda świetnie. Uwielbia wino, a Alec wie jedynie tyle, że woli białe.

\- Kolacja to świetnym pomysł – stwierdza Underhill.

\- I spacer – dodaje, bo nadal jest przyjemna pogoda, a to się może w każdej chwili zmienić. – Przepraszam – rzuca pospiesznie, kiedy dociera do niego, że właśnie planuje kolację z Magnusem z Underhillem, a to na pewno narusza granice ich bardzo krótkiej znajomości.

Jego partner nie wydaje się jednak skrępowany. Jeśli już – uśmiecha się do niego rozbawiony.

\- Nie znam miasta, więc nie pomogę, ale jak znajdziesz dobrą restaurację, podrzuć adres – prosi Underhill. – Może mi się przydać – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Masz kogoś? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Spotkałem kogoś na siłowni. Może coś z tego będzie. Myślę, żeby zaprosić go na kolację. W zasadzie miałem podpytać czy wiesz o jakiejś knajpie…

\- Nie pomogę. Nie wychodzę do restauracji za często – przyznaje. – Izzy ciąga nas, co otworzą coś nowego, ale przeważnie to niewypał. Chryste, gdzie ja zaproszę Magnusa – rzuca.

Przestaje to być problemem, kiedy wpada na Clary u Jace’a. Dziewczyna usilnie stara się nie patrzeć mu w oczy, a do niego dociera, że to ona wczoraj maskowała ślady, które został na Magnusie.

\- Coś nie tak? Co się stało? – pyta Jace, zabierając z jego rąk teczkę z aktami.

\- Nic – mówią chórem.

Jace spogląda na nich tylko bardziej podejrzliwie.

\- Pokłóciliście się? – pyta jego brat wprost.

\- Nie – odpowiadają jak na komendę, na pewno nie pomagając sytuacji.

Clary patrzy na niego, on na nią i wie, że oboje się czerwienią. Jakoś to przetrwa.

\- Wiem co się stało – śmieje się Jace. – Wróciłaś za wcześnie do domu i zobaczyłaś goły tyłek mojego brata – żartuje.

Clary wali go poduszką w głowę. Dołożyłby coś od siebie, ale to nie jest konieczne. Jak na posiadaczkę tak chudych nadgarstków, Clary ma dość sporo siły.

\- Magnus zawsze wysyła mi smsa – informuje ich dziewczyna.

Jace zaczyna rżeć ze śmiechu. Nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Przynajmniej to tłumaczy dlaczego nikt na siebie nie wpadli. Trochę to krępujące, ale chyba takie jest życie ze współlokatorem. Clary polubiła mieszkanie z Magnusem ewidentnie. Nie pytał o jej kontakty z matką, bo to nie jego sprawa, ale lepiej, że zatrzymała się u Bane’a niż tego idioty Simona.

Drzwi do pokoju jego brata otwierają się i brakowało mu tylko Izzy do kompletu.

\- Cześć kochasiu – wita go siostra.

\- Ty coś wiesz – wyrywa się Jace’owi.

\- Ja wychodzę – informuje ich.

\- Ja z tobą – rzuca Clary, zaskakując go lekko.

Nie protestuje. Może nie są swoimi największymi fanami, ale dziewczyna jest ewidentnie skrępowana. A on jest detektywem. Ratuje niewinnych. Zawijają się, zanim Izzy zdąży wymyślić jak mu dogryźć tak, żeby nie mógł się pozbierać. Ten duet nigdy nie zawodzi w drodze do zawstydzania go. A naprawdę tego nie potrzebuje.

\- Nie będziemy o tym mówić – oznajmia mu Clary w samochodzie.

\- Zgadzam się – przyznaje. – Ani o tobie i Jace’ie – dodaje.

\- Totalnie – rzuca Clary.

***  
  
Świat to naprawdę popieprzone miejsce. Nie ma pojęcia co dzieje się z tymi ludźmi. Jednego dnia pomagają Russelowi i Velasquezowi w sprawie, w drugiej mają ofiarę pobicia tak dotkliwego, że sprawa dostaje się do ich wydziału. Kolejny wieczór daje następną pobitą kobietę i wszystkie opisują całkiem podobnego sprawcę. Kiedy odwiedzają ofiary w szpitalu, Alecowi trudno jest na nie patrzeć. Nigdy nie uderzyłby kobiety. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że ma matkę i siostrę. Po prostu są mniejsze, posiadają mięśnie, ale nieprzeznaczone do przemocy.

Ktoś najwyraźniej myśli podobnie – z tą różnicą, że obiera je za cel, bo stanowią łatwe ofiary.

\- Mam złe przeczucia – rzuca, kiedy wychodzą ze szpitala.

Dziewczyna ma zszywany łuk brwiowy. Straciła przytomność i może to ją uratowało.

\- Musimy znaleźć gnoja jak najszybciej, staje się coraz bardziej gwałtowny – przyznaje Underhill.

Alec przeciera twarz i ma ochotę walnąć w ścianę, ale to niczego nie da. Spogląda na spisane przez siebie zeznania. Nie mają punktu zaczepienia. Kobiety mieszkają w różnych częściach miasta, znalazły się czysto przypadkowo na tym terenie. Nie łączy ich kompletnie nic. Jeśli to jakiś furiat, który nocami zaczepia czysto chaotycznie ludzi, mają przerąbane. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że coraz więcej kobiet bierze lekcje samoobrony.

\- Myślisz, że w którą stronę to pójdzie? – pyta. – Zabije kogoś czy zgwałci?

Jeszcze kilka lat temu te słowa nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło, ale fakty są takie, że widział naprawdę wiele w robocie. I wie, że większość przestępców jest dość stereotypowa. Dowiedzą się po fakcie, że z facetem zerwała dziewczyna, rzucając go jak starą ścierkę, a ten nie wytrzymywał presji, więc atakował każdą, która przypominała mu byłą. Chciałby, żeby to było bardziej tajemnicze i skomplikowane, ale ludzie są prości. I słabi. I tępi. Jakby nie omawiano takich przypadków w każdym serialu policyjnym.

Underhill nie mówi ani słowa. Obaj wiedzą, że nie ma to znaczenia, bo muszą dopaść gościa jak najszybciej. Sytuacja może pogorszyć się z dnia na dzień. Bił coraz mocniej, a ludzkie czaszki bywały bardzo kruche.

Wracają na komisariat, nawet bardzo niezaskoczeni, że Lydia zwołała zebranie. Zbierają się na ich piętrze, więc wysyła wiadomość do Magnusa, że nie idzie dzisiaj do baru. Mieli jak zwykle w czwartek pojawić się u Jocelyn, ale nie zdążył nawet obrócić do domu. A dzisiaj na pewno posiedzą dłużej. Mają świeżą sprawę, pełno dowodów i nie dość czasu, aby przedrzeć się przez zeznania.

\- Co wiemy? – pyta Kapitan Branwell, spoglądając na niego wymownie.

\- Dwie ofiary – rzuca, kiedy Underhill wiesza na tablicy zdjęcia pobitych kobiet. – Różne miejsca pracy, mieszkają w różnych częściach miasta. Nie znają się wzajemnie. Różne siłownie, kosmetyczki, zainteresowania. Nigdy się nie spotkały i w okolicy znalazły się przypadkowo.

Widzi po twarzach swoich kolegów, że czekali na lepsze wieści.

\- Zostały zaatakowane przez tego samego sprawcę. W ciemnej uliczce, nagle. Bez ostrzeżenia. Wygląda na to, że nie zna swoich ofiar – podejmuje Underhill. – Zaczaja się albo czeka na nie – waha się.

\- A jeśli zna je przelotnie – rzuca. – Obie ofiary znalazły się tutaj, ponieważ umówiły się z koleżankami – przypomina.

\- Dwa różne bary – wytyka mu Underhill.

\- Tak, ale to bary dla singli – wtrąca Russell. – Do takiego baru idziesz w jakimś celu. Nie zawsze wracasz z kimś na noc, ale… - urywa sugestywnie.

\- Zadzwoń do dzisiejszej ofiary. Ja biorę wczorajszą. Pytaj czy ktoś się do nich dosiadł… - zaczyna.

\- Czy kogoś spławiły – dopowiada Underhill, czytając mu w myślach.

Potwierdzają się ich przypuszczenia. Dziewczyny nie planowały nikogo poznać, ale chciały posiedzieć w modnym miejscu. Mają szczątkowy rysopis faceta, który próbował poderwać je, ale został odprawiony z kwitkiem. Jedną z nich nawet zwyzywał, zanim został wyrzucony.

\- Ile mamy jeszcze barów tego typu? – pyta.

\- Tutaj w okolicy, znanych… Sześć – rzuca Russell, nie ukrywając nawet, że jak dobrze orientuje się w tych miejscach.

Jace pewnie też by wiedział. Uwielbia swojego brata, ale przed Clary zaliczał wszystko, co miało dwie nogi. Znał najgorsze meliny. Przydawało się to w pracy, w takich przypadkach jak ten.

\- Wystawimy policjantki – decyduje Branwell. – Psychol degeneruje, a nie chcemy nikogo narażać, skoro mamy trop.

\- Mamy problem, pani Kapitan – wtrąca Maia i wskazuje na zdjęcia. – Każdy ma jakiś typ, a ten facet lubi białe brunetki.

Alec zerka na zdjęcia i faktycznie obie ofiary mogłyby być siostrami. Maia i Dorothea zatem odpadają. Rollins i jej indiańskie pochodzenie umknęłyby w mroku, ale nie mogą ryzykować. Jeśli nie obstawią jednego baru, do którego ten dupek akurat pójdzie, zmarnują całą dobę. I ktoś może ucierpieć albo zginąć.

Russell robi listę policjantek, które pasują do rysopisu. Underhill organizuje dla nich ciche wsparcie, bo nigdy nie wypuszczają w teren nikogo bez ochrony. Maia i Dorothea pójdą jako _koleżanki_ , drukują na poczekaniu stworzony opis, rozdając go wszystkim zainteresowanym. W zasadzie mają przygotowany plan działania na kolejny wieczór. Jeśli się nie mylą, posadzą zwyrodnialca już jutro, zanim laboratorium położy łapę na dowodach.

Lubi taką w stu procentach detektywistyczną robotę.

\- Mamy problem – rzuca Russell nagle. – Rebecca Lewis jest na zwolnieniu. Susanna Vargas przeszłaby, ale rano przy zatrzymaniu podejrzanego oberwała i ma wstrząśnienie mózgu – wyjaśnia.

\- Czyli z całego posterunku nie zbierzemy sześciu białych brunetek – podsumowuje Maia.

\- Nie z przeszkoleniem do pracy w terenie. Mamy jeszcze dwie księgowe – mówi Russell.

Dział administracyjny się jednak nie liczy.

\- Mamy Izzy – zauważa, chociaż bardzo nie chce mówić tego na głos.

\- Twoja siostra… - zaczyna Branwell.

\- Przeszła szkolenia do pracy w terenie. Tak twierdził Magnus. Wie jak strzelać. Sam ją nauczyłem – przyznaje.

\- Z podstawą samoobrony też nie ma problemów – wtrąca Underhill.

\- Jeśli ona idzie, to my ją ochraniamy – dodaje, żeby nie było wątpliwości.

\- Zdzwonię się z Magnusem. Zadzwoń do siostry – prosi go Branwell.

Godzinę później Isabelle i Bane pojawiają się na posterunku. Są ewidentnie wstawieni, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie załapać, że sprawa jest poważna. Koszula Magnusa jest rozpięta prawie do połowy, odsłaniając całkiem sporą część jego klatki piersiowej. Naszyjniki, drobne, ale długie zwisają z jego szyi. Minęło pięć dni, odkąd zmaltretował jego skórę, ale nadal widać część śladów.

\- Co wymyślili nasi drodzy detektywi? – pyta Magnus, patrząc na nich takim wzrokiem, jakby zastanawiała się czy komuś nie przyłożyć.

\- Musimy wypożyczyć twojego pracownika – wzdycha Branwell.

Izzy wyrzuca pięść w górę, jakby właśnie dostała własne laboratorium. Albo bardzo ciekawą próbkę tylko dla siebie.

\- Super. Całe życie o tym marzyłem – kpi Magnus. – Kiedy? Dzisiaj odpada. Jesteśmy po służbie. Pracownik jest poza… pracą. Niezdolny do pracy.

Izzy chichocze jak opętana. Możliwe, że są trochę bardziej niż wstawieni. Mogli jednak poczekać do jutra, ale sprawa jest poważna.

Magnus zresztą nalewa sobie wody z dystrybutora przy ścianie. I wychyla dwa kubki za jednym zamachem i kiwa palcem w stronę Izzy. Chwilę we dwójkę próbują doprowadzić się do jako takiego stanu, w jak najkrótszym czasie. Magnus przestaje dowcipkować, kiedy jego wzrok pada na zdjęcia pobitych kobiet.

Branwell zabiera się za wypełnianie wniosków, oni spisują pospiesznie wstępne raporty, które będą podstawą do akcji na taką skalę i wypożyczenie technika z laboratorium. Teoretycznie nie powinni w ogóle brać Izzy pod uwagę, ale Dorothea będzie jej towarzyszyć, więc opiszą jako przynętę Rollins. Muszą nagiąć trochę prawdę, ale to nie pierwszy raz. Dlatego zamierza ochraniać Izzy i nie spuszczać jej z oka nawet na chwilę.

Mija godzina i trzy wizyty w toalecie, zanim Magnus i Isabelle są skupieni, relatywnie trzeźwi, ale za to bardzo zdeterminowani.

Podrzuca Izzy rysopis sprawcy oraz ogólny zarys sprawy, kiedy Bane zamyka się z Branwell z gabinecie, wypełniając administracyjne kwestie.

\- Wiedziałam, że wyszło coś grubszego, kiedy żadnego z was nie było w barze – przyznaje jego siostra. – Dorwiemy tego palanta – dodaje.

Ma szczerą nadzieję, że to nie oni wpadną na dupka. Nie chce narażać Izzy. Wie, że Isabelle sobie poradzi, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wystawianie jej na wabia nie odpowiada mu. Jeśli cokolwiek się jej stanie, to będzie na niego. Nie mają jednak wyjścia, bo wypożyczenie kogoś spoza ich posterunku zajmie kilka dni. Przydziały, transfery. To całe doby przerzucania papierków, a jest czwartek, co oznacza, że jeśli ten furiat będzie wychodził codziennie – kolejne trzy ranne kobiety. O ile będą miały szczęście. Do poniedziałku.

Nie ma nawet pewności czy za trzy dni będą mieli potwierdzenie przeniesienia tymczasowego. Nienawidzi papierów, tym bardziej jest pod wrażeniem, kiedy Magnus wychodzi z plikiem dokumentów w dłoniach. Branwell wygląda na zadowoloną chociaż zmęczoną. Jest prawie północ. Muszą się wyspać przed akcją. Nie wiadomo o której natkną się na dupka, a w barach w piątki pewnie długo się siedzi.

\- Lightwood przyspieszyliśmy twoje pozwolenie na broń – rzuca Magnus. – Zmykaj do domu. Rano masz egzamin.

\- Odwiozę was – proponuje.

Izzy i tak zasypia na jego krześle, opatulona jego kurtką. Wygląda na małą i bezbronną. Na całe szczęście trenowała ponad dekadę. Stanowiła pewnego rodzaju narzędzie zniszczenia, bo nikt nie spodziewał się po niej bezkompromisowości i bezwzględności. Może przez nią Alec zaczął się bać kobiet.

\- Odmeldowuje się szefie – ziewa Izzy.

\- Jutro ograniczamy się do wieczornej akcji. Każdy kto bierze udział w łapance, melduje się na popołudniowej zmianie – oznajmia im Branwell. – Wyśpijcie się. Przejrzyjcie już zebrane informacje. Jeśli to spieprzymy, facet zejdzie pod ziemię. Będzie wiedział, że go szukamy. Musimy to załatwić, zanim prasa zwęszy trop.

Kiwają głowami, zbierając się.

Izzy wydaje się już całkiem trzeźwa, ale późna pora daje się jej we znaki. Magnus zasłania usta dłonią, kiedy ziewa. Jego makijaż nie wygląda już tak perfekcyjnie. Alec nie może się powstrzymać i przeciera kciukiem rozmazaną kredkę w kąciku jego oka. Po pomadce też nie zostało nawet śladu.

\- Wiem, wyglądam fatalnie – prycha Magnus.

\- Zawsze wyglądasz świetnie – wyrywa mu się.

Za jego plecami ktoś wydaje bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. Odwraca się akurat w chwili, w której Russell stara się ewakuować.

\- Jakiś problem detektywnie? – kpi Magnus.

\- Mam komuś wkopać? – ziewa Izzy. – Jutro – jęczy.

***  
  
Pojawia się na posterunku wcześniej, bo zajrzał do ofiar w międzyczasie, aby upewnić się, że portret pamięciowy domniemanego sprawcy jest w miarę wiarygodny. Koleżanki obu kobiet potwierdziły, że faktycznie takie sytuacje miały miejsce. I dodały kilka szczegółów. Same ofiary wydawały się bardziej komunikatywne, kiedy pierwszy szok minął. W zasadzie pierwsza kobieta nawet pamiętała jakieś urywki ataku, chociaż zaczęła w połowie płakać, a jej współlokatorka pospieszyła z lekami uspokajającymi.

Miał jednak pewność, że są na dobrym tropie, co liczyło się w tej chwili najbardziej.

Nie spał dobrze tej nocy, ale chyba wszyscy byli niespokojni. Poranna zmiana odprowadza go wzrokiem, kiedy zmierza do windy. Ma szczęście do trudnych spraw. Chociaż w zasadzie każde ich śledztwo jest naznaczone jakimś ciężarem. Rozmawianie z ofiarami lub ich rodzinami to najgorsze, co może spotkać każdego. A nie mogą poddać się emocjom, bo do nich należy schwytanie przestępców.

Zjeżdża do _lochów_ , bo chociaż Izzy jest zwolniona z porannego dyżuru, Magnus pewnie pracuje nad próbkami, które zebrano z obu miejsc. Druga ofiara podrapała sprawcę, chociaż nie potrafiła powiedzieć dokładnie za co chwyciła. Nie skupiają się zatem na ranach żadnego rodzaju, ale ich nie wykluczają.

Magnus uśmiecha się na jego widok, całując go miękko w policzek. Niedopięty fartuch ukazuje kolejną z tych ciemnych dopasowanych koszul. Wie, że Bane ma całą kolekcję w różnych odcieniach czerni i szarości. Te bardziej rozrywkowe barwy są przeznaczone na wolne dni. Burgundy, czerwienie. Rozpięte tuniki.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. Zaraz będę gotowy. Isabelle zdała test celująco – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Odbiorę z nią broń. Potrzebuje nadal mojego podpisu…

\- Po co ci broń? – pyta.

\- Idę jako wsparcie… - zaczyna Magnus.

\- Nie – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Nie ma mowy.

\- Mój człowiek…

\- Moja siostra – poprawia go i zaplata dłonie na piersi. – Moja siostra idzie na akcję. I będę ją ochraniał z moim partnerem. I nie skupię się, jeśli będę musiał pilnować również ciebie.

\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować – prycha Magnus.

\- Pamiętam doskonale, co się stało, kiedy ostatnio byliśmy na niezabezpieczonym miejscu zbrodni – rzuca. – Uzgodniliśmy, że nie ruszasz się poza laboratorium.

Magnus otwiera usta, ale chyba za bardzo nie ma argumentów, bo nie mówi ani słowa. I może tak jest lepiej, bo Alec jest gotowy do wojny. Otwartej i bezpardonowej. Pamięta każdą sekundę tego jak znajdowali się pod obstrzałem. Magnus był kompletnie bezbronny i zdany na niego. I to nie był problem, bo ochroniłby go. Nie mógł po prostu dopuścić, żeby Bane kiedykolwiek w przyszłości znalazł się na linii ognia poza jego kontrolą.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie do nikogo strzelić – podejmuje.

\- Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia – mówi cierpko Magnus.

Nie może nie westchnąć z ulgą.

\- Mogę ci zatem chociaż pomóc wybrać coś odpowiedniego do baru? – proponuje Magnus.

Zerka na swój sweter, a potem na Bane’a.

\- Zamierzałeś iść w tym? – pyta Magnus.

\- A co jest złego w moim swetrze? – wyrywa mu się. – Nie mam czasu wrócić do domu. Zresztą nie mam innych ubrań – przyznaje.

Magnus zbija usta w wąską kreskę, jakby powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. Może powinien zgodzić się na zakupy z Izzy. Magnus nigdy wcześniej nie krytykował jego stylu ubierania. Najwyraźniej jednak odbiegał od przyjętych standardów – jakiekolwiek by nie były. Jeśli ktokolwiek spodziewał się, że wraz z orientacją rozwinie się jego gust, miał się być mocno zawiedziony.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz w tym swetrze – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Po prostu… Jest dobry do pracy – wyjaśnia i spogląda na jego klatkę piersiową z jakąś dziwną miną, zanim zaczyna rozpinać swój fartuch. – Rozbieraj się – poleca mu.

\- Co?

\- Ściągaj sweter – rzuca Magnus, zrzucając fartuch i dobierając się do guzików swojej koszuli.

Alec wie, że gapi się na niego jak ryba wyłowiona z wody, ale nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić. Magnus tymczasem wyciąga koszulę ze swoich spodni, zajmując się mankietami. Ktokolwiek może wejść do laboratorium, bo tutaj drzwi zamyka się dopiero, kiedy wszyscy opuszczą miejsce pracy. Zbyt często przechodzą pomiędzy pokojami, aby bawić się zatrzaski czy czytniki. Te umieszczono tylko w pokoju z dowodami.

\- Wymiana – oznajmia mu Magnus trzymając swoją koszulę za kołnierzyk.

Alec zerka na niego, bo nie potrafi nie. Wiedział mniej więcej wcześniej jak wygląda Magnus, bo te koszulki na siłowni wiele nie zakrywają. Teraz jednak przed oczami ma jego sutki, brązowe brodawki, niewielkie, ale jakieś dziwnie pociągające. I zarysowane wyraźnie mięśnie brzucha, po których najchętniej przeciągnąłby dłońmi, gdyby nie znajdowali się w bardzo publicznym miejscu, a on nie miał odmeldować się na piętrze za jakieś piętnaście minut.

Ściąga sweter przez głowę, podobnie jak koszulkę, bo tę też ma zawsze na sobie. Jest człowiekiem od warstw – Izzy tak o nim mówi. Czuje się trochę jak idiota, kiedy Magnus zakłada na siebie jego ubranie, bo jakoś nie pomyślał, że do tego dojdzie. A przecież to całkiem logiczne. Magnus nie może latać półnago po swoim miejscu pracy. Koszulka wydaje się być na niego za duża, podobnie jak sweter. Nie tonie w jego ubraniach, ale ewidentnie to nie jego styl i widać to jak na dłoni.

\- Twoja koszula raczej nie będzie pasowała – zaczyna.

Magnus pomaga mu już jednak z rękawami.

\- Nie jesteśmy aż tak różni, Alexandrze. Nie doceniasz lat ćwiczeń – prycha Magnus – Jesteś wyższy, więc rękawy nie będą odpowiedniej długości – ciągnie, zapinając guziki na jego brzuchu.

Materiał opina się na jego mięśniach. Może jednak oddychać. Wyciąga dłonie przed siebie, żeby sprawdzić długość rękawów, ale Magnus podwija je, ignorując kompletnie fakt, że wciąż to nie lato. Musi założyć kurtkę, bo zmarznie.

\- O wiele lepiej – stwierdza Magnus, poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli.

Kilka guzików od góry jest niedopiętych. Sam nigdy nie ubrałby się w ten sposób, ale kiedy zerka w dół, musi przyznać, że istnieje pewna różnica. Swetry dawały mu swobodę i ochronę. Nikt nie gapił się na jego ciało.

Nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć. Cmoka Magnusa w usta, kiedy ten nadal trzyma dłonie na jego biodrach. Trochę chce przeprosić za posadzenie Bane’a za biurkiem, a w części podziękować za pomoc, bo nie wychodzi. A wie, że nie powinni z Underhillem przyciągać do siebie uwagi. Mieli udawać dwóch facetów, którzy przyszli na podryw. Albo chociaż piwo. W żadnej z tych opcji nie będzie się czuł swobodnie, bo nie podrywa ani nie wypija z przyjaciółmi browaru na mieście.

Odrywa się od Magnusa, bo chyba nie powinni się całować na środku laboratorium.

\- Przyjedź do mnie jak skończycie – rzuca Bane niespodziewanie.

\- Nie wiem, o której skończymy – przyznaje.

\- Nieważne. Przyjedź jak skończycie – mówi Magnus i wzrusza ramionami. – Jest piątek. Posiedzimy razem. Albo zostaniesz na noc? Spać – uściśla.

\- Długo się nie widzieliśmy – przyznaje, czytając mu w myślach.

***  
  
Izzy rozpoznaje koszulę. Głupawy uśmieszek pojawia się na jej twarzy i nie znika przez całą odprawę. Jest bardzo zadowolony, że Magnus pożyczył mu swoje ubranie, bo wszyscy wyglądają bardzo nieprofesjonalnie. Ostatni raz widział nogi Dorothei powyżej kolan… Jakoś nigdy. Maia kiedyś w krótkich spodenkach założyła na niego dźwignię korzystając z dolnych kończyn, ale prawdopodobnie się to nie liczyło.

\- Masz na sobie sweter – wyrywa mu się, kiedy zerka na Uderhilla.

\- Ale to nie taki sweter, Alec – wzdycha Izzy.

Underhill uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, zerkając wymownie na koszulę. Jest przyciasnawa i pachnie Magnusem. Zawiesił się na dobrą minutę, kiedy to do niego dotarło. Widzi też różnicę pomiędzy swoim swetrem a tym Underhilla. Przede wszystkim Andrew nie ubrał koszulki pod spód, co było widać. Po drugie jego sweter trójkątny dekolt uwydatniający jego szeroką klatkę piersiową.

Nie był idiotą. Miał oczy.

Nadal jednak ma wątpliwości, kiedy siadają przy barze w takiej lokacji, aby obserwować wszystkie wejścia do pubu. Izzy i Dorothea mają przyjechać pół godziny po nich, żeby nikt nie nabrał podejrzeń. Nie informowali właścicieli barów, nie chcą, aby facet miał jakiekolwiek podejrzenia, kiedy pojawi się w pubie.

Zamawiają bezalkoholowe piwo, które jest bardziej gówniane niż to zwykłe.

\- Rozluźnij się – radzi mu Underhill. – Zachowuj się naturalnie.

\- To nie jest naturalne dla mnie miejsce – przyznaje.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że rozrywkowy z ciebie facet – kpi jego partner.

\- Cokolwiek. Niech ten horror się już skończy – wzdycha.

Underhill śmieje się krótko, urwanie, a potem odwraca się, żeby przeskanować wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

\- Nie gap się – syczy.

\- Nie gapię się na nikogo. Jesteśmy tutaj coś wyrwać – przypomina mu Underhill.

Alec rozgląda się po twarzach zebranych, ale nie widzi ich podejrzanego ani nikogo kto byłby wart jego uwagi.

\- To bar dla hetero, kobiety – podpowiada mu Underhill.

Przewraca oczami, ale posłusznie zmienia swój cel.

\- Mam oko snajpera – mówi Underhill, chociaż Alec to już wie. – Jeśli wejdzie, będę wiedział. Mam dobry kąt na wejście przez barowe lustro. Izzy i Dot są – informuje go.

Alec nie może się nie spiąć. Wie, że to głupie. W barze pełnym ludzi niebezpieczeństwo jest znikome. Izzy wychodziła dziesiątki razy. Ma podsłuch na sobie, a oni stałą łączność z nią. Rozmowy będą nagrywane i odsłuchane jako dowody rzeczowe. Potrzebowali zeznań tego furiata, odkąd obie ofiary były dość przerażone i nie widziały sprawcy aż tak dokładnie. Każdy adwokat podważy coś podobnego, a nie chcieli tym kobietom sprawiać więcej cierpienia niż to było konieczne.

\- Nie lubisz barów? – zagaduje go Underhill.

Wie, że nie pomaga. Bierze głębszy wdech i uśmiecha się do dziewczyny, która zamiana drinki dla siebie i koleżanki. Kobieta mruga do niego, zanim odchodzi.

\- Dobry start – prycha Underhill.

\- Nie ma mowy – rzuca. – Nigdy nie wychodziłem, żeby… Po prostu nigdy nie wychodziłem. Izzy lubi tańczyć. Jace… Jace odnalazłby się tutaj. Pewnie go znają – wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Więc nie podrywasz ludzi w barach – podsumowuje Underhill. – W twoim wieku też tego nie robiłem. Mogłem sobie napytać biedy.

\- Żartujesz? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Jest lepiej, Alec. Nie jest cudownie, ale wiele się zmieniło. Magnusowi wolno odrobinę więcej, bo jest jajogłowym, ale ja byłem w jednostce antyterrorystycznej – przypomina mu Andrew. – Nie przyjmują tam mięczaków. Drużyna musi na sobie polegać – dodaje.

\- Magnus nie jest mięczakiem – wyrywa mu się odrobinę za ostro.

\- O, ja to wiem. Podejrzewam, że ludzie, którzy mieli nieszczęście wziąć go za jednego, też się o tym przekonali – prycha Underhill. – Mówię tylko, że istnieje jakiś stereotyp. I dekadę temu nie mogłem się wychylić i wyjść do baru, żeby kogoś poznać.

\- A teraz? – pyta.

\- Korzystam – przyznaje Andrew. – Prawdę powiedziawszy odprężyłem się w pełni dopiero, kiedy wyskoczyłeś z tym pocałunkiem na środku posterunku – śmieje się.

\- Nie chciałem… - urywa. – To było głupie.

\- Głupie jest to, że goście tacy jak ty, z przyszłością, gliny w kilku pokoleniach, którzy okazywali się gejami, ukrywali to i stawali się homofobami, głównymi prowodyrami ataków – oznajmia mu Underhill.

Wzdryga się, bo przecież dokładnie tego bał się wcześniej. Dlatego nie wyszła na światło dzienne jego orientacja wcześniej. Jace obawiał się dokładnie tego samego, że ktoś ich zaszczuje albo przytnie skrzydła ich karierom. Nie chciał być krawężnikiem do końca życia. Ani usłyszeć, że nikt kompletnie nie chce zostać jego partnerem, gdyby rozdzielono ich z Jace’em. Przez myśl mu nawet nie przeszło, że są gliny-geje.

\- Izzy na pozycji – mówi Underhill. – Zerknij na tę blondynkę, która do ciebie mrugnęła. Na siódmej.

Spogląda sponad swojego piwa. Dziewczyna wskazuje na nich swoim koleżankom. Nie może się wręcz doczekać.

Ktoś podchodzi do Izzy i Dorothei, ale odprawiają kolesia z kwitkiem. Rozmawiają cały czas, sącząc drinki. Bezalkoholowe koktajle, które zamawia Izzy, bo doskonale wie z doświadczenia co wygląda na mocne, a jest dozwolone na akcji takiej jak ta. Zachowuje się naturalnie, pewna siebie. Radzi sobie doskonale.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby blondynka z przyjaciółkami tutaj przyszła, radzę pogapić ci się na jakąś inną kobietę – wtrąca Underhill.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

Blondynka jednak jest już w ruchu. Wbija oczy w cycki barmanki, bo widział jak Jace robił to kilka razy. Zawsze skutkowało jednym i tym samym. Obsługa wymienia się przy nich. Dziewczynę zastępuje jej kolega.

Underhill śmieje się całkiem otwarcie z jego paniki, ale naprawdę nie jest w tym dobry.

\- Nie ma pojęcia co robię – przyznaje. – Nie podrywam ludzi.

\- Jakoś z Magnusem ci się udało – prycha Underhill.

\- Magnus… Magnus… - jąka się. – Magnus poderwał mnie – wykrztusza w końcu.

Nie wie nawet dlaczego rozmawia o tym z Underhillem. Jego partner zadaje celne pytania jak każdy glina. Nie są jednak inwazyjne. I faktycznie jest inaczej, kiedy obaj są gejami. Underhill jest w wieku Magnusa, co też ma znaczenie. Obecnie promowano otwartość i tolerancję, przynajmniej na papierze. Jego ojciec jakoś to przegapił. Mama się starała, ale to nadal nie było to. Nie spodziewał się, że oboje będą skakali z radości, ale własna matka uznawała go za degenerata, jakby się zmienił. Jakby nie kochał i nie chciał tego samego co inni. Rodziny, stabilizacji i kogoś, kto obejmie go ramionami po ciężkim dniu.

Underhill go nie oceniał. Nie był w związku, ale nie wyglądał na kogoś kto obsypie się brokatem i odtańczy kankana w stringach ze swoimi trzema kochankami – czy cokolwiek nie wyobrażała sobie jego matka aktualnie.

\- Magnus poderwał mnie – powtarza. – Nie znam się na flirtowaniu. A ty flirtujesz z ludźmi? – wyrywa mu się, chociaż w zasadzie nie o to chce zapytać.

\- Jeśli sytuacja na to pozwala – rzuca Underhill. – Jeśli ktoś mnie zainteresuje…

\- Dla Magnusa to jak powietrze – podejmuje. – Jak się poznaliśmy… Zaskoczyłem go parę razy, ale…

\- Nie twoja bajka – kończy za niego Underhill. – Mnie też średnio to wychodzi – przyznaje jego partner nagle. – Jestem antyterrorystą. Spora masa. Sporo mięśni. Kiedy ktoś na mnie patrzy, raczej nie do głowy nie przychodzi mu, że wolę fiuta.

Alec nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Russell prawie zemdlał jak pocałowałem Magnusa – przypomina sobie. – Pod pewnymi względami to było nawet zabawne – przyznaje.

\- Wyrwać się poza stereotyp chociaż na chwilę.

\- Lubię swoje swetry – wyrywa mu się.

\- Są fatalne – oznajmia mu Underhill. – O wiele lepiej wyglądasz w tej koszulki – dodaje.

Zerka na niego, bo nie wie jak to odebrać.

\- Nie startuję do ciebie. To obiektywna uwaga kogoś kto ma oczy. Spytaj Roberts, dostaniesz do tego kilka uwag na temat swoich mięśni – kpi Andrew.

\- Moja siostra powiedziała wiele na temat moich swetrów i nic nie nadaje się do zacytowania publicznie – przyznaje.

Odwraca się, żeby przeskanować wzrokiem pomieszczenie, bo coraz więcej osób pojawiło się w barze. Nadal nie ma ich podejrzanego. Izzy i Dorothea spławiły już kilku gości, ale tamci bez sentymentu przenieśli się do innych kobiet. Blondynka, która starała się nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, też była już zajęta. Nie po raz pierwszy kobieta się nim zainteresowała, kiedy na nią patrzył. Musi wypróbować to na Magnusie.

\- Widzisz coś odbiegającego od normy? – pyta.

\- Takie akcje mogą trwać godzinami. Do tego nie mamy pewności czy facet się w ogóle pojawi – przypomina mu Underhill.

Nie brzmi to pocieszająco. Jakaś biedaczka może być bita do nieprzytomności w jakimś zaułku. Spogląda na blondynkę, która odłączyła się od grupy. Facet trzyma dłoń na jej kolanie. Ewidentnie jej wieczór zapowiada się ekscytująco.

\- Mamy problem – mówi Underhill nagle.

Zamiera, spoglądając w tym samym kierunku, co jego partner, ale widzi jedynie dwóch niezidentyfikowanych facetów z drinkami w dłoniach.

\- Co jest?

\- Koleś sypnął coś do drinków – oznajmia mu Underhill. – Nie możemy przerwać akcji. Śledź szklanki. Jak będziemy wiedzieć gdzie wylądują, coś wymyślimy – rzuca.

Nie brzmi to zachęcająco. Wolałby gotowy plan. Opcje. Albo dostać faceta w swoje dłonie i sprać go na kwaśne jabłko. Posłusznie jednak śledzi jak koleś przechodzi przez tłum w barze, bo Underhill ma rację. Nie mogą faceta zatrzymać, bo spaprają pierwotną akcję. Obserwuje mężczyznę jak ten mija blondynkę, potem kolejne dwa stoliki, gdzie ktoś zalicza pierwszą bazę na kanapach. Jest dość późno. Większość towarzystwa jest wstawiona i zahamowania puszczają.

Jemu prawie też, kiedy koleś przystaje przy stoliku jego siostry. Nie zdąża jej nawet ostrzec.

\- Izzy, nie pij tego – warczy Underhill krótko.

Jego siostra powinna dostać Oscara, bo uśmiecha się do faceta, pozwalając mu zostawić drinki na stoliku, nie drgnąwszy nawet. Trochę nie chce mu się wierzyć jednak, kiedy obie z Dorotheą, biorą po łyku ze swoich nowych szklanek. Izzy posyła sztucznego buziaka do swojego nowego adoratora, zanim odsyła go z kwitkiem. Koleś odchodzi, bo ewidentnie czeka aż narkotyk zacznie działać.

\- Koniec akcji. Zabieram cię do domu – oznajmia jej.

\- Nie – rzuca krótko Izzy. – Poradzimy sobie. Mamy jeszcze swoje drinki.

\- Siedź na dupie Lightwood – syczy Dorothea.

\- Ubezpieczamy je – przypomina mu Underhill.

\- Nie pij tego gówna – mówi.

\- Potrzebuję próbek, żeby posadzić szuję – prycha Izzy.

Dorothea zaczyna się śmiać. Jemu jest mniej do śmiechu, bo ich szklanki stają się coraz bardziej puste, a ich podejrzanego nie widać. Nie tylko oni je zresztą obserwują, bo tamten koleś wybrał równie dogodną pozycję i czeka wraz z kompanem. Dłonie go świerzbią.

\- Czas zamówić dziewczynom drinki – mówi Underhill.

\- Zwariowałeś? Będą tylko przeszkadzać…

\- Nie tym dziewczynom – prycha Underhill. – Naszym – uściśla i macha na barmana.

Cokolwiek zamawia jest krzykliwie różowe, w kieliszku z wysoką nóżką, co przypomina mu Magnusa. Bane uwielbia takie drinki. Mocne są też jak diabli. Izzy kazała mu się od takich trzymać z dala.

Underhill trąca go łokciem, wskazując na drugą szklankę, więc zabiera się spod baru. Przedzierają się do Izzy i Dorothei, bo chociaż mają świetne miejsce do obserwacji, oddziela ich nadal cały parkiet i kilka stolików. Dziewczyny posyłają ich szerokie radosne uśmiechy.

\- Dżentelmeni – kpi Rollins, przesuwając szklanki z podejrzaną zawartością, żeby zrobić miejsce dla spektakularnych drinków.

\- A teraz spadajcie w podskokach, bo dziewczyny mają imprezę solo. Możecie popatrzeć z daleka – oznajmia im Izzy.

Ma ochotę pokazać jej środkowy palec, ale to byłoby najgorsze, co mógłby zrobić. Pomysł Underhilla był genialny w swej prostocie. Mogą spokojnie wrócić na swoje miejsca, o ile ktoś ich nie zajął i nawet otwarcie od czasu do czasu pogapić się w tamtym kierunku. W zasadzie wszyscy powielali tutaj jeden schemat. Długo na siebie patrzono, zamawiano alkohol i przysiadano się do stolika w celu nawiązania kontaktu.

Gdyby wiedział, że to takie łatwe, spytałby Magnusa czy wyjdzie z nim na randkę już wcześniej.

Jego telefon się odzywa, więc zerka w dół i zamiera.

\- Maia ma podejrzanego – mówi, kiedy dociera do niego treść SMSa.

Underhill spogląda na niego, dopija swoje obrzydliwe piwo i podnosi się.

\- Izzy po akcji. Drużyna Maii ma podejrzanego – melduje.

Nie sprawdza nawet co jego siostra robi. Podejrzewa, że zabezpiecza próbkę. Oni kierują się po dwóch facetów, którzy wydają się mocno zaabsorbowani rozmową. Nie spodziewa się oporu, ale kiedy pokazują odznaki, ten, który podaj drinka jego siostrze, odpycha go i podejmuje próbę ucieczki. W tym tłumie to niełatwe, ale Alecowi i tak zajmuje dobrą chwilę, zanim powala faceta na ziemię.

\- Policja! – warczy, kiedy ochroniarz się zaczyna interesować zamieszaniem.

Wciska kolano w plecy leżącego pod nim mężczyzny, zanim zakłada mu kajdanki. Izzy i Dorothea dołączają do niego, wyglądając na dość nieporuszone. Underhill popycha przed sobą towarzysza ich głównego podejrzanego, już skutego i dość spietranego, co ułatwi zebranie zeznań. Pouczają ich o prawach, bo to ich obowiązek.

\- Pozwolisz mi kiedyś kogoś aresztować? – pyta Izzy.

Może tylko westchnąć przeciągle.

\- Jeśli chciałaś aresztować ludzi, powinnaś była zostać gliną – przypomina jej, kiedy czekają na wsparcie.

***  
  
Kiedy dojeżdża do mieszkania Magnusa, trochę mu dziwnie. Prawie rozmyśla się przed drzwiami. Nie ma kompletnie pojęcia co tutaj robi. Jest dobrze po północy, zanim spisują zeznania ludzi z klubu. To nadprogramowe zatrzymanie. Na szklance są odciski palców Izzy, barmana oraz dupka, który próbował ją odurzyć. Mają zeznanie Underhilla oraz drugiego sprawcy, który prawie zapłakał się w drodze na komisariat. Specjalnie ich rozdzielili. Pomagier okazał się niewyczerpywalnym źródłem informacji.

Puka, zanim tchórzy. Nie wie czy Magnus nadal na niego czeka. Nie ma nawet pojęcia czy Clary jest w mieszkaniu.

Drzwi otwierają się i Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko, zanim wpuszcza go do środka. W mieszkaniu jest ciemno, nie licząc światła w sypialni. Magnus w jedwabnej piżamie nie dziwi go aż tak bardzo. Widział już jedną podobną. Nadal jednak się gapi, bo to jednak nie norma. I nie wie co z sobą zrobić.

\- Jak poszło? – pyta Magnus.

\- Mamy dupka. I dwóch dodatkowych dupków. Podrzucili coś do drinków naszych dziewczyn – wzdycha, bo jest nagle cholernie zmęczony.

Wie, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się codziennie, ale nie mogą być zawsze i wszędzie. Nie chce myśleć o tym ile kobiet obudziło się bez wspomnień nie wiadomo gdzie.

Magnus spina się, zanim zaczyna pocierać jego ramiona. Gest działa zaskakująco kojąco. Rozluźnia się mimowolnie. Nie miał pojęcia, że był tak spięty.

\- Czy z Isabelle wszystko w porządku? – pyta Magnus cicho.

\- Underhill ma jakąś niesamowitą percepcję. Wyhaczył to od razu. Daliśmy znać dziewczynom, więc obyło się bez ostrego dyżuru – przyznaje.

Magnus uśmiecha się lekko, zanim całuje go w usta. Czuje mentol, co nie powinno go dziwić.

\- Zmęczony? – upewnia się Magnus. – Zostawiłem dla ciebie szczoteczkę w łazience. Ręczniki. Spodnie, które pewnie będą za krótkie, ale… - urywa.

\- Clary…

\- U Jocelyn. Nie musisz szeptać, ale jest tak późno, że pewnie i tak będziemy mówić w ten sposób – śmieje się Magnus, kierując się w stronę sypialni, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Trochę to dziwne, kiedy zdejmuje ubranie nie w swojej łazience. Bierze szybki prysznic, zostawiając brudne ciuchy na pralce, bo nie ma niczego na zmianę. Będzie musiał wrócić w nich jutro, chcąc nie chcąc. Spodnie Magnusa są za krótkie, ale głównym problemem jest to, że nie jest przyzwyczajony do tak śliskich tkanin. Bieliznę zostawił bieliznę w łazience i trochę tego żałuje.

Magnus odkłada książkę, kiedy wchodzi do jego sypialni. Chairman Meow zerka na niego, jakby nie wiedział dlaczego kolejny człowiek znajduje się w tym pomieszczeniu.

\- Jeśli wejdzie mi na głowę, może oberwać – ostrzega go lojalnie.

\- Gadaj z nim, może uzgodnicie jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie – odpowiada Magnus, robiąc mu więcej miejsca na łóżku.

Kiedy światło pada na twarz Bane’a, dostrzega brak makijażu. Magnus wygląda inaczej. Młodziej. Jakoś bardziej niewinnie, czego się nie spodziewał. Nie wie czego oczekiwał. Skóra Magnusa jest jednak ciemnozłota, poznaczona kiełkującym o tej porze dnia, a raczej nocy – zarostem. Ma ochotę go dotknąć i sprawdzić czy drapie równie mocno jak jego własne policzki. Magnus prócz swojej bródki, która stała się jego znakiem firmowym, golił się na gładko.

Wsuwa się do łóżka, pakując od razu rękę na futro kota, bo Chairman Meow jest miękki i ciepły. Mógłby namówić mamę na zwierzaka. Max miałby się czym zająć po lekcjach. Słyszał, że zwierzęta kształtowały charakter.

\- Naprawdę go lubisz – mówi Magnus i brzmi na szczerze zaskoczonego, kiedy układa się na boku.

Alec nie może powstrzymać ziewnięcia. Chairman mruczy tak cudownie. Czuje wibracje pod palcami. Magnus gasi światło, ale w mieście nigdy nie jest ciemno. Czy cicho. Jest po prostu bardziej świadom ruchu ulicznego. Widzi zarys jego sylwetki pod przykryciem.

\- Nie mieliśmy nigdy zwierząt – przyznaje, chociaż wydaje mu się, że już o tym rozmawiali. – Rodzice ciągle pracowali. My, jeśli nie byliśmy w szkole to na zajęciach dodatkowych. Albo na innych zajęciach dodatkowych – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus prycha w ciemności.

\- Jakich? – pyta Bane.

\- No wiesz… Jace gra na fortepianie, ale jeśli powiesz Clary, on się wyprze – ostrzega go lojalnie. – Ja wybrałem łucznictwo.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się Magnus. – Chociaż nie. Widzę cię z łukiem – przyznaje.

\- Dawno nie strzelałem – wzdycha. – Dawno nie strzelałem z łuku – uściśla. – Hej – protestuje, kiedy kot w najlepsze wymyka mu się spod ręki.

Chairman przeciąga się, a potem zeskakuje z łóżka. Żaden z nich nie robi nic, aby go powstrzymać. Słyszy jego miękkie kroki w ciemności.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie. Zapewne emitujemy za dużo ciepła – kpi Magnus.

Bez kota pomiędzy nimi jest całkiem inaczej. Nie ma pojęcia czy powinien objąć Magnusa, pocałować czy czego się spodziewać. Spał z Izzy czy nawet Jace’em, gdy byli młodsi, ale raczej nie obowiązywał ten sam zestaw zasad.

Magnus przysuwa się do niego ostrożnie, kładzie dłoń na jego policzku i całuje go w nos. Nie może nie prychnąć, bo akurat czegoś takiego powinien się spodziewać. Czuje się jak idiota. Magnus nie zwabiałby go do siebie podstępem. Widywali się dostatecznie często i gdyby chciał go namówić na seks, już dawno mieliby to za sobą. Nie ma pojęcia nawet dlaczego się denerwuje.

\- Śpij – szepcze do niego Magnus, układając się bliżej niego.

***  
  
Budzi się rano w obcym miejscu, twarzą w twarz z kotem, który uparcie się na niego gapi. Wrzasnąłby, gdyby nie to, że Chairman Meow mruczy, co po tych wszystkich razach musiało wyrobić w nim odruch Pawlowa, bo uspokaja się niemal od razu. Musi kupić kota dla Jace’a. Czytał o zespole stresu pourazowego i chociaż nie wie jak bardzo porwanie i postrzał odbiły się na jego bracie, zwierzak nie zawadzi. A nie mogą wszyscy wypożyczać Chairmana od Magnusa. A w razie czego jest pierwszy w kolejce. Chairman i tak lubi go najbardziej.

Magnusa nie ma w łóżku, ale słyszy kogoś za drzwiami i nie musi być detektywem, aby wiedzieć, że to pewnie Bane. Podnosi się, poprawia spodnie, które zsunęły się trochę podczas snu i robi kilka głębszych wdechów, bo w tej cienkiej piżamie widać jego poranną erekcję. Zaczyna być wdzięczny za to, że nie obudził się z Magnusem, bo ma przynajmniej chwilę na zastanowienie się jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Normalne dla niego rozwiązanie nie wchodzi w grę, bo na pewno nie obciągnie sobie w łóżku Magnusa, jakkolwiek kuszące to nie jest.

\- Głupi kot – mówi.

Chairman spogląda na niego lekko zirytowany.

\- Przepraszam – rzuca, bo jednak nie powinien się wyżywać na niewinnym zwierzaku.

Bierze Chairmana na ręce, pocierając policzkiem miękkie futro. Może kupi taką poduszkę. Słyszy pojedyncze skrzypnięcie i kiedy spogląda w stronę drzwi, Magnus akurat zerka do sypialni, z potarganymi włosami i nadal w piżamie. Nie ma makijażu, co w zasadzie jest całkiem normalne. Ta kredka czy cienie nie są permanentnie przyklejone do jego twarzy. Oczy Magnusa są jednak brązowe i to zwraca jego uwagę. Niejasno przypomina sobie, że widział na jego szafce pudełko na soczewki. Magnus musiał zdjąć je, kiedy zgasił światło i założyć, kiedy tylko się obudził. Bane wygląda zatem naturalnie, domowo, jeśli nie liczyć soczewek. I Alec nie ma pojęcia nawet dlaczego go to nagle kłopocze.

Wie o Asmodeuszu oraz o tym, że ich niestandardowe tęczówki są zapisane w DNA. Widział oczy ojca chrzestnego Nowego Jorku. I nie jest zaskoczony, że Magnus ukrywa swoje, bo nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć. Widzieć. A jednak mu nieswojo, bo są w mieszkaniu Magnusa i nie ma tutaj nikogo prócz nich. I soczewki nadal maskują jego oczy.

\- No i to jest widok, który mógłby mnie witać – żartuje Magnus. – Nie obudził cię? Zamknąłem drzwi, ale nauczył się je otwierać, spryciarz – prycha.

\- Tylko gapił się, kiedy spałem – mówi.

Przynajmniej po jego erekcji nie ma już śladu.

Instynkt podpowiada mu, że pytanie teraz o Asmodeusza i soczewki to najgorszy możliwy moment. Jest błogo. Cicho.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? – pyta Magnus niepewnie. – Dziwnie wyglądam bez kredki i…

\- Zawsze wyglądasz świetnie – wchodzi mu w słowo.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, ale w jego oczach jest coś miękkiego. Alec nadal wolałby zobaczyć je bez soczewek.

\- Za ten komplement czeka cię coś bardzo dobrego – obiecuje mu Magnus. – Zrobiłem naleśniki – uściśla, ale mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Alec nie przegapi podwójnego znaczenia tego zwrotu.

***  
  
Nie ma nawet pojęcia dlaczego wraca do domu. Chyba głównie po bieliznę. Wymienili się ubraniami po śniadaniu. Magnus zdzwonił się z Izzy i Dorotheą, aby upewnić się, że nawet ten jeden łyk nie miał na nie wpływu. Alec proponował, że zawiezie je do szpitala, ale obie wolały testy w laboratorium posterunku. Brak kolejek, dostęp do sprzętu nowszej generacji i wyniki na cito – wszystko przemawiało za ich preferowaną opcją. Został bez argumentów. I na noc u Magnusa.

Stara się nie myśleć o soczewkach, ale jednak to wraca. Zastanawia się czy Magnus je kiedykolwiek przy nim ściągnie. Wie, że to dla niego trudne i to jego wybór, ale mimo wszystko sądził, że są na takim etapie znajomości, że zobaczy jego prawdziwe oczy.

Nagle to przestaje być problemem, bo kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania, czuje u podstawy czaszki lufę. Zamiera, unosi dłonie do góry i rozważa swoje opcje. Nie ma pojęcia kto chciałby w ogóle go zaatakować i zadałby sobie tyle trudu, aby włamać się do jego mieszkania bez zostawiania śladów, ale zagadka zostaje rozwiązana, kiedy na fotelu w swoim fotelu dostrzega Asmodeusza.

\- Muszę wymienić zamki – wyrywa mu się.

\- Jesteś zabawny – stwierdza Asmodeusz. – Rafael – rzuca krótko.

Facet, który mierzy do niego, przesuwa dłońmi po jego bokach, szukając pistoletu. Alec jednak zdał swoją służbówkę, bo chociaż nie użyli broni to nadal po akcji obowiązywały ich protokoły. W szufladzie z bielizną miał prywatny pistolet, ale nie zdążyłby się tam dostać. Nawet, jeśli w mieszkaniu jest tylko jeden człowiek z obstawy Asmodeusza, a co do tego ma wątpliwości.

Rafael popycha go w stronę kanapy, kiedy upewnia się, że Alec nie stanowi zagrożenia. Opuszcza dłonie, siada i zerka w bok. Rafael – w czarnym garniturze – mógłby równie dobrze być szanowanym biznesmenem. Gdyby nie wycelowany w niego pistolet.

\- Alexander Lightwood – zaczyna Asmodeusz. – Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co tutaj robię…

\- Niespecjalnie – rzuca, starając się oddychać spokojnie.

Żółte tęczówki obserwują go przez cały czas. Nigdy nie widział oczu Magnusa, ale na pewno nie są zimne i bezwzględne. Jest o tym przekonany. Podobnie jak o tym, że jeśli popełni błąd, to będzie ostatnie kilka minut jego życia. Nie zastanawiał się nad powiązaniami Asmodeusza i Magnusa. Rodzinne więzi nie wydawały mu się ważne w tym przypadku. Magnus nie utrzymywał kontaktów z ojcem. Negował jego istnienie i Alec naiwnie sądził, że przymykanie na to oka uda mu się w szerszej perspektywie.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że zamiast Ragnora, jest tutaj ktoś kompletnie obcy, kto z pewnością zna się na mokrej robocie i nie zawaha się pociągnąć za spust.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję – podejmuje Asmodeusz.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany – mówi bez wahania.

\- Nie poznałeś szczegółów – rzuca Asmodeusz, jakby jego niechęć mu nie przeszkadzała. – Może mamy wspólne zainteresowania… - urywa i patrzy na niego wymownie.

Mama, Max i Jace są w mieszkaniu. Wie, że mama ma prywatną broń i świetnie nadal strzela. Jace jest w stanie ruszyć się z łóżka, a adrenalina powinna utrzymać go na nogach kilka minut. Akurat tyle ile trzeba, żeby przenieść się do jakiegoś sensowniejszego pokoju. Albo chociaż za kanapę, która wcale nie powstrzymywała tak doskonale pocisków jak pokazywano na filmach, ale przynajmniej zmieniała trajektorię kul.

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest Izzy, ale to oznaczało tylko, że Asmodeusz również nie.

\- Chcemy bezpieczeństwa i szczęścia mojego syna – mówi ojciec chrzestny Nowego Jorku, zaskakując go kompletnie.

Nie może zaprzeczyć, a Asmodeusz ewidentnie czeka na jego odpowiedź.

\- Tak – rzuca.

Asmodeusz wydaje się zadowolony, chociaż trudno to wyczytać z jego oczu. Problem polega na tym, że facet się nawet uśmiecha. Po prostu żadna emocja nie sięga jego tęczówek, które nieruchomi obserwują swoją ofiarę. Alec widział w zoo węże, które wykazywały więcej empatii przed spożyciem swojego posiłku.

\- Co powiedziałbyś na objęcie własnej komendy? – pyta go nagle Asmodeusz.

\- Pytasz mnie o moje plany na przyszłość? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Pytam czy obejmiesz własną komendę – rzuca Asmodeusz. – Słyszałem o zwalniającym się wakacie na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu. Siedem wydziałów. Ścisła współpraca z FBI, a nawet CIA. Podobno szukają młodego…

\- Nie – wchodzi mu w słowo, bo widzi do czego to zmierza.

I trochę przeraża go, że Asmodeusz może pociągnąć kilka sznurków i załatwić mu awans. W policji. Tyle, jeśli chodziło o to czy ktokolwiek jest skorumpowany. Chciałby dostać listę nazwisk osób, które opowiedziałyby się za jego awansem, ale wie, że Asmodeusz nie jest idiotą. Nie da mu swoich kontaktów. Nie zamierza się też przenieść na drugi koniec kraju. Za żadne pieniądze czy zaszczyty.

\- Wiesz co mnie łączy z Magnusem? – pyta. – Żaden z nas nie jest swoim ojcem – mówi.

Niemal natychmiast czuje lufę przy podstawie czaszki. Przygryza wnętrze policzka, bo wie, że posunął się za daleko, ale wciąż jest wściekły. Jego ojciec nie miał nawet na tyle odwagi, żeby spojrzeć im w oczy. Chciałby zrozumieć. Naprawdę. Cisza pomiędzy nimi jest męcząca, ale ewidentnie jego ojciec dokonał wyboru.

Asmodeusz patrzy na niego, mruży oczy, jakby chciał go przejrzeć na wylot. Stara się zachować spokój, ale ma broń przystawioną do czaszki. Sprężyny nie przeskakują jak zawsze przy naciskaniu spustu, a z pewnością by je usłyszał.

Przełyka nadmiar śliny, bo może i się nie rusza, ale boi się jak diabli. Zastanawia się kto go znajdzie. Rafael nie ma tłumika, więc ktoś wezwie policję. To szanująca się okolica. Ktoś zadzwoni, więc wyślą dwa patrole ze względu na strzał. Jeden wystarczy z tej odległości. Nie będzie miał takiego szczęścia jak Jace. Z jego mózgu zostanie papka i nie pewnie nawet ta sekunda, którą będzie miał na zorientowanie się w sytuacji przed śmiercią, to za krótki okres czasu, aby cokolwiek do niego doszło.

Trochę go mdli. Mimo wszystko.

Asmodeusz spogląda na niego nadal, milczący i przerażający. On i Magnus nie są podobni. Nie mają charakterystycznych rysów twarzy, więc geny matki uratowały chociaż tyle. Osobowości też wydają się kompletnie różne.

Alec jest tak zdenerwowany, że koszulka lepi się do jego ciała.

Asmodeusz podnosi się nagle z fotela, bez słowa, mija go w drodze do drzwi. Ciężki zapach kadzidła dociera do jego nozdrzy. Asmodeusz trzyma się świetnie jak na swój wiek. Zresztą gdyby nie to, że wie ile lat ma Magnus, nie dałby facetowi więcej niż czterdziestki. Życie nie odcisnęło na nim swojego piętna – wydawać by się mogło.

Prawie przegapia krótki gest – zaledwie skinięcie ręką, które Asmodeusz wykonuje w drzwiach. Mimowolnie spina się, ale Rafael nie naciska na spust, tylko zabiera broń. Wychodzą z jego mieszkania tak po prostu.

Alec dopiero po chwili bierze głębszy wdech.

***  
  
Zastanawia się czy zadzwonić do Magnusa, ale to bez sensu. Nie wie nawet co miałby powiedzieć. Problem rozwiązuje się sam, kiedy Izzy wpada do jego mieszkania i wyciąga go do baru. Najwyraźniej świętują udaną akcję u Jocelyn wraz z pozostałymi gliniarzami. Magnus jest zaproszony również, a nawet gdyby nie był – Alec miały jakiś relatywnie neutralny powód, aby się z nim zobaczyć. Nie chciał dzwonić tylko pogadać o Asmodeuszu, bo wyglądałoby to na skarżenie. Nie potrzebuje również pomocy w tej kwestii. Wydaje mu się zresztą, że Magnus nie ma wielkiego wpływu na swojego biologicznego ojca.

Nie, żeby on był w innej sytuacji.

Całuje Magnusa lekko, kiedy wychodzi po niego przed bar. Izzy zajęła dla nich miejsca. Underhill też ma się pojawić lada moment. Czterdziesty ósmy stawia na ich cześć. Maia zamierzała się upodlić. Jej zespół dokonał faktycznego zatrzymania, zatem byli ich oficjalnymi gwiazdami – niezależnie od tego jak wiele osób brało udział w akcji. Laboratorium nadal analizowało próbki, które miały posłużyć za twarde dowody.

\- Alexandrze – mruczy do niego Magnus.

Pierwszy raz wychodzą publicznie. Kawy nagle przestają się liczyć. Obejmuje Magnusa pewniej kładąc mu rękę na biodrze, kiedy wchodzą do środka. Kilku detektywów wgapia się w niego w czystym szoku, więc spogląda na nich tylko zapraszając ich do jakiejkolwiek nieodpowiedniej reakcji.

Jocelyn wydaje się śledzić ich wzrokiem, co trochę go przeraża, kiedy przypomina sobie czym matka Clary zajmowała się przed otwarciem baru.

\- Alec! – macha do niego Izzy, chociaż przecież doskonale wiedział gdzie jest ich stolik.

Maia wychyla kieliszek, zanim docierają do stolika. A potem kolejny, podając drugi Magnusowi, który kpiąco spogląda na rozłożoną przed nimi tequilę.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – przyznaje.

Izzy wyrzuca pięść w górę i wyciąga rękę w stronę Russella, który przeklina pod nosem.

\- Płać, naiwniaku – mówi jego siostra. – Założyliśmy się o twoje pierwsze słowa na widok tequili – wyjaśnia im.

\- Może zareagowałbym inaczej, gdyby nie to, że ty i tequila nie powinnyście iść w parze – wzdycha.

Izzy szczerzy się do niego. Jest przewidywalny. Nudny. I nie pije. Przynajmniej nie tyle. Magnus trąca się kieliszkiem z Izzy i Maią, wychylając całą zawartość na raz. Kilka kropli alkoholu zostaje na jego ustach i przyciągają uwagę Aleca. Jak wszystko co dotyczy Magnusa.

\- Wiem o czym myślisz – szepcze do niego Bane i zlizuje językiem tequilę.

Śledzi ten ruch, bo jeśli chodzi o Magnusa, jest w zasadzie całkiem łatwy do rozgryzienia. Przesuwa palcami po jego biodrze, bo jego ręka nadal tam jest. Magnus nie robi też nic, aby się odsunąć. Wie, że co chwilę ktoś przychodzi i gapi się na nich. Słyszy swoje imię raz po raz, ale ma tak bardzo gdzieś, że nawet nie zwraca uwagi. Dorothea dołącza do nich, podobnie jak Underhill. Muszą zsunąć dwa stoliki, ale i tak brakuje krzeseł, więc kończą stojąc. Izzy wypija na swoją cześć kolejne toasty, on zostaje przy swoim piwie. Zamierza odwieźć przynajmniej część z tych idiotów. Nie jest niańką. Russell może ogarnąć swój tyłek sam.

Magnus jest duszą towarzystwa. Z Izzy u boku podbija kolejne stoliki, opowiada o śledztwach, w których brał udział, wpada do Jocelyn za bar, robiąc sobie w najlepsze drinka. Trudno go wyśledzić w tym tłumie. Chociaż to też nie jest prawda. Magnus jest dość wysoki. Na pewno wyższy od większości osób tutaj, co uderza Aleca dopiero teraz. Jace zawsze nazywał go gigantem – w żartach, ale nie bezpodstawnie. Nadal pomiędzy nim i Magnusem było dobre dziesięć centymetrów różnicy. Może dlatego cały czas wydawało mu się, że Magnus jest niski.

Teraz wydaje się to śmieszne.

Underhill podchodzi do niego, opierając się o ścianę z piwem w dłoni. Jak wszyscy wypił toast na cześć Maii, a potem Izzy. I wrócił do lżejszego kalibru alkoholu, bo chociaż mieli weekend – życie było mu jeszcze miłe.

\- Masz – rzuca Underhill, podając mu kawałek papieru.

Poznaje charakter pisma Magnusa.

\- Co to?

\- Spytałem twojego chłopaka gdzie jest najlepsza restauracja w tym mieście – przyznaje Underhill.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego – wyrywa mu się jak ostatniemu idiocie.

Underhill uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Zabiera kartkę i chowa ją w kieszeni spodni, bo od kilku dni zastanawiał się nad tym gdzie zabrać Magnusa. Bar Jocelyn był miły, ale to nie ta klasa. Nie mogli zresztą ograniczać się do pubów i mieszkania. Nie był nigdy w związku, ale podejrzewał, że dobrze byłoby chociaż zacząć od randek. Romantyczny spacer z Magnusem też wydawał mu się doskonałym pomysłem. A teraz wiedział też gdzie jego chłopak lubił chodzić. Magnus nie poleciłby w końcu nikomu miejsca, w którym mu się nie podobało.

\- Jesteś mistrzem – mówi i zaczyna się śmiać.

Underhill dołącza do niego. Magnus jakimś cudem materializuje się u jego boku, chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu wchodzić Jocelyn pod nogi. Najwyraźniej skończył już jednak swojego drinka. Przezroczysty płyn ma bąbelki i rant szklanki umaczany jest w brązowym cukrze, który Jocelyn kupiła po tym jak Magnus narzekał na jej marne zdolności barmańskie. Miał swoje sposoby na tę kobietę.

\- Co jest takiego śmiesznego? – pyta Magnus.

Zamierają, patrzą na siebie z Underhillem i zaczynają śmiać się ponownie, chociaż powinni się uspokoić, bo na pewno nie przyzna się Magnusowi, że jego partner niczym Mata Hari wykradł do niego niejawne informacje pod marną przykrywką. Underhill przynajmniej był subtelny. Jace rzuciłby jakimś niewybrednym tekstem i Alec musiałby się tłumaczyć do Bożego Narodzenia.

\- Wewnętrzny żarcik – mówi Underhill.

Obejmuje Magnusa znowu, bo i tak są tak blisko, że wystarczy, że wyciągnie dłoń. Pasują do siebie tak doskonale, że nie może w to uwierzyć. Izzy uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i unosi kciuk do góry. Nie potrzebuje aprobaty, ale też dawno nie był tak szczęśliwy. Prawie zapomina o rozmowie z Asmodeuszem. Trudno mu faceta rozgryźć, bo coś mówi mu, że na swój sposób Asmodeusz stara się dbać o syna. Chociaż Magnus tego nie popiera i nie potrzebuje. Asmodeusz nie pyta o zdanie. Po prostu robi to, co uważa za słuszne. I ewidentnie obserwuje mieszkanie Magnusa, bo pojawił się u niego tuż po tym jak Alec został na noc. Wszystkie pozostałe spotkania mogli podciągnąć pod przyjaźń albo służbowe kolacje. Został jednak na noc.

\- Macie już wewnętrzne żarciki – prycha Magnus. – Dlaczego my nie mamy wewnętrznych żarcików? – pyta, obracając się do niego lekko.

Czuje jego biodro na swoim udzie. Nagle cholernie żałuje, że są w barze. Najchętniej pocałowałby go w usta, ale to nie miejsce ani czas. Zresztą Maia poluje na niego. Nie powinien jej dawać więcej materiału do szantażu. I niewygodnych pytań.

\- A są nam potrzebne? – pyta i zsuwa dłoń niżej, na biodro Magnusa, kciukiem gładzi jego pośladek.

Serce bije mu jak oszalałe i pojęcia nie ma co robi. Wydaje się to jednak działać, bo Magnus zamiera i wgapia się w niego, jakby jego system operacyjny się zresetował. Nigdy nie flirtował z nikim, ale przy Magnusie czuje się tak, jakby potrafił.

\- Idę po kolejne piwo. Chcecie coś? – pyta Underhill i nie czeka nawet na ich odpowiedź.

Magnus odchrząkuje, biorąc spory łyk swojego drinka. Przesuwa rękę wyżej, w bardziej stosowny rejon, bo nie zamierza swojego chłopaka obłapiać publicznie. Nawet jeśli ma cholerną ochotę.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie Alexandrze – oznajmia mu Magnus.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy i Maia pochrapują na tylnej kanapie jego samochodu. Magnus jest relatywnie trzeźwy, biorąc pod uwagę, że prawie świta. Potrzebuje snu. Clary wpadła do baru na chwilę, żeby pomóc matce sprzątać, ale oni tak byli już w połowie składania stolików. Zasiedzieli się z winy Izzy, nie zostawiłby Jocelyn samej z całą robotą.

Nie umknęło mu, że Luke pomagał również.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz mnie podrzucać – mówi Magnus.

\- Tak, istnieją taksówki – odpowiada, ignorując go kompletnie. – Najpierw Izzy i Maia – ostrzega.

Zresztą zamierza zostawić Roberts u siostry, bo Izzy ma całą apteczkę i świetne sposoby na kaca. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma postawić Maię na nogach do poniedziałku, to tylko jedyna Lightwood, która przepijała cały posterunek. Sądził, że w akademii było ciężko, ale najwyraźniej college to była dopiero szkoła życia.

Izzy budzi się, kiedy tylko zatrzymuje się pod jej budynkiem. Spogląda na niego zaspana, a potem na Maię, która jest kompletnie nieprzytomna.

\- Kanapa – decyduje jego siostra.

\- Całe życie odnoszę pijane kobiety. Niech mnie jeszcze ktoś spyta dlaczego jestem gejem – sarka.

Magnus zaczyna śmiać. Może przesadza, ale zaczyna go to denerwować. Maia jest przynajmniej lekka i nawet nie wyślizguje mu się z rąk. Wszystko trwa nie dłużej niż dziesięć minut. Izzy, ziewając, stawia na szafce szklankę z wodą i leki. I po chwili zastanowienia donosi jeszcze dwie butelki pod kanapę.

\- Jesteś najlepszym bratem na świecie – informuje go Izzy.

Jakimś cudem jest bardziej zaspana niż pijana. Może gdyby miał taką wyporność na alkohol, sam piłby.

Magnus śpi na fotelu pasażera, kiedy wraca do samochodu. Trochę ma ochotę poprawić kciukiem jego rozmazaną kredkę, ale na pewno go obudzi. Jest czwarta nad ranem. Potrzebuje prysznica i snu. Niekoniecznie z tej kolejności.

\- Ciebie też mam zanieść? – szepcze.

\- Yhym. Może nawet byś mnie podniósł – prycha Magnus. – Zaprosiłbym cię do siebie, ale mam spotkanie o siódmej.

\- Masz spotkanie w niedzielę? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus otwiera oko i krzywi się. Słońce zaczyna wstawać.

Jest coś takiego we wzroku Magnusa, że Alec niemal natychmiast przypomina sobie o Asmodeuszu. A bardzo chciał wygonić te myśli z głowy. I prawie mu się udało.

\- Widzisz się z Asmodeuszem? – pyta wprost, bo w końcu będą musieli o tym pogadać.

Może nie o czwartej nad ranem w drodze do mieszkania Magnusa, ale w zasadzie nigdy nie będzie dobrego czasu na podobną konwersację. Udawanie, że temat nie istnieje, nie ma sensu.

\- Zawarłem układ z diabłem. Śniadanie raz w miesiącu za ochronę Clary i Jocelyn – przyznaje Magnus. – Załapałeś się na jedno śniadanie – przypomina mu.

Alec nie był świadom, że to coś, co robią tak często. Nie wyobraża sobie widywania się z Asmodeuszem nawet z taką częstotliwością. Magnus oczywiście ma z nim inny kontakt i ewidentnie się go nie boi, ale to jednak nieprzyjemne. Nigdy nie wiadomo też czy Asmodeuszowi się jednak nie odwidzi i nie postanowi skrzywdzić Magnusa, co trzeba brać pod uwagę.

Nagle ich rodzinne posiłki nie wydają się już takie straszne.

\- To żadna cena za ochronę – stwierdza Magnus, chyba źle odczytując jego milczenie.

\- Widziałem się z nim wczoraj – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus otwiera oczy i siada na fotelu spięty. Alec czuje na sobie jego wzrok.

\- Wróciłem od ciebie, a on na mnie czekał – wyjaśnia.

\- Bogowie, przepraszam – zaczyna pospiesznie Magnus.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – wchodzi mu w słowo pospiesznie.

\- Nie mam za co przepraszać?! Czego on od ciebie chciał…

\- Pogadać – rzuca, bo nagle dociera do niego, że powinien powiedzieć Magnusowi o propozycji Asmodeusza, a pojęcia nie ma jak to zrobić.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że…

\- Nic się nie stało – uspokaja go. – Zdaje się, że on wie, że jesteśmy razem…

\- Alec…

\- Powiedział mi, że mamy wspólny cel… Znaczy ciebie bezpiecznego i szczęśliwego – mówi pospiesznie.

Zerka na Magnusa kątem oka i żałuje, że się w ogóle odezwał. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak zdenerwowanego. Nawet wtedy, kiedy znajdowali się pod obstrzałem.

\- Jeśli chcesz ze mną zerwać, możesz to spokojnie zrobić. On cię nie skrzywdzi. Sam o to zadbam – informuje go Magnus sztywno.

\- Zerwać? – wyrywa mu się. – Zwariowałeś? Dlaczego miałbym…

\- Lubię ignorować fakt, że mam biologicznego ojca, ale trudno jest zignorować to, że on ci groził. Na pewno nie pozwolę, żebyś czuł się zmuszony do kontynuowania tego w obawie o swoje życie – oznajmia mu Magnus, machając dłonią pomiędzy nimi.

Alec nie może się nie zaśmiać. Nie wierzy, że właśnie kłócą się o czwartej nad ranem. Powinni byli się jednak wyspać.

\- Możesz być spokojny – prycha. – Asmodeusz raczej próbował nas zerwać. Chciał mnie awansować gdzieś na Zachodnie Wybrzeże. Najwyraźniej otworzył się wakat gdzieś…

\- Próbował cię przekupić, żebyś ze mną zerwał? – wyrywa się Magnusowi.

\- Takie odniosłem wrażenie. Nie mówił nic o tym, że ty też miałeś się przenosić – rzuca.

\- I co mu powiedziałeś? – interesuje się Magnus.

\- Jeszcze musisz pytać? – prycha. – Nie kazałem mu iść do diabła, bo pewnie jest z nim po imieniu… - próbuje zażartować, ale Magnus się nie śmieje. – Powiedziałem mu, że ciebie i mnie łączy to, że nie jesteśmy tacy jak nasi ojcowie – mówi.

Magnus spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Wygląda na dobre dwadzieścia lat młodszego, niewinnego i bezbronnego. Gdyby nie prowadził, objąłby go. Zamiast tego, po prostu kładzie mu dłoń na kolanie i lekko ściska. Może jednak obaj dzisiaj zasną. Jest nagle tak zmęczony, że marzy już tylko o łóżku. Kot jest opcjonalny.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć – przyznaje Magnus.

\- Na pewno nie przepraszaj za coś, co jest poza twoją kontrolą. Wiedziałem o Asmodeuszu zanim zaczęliśmy się spotykać – przypomina mu. – Wolałbym go więcej nie znaleźć u siebie w mieszkaniu, ale… - urywa, bo nie ma pojęcia co dodać.

\- Porozmawiam z nim – obiecuje mu Magnus.

\- Nie wiem…

\- Jeśli zrobi to jeszcze raz, pożegna się ze śniadaniami, które tak uwielbia – oznajmia mu Magnus.

\- Ale Jocelyn…

\- Morgensternów nie ma. Jocelyn da dobie radę. Widuję się z nim, bo nie zawadzi wiedzieć co mu łazi po tej chorej głowie. Jestem cały czas obserwowany i Ragnor dla niego pracuje – przypomina mu Magnus. – Mamy układ. Jesteśmy cały czas w kontakcie, bo naprawdę wolałbym, żeby nie uprowadził mnie jakiś jego oponent. A tajemnica jest bezpieczna jedynie, kiedy z dwóch osób, które wiedzą, jednak jest martwa – dodaje.

I Alec zdaje sobie sprawę, że lista osób, która wie o biologicznym ojcu Magnusa powiększyła się. Camille była zdolna do wszystkiego. Nie ufał jej. Nie słyszał o niej od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania, kiedy wystawiła Magnusa synowi Morgensterna. Mogła nie praktykować już w Nowym Jorku, nadal jednak stanowiła cenne źródło informacji dla każdego, kto płacił.

Nie miał pojęcia jak Magnus mógł się z nią spotykać. Z drugiej strony to było ponad dekadę temu. Ludzie się zmieniali. Najlepszym przykładem był jego własny ojciec.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie próbowałem się nawet z nikim związać – mówi nagle Magnus. – Nie wiedziałem do czego jest zdolny i jeśli…

\- Nawet nie kończ – prosi. – Powiedziałem ci, bo uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

\- Jesteś w permanentnym niebezpieczeństwie…

\- Jako detektyw – kończy za niego. – Nie groził mi, tylko proponował. Myślę, że… - urywa. – Myślę, że na swój chory sposób się martwi… - waha się.

Magnus prycha, ale brak w tym dźwięku radości.

***  
  
Jace wygląda lepiej. Tego samego nie może powiedzieć o Izzy, która ziewa raz po raz przy stole. Brak snu odbił się na niej mocniej niż nadmiar alkoholu. Mama udaje, że nie widzi cieni pod jej oczami.

\- Słyszałem, że rozwiązaliście sprawę z nowym partnerem – rzuca Jace.

\- Underhill jest świetny – przyznaje, a potem orientuje się, że może nie powinien wykazywać się aż takim entuzjazmem w stosunku do nowego partnera. – Oczywiście nie tak jak ty.

Jace uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, jakby czytał mu w myślach. Underhill wypytał Magnusa o ulubioną restaurację. Świetnie się zgrali. Jego nowy partner myślał nieszablonowo. Cały czas uczyli się od siebie nowych rzeczy. Tam gdzie on trzymał się przepisów, Underhill naginał je nieznacznie albo obchodził lekko. Alec nigdy nie był tak elastyczny. Kiedy Jace coś kombinował – od razu przechodził do oczywistego łamania prawa, więc musiał go definitywnie powstrzymać.

\- Nikt nie jest tak świetny jak ja – kpi jego brat.

\- Rehabilitant twierdzi dokładnie to samo – wtrąca jego matka.

\- Jak idzie? – pyta.

Jace wzrusza ramionami, ale podnosi obie dłonie do góry, nawet się nie krzywiąc. Ewidentnie część jego mięśni klatki piersiowej pracuje normalnie.

\- Pokazałbym wam jak chodzę, ale rano wziąłem kąpiel – rzuca Jace, kiedy Izzy bije mu brawo. – Jestem wypompowany – przyznaje.

\- Jesteś w jakimś wyjątkowo dobrym humorze – stwierdza, bo to przynajmniej podejrzane.

\- Clary nakrzyczała na niego wczoraj – donosi uprzejmie jego matka.

Jace rumieni się lekko, co jest niespotykane, że pojęcia nie ma skąd mogło się w ogóle wziąć. W jakiej sytuacji znalazł się jego brat, że coś takiego jak opcja wstyd została uaktywniona. Sądził do tej pory, że Jace nie posiada czegoś takiego.

\- Szczegóły na wczoraj – prycha Izzy.

\- Zamknij się – syczy Jace. – Mogę prosić o odrobinę prywatności?

Mama uśmiecha się lekceważąco w jego stronę, jakby rozważała na ile powinna go wkopać. I to coś nowego. Nigdy jej takiej nie widział. Nadal nie wie jak z nią rozmawiać. Może dlatego, że udają, że nic się nie stało. Pojawia się czasem z Magnusem, ale temat w zasadzie nie istnieje. Nie wie nawet dlaczego to, żeby uznała jego związek jest tak ważne. Cały czas powtarza sobie w głowie, że go to nie obchodzi.

Magnus się jednak stara. Sam to przyznał. A Alec zna tych ludzi. Nie chce, aby Magnusa spotkała jakakolwiek nieprzyjemność.

\- Clary pozamiatała tobą podłogę? – dopytuje Izzy.

\- Chyba jej nie doceniałam – stwierdza mama. – Jest młoda, ale o wiele dojrzalsza od waszego brata.

\- Ej! – protestuje Jace.

\- Zgadzam się – mówi, bo Clary może i jest roztrzepana, ale to w końcu artystka i nastolatka.

Jace jednak za wiele sobą nie przedstawia.

\- I ty przeciwko mnie? – pyta jego brat. – Może pogadamy o tobie i Magnusie?

Nie może się nie spiąć.

\- Będę niedaleko waszego posterunku we wtorek. Może wypijemy razem kawę – proponuje nagle jego matka. – Razem w sensie z Magnusem, jeśli oczywiście będzie miał czas – waha się.

\- Jasne – mówi, bo wie, że jego chłopak się ucieszy.

Magnus się stara, co jest przynajmniej dziwne. Jemu przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby jakkolwiek się przypodobał Asmodeuszowi, a może powinien wziąć pod uwagę to, że biologiczny ojciec Magnusa jednak na swój sposób dba. Przynajmniej nigdy go nie okłamał i chociaż nie był idealny – próbował się z nim widywać. Chociaż sądząc po ich jedynym śniadaniu, którego świadkiem był – Magnus na pewno mu tego nie ułatwiał.

\- Co u niego? – pyta mama.

\- Praca – waha się i spogląda wymownie na Izzy, ale ta mu nie pomaga.

Jego siostra w zasadzie wygląda na równie zainteresowaną, jakby nie widywała się z nim każdego dnia.

\- Myślę… myślę, że zaproszę go na randkę – wyjąkuje.

Mama uśmiecha się lekko, jakby w ogóle nie była zaskoczona. Jest coś smutnego w jej oczach, co przypomina mu o ich niedawnej rozmowie. Ma ochotę wywrzeszczeć, że Magnus nie jest taki, ale raczej nie zmieni to jej zdania o nim. W końcu tak jakby są razem od kilku tygodni, a nie wyszli nawet na kolację. Magnus nie zaprosił go na randkę. Nie oficjalną. Nagle nie wie czy ta kolacja to taki dobry pomysł.

\- Izzy, chcę zdjęcia jak sprzed balu maturalnego – rzuca Jace.

\- Masz to jak w banku – cieszy się jego siostra.

\- W życiu wam nie powiem kiedy wychodzimy – stwierdza ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

***  
  
Maia jest odrobinę blada w poniedziałek, ale funkcjonuje. I chyba to liczy się najbardziej. Branwell zamordowałaby ich, gdyby połowa posterunku nie pojawiła się z powodu kaca. Nadal uważa, że Izzy na studiach prowadziła eksperymenty na sobie i jakoś ulepszyła swoje DNA. Jego teoria jest tak dobra, że wysyła ją Jace’owi.

\- Daj znać jak sprawdzisz tamtą restaurację – rzuca Underhill.

\- Pewnie. Jak tylko znajdę jakiś wolny wieczór – wzdycha, bo chociaż akcja się udała, miał do przejrzenia milion zeznań i kolejną sprawę na karku.

Przesłuchali zatrzymanych, którzy próbowali odurzyć Izzy i Dorotheę. Mieli jedynie usiłowanie przestępstwa, a chcieli konkretów. W telefonach dupków znaleźli wiele niepokojących zdjęć, ale nie mogli opublikować ich w prasie, z prośbą, aby ofiary same zgłaszały się na policję. Branwell przydzieliła im kilku posterunkowych, którzy przeglądali wszystko, co do tej pory do nich napłynęło. Każde podejrzane zgłoszenie, przypadkowy telefon, bo i takie się zdarzały. Musieli dopasować chociaż jedną odważną kobietę, żeby wsadzić ich za gwałt, co było paskudnie irytujące, bo to, że ta dwójka miała coś na sumieniu było pewne.

\- Dopóki ktoś się nie zgłosi, jesteśmy w martwym punkcie – przypomina mu Underhill. – Musisz nauczyć się trochę odpuszczać, bo wypalisz się przed trzydziestką. Cztery zarwane wieczory wystarczą. Idź w piątek na kolację.

Nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- A jeśli jeden z nich handlował prochami? Jeśli sprzedawał je dalej? – rzuca, bo chodzi mu to po głowie. – Taki towar raczej ciężko zdobyć. Nie chce podać nam dostawcy, ale bardziej skupiliśmy się na ofiarach.

\- Chcesz wsadzić go za posiadanie nielegalnych substancji – odgaduje Underhill.

\- Chcę go wsadzić na jak najdłużej to możliwe. Nie zostanie wynotowany na liście przestępców seksualnych, ale jeśli trafi za kratki, może ktoś się wtedy zgłosi – waha się.

Underhill kiwa głową, jakby podążał jego tokiem rozumowania. Potrzebowali czegokolwiek. Magnus przejął sprawę, odkąd Izzy nie mogła badać próbek śledztwa, w którym była niedoszłą ofiarą. Nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, ale to i tak była niska cena dla niej skoro mogła nareszcie popracować w terenie. Nie podobało mu się, że miała pozwolenie na broń, ale była dorosła. Nie mógł jej zabronić wykonywania swojej pracy.

\- Nie możemy opublikować jego zdjęcia – przypomina mu Underhill.

\- Nie, dopóki nie mamy dowodów – uściśla. – Potrzebujemy jakiegoś przełomu, ale jeśli ktoś się nie podpisał na tabletce, Magnus raczej nam niczego nie wyczaruje.

\- Może połączyć co najwyżej narkotyk z innym miejscem zbrodni albo próbkami, które zebrano przy innym… - urywa Underhill.

\- Od innej ofiary w szpitalu, o ile się zgłosiła – kończy za niego Alec.

\- Kobiety zgłaszają się o wiele częściej teraz – pociesza go Underhill.

Problem w tym, że nie poprawia mu to humoru. Miał nauczyć Clary samoobrony, ale brakowało mu czasu. Temat nie wrócił, a ona włóczyła się wieczorami z tym swoim kolegą, który nie nadawał się kompletnie do niczego. Z tej dwójki – Clary miała największe szanse na przeżycie, bo miała jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy i odwagę. Zaimponowała mu tym jak nagadała Jace’owi, któremu najwyraźniej zaczęło odbijać, bo tydzień rehabilitacji nie dał nagłych efektów. Mama mówiła, że Clary pokazała mu filmiki z ludźmi po wypadkach, którzy latami trenowali po to, aby chodzić i oznajmiła mu, że jak na takiego debila, który pcha się bez wsparcia, gdzie nie powinien być – miał cholerne szczęście.

Alec zawsze wiedział, że kobiety bywały bezlitośnie szczere, ale najwyraźniej Jace właśnie tego potrzebował.

Zerka na niedokończony raport, ale nie wie nawet co miałby zamieścić. Są po kolejnym wstępnym przesłuchaniu. Obaj zatrzymani dorobili się stada adwokatów. Nie bardzo chcą zeznawać.

\- Nie mówię, że masz odpuścić sprawie, ale odpuść trochę sobie – radzi mu Underhill. – Robimy wszystko, co możemy.

\- Wiem, ale czasem to za mało – wzdycha i rzuca plik zeznań na biurko.

Kilka stert znajduje się już po lewej. Mają do przesłuchania bardzo wiele osób jeszcze. Potrzebują tak wielu świadków jak to możliwe. Barman wydawał się czysty. Nawet zdenerwował się, kiedy powiedzieli mu o tym, że ktoś w ich klubie dosypywał czegoś do drinków. Jego oburzenie i przerażenie wyglądało na szczere. Wspomniał o kilku kobietach, które pojawiały się, a potem nagle przestały, ale prócz imion nie miał niczego. Jedna czy dwie były kompletnie pijane i dobrze znany im duet pomógł im dotrzeć do taksówek.

Ochrona klubu nie miała wiele więcej do dodania. Jakimś cudem ktoś uprowadzał półprzytomne kobiety i nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Nie miał pojęcia na jakim świecie żyli.

\- Chcesz wpaść na siłownię ze mną? – proponuje Underhill. – Mamy wielki, ogromny worek…

\- Jasne. Uderzyłbym w coś. Worek wydaje się lepszym wyborem niż morda tamtego dupka – przyznaje.

\- Jak go walniesz, to będziemy musieli go wypuścić – ostrzega go Underhill.

\- Może tylko bym go trącił? – waha się.

Underhill zaczyna się śmiać, zanim klepie go w ramię, jakby gratulował mu żartu.

***  
  
Wyciąga Magnusa z laboratorium i wychodzą we trójkę na kawę. Izzy jest nie wiadomo gdzie z Meliornem. Nie zdaje pytań. Nie chce nawet wiedzieć jak jego siostra wykorzystuje swoją przerwę na kawę. A może powinien się zainteresować, bo ten Meliorn jakimś cudem nigdy nie wylądował w pubie u Jocelyn czy na bilardzie z nimi. Planuje napuścić Jace’a na temat, bo ktoś powinien skontrolować sytuację, a jego brat ma czas.

\- Widzimy się dzisiaj u mnie? – pyta Magnus, kiedy Underhill idzie po swoją kawę.

Jakimś cudem jego partner wybiera najbardziej skomplikowane i najtrudniejsze do zrobienia napoje. Magnus żartuje, że to pozostałość po życiu na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu, pełnym gwiazd Hollywood, chociaż Underhill nie mieszkał w Los Angeles. Nie wygląda też na kogoś, kto czerpałby porady na temat kawy od celebrytów.

\- Idziemy z Underhillem na siłownię. Stwierdziliśmy, że muszę coś walnąć, bo inaczej oberwie zatrzymany – przyznaje.

Magnus marszczy brwi.

\- Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu ta sprawa… - urywa. – Nie mamy dowodów. Koleś wyjdzie, bo usiłował tylko odurzyć Izzy, a nie mamy jak udowodnić co zamierzał – przyznaje, chociaż Magnus wie w czym problem.

\- Analizy w toku, ale…

\- Wiem. Chcesz coś walnąć? – pyta.

Magnus zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Poczekam aż mój ulubiony worek wróci do treningów – kpi Bane.

\- Umówiłeś się z Jace’em na sparing? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Magnus nie powtarza tego tekstu o worku treningowym następnego dnia, kiedy wychodzą na kawę w jego matką. Chociaż akurat by ją to ubawiło. Jace jest trochę wrzodem na tyłku – wszyscy zdaja sobie z tego sprawę. Rehabilitant przychodzi każdego dnia i jego brat czyni spore postępy z tego co mówiła mu mama. Jace po prostu chciałby zacząć biegać już teraz, jakby nie docierało do niego, że na wszystko potrzeba czasu. Temat wyczerpuje się zaskakująco szybko, chociaż może właśnie tego powinien się spodziewał. Lightwoodowie nie są znani z nic nieznaczących kurtuazyjnych rozmów.

\- Isabelle mówiła, że podróżowałeś – odzywa się jego matka.

\- Postanowiłem odwiedzić kraj moich przodków – przyznaje Magnus. – Wymiana doświadczeń. Pomagałem zorganizować tamtejsze laboratoria policyjne, wprowadzić konieczne procedury, usystematyzować pracę – wymienia.

\- Mówimy o… - waha się jego matka. – Jeśli to nieodpowiednie pytanie…

\- Indonezja – wchodzi jej w słowo Magnus, uśmiechając się lekko. – Moja matka… w zasadzie mój ojciec również pochodzili stamtąd – mówi ostrożnie i zerka na niego, jakby szukał pomocy.

\- Magnus mówi po indonezyjsku – oferuje. – Brzmi to jak czarna magia, ale… - urywa, bo na pewno nie pomaga.

Mama patrzy na niego jak na idiotę, ale to nie jego wina, że spanikował. Magnus nie chce mówić o rodzinie i jak najbardziej to rozumie. Rodzina to dla niego Jocelyn i Clary. To z nimi zjada niedzielne obiady, które Alec kiedyś określił mianem miłych, bo tylko to słowo przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Tak, znajomość języka przydała się, kiedy organizowałem pracę w laboratoriach – przyznaje Magnus. – Izzy miała mnóstwo pomysłów dotyczących pracy na tym posterunku. Kilka z nich można było odnieść do ogólnych proceduralnych spraw. Mailowałem z moimi indonezyjskimi kolegami. Jeśli się uda i zdobędą fundusze, będziemy gościć kogoś od nich u nas na stażu.

\- To byłoby cudowne – cieszy się jego matka. – Mogłabym porozmawiać z senator Herondale. Warto byłoby pomóc w wymianie doświadczeń. Na pewno obie strony z tego skorzystają.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się Magnus. – Nie myślałem nawet o pozyskaniu funduszy po amerykańskiej stronie.

\- Nie mówię, że będzie to łatwe, ale wiesz jak jest… - waha się jego matka.

\- Reklama dla policji zawsze się przyda – kończy za nią Magnus. – Tak, Lydia dała mi już do zrozumienia, że powinniśmy więcej pokazywać się w mediach – wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Zamykanie sobie drzwi do przyszłej kariery politycznej…

\- Mamo – wtrąca.

Jego rodzicielka spina się nieznacznie, chyba orientując się, że się trochę zagalopowała.

\- No cóż. Nie zamierzam robić politycznej kariery, ale wszelka pomoc dla indonezyjskich laboratoriów kryminalnych będzie mile widziana – mówi Magnus.

\- Za miesiąc jest dość nieformalne spotkanie… Powiedzmy coś w rodzaju balu. Przedstawię cię odpowiednim ludziom – proponuje jego matka.

Magnus otwiera usta, ale zerka na niego, jakby nie wiedział jak się w tym odnaleźć. Pierwszy raz zapewne słyszy o nieformalnym spotkaniu, które jest balem. Alec był na takich kilku. Przynajmniej tym razem nie będą podrzucali mu swoich córek.

\- Pogadamy o tym. Nie wiemy jeszcze co będziemy robili za miesiąc – mówi.

\- Dokładnie – rzuca Magnus i kładzie mu dłoń na kolanie.

***  
  
Idzie za radą Underhilla i zamiast siedzieć nad zeznaniami świadków, które niczego nie wniosą, umawia się z Magnusem na wieczór. Nadal nie potrafi z czystym sumieniem zaplanować ich randki. Przede wszystkim mogą dostać wezwanie w każdej chwili jak ostatnio. Magnus jest wyrozumiały, ale ma normowany czas pracy.

\- Clary jest u Jace’a? – dziwi się.

\- Clary jest u Jace’a – potwierdza Magnus. – Nie narzekam. Dobrze mieć mieszkanie dla siebie, ale trochę tu jednak pusto. Zaproponowałbym wino, ale pewnie przyjechałeś i jutro idziesz do pracy, więc nie zostajesz na noc – ciągnie. – Zapewne chcesz wody – odgaduje.

\- Jestem przewidywalny – rzuca cierpko.

Magnus zatrzymuje się w drodze do lodówki i odwraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Coś maluje się na jego twarzy i Alec żałuje, że się w ogóle odezwał, ale Izzy ostatnio zarobiła pięćdziesiąt dolarów, bo była w stanie przewidzieć jego pierwszą reakcję na widok tequili. Ubodło go to trochę.

\- Nieustannie mnie zaskakujesz – mówi Magnus. – A jeśli chodzi o twoją rzekomą przewidywalność… W dziedzinach, w których to ważne, cieszę się, że jesteś przewidywalny.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznaje.

Magnus wzdycha przeciągle, jakby nie chciał zaczynać w ogóle tej rozmowy. Temat jednak wyszedł i Alec chciał wiedzieć w czym rzecz. Nie potrafił się zmienić tak z miejsca, ale mógł nad sobą trochę popracować. Odrobinę poczytać, żeby być ciekawszym partnerem do rozmowy, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Jeśli znajdzie z pięć minut.

Magnus stawia przed nim szklankę wody, zanim ostrożnie pakuje mu się na kolana. Nawet nie zauważył, że Chairman już się podkradł do kanapy.

\- Dajesz ludziom stabilizację i wiedzą, że mogą na tobie polegać – mówi Magnus, przełykając ciężej.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. Nie byli nawet na tej pieprzonej randce i może dlatego nie wie co robi przez większą cześć czasu z Magnusem. Nie spyta go czy ze sobą chodzą, bo to nie podstawówka. A jednak cholernie bardzo chciałby takiego potwierdzenia. To co Izzy ma z Merlionem go denerwuje, bo dziwnie mu przypomina jego spotkania z Magnusem. Piszą do siebie, widują się, całują. Tak jakby jednak nie byli parą.

\- Jeśli natomiast chodzi o tę twoją nieprzewidywalną cześć – podejmuje Magnus i sięga za siebie. – Pomyślałem… To był naprawdę świetny pomysł dwa dni temu – wzdycha, kiedy w jego dłoniach pojawia się niepozorny słoik z kartkami.

\- Co to? – pyta.

Magnus drapie się po karku i zerka w dół na zawartość, jakby nagle nabierał wątpliwości.

\- Co to? – powtarza. - Losujemy coś? – kpi.

\- Bogowie nie… Znaczy trochę tak – waha się Magnus. – Pamiętasz naszą bardzo krępującą rozmowę o doświadczeniu i jego braku?

Alec nie może się nie spiąć.

\- Chodzi o to, że chciałem uniknąć kolejnej takiej, ale raczej się nie uda – wzdycha Magnus. – Tylko, że ja teraz jestem skrępowany. Słuchaj, fakty są takie, że… Albo inaczej… Jesteś mężczyzną – oznajmia mu Magnus.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Nie w tym sensie. Jesteś mężczyzną, a nie piętnastolatkiem, który maca się z kimś pod kocem w swoim pokoju bez zamka w drzwiach – mówi Magnus. – Przyznaję, że dotarło to do mnie dopiero ostatnio w pubie. Chodzi mi o to, że nie muszę na ciebie uważać. Aż tak. Mam do ciebie na tyle duże zaufanie, że wiem, że kiedy nie będzie ci się coś podobało, powiesz mi o tym – ciągnie, patrząc na niego wymownie, jakby oczekiwał potwierdzenia, więc Alec kiwa głową. – Tylko, że bardzo nie chciałbym przeholować, bo nie w tym rzecz, a lista rzeczy, które chciałem ci ostatnio zrobić po tym jak chwyciłeś mnie za tyłek, jest dość długa.

Alec może jedynie przełknąć, bo jego wyobraźnia podpowiada mu kilka scenariuszy.

\- Stąd słoik – podejmuje Magnus. – Nie chcę… Nie chcę, żebyśmy przeskoczyli do seksu. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy byli gotowi – ciągnie.- Możesz mi przerwać, jeśli chcesz…

\- Dobrze ci idzie – żartuje.

\- Jasne – prycha Magnus. – Jeśli robię z siebie idiotę, powiedz mi – prosi. – Nie wiem czy widzisz to tak jak ja…

\- Widzę to tak jak ty – przyznaje. – Więc słoik? – podpowiada mu.

\- W słoiku są… W słoiku są części ciała – rzuca Magnus. – W sensie… Całujemy się, ale można całować się gdzie indziej… - waha się. – W sensie…

\- Nie słyszałem, żebyś się kiedykolwiek jąkał – przyznaje.

\- I jak ostatni dupek skupiasz się bardziej na tym niż tym co do ciebie mówię? – upewnia się Magnus.

\- Myślę, że jesteś uroczy – rzuca.

\- Myślę, że jesteś dupkiem – odgryza się Magnus. – Skup się. W słoiku są różne propozycje. Oczywiście nie ma tych najbardziej… Nawet nie interesujących, co ostatecznych, bo słoik nie powinien decydować – wyjaśnia Magnus. – Decydujemy my. Możemy dojść do końca słoika. Możemy nigdy nie dojść do końca słoika. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Możesz coś wylosować i może ci się nie spodobać, więc możesz to włożyć z powrotem albo wyrzucić. Nie spytam…

\- Magnus – przerywa mu. – Ufam ci – mówi i całuje go w usta.

Magnus odpręża się nareszcie i rozsiada na jego kolanach wygodniej. Trącają się nosami, przesuwa dłonie na jego biodra. Podoba mu się, że tak siadają. Chce czuć go całego, nawet jeśli nie jest gotowy na to, żeby rozebrali się i uprawiali seks. Dotykanie Magnusa to coś całkiem innego niż pozwolenie na to, aby dotykano jego. Nigdy nie był za bardzo tykalny. I Izzy żartowała bardzo często z tego, że musiała zmuszać go do uścisków aż je polubił.

Nie miał innego wyjścia.

\- Losujemy na zmianę? – pyta, kiedy odrywają się od siebie.

\- Chcesz losować dzisiaj? – dziwi się Magnus. – Założyłem, że będziesz chciał najpierw pomyśleć…

\- Losujemy na zmianę? Jeśli mogę zadecydować… Chcę, żebyśmy losowali na zmianę – mówi.

Magnus przewraca oczami, jakby w ogólnie nie był zabawny, a tak nie było. Czuje jak bardzo Bane jest nakręcony. Wkłada dłoń do słoika i wybiera pierwszy zwitek papieru.

_Sutki._

Zerka na Magnusa, bo to na pewno nie przypadek.

Roluje zwitek i wrzuca go z powrotem do słoika, a potem spogląda Magnusowi w oczy. Bane wydaje się przednio rozbawiony. Ewidentnie to jakiś test. Chciał się upewnić, że faktycznie Alec jest w stanie powiedzieć _nie._ A on naprawdę nie ma piętnastu lat. Jest świadom tego jak bardzo chce Magnusa. Tylko to po prostu jeszcze za szybko. Nie w jego stylu.

Pochyla się i przez koszulę Magnusa dobiera się do jego sutka. Nie ma jak zassać, więc przygryza lekko guzek.

\- Bogowie, Alec – wyrywa się Magnusowi. – Wiesz, że nie musisz…

\- Och wiem – przyznaje. – Myślisz, że jesteś zabawny? Czekaj, jeśli ja losuję to znaczy, że najpierw ja coś robię, a potem ty? – upewnia się, bo tego nie uściślili.

Magnus zerka na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Mogę najpierw pokazać ci…

\- Nie w tym rzecz – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Nie mam problemu z… - urywa. – Nie mam problemu z robieniem czegoś tobie, ale…

\- Ale kiedy ktoś dotyka ciebie to już całkiem inna bajka – kończy za niego Magnus. – Za każdym razem możemy o tym pogadać.

\- Pasuje mi to – przyznaje. – Mogę wrócić do tego co robiłem… Rozpiąć twoją koszulę? – pyta.

Magnus kładzie mu dłonie na policzkach, zanim całuje go w nos.

\- A może tak zignorujemy mój nietrafiony żart i wylosujesz coś innego? – proponuje jego chłopak.

\- Mogę…

\- Wiem, że możesz, ale chciałbym, żebyś wylosował coś, co będę mógł dotknąć – wyjaśnia mu Magnus, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

I to będzie cholerny test zaufania. Alec przeważnie nie pozwala ludziom się dotykać. Magnus musiał zauważyć, bo są w takiej sytuacji nie pierwszy raz. Całowali się, macali, ale w zasadzie to Alec dotykał. Przejmował kontrolę. I nie widział nic piękniejszego w życiu niż dochodzącego Magnusa.

A jednak uciekł do siebie, żeby obciągnąć sobie pod prysznicem.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz… - zaczyna Magnus, bo cholera, ale jest chodzącą percepcją.

Wsadza dłoń do słoika i omija skręconą przez siebie karteczkę. Zerka na to, co wyciąga z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić ani niczego tłumaczyć. Możesz wrzucić ją z powrotem – zapewnia go Magnus.

\- Szyja – mówi. – Nie chcę znowu zostawić ci takich śladów. Clary chyba nadal nie potrafi spojrzeć mi w oczy.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego ze zrozumieniem i popycha go w tył, na kanapę. Alec poddaje się temu bez wahania. Kiedy czuje palce Magnusa na karku, jest trochę zaskoczony, ale nie mówi ani słowa. Nie odzywa się też, kiedy Bane pochyla się w stronę jego szyi. Dotyk jego ust na skórze jest elektryzujący. Alec musi się czegoś chwycić, więc kończy z rękami na jego biodrach. Odchyla się w tył jeszcze bardziej, wyciągając się do tyłu, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Magnus podąża za jego ciałem, ociera się o niego i są tak blisko, że czuje jego budzącą się do życia erekcję, jakby sam nie był twardy od chwili, w której Magnus powiedział, że chciał coś zrobić. Mu. Albo dla niego.

Cholera wie.

Nie potrafi się skupić, kiedy Magnus skupie delikatnie skórę na jego szyi, a potem zaczyna składać delikatne pocałunki wzdłuż jakiegoś wyjątkowo unerwionego punktu.

\- Magnus – wyrywa mu się łamiącym głosem.

\- Podoba ci się? – pyta Bane, jakby nie miał pojęcia co z nim robił.

\- Nie chcę dojść w spodnie – jęczy, kiedy język Magnusa dołącza do zabawy to po prostu za wiele.

Magnus odrywa się od jego skóry i patrzy na niego miękko, jakby rozumiał, kiedy nawet dla niego to niepojęte. Problem polega na tym, że nigdy nie wie czego chce. Dotąd sądził, że wszystko jest poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Powiedz mi, kiedy przestać – mówi Magnus i przesuwa swoim mokrym językiem po jego szyi.

Alec wygina się tylko bardziej, bo tylko do tego jest zdolny, wpychając swoje biodra do przodu. Nie ma szans, że Magnus nie czuje jego twardego fiuta. Nie powinno go to krępować, bo Bane doszedł przy nim kilka dni wcześniej, ale spina się mimowolnie. Magnus musi to czuć, bo odsuwa się lekko, dając mu kilka milimetrów przestrzeni, zanim zaczyna składać na jego szyi mokre pocałunki, które trwają nie wiadomo jak długo.

Chyba znalazł swój własny raj albo swoje prywatne piekło. Nie wie ile wytrzymał, zanim kładzie dłoń na klatce piersiowej Magnusa, odpychając go lekko w tył. Obaj są zarumienieni i dyszą, kiedy patrzą na siebie. Nie wierzy też, że Magnus jest podniecony całowaniem jego, ale najwyraźniej podziałało to na nich obu.

\- Mogę? – waha się.

Magnus odchyla się w tył, nadstawiając mu swoją szyję.

***  
  
Underhill uśmiecha się do niego trochę zbyt szeroko następnego dnia.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Zabrałeś go na tę kolację? – pyta jego partner.

\- Nie. Siedzieliśmy u niego. Przestań się tak zachowywać – syczy, bo Maia, gapi się na nich ze swojego biurka.

Andrew przewraca oczami. Alec lubi jednak swoją prywatność. Trochę plotkują, ale nie zamierza na pewno prowadzić pełnych funkcjonalnych rozmów o swoich życiu uczuciowym. Wystarczy mu, że Jace nabija się z jego dziewictwa, które uważa za dawno utracone. Niekomfortowo mu z tym, że wszyscy sądzą, że sypia z Magnusem. Łączy ich o wiele więcej.

Z drugiej strony Underhill oferuje swoje wsparcie bez ukrytych motywów i kpi. Jak dorosły. W odróżnieniu od Izzy czy Jace’a, którzy zatrzymali się na etapie szkoły podstawowej.

\- Planujesz jakąś specjalną kolację? – dziwi się Underhill.

\- Nie. To znaczy tak. To znaczy nie – waha się. – Nigdy nie byłem na randce. Chcę, żeby to było specjalne.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie byłeś na randce z Magnusem – rzuca Underhill. – W takim razie dam ci spokój – obiecuje.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny. Muszę zebrać się do kupy, a jeśli nie rozprasza mnie sprawa to ty albo Magnus – przyznaje. – Mamy coś?

\- Niestety – zaprzecza Underhill.

Nie miał wielkich nadziei, ale jednak jakieś się tam tliły.

\- A ty poszedłeś na tamtą kolację? – pyta, przypominając sobie od czego w ogóle zaczął się temat ponad tydzień temu.

Underhill krzywi się nieznacznie, co wystarcza mu w zasadzie za odpowiedź. Kiedy byli na publicznej siłowni, akurat tamtego faceta nie było. Trochę żałował, bo ciekawi go jaki typ ma Underhill. Czy w ogóle flirtuje z obiektem swojego zainteresowania, czy to tylko znak rozpoznawczy Magnusa.

Przynajmniej wyżył się na worku.

\- Jest zajęty – informuje go Underhill.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie zdążyłem go poznać, więc… - urywa sugestywnie Andrew.

Przez myśl przechodzi mu, że Magnus może mieć nieheteroseksualnych znajomych. Dotąd nikogo nie spotkał, ale w zasadzie prowadzili życie od sprawy do sprawy. W tym samym kręgu przyjaciół, którzy jednocześnie byli ich współpracownikami. Sam nie kontynuował wielu znajomości z akademii czy szkoły średniej. Mijał ludzi na ulicach, pytał co u rodzin, żon, mężów, dzieci, ale poza tym obie strony wiedziały, że raczej nie umówią się na piwo, żeby obgadać stare śmieci.

\- Życie toczy się dalej – kończy za niego.

\- Twoje też powinno – mówi Underhill.

\- Nie jestem aż tak zainwestowany w twoje życie uczuciowe – prycha. – Aaa, mówiłeś o Magnusie – orientuje się, kiedy jego partner zaczyna się śmiać.

Maia podnosi głowę znad swoich akt i spogląda na niego z zaciekawieniem. Może nie powinni rozmawiać o swoich związkach w pracy, jeśli nie chciał, żeby Roberts się do niego przyczepiła. Nadal chciała wiedzieć jaki Magnus jest w łóżku. Powinien coś odpowiedzieć wrednego i mocno naruszającego granice ich znajomości, żeby ją raz na zawsze spławić, ale nie był Izzy – miał poczucie wstydu. Nadal.

\- O wilku mowa – rzuca Underhill.

Odwraca się w stronę windy, trochę zaskoczony na widok Magnusa, który nie zdążył nawet zdjąć rękawiczek w pośpiechu. Kiedy widzieli się rano, jego włosy były nienagannie ułożone, ale musiał przez cały dzień przeczesywać je palcami, bo posklejane pasemka odstawały lekko teraz na boki. Nie, żeby nadal nie wyglądał doskonale.

\- Mam coś – mówi Magnus, jakby się nie domyślili. – Okres połowicznego rozpadu tetra…

\- Prostymi słowami – prosi go.

Magnus przewraca oczami, rzucając swój raport na jego biurko nonszalancko. Dwie sterty rozsypują się, ale Bane nie wygląda wcale przepraszająco.

\- Substancja odurzająca, której używają w tych tabletkach, jest bardzo nietrwała. Po trzech dniach traci swoje właściwości – informuje ich Magnus, a on nie wierzy w to co słyszy. – Ile wasz podejrzany miał przy sobie towaru? – pyta.

\- Pół apteki – przyznaje Underhill.

\- Albo zamierzał w trzy dni odurzyć dwadzieścia siedem kobiet, a żaden facet nie ma takiej mocy przerobowej – ciągnie Magnus, bo oczywiście cały towar wylądował w laboratorium, więc Bane zadawał tylko pytania retoryczne. – Albo mamy do czynienia z mini gangiem, co jest i dobrą i złą wiadomością.

\- Mamy tego dupka. Sypnie, kiedy oskarżymy go o sprzedaż – stwierdza Alec, bo nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.

Jego partner był aż nad wyraz pomocny. Znaleźli słabe ogniwo i teraz to była kwestia zadania właściwych pytań. Nie może uwierzyć, że faktycznie mają punkt zaczepienia.

Całuje Magnusa prosto w usta, zanim orientuje się, że są na środku posterunku.

Maia gwiżdże, więc pokazuje jej środkowy palec.

\- Też bym cię pocałował, ale nie jesteśmy na tym etapie znajomości – kpi Underhill.

\- Zamknij się – prosi, bo rumieni się jak ostatni idiota. – Więc idziemy przesłuchać… - urywa.

Magnus uśmiecha się, zanim mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Wracam do _lochów –_ oznajmia im Bane.

\- _Piwnicy_ – krzyczy do niego Russell.

\- Nie tego słowa użyłeś, kiedy prosiłeś Meliorna o przepchnięcie swoich próbek przed kolejkę – kpi Magnus. – Roberts, ogarnij się. Piłaś z Isabelle pięć dni temu, a nadal wyglądasz jak śmierć – dodaje.

Maia pokazuje mu środkowy palec, bo najwyraźniej to jedyny przyjęty sposób komunikacji na tym posterunku.

***  
  
Rozdzielają się i przesłuchują obu podejrzanych na zmianę. Mają niewiele czasu, zanim prawnicy tamtych coś wymyślą, więc naciskają i naciskają, aż ten miękki puszcza parę z gęby. Alec trochę żałuje, że Underhill jest świadkiem tego potoku słów, ale w zasadzie pracowali nad gościem we dwóch, wymieniając się pomiędzy obiema salami przesłuchań. Mają kilka adresów, parę nazwiska i nawet czas, kiedy ich główny podejrzany miał spotkać się z jednym ze swoich klientów. Ich publiczne aresztowanie na pewno sprawiło, że kluby w Nowym Jorku przez jakiś czas będą bezpiecznym miejscem, ale tym bardziej powinni postarać się wyłapać każdego, kiedy to możliwe.

Muszą zorganizować kolejną akcję na sporą skalę, bo chociaż w tamtym barze nie pojawi się nikt z tego małego gangu, nie zostawią go bez nadzoru. Drapieżniki miały swoje terytoria. Ktokolwiek tam nie działał, wróci.

\- Naprawdę zgrałeś się z Underhillem – rzuca Magnus, kiedy podjeżdżają pod mieszkanie mamy.

Clary zasiedziała się u Jace’a i mieli ją odebrać w drodze do baru. Robili spore kółko, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, podobnie jak cisza, która panowała w samochodzie. Nawet milczenie z Magnusem było przyjemne i niekłopotliwe. Po pracy czasem potrzebował takiego rodzaju stagnacji.

\- Jest świetnym detektywem – przyznaje. – Ma spore doświadczenie.

\- Chodzi mi raczej o to, że go polubiłeś – waha się Magnus.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Myślę, że możemy to tak nazwać. Jest dość zabawny – stwierdza. – Nie lubisz go? – zamiera.

\- Ja z nim nie pracuję na co dzień – odpowiada Magnus wymijająco.

\- Nie o to pytam.

Magnus milczy przez chwilę. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że istniała opcja, że jego chłopak nie polubił Underhilla. Andrew zawsze chodził uśmiechnięty i pomocny. Niespecjalnie drażnił ludzi i nawet Russell, który jakoś nie przepadał za Alekiem, trzymał z nim sztamę.

\- Wiesz, on jest bardzo przyjacielski – mówi pospiesznie. – Może nie wylewny, ale rozmawiamy. I nie naciska, kiedy nie mam ochoty o czymś gadać – ciągnie, czując się jak kompletny idiota. – Gdybyś zobaczył jak pracuje… Może spotkamy się któregoś wieczoru tylko we trzech i obgadamy z nim jakąś sprawę? Zrobiliśmy tak raz z Jace’em.

Magnus prycha, rozbawiony.

\- Nie mówię, że go nie lubię. Tylko go nie znam. Nie tak jak ty. Nie spędzam z nim czasu w pracy i czasu po pracy – wyjaśnia Magnus, a jemu spada kamień z serca, bo to nie chodzi całkiem o Underhilla. – Zawsze byłem zaskoczony, że gliniarze są ze sobą tak blisko.

\- Musimy być, bo pilnujemy swoich tyłów – przyznaje. – Musimy na sobie polegać. I Underhill jest świetnym gliną.

\- Nie zaprzeczam. Tylko, że to, że ty mu ufasz, niekoniecznie oznacza, że ja mu ufam… - waha się Magnus. – Gdybyś mógł nie rozmawiać z nim o Asmodeuszu…

\- Nie powiedziałem nikomu i nie zamierzam powiedzieć nikomu – wchodzi mu w słowo.

Magnus rozluźnia się i zerka na niego, przygryzając wnętrze policzka. Cisza, która zapada teraz w samochodzie na pewno nie jest komfortowa, ale nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim. Wie, że ma się trzymać od ciebie z dala, ale jeśli coś wykombinuje, zadzwoń do mnie – prosi Magnus.

\- Nic mi się nie stanie – zapewnia go.

\- Już się stało – przypomina mu Magnus. – Nie chcę stawiać cię w sytuacji, w której musisz utrzymywać w sekrecie jakieś moje tajemnice, ale nie mam wyjścia i…

Całuje go, bo to przeważnie zawsze działa. Magnus lgnie do niego, co jest przyjemnie znajome. Wydaje się też o wiele spokojniejszy, kiedy wdrapują się schodami na piętro mamy. Winda działa bez zarzutu, ale zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do omijania jej szerokim łukiem. Magnus i tak zawsze odciągał go od jej drzwi.

\- Jeździsz windą na posterunku – wyrywa mu się.

\- To dwa piętra. Gdybym przemierzał jej codziennie po dwadzieścia razy, nawet z moją kondycją nie dałbym rady – stwierdza Magnus cierpko. – Przejrzałem plany budynku. Mam jakieś dwadzieścia planów jak wyczołgać się z tej puszki, jeśli się zatnie.

\- I to pomaga? – dziwi się.

\- Kiedy w głowie powtarzam każdy z tych awaryjnych planów, dojeżdżam do celu, zanim skończę, więc trochę tak jakby… Ściany się mniej zapadają – przyznaje Magnus.

Nie wie nawet jak zareagować, więc może nawet lepiej, że drzwi mieszkania otwierają się. Max spogląda na nich ewidentnie nie w humorze. Ojciec zabierał go co weekend do siebie, więc często się mijali, ale przynajmniej miał Jace’a na stałe, a ten był ulubieńcem ich najmłodszego brata.

\- Max, nie powinieneś sam otwierać drzwi – wyrywa mu się. – To jest Magnus, pamiętasz go z tej imprezy z dziennikarzami. Było głośno, nudno i…

Max spogląda na Bane’a, który macha do niego, uśmiechając się lekko. Czerwone paznokcie. Alec jakoś przegapił zmianę koloru, a był dobry w śledzeniu barw. Magnus przemalowywał je, kiedy się nudził, jakoś co trzy dni.

\- Wiem, to ten żółtek – mówi Max.

\- Proszę? – wyrywa się Alekowi słabo.

Czuje jak Magnus obok niego sztywnieje.

\- Na Boga, Max, gdzie ty słyszałeś takie słowo – rzuca jego matka oburzona, otwierając drzwi na oścież.

Wydaje się w równym szoku, co on.

\- Tata mówi, że kiedy wszyscy umrzemy, nigdy nie zobaczę Aleca, przez niego – oznajmia im Max i jest tak czerwony na twarzy, jakby miał zaraz zacząć płakać.

Jego matka przełyka ciężko z rumieńcami wstydu na twarzy, więc przynajmniej mają komplet. I żadne nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. W zasadzie walnąłby każdego, kto zwróciłby się tak do Magnusa, ale Max ma dziewięć lat.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam – mówi jego matka sztywno, patrząc wprost na Magnusa, wpuszczając ich do środka. – Max, do pokoju, natychmiast – warczy.

\- Ale… - zaczyna Max ze łzami w oczach. – Tata mówi… Nie chcesz zobaczyć Aleca…

\- Do swojego pokoju i nie wychodź dopóki ci nie pozwolę – rzuca jego matka, przecierając twarz. – Moglibyście pójść do Jace’a? Clary nadal pokazuje mu swoje obrazy. Bardzo… - podejmuje jego matka, ale urywa, kiedy Max trzaska drzwiami.

Podskakują we trójkę na ten dźwięk.

\- Pogadam z nim – rzuca, bo to pierwsze co przychodzi mu do głowy i chwyta Magnusa za rękę. – Przepraszam. Nie wiem…

Magnus kładzie mu palec na ustach.

\- Ja z nim porozmawiam, Alec. W moim domu nikt nie będzie używał takich słów – zapewnia ich sztywno jego matka.

\- Mogę…

\- Ja z nim porozmawiam – powtarza spięta.

\- Chodź przywitać się z Jace’em – rzuca Magnus, ciągnąc go za rękę, chociaż jest ewidentnie spięty.

Pojęcia nie ma jak odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji. Niedowierza, że Max mógł powiedzieć coś takiego. Nie chce nawet rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze tego problemu.

\- Nie wiem jak mam cię nawet przeprosić – zaczyna półszeptem, kiedy mama znika z pola jego widzenia. – Oni zawsze byli popieprzonymi katolikami, ale nie…

\- Alec, twoja matka się rozwodzi – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Myślisz, że ktoś po raz pierwszy mnie obraża, żeby coś zyskać? – pyta.

\- Kurwa, mówimy o moim bracie…

\- Mówimy o twoim ojcu – poprawia go Magnus. – Ile Max ma lat? Siedem, osiem?

\- Dziewięć – przyznaje.

\- Dzieci w jego wieku są łatwe do manipulacji, szczególnie, kiedy boją się, że ich brat trafi na najniższe piętro piekła, gdzie będzie się smażył w ogniu – wyjaśnia mu Magnus. – Nie wiem, na bogów, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby opowiadać o czymś podobnym dziewięciolatkom, ale nigdy nie rozumiałem waszej religii…

\- Próbujesz mnie rozbawić – odgaduje.

Obejmuje go ramionami, przyciągając do siebie mocno. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo tak stoją, ale żaden z nich nie robi nic, aby się odsunąć.

***  
  
Nadal mu trochę nieswojo następnego dnia. Jeśli Underhill zauważa, że postępy w sprawie go nie cieszą, nie mówi ani słowa. Nie chce jakoś uwierzyć, że Max nagle stał się rasistą. Jak łatwym było zmanipulowanie dziecka, żeby rzucał takimi słowami. I nie chodziło nawet o to. Max poznał wcześniej Magnusa podczas ceremonii wręczania wyróżnień. I zachowywał się w stosunku do niego normalnie. Cokolwiek nagadał mu ojciec, zmieniło sytuację o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Max nie chciał wpuścić Magnusa do domu, jakby się go bał.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta w końcu Underhill.

\- Kłopoty rodzinne – rzuca.

\- Z Jace’em wszystko w porządku? – martwi się Underhill niemal natychmiast.

\- Tak, tak. Jace świetnie sobie radzi. Wstał i zaczyna chodzić. Chodzi więcej niż powinien, bo to uparty skurczybyk, ale jest lepiej niż zakładano – wyjaśnia. – Naprawdę nie chcę o tym gadać – dodaje.

\- Sprawa? – upewnia się Underhill.

Podaje mu raport, który sam już przejrzał. Namierzają kolejne osoby zamieszane w działalność przestępczą. Każdy przesłuchany podaje dodatkowe nazwiska. To trochę jak z polowaniem na czarownice – z tym, że ci faceci są winni. I nikt ich nie torturuje. Z każdym kolejnym przesłuchaniem dostają następne nazwiska. Pocztą pantoflową załatwiano wszystko. Dochodzą do dna, a potrzebują wspiąć się wyżej i dotrzeć do ludzi, od których ten mały gang brał towar. Prowodyr nadal milczał, ale zaczynał się łamać. Underhill trzymał go w sali przesłuchań i podrzucał kolejne nazwiska, wchodząc zaledwie na chwilę. Alec miał w następnym tygodniu przyjść na dłuższą rozmowę. Rzucić mu koło ratunkowe. Facet był pionkiem, więc zmieniły się priorytety, chociaż i tak miał trafić za kratki. A nawet domniemanych gwałcicieli czekała tam kara. Jakimś cudem więźniowie zawsze wiedzieli.

Izzy wydaje się zaskoczona na jego widok, ale nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku. Kończy czytanie raportów u nich w _lochu_ , czekając na Magnusa, który znowu musiał pojawić się w sądzie. Underhill nie wydawał się nawet urażony, że potrzebował przestrzeni. Jakby wiedział, że każdy mógł czasem być przeładowany.

\- Alexandrze? – rzuca Magnus, pojawiając się w końcu w laboratorium.

\- Jeśli masz chwilę, mógłbym zabrać cię na kawę? – pyta.

Izzy pod stołem składa swoje palce w serduszko. Jakby byli w podstawówce.

\- Oczywiście – mówi Magnus i uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, prawie jakby wszystko było w porządku.

***  
  
Wie, że się lepi, ale jakoś nie potrafi zachować się inaczej. Słowa Maxa tkwią mu w pamięci niczym cierń. Nie jest pewny nawet czy jego ojciec faktycznie ma problem z ludźmi innego koloru skóry czy się odgrywa na nim. Każda z tych opcji jest równi odrażająca, a jego skrępowanie nie mija, bo dosłownie nie ma pojęcia jak przeprosić za coś podobnego.

Magnus pociera kciukiem skórę na jego dłoni, kiedy wychodzą na czwartą w tym tygodniu kawę bez Underhilla. Jego partner nie komentował, ale ewidentnie był rozbawiony jego zachowaniem, odczytując je jako marne próby zaproszenia Magnusa na randkę. I może lepiej, że tak było, bo nie miał pojęcia nawet jak miałby wytłumaczyć sytuację.

\- Sherman ma kolejny koncert w tę sobotę. Masz ochotę posłuchać jak wyje do księżyca? – pyta Magnus miękko.

Nie potrafi się nie spiąć. Magnus stara się udawać tak, jakby nic się nie stało, ale ten ogromny słoń w pokoju doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Wolałby, żeby Magnus był wściekły. Nie bardzo radzi sobie ze zrozumieniem. Błędy w jego rodzinie wytykano. Bywały niewybaczalne. Wałkowano tematy aż ktoś się poddał woli i tak kończono wszystkie sprawy tego typu.

\- Alec, przestań o tym myśleć – mówi do niego Magnus nagle, zaciskając palce na jego dłoni. – Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? – pyta Bane wprost.

\- Nie wiem jak mam cię przeprosić – przyznaje, bo bezsilność jest chyba najgorsza.

\- Bo to nie ty powinieneś. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co robią twoi rodzice. Doskonale o tym sam wiem – oznajmia mu Magnus.

\- Sytuacja jest chyba inna… - zaczyna.

\- Porwano cię, a potem włamano się do ciebie – przypomina mu Magnus. – Twój młodszy brat zmanipulowany przez ojca użył brzydkiego określenia – prycha. – Myślę, że przeżyję. Chyba, że faktycznie sądzisz, że przeze mnie pójdziesz do tak zwanego piekła. Wtedy mamy problem.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Moja wiara nie jest… - urywa, bo nawet nie wie jak to określić.

\- Nie pytam o twoją wiarę. Pytam czy naprawdę uważasz, że robisz coś złego – rzuca Magnus, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Zamiera, bo to ostatnie o czym pomyślał. Max był przerażony tym, że mają się nie spotkać w niebie. Alec jednak nie wierzył w nie, ani w piekło. Widział, co działo się na ziemi każdego dnia i to mu wystarczało.

\- To, co czuję nie może być złe – mówi i zamiera, bo brzmi to o wiele poważniej niż miało w zamyśle.

Nie wie czy kocha Magnusa. Wydaje mu się, że tak, ale to dopiero kilka tygodni. Za szybko. Magnus chyba też nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, bo spogląda na niego zaskoczony. Cisza, która zapada jest lekko krępująca. Brakowało jeszcze tego, żeby się za dwa dni oświadczył. Pojęcia nie miał czy Magnus chciał czegoś podobnego. Stałego związku. Zobowiązań.

\- Więc nie mamy problemu – mówi Magnus, a on nie pamięta nawet do czego się to odnosi. – Jeśli… - waha się.

\- Co?

Magnus potrząsa głową, jakby odganiał natrętną myśl. Upija kilka łyków swojej kawy, nadal ściskając jego rękę. Alec mógłby siedzieć tutaj godzinami.

\- Znamy się krótko z twoją mamą – podejmuje Magnus ostrożnie. – Max nie zna mnie w ogóle, więc… Może gdyby mnie poznał, trudniej byłoby… - urywa. – Tylko musiałbyś porozmawiać ze swoją mamą czy w ogóle chce, żeby Max mnie poznał. I nie wiem czy ty chcesz…

\- Chcę, żebyś poznał Maxa. Gdybym nie chciał, nie zapraszałbym cię tam – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Tylko wolałbym, żeby może mama z nim pogadała, żeby nie…

\- Żeby znowu nie wyskakiwał z rasistowskimi tekstami? – upewnił się Magnus. – Ja się nie obrażę, bo wiem, że to nie jest to jak was wychowano tylko cudze celowe działanie. Przyjemne to nie jest, ale Max na razie nie ma powodów, żeby nie wierzyć swojemu ojcu – zauważa, co jest całkiem logiczne. – Tylko wiesz… To jest taki pomysł. Z doświadczenia wiem, że trudno jest nienawidzić ludzi, których się zna – dodaje.

\- Pogadam z mamą – obiecuje.

\- Tylko weź pod uwagę, że Max może mnie po prostu nie polubić na swoich własnych warunkach – wtrąca Magnus.

\- Jesteś naukowcem jak Izzy. Max uwielbia słuchać o nauce – wyjaśnia, jakby to załatwiało sprawę.

\- Tym bardziej zda sobie sprawę, że na poziomie genetycznym różnimy się zaledwie… - zaczyna Magnus.

Całuje go prosto w usta, bo chociaż lubi te wykłady, nie nadąża doczytywać. Pożyczył kilka książek od Izzy, ale słowa o genetyce w nich nie było. Analiza próbek i podstawy chemii mogły mu się przydać, ale nie planował nagle stawać się naukowcem pełną gębą. Nigdy nie miał aż takich ciągotek do wiedzy.

\- Zanudzam cię? – pyta Magnus.

\- Przerażasz mnie czasem, ale nie zanudzasz – odpowiada. – Izzy czasami, kiedy zapomni, że mówi do nas, używa słów, które na pewno nie pochodzą z naszego języka.

Magnus śmieje się krótko urwanie, rozpromieniony. To powoli staje się jego uzależnieniem. Nie pamięta, aby kiedykolwiek był tak szczęśliwy.

I kiedy widzą się wieczorem, Magnus siada na jego kolanach bez wahania, obejmując go ciasno ramieniem. Przesuwa nosem po jego karku, chłonąc zapach jego skóry. Robi to samo, bo nieważne kiedy ostatnio widzieli się sam na sam. To zawsze będzie za długo.

\- Gdzie masz słoik? – pyta, rozglądając się wokół.

Magnus przygryza płatek jego ucha, prychając lekko.

Słoik się jednak znajduje bardzo szybko w zasięgu jego rąk.

***  
  
Ciągnie Underhilla na koncert Simona, ponieważ jeśli ma cierpieć, nie będzie w tym samotny. Zresztą jego partner prawie nikogo tutaj nie zna, więc powinien rozszerzać swoje horyzonty. Może nie o dzieciaki dwie dekady młodsze od niego, ale Alec też nie ma pojęcia, co tutaj robi. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Magnus kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie, gdy siedzą przy barze.

Clary i Izzy udają dozgonne fanki, piszcząc i skandując imię Simona, jakby ten był gwiazdą rocka.

\- Nie wiem czy one tak na poważnie – wzdycha.

\- Sherwin potrzebuje wsparcia…

\- Dzieciak ma na imię Sherwin? – wtrąca Underhill.

Magnus spina się, kiedy Andrew przysiada się do nich. Chyba powinien był spytać czy może zabrać Underhilla z sobą, ale nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Chciał, żeby Magnus spędził więcej czasu z jego partnerem i dostrzegł, że Underhill był po prostu świetnym facetem. Nienarzucającym się, odpowiedzialnym i bardzo profesjonalnym.

Nadal nie mieli nic nowego do dodania w kwestii tamtej starej sprawy, ale to się mogło zmienić w każdej chwili. Stanowiła dla nich coś w rodzaju treningu.

\- Magnus przekręca imiona – tłumaczy. – Ten dzieciak to Simon. Ruda koło niego to Clary, dziewczyna mojego brata. Przedstawię was, kiedy przestaną się z Izzy wygłupiać – obiecuje.

\- Wybacz pytanie, ale mówimy o Jacie? Czy masz jeszcze jednego brata? – waha się Underhill.

\- Tak, to jest dziewczyna Jace’a – przyznaje.

\- Nieźle. Duża różnica wieku to u was rodzinne? – żartuje Underhill.

Magnus zaciska palce na jego kolanie odrobinę mocniej, zanim zabiera rękę, sięgając po swojego drinka.

\- Underwood, ranisz mnie – kpi Bane, ale brzmi to sztucznie.

\- Nie chciałem… - zaczyna Underhill. – Alec jest przynajmniej… Może się po prostu zamknę – proponuje.

Alec stara się zaśmiać, ale wychodzi mu to słabo. Underhill ewidentnie nie zamierzał nikogo obrazić, ale fakt faktem na widok tego z kim się spotykali można było wysnuć jeden prosty wniosek. Sam się długo przekonywał do Clary. Zdążył ją jednak lepiej poznać.

\- Clary jest inteligentniejsza od Jace’a – rzuca Magnus niespodziewanie.

Nie ma pojęcia jak na to zareagować, więc milczy. Underhill wychyla prawie połowę swojego piwa. Wieczór zapowiada się cudownie. Tym dziwniej czuje się, kiedy Magnus trzyma ręce przy sobie. Odkąd są razem, dotykają się częściej. Odkąd on zaczął dotykać Magnusa, jego chłopak zawsze znalazł jakiś sposób, żeby chociaż przelotnie musnąć jego ramię od czasu do czasu, gdy znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym.

Tymczasem siedzą spięci na swoich taboretach, czekając aż przeklęty koncert się zacznie. Długie minuty mijają. Jest w stanie wydzielić każdą sekundę tego milczenia pełnego napięcia.

\- Jak podoba ci się w mieście? – rzuca do Underhilla.

Nie jest specjalistą w prowadzeniu bezsensownych rozmów, ale przynajmniej spróbuje.

\- Nie zdążyłem niczego zwiedzić – przyznaje Underhill. – Wiesz jak jest. Jesteś w nowym miejscu i obiecujesz sobie zabawić się w turystę, a lądujesz w nieurządzonym mieszkaniu każdego dnia – kpi Underhill.

Alec nigdy nigdzie nie wyjechał na tak długo. Nie ma pojęcia jak to jest. Zna jednak samotność bardzo dobrze. Ten paraliżujący marazm, który sprawia, że nawet jeśli chcesz z kimś porozmawiać, nie masz do kogo otworzyć ust.

\- Mogę cię oprowadzić – proponuje.

Magnus spina się odrobinę, ale w końcu nie zmusza go, żeby szwendał się z nimi po mieście. Przynajmniej nie po tym spotkaniu. Jakoś dojdą do wspólnych wypadów na piwo. Magnus nie należał do ludzi, którzy trzymali do kogoś urazę długo. Wybaczył w końcu Jace’owi bycie palantem.

A Underhll po prostu się źle wysłowił akurat uderzając w czułą nutę.

\- Byłoby świetnie. Nic nie przebije wycieczki w towarzystwie rodzonego nowojorczyka – prycha jego partner.

Simon przedstawia się, chociaż nie musi. Zawsze śpiewają w tym samym barze i zaproszone są te same osoby, które dobrze się wzajemnie znają. Znajomi przyprowadzają swoich przyjaciół i zanim ktokolwiek przestąpi prób baru, z pewnością wie kim jest Maureen i Simon. Nie spodziewają się też cudów po koncercie dzieciaków, które dopiero co skończyły szkołę średnią.

Dociera do niego, że jest bardziej w wieku Clary niż Magnusa. Tutaj dzieli go dekada, o której stara się zapominać. Clary pewnie jednak ma tyle doświadczenia, co on. Jest dzieckiem w oczach Magnusa i Bane traktuje ją w takim sposób na porządku dziennym.

Nie chce być tak postrzegany. Swoje zawahania i niepewności powinien wsadzić sobie głęboko w tyłek, bo nie był osiemnastoletnią dziewczynką, która dopiero co kończyła szkołę.

Przesuwa się w tył, nawet nie starając się być subtelnym. Obejmuje Magnusa ręką, przyciągając go do siebie tak, że jego chłopak może częściowo się o niego oprzeć. Cieszy go cholernie, kiedy Magnus się rozluźnia i jego ręka wraca na kolano Aleca.


	5. Chapter 5

Wpada do domu, bo nareszcie udaje mu się wyrwać wolny wieczór. Cisza w mieszkaniu niepokoi go, bo wiele zmieniło się, odkąd mama przeprowadziła się do miasta. Apartament wydaje się bardziej ich domem niż posiadłość, w której się wychowali.

\- Jace? – krzyczy od progu, ciesząc się, że dostał kopię kluczy.

Sięga po broń, kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiada. Dźwięk nadal włączonego telewizora zwabia go do salonu i zamiera, gdy dostrzega brata w najlepsze śpiącego na kanapie. Clary jest rozłożona na fotelu obok. Nadal trzymają się za ręce.

Robi zdjęcie i wysyła je do Izzy, bo mimo wszystko jest w takim samym stopniu dupkiem jak oni.

Clary drga niespokojnie, otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego zaskoczona.

\- Alec – wyrywa się jej.

Jace wzdryga się i wydaje z siebie coś w rodzaju jęku. Klatka piersiowa nadal go boli, ale przynajmniej nie jest cały czas uwięziony w łóżku. To chyba najdalsza, najdłuższa wyprawa jak do tej pory. I dobrze, że przyjechał dzisiaj, bo nie ma szans, żeby Clary odholowała jego brata z powrotem do łóżka w pojedynkę.

\- Dupku, czy ty zrobiłeś nam zdjęcie? – pyta Jace.

\- Tak, Izzy już je ma – przyznaje, bo nie ma sensu kłamać. – Gdzie jest mama?

\- Nie spytasz co tam u mnie? – kpi Jace.

\- Pójdę po twoje leki, nie powinniśmy byli zasypiać tutaj – wzdycha Clary, jakby wiedziała, że powrót do sypialni Jace’a będzie niełatwy.

Alec zaczyna ją lubić. Nie przyzna się do tego, ale Clary mu imponuje. Nie wie czy poradziłby sobie w ogóle w jej sytuacji.

\- Nie muszę pytać co u ciebie, bo widzę – rzuca. – Gdzie mama?

Jace nie odpowiada. Zapija tabletki przyniesione przez Clary bez sprawdzania nawet co to, a potem krzywi się nieznacznie, starając się ułożyć wygodniej na kanapie. Alec podchodzi, żeby mu pomóc, ale brat macha na niego jak na natrętną muchę. Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie wie gdzie miałby go dotknąć, żeby nie sprawić mu bólu.

\- Mama wzięła Maxa do terapeuty – oznajmia mu Jace.

Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Clary wygląda na spiętą i chyba ma ochotę wyjść, ale bywa tutaj tak często, że pewnie orientuje się lepiej w sytuacji niż on. Alec trochę też traktuje ją jak członka rodziny. Stała się nieodzownym elementem, jako dziewczyna Jace’a i koleżanka Izzy. Jej przyjaźń z Magnusem to coś całkiem innego. Rzadko widują się na tej stopie.

\- Max ma gorszy okres – podejmuje Jace. – Nie chciałem cię martwić, ale co wraca od ojca… Roberta – poprawia się Jace. – Jest gorzej.

\- Co ci powiedział? – pyta, bo jest detektywem od kilka lat. Potrafi czytać między wierszami.

\- Może zrobię herbaty – proponuje Clary.

\- Zostań – mówią obaj, a potem spoglądają na siebie równie zaskoczeni.

Clary przewraca oczami, zanim wraca na fotel, który wcześniej zajmowała. Chcąc nie chcąc została wciągnięta w ich rodzinny melodramat. Równie dobrze mogła poznać wszystkie aspekty sprawy, zanim miało się to odbić na niej. A ich ojciec uderzał celnie.

\- Max oznajmił mi, że najwyraźniej nie jestem członkiem rodziny – mówi Jace. – Popłakał się kilka dni temu. Nie wiedział dlaczego noszę inne nazwisko.

\- O kurwa – wyrywa mu się.

\- Słuchaj, kocham was jak rodzinę. Jesteście jedyną rodziną jaką znam – oznajmia mu Jace. – Ale Robert to już dla mnie całkiem inna sprawa.

Alec może jedynie przetrzeć twarz dłońmi. Jace wydaje się wkurzony i zraniony. Doskonale zna to uczucie. Skrępowania Clary nie pomaga. Może jednak powinni pogadać na osobności. Pojęcia nie ma czy Magnus jej powiedział o swoim spotkaniu z Maxem, ale raczej wątpi. Magnus nie chce nikogo martwić. Taki już po prostu jest.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej… - zaczyna.

\- Alec, nie jesteś jego ojcem. Nie obraź się, ale zawsze byłeś dla mnie bardziej jak rodzicielski autorytet – wchodzi mu w słowo Jace. – Między nami jest rok różnicy, a opiekowałeś się mną i Izzy, kiedy Maryse i Robert próbowali chwycić wszystkie sroki za nogi, a wszyscy wiemy, że im to po prostu nie wychodziło – ciągnie. – Cieszę się, że mama się opamiętała. Naprawdę się stara. Nie możesz jednak znowu za nią tego załatwiać.

\- Nie chcę za nią niczego załatwiać…

\- Więc co tutaj robisz? – pyta Jace i marszczy brwi. – W zasadzie co tutaj robisz? – powtarza, ale zupełnie innym tonem. – Max coś ci powiedział…

Może jedynie westchnąć. Chciał pogadać z mamą ogólnie o wszystkim. Nie pomagał. Prawie się tutaj nie pokazywał, a kiedy to robił, przeważnie tkwił w pokoju Jace’a. A przecież miała na głowie rozwód, Maxa i rehabilitację ich brata. Trzymał ją od swoich spraw z dala, ale nadal byli rodziną. Chciał pokazać jej, że nie jest sama. Po rozmowie z Magnusem przestał być też wściekły na Maxa. Obwiniał faktyczną przyczynę problemu, czyli ojca. Był przekonany, że jego matce ulżyłoby, gdyby jej powiedział, że Magnus nie miał do niej żalu i nawet proponował spotkanie z Maxem, żeby udowodnić mu, że rasistowsko-religijne bredzenia nie miały sensu. Łatwe to na pewno miało nie być.

\- Ostatnio Magnus spotkał Maxa – zaczyna, bo tego też nie ma sensu ukrywać.

\- Poszło o kredkę? – pyta Jace. – Nawet nie chcę zgadywać, bo Robert wymyślił.

\- Poszło o kolor skóry – przyznaje.

Jace wgapia się w niego w czystym szoku.

\- I najwyraźniej o to, że nie zobaczymy się w niebie, bo Magnus jest symbolem mojego grzechu – dodaje.

\- Brednie – wyrywa się Clary.

\- Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć. Byłem gejem zanim spotkałem Magnusa – prycha. – Nawet nie będę się zniżał, żeby skomentować drugą część… Witamy u Lightwoodów – podsumowuje.

Clary uśmiecha się do niego cierpko.

\- Dzięki za to, że przyjęliście mnie do rodziny – kpi dziewczyna.

***  
  
Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy na parterze posterunku dostrzega Camille Belcourt. Mimowolnie zwalnia i Underhill zerka na kobietę ciekawie, bo musi widzieć ją po raz pierwszy. Od miesięcy prawniczka nie odwiedziła ich skromnej komendy, ale nie zatrzymali też nikogo związanego z nielegalną śmietanką tego miasta. Albo po prostu bogatego.

Camille miała dość określoną klientelę.

Kobieta nerwowo wydeptuje ich stare płytki w swoich o wiele za drogich szpilkach. Wygląda nienagannie, stylowo. Wszystko jest dopasowane nie licząc sporej szarej koperty, którą dociska do piersi, ze słuchawką przy uchu.

Ich spojrzenia się spotykają na krótką chwilę. Widzi błysk rozpoznania i kobieta wrzuca komórkę do swojej torebki.

\- Ty, Detektyw Jak Ci Tam, natychmiast chcę się widzieć z Magnusem – oznajmia mu Camille.

Dyżurny spogląda na nią znudzony. Najwyraźniej próbowała się dostać do laboratorium drogą formalną, ale niewiele zdziałała. Nie stanowiło tajemnicy, że ze wszystkich papug, ją nienawidzono najbardziej. Załatwiała wyjścia za kaucją i przy każdym razie mieli świadomość, że ich podejrzani rozpłynął się we mgle, a odnajdą w jakimś kraju, z którym nie mieli podpisanej umowy o ekstradycję.

Czasami żartowali, że firma prawnicza Camille powinna otworzyć też biuro wycieczkowe. Mieli duże doświadczenie w planowaniu wyjazdów.

\- Panno Belcourt, jeśli ma pani jakąś oficjalną sprawę do doktora Bane’a, sugerowałbym telefon…

\- Nie odbiera – wchodzi mu w słowo Camille. – Ten wasz… dyżurny natomiast… najwyraźniej jest niezdolny do wykonania pojedynczego połączenia…

\- Jeśli nie jest tutaj pani w sprawach zawodowych…

\- Tak pogrywasz? – pyta Camille.

Jest boleśnie świadom tego, że Underhill z każdą minutą jest coraz bardziej skonsternowany. Nie chce wyjść na zazdrosnego chłopaka, ale nauczył się jednego w tym zawodzie, zanim Magnus zaczął tutaj pracować. Camille zawsze oznaczała kłopoty.

\- Składam doniesienie – oznajmia mu Belcourt, wciskając mu kopertę w dłonie. – O stalking. Oskarżam Magnusa Bane’a. Spałam z nim kilka miesięcy temu. To popularna wiedza. On zresztą nie zaprzeczy. Oczywiście powiedziałam mu, że nic z tego, ale nie chciał odpuścić… - ciągnie Camille, ale jego zaczyna odrobinę mdlić, bo posterunkowi wgapiają się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

Nie ma pojęcia czy Belcourt wie, że są z Magnusem razem. Czy to coś, co pomiędzy nimi jest, dotarło do niej. Gdyby Alec miał taką byłą dziewczynę, powiedziałby jej tylko po to, żeby ją spławić. Instynkt podpowiada mu jednak, że Camille nie wie. Użyłaby już tej wiedzy, żeby wymóc na nim sprowadzenie tutaj Magnusa.

Nie wie ja się z tym czuć, bo to też pierwszy raz jak słyszy, że Camille próbowała się dodzwonić do Bane’a.

\- Dopiero co twierdziłaś, że Magnus nie odbiera od ciebie telefonu – wytyka jej, bo szukanie dziury w całym to jego zawodowy obowiązek.

Nie potrzebuje lat doświadczenia, aby wiedzieć, że to zeznanie jest fałszywe.

\- Musisz przyjąć moje zgłoszenie – poucza go Camille. – Tak interpretuję tą sytuację…

Otwiera usta, żeby ją wyśmiać, ale Underhill klepie go w ramię. Nie zauważył nawet, że jego partner wyciągnął kopertę z jego rąk. Magnus spał z Camille, ale równie popularną wiedzą było to, że on spotykał się z Magnusem i sytuacja po prostu wyglądała źle. Rzucanie takimi oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo mogło przynieść fatalne skutki. Nie mógł też przyjąć tego zgłoszenia, odkąd pojawiał się konflikt interesów. Nie mógł go też zignorować dokładnie z tych samych względów.

To mogło kosztować Magnusa wiarygodność i pieprzoną karierę.

\- Alec – rzuca Underhill, podkładając mu pod nos zdjęcie.

Przez chwilę nie wie nawet na co patrzy. Nagie ciało kobiety w pościeli. Camille nerwowo rozgląda się wokół. Nie ma pojęcia jak przegapił, że na fasadzie pewności siebie pojawiły się rysy.

Trudno mu się skupić, ale kobieta na fotografii to na pewno Camille. Śpiąca, wyglądająca na bezbronną. Rzadki widok w jej wykonaniu.

\- Zrobione przez szybę – rzuca Underhill, pokazując mu smugę światła. – Popatrz na datę – dodaje, bo ktoś użył sprzętu, który oznaczał dokładnie datę i czas, może dla zwiększenia efektu. – Panno Belcourt, nazywam się Andrew Underhill i również jestem tutaj detektywem. Z przyjemnością zapoznam się z pani sprawą, ale obawiam się, że doktor Bane ma ponad dwudziestu świadków, że w tym czasie znajdował się na publicznym koncercie. Wiem, bo sam tam byłem. Doktor Bane nie wyszedł nawet przez chwilę. Rozumiem pani nerwy, ale muszę panią pouczyć o składaniu fałszywych zeznań i…

\- Daruj sobie. Jestem prawnikiem – wchodzi mu w słowo Camille. – I pieprzy mnie, co masz mi do powiedzenia. Chcę się spotkać z Magnusem Bane’em – oznajmia im. – Zadzwoń do niego albo następne, co padnie z moich ust przyniesie nieodwracalny skutek – rzuca Camille tym razem do niego, a on po prostu wie, że ona boi się tak bardzo, że wyjawi jedyną tajemnicę Magnusa.

Walnąłby ją, gdyby to w czymś pomogło.

Przynajmniej dla wszystkich wokół stało się jasne, że Belcourt odbiło i nie uwierzą w żadne jej słowo. Od chwili, w której Magnus wyjaśnił mu co Camille zrobiła ponad dekadę temu, podejrzewał, że ta kobieta nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby dotrzeć do wyznaczonego sobie celu, ale dobrze, że i inni to zobaczą. Underhill swoim pozbawionym emocji profesjonalnym podejściem budował zabezpieczenie dla Magnusa. I zamierzał zabrać faceta na najlepsze zwiedzanie Nowego Jorku pod słońcem.

Musiał się tylko pozbyć Camille.

\- Wiesz, że nie żartuję – dodaje Belcourt.

\- Jeśli chce pani zgłosić… - zaczyna Underhill.

\- Magnus Bane – powtarza Camille, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Odchodzi kilka kroków, zanim wybiera numer swojego chłopaka, bo ochrona budynku przepuściłaby go do laboratorium, odkąd miał uprawnienia, ale nie zamierza spuszczać Camille z oka. Coś wisi w powietrzu. Nie podoba mu się, że była dziewczyna Magnusa chce się z nim widzieć, ale nie może nic na to poradzić. Wie, że Bane trzyma się od niej z daleka. Odciął się od niej, zanim zaczęli się spotykać. I tylko potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. Nie miał tylko pojęcia co nadal robiła w mieście.

\- Już się stęskniłeś? – pyta Magnus miękko, odbierając po pierwszym dzwonku.

Dowód na to, że specjalnie nie odbierał swojej komórki. Trochę mu lżej. Camille go po prostu denerwuje. Kobieta jest piękna, w wieku Magnusa i dzielą przeszłość, o której Bane nie opowiada często. W zasadzie nie spotkał Ragnora poza tym jednym razem. Magnus jadał też obiady z Jocelyn i Clary, ale nie zaprosił go nigdy, chociaż bywał u niego w domu.

Nie chce bardzo o tym myśleć teraz, kiedy Underhill przegląda resztę dostarczonych przez Camille zdjęć. Wyglądają na robotę stalkera, ale z tą kobietą nigdy nie było nic wiadomo. To równie dobrze mogła być jakaś ustawka, chociaż instynkt podpowiadał mu, że prawniczka faktycznie była przerażona.

\- Camille jest tutaj i chce z tobą rozmawiać – mówi.

Cisza po drugie stronie oznacza tylko jedno. To ostatnie czego się spodziewał.

\- Jeśli sprawia ci kłopoty… - zaczyna Magnus. – Zaraz się tam pojawię, przepraszam…

\- Magnus, poradziłbym sobie z Camille, gdyby jej kompletnie nie odbijało, więc faktycznie lepiej, żebyś się pojawił – przyznaje.

Nie mija pięć minut, kiedy Magnus pojawia się na parterze, z którego Camille nie chciała się ruszyć do żadnego z bocznych biur. Nie umyka mu, że wokół kręci się coraz więcej osób. Znakomite przedstawienie dla niższych stopniem mundurowych. Stara się skupić na zdjęciach, które analizuje Underhilla, ale nie wie nawet na co patrzeć. Większość przedstawia nagą Camille, odwróconą plecami do obiektywu, ale jednocześnie pod takim kątem, że nie sposób przegapić, iż to ona.

Kobieta ożywia się, kiedy Bane, zirytowany i zdenerwowany, wychodzi z windy, nadal w swoim fartuchu, więc spodziewa się, że ta rozmowa nie potrwa więcej niż dwie minuty. Ewidentnie przerwał swoją pracę z czego nie jest zadowolony.

\- Tam są drzwi – rzuca Magnus, nie witając się nawet z nią. – Wydzwanianie do mnie to jedno, ale nachodzenie mnie w miejscu pracy… - urywa w pół słowa po jednym rzucie oka na nią.

Alec bardzo nie chce myśleć o tym jak długo byli razem, że Magnusowi wystarczy sekunda, aby ją przejrzeć. Nie jest o nią zazdrosny, ale raczej o czas, który spędzili razem. Jak bardzo Magnus na nią nadal reagował. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o niechęć.

\- Panna Belcourt chciała zgłosić popełnienie przestępstwa i zamieściła cię w kręgu podejrzanych – rzuca Underhill. – Poinformowałem pannę Belcourt, że w czasie popełniania przestępstwa, znajdowałeś się na koncercie w miejscu publicznym. Oczywiście musimy oficjalnie potwierdzić…

\- Zamknij się – rzuca Camille.

\- Zgłosiła pani…

\- Nie wnoszę sprawy przeciwko Magnusowi – oznajmia Camille. – Czy… czy mógłbyś… - waha się Camille nagle i Alec przypomina sobie, co mówiła o jąkaniu.

Magnus spogląda na nią, a potem na trzymane przez nich zdjęcia.

\- Co jest grane? – pyta Bane i zamiera na widok pierwszej z wielu fotek. – Kto je zrobił? – pyta jakoś miękko, z cholernym współczuciem, na które ta kobieta na pewno nie zasługuje.

Camille przygryza swoje krwisto czerwone usta. Wydaje się nagle o wiele mniejsza i mniej groźna. Nie ma pojęcia, co tutaj było grą i boi się spekulować w temacie.

\- Od kiedy śpisz przy włączonym świetle? – pyta Magnus i robi się trochę krępująco.

Underhill zerka to na Camille to na Bane’a, a na koniec na niego. Na pewno nie wyjaśni mu tego teraz. To nawet nie jest jego historia do opowiedzenia, a Magnus raczej się też tym nie podzieli. Alec nie rozumie do końca co ich łączy. Ani dlaczego Camille tak po prostu nie zniknie, skoro Magnus ewidentnie daje jej do zrozumienia, że z nimi koniec.

\- I chciałaś mnie w to wrobić? – pyta Magnus nagle, kiedy dociera do niego o czym mówił Underhill.

\- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie odbierasz telefonu – zaczyna Camille, rozglądając się wokół, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że są obserwowani przez dziesiątki bardzo wścibskich glin. – Możemy wyjść gdzieś porozmawiać, skoro już wiesz, że…

\- Nie jestem twoim prawnikiem, ale odradzam – wchodzi jej w słowo Underhill, patrząc na Magnusa wymownie. – Dwie minuty temu twierdziła, że ją prześladujesz.

\- Nie bądź dziecinny – prycha Camille.

\- Nie rekomenduje rozmów bez świadków do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy. Głównie dla ochrony dobrego imienia doktora Bane’a – tłumaczy Underhill. – I zapraszam do naszego biura, gdzie będzie mogła pani złożyć kompletne i ostateczne zeznania, które nagramy – podkreśla, chyba orientując się, że z Camille trzeba mieć wszystko na piśmie.

Ogólnie uważali na prawników, ale ona była stuknięta i potrafiła jak nikt inny manipulować słowami. Pamiętał doskonale, że kiedy jeden jedyny raz ją przesłuchiwał robiła z nim, co chciała. Bawiła ją ta mała gierka, którą prowadziła. Traktowała ich jak pionki i może ta sytuacja teraz niewiele różniła się od poprzedniej, kiedy się widzieli. Grała na emocjach.

\- Musisz to zgłosić – mówi Magnus, przeglądając kolejne zdjęcia. – A ja nie powinienem tego oglądać – dodaje, orientując się, że w dłoniach materiał dowodowy ze sprawy, w którą został wmieszany.

Nawet jeśli chodziło o bezpodstawne pomówienie. Nie mogli doprowadzić do cienia wątpliwości, że Magnus miał z tymi zdjęciami cokolwiek do czynienia. Nie miał pojęcia co Camille chciała zyskać, ale nawet gdyby im powiedziała, nie uwierzyłby. Podziwiał, że Magnus był relatywnie spokojny i zrównoważony podczas całej tej wymiany. Jemu już puszczały nerwy.

Nie miał pojęcia jaką miał minę, ale Underhill zerkał na niego raz po raz, jakby kontrolował gdzie Alec znajduje się w danym momencie. Nie uderzyłby Camille, chociaż miał cholerną ochotę. Z mężczyznami było paradoksalnie łatwiej. Mógł wlać każdemu, kto odważyłby się powiedzieć złe słowo o Magnusie. Tutaj musieli załatwić to oficjalnie, co irytowało go, bo to był pieprzony stek kłamstw.

\- Nie wskazałabym na ciebie – prycha Camille.

\- Chyba ci jednak nie ufam – stwierdza Magnus. – Detektyw Underhill na pewno rzetelnie zajmie się twoją sprawą - ciągnie, uśmiechając się nieszczerze do jego partnera. Nie widział Magnusa tak spiętego od dawna, ale Camille potrafi budzić emocje. – Jeśli nie jestem ci potrzebny w celach rzucania oskarżeń bez pokrycia, chciałbym wrócić do pracy.

\- Zostawisz mnie? – wyrywa się Camille. Wydaje się zszokowana, jakby Magnus był jej winien coś, pomimo tego przez co go do tej pory przeciągnęła.

Alec nadal ma ochotę ją walnąć. Nie wyobraża sobie, co Magnus przechodzi. Plotki na posterunku miały dopiero nadejść. Stanowili idealny trójkąt miłosny. Camille miała jednak w nosie, że niszczyła Magnusowi reputację. Czego miał się jednak spodziewać po kobiecie, która sprzedała Bane’a za dwadzieścia milionów. Przestawał się dziwić, że Magnus bywał nieufny i nie dzielił się wieloma aspektami swojej przeszłości.

W odróżnieniu od początku ich rozmowy Camille przynajmniej się nie wydziera. To jednak nadal nie przyjacielska rozmowa i nawet jeśli nie są słyszani, mowa ich ciała zdradza kłopoty. Podziękuje Underhillowi za pilnowanie ich. Camille jest w końcu zdolna do wszystkiego, więc lepiej faktycznie trzymać się procedur.

\- Wracam do pracy, bo jestem technikiem, nie detektywem. A ty to oficjalnie zgłoś, bo wygląda na coś poważnego – radzi jej Magnus spokojnie.

\- Jestem w ciąży – rzuca Camille, szokując go zupełnie.

Underhill wgapia się w kobietę z niedowierzaniem. Magnus unosi brew.

\- Gratulacje? – waha się Bane.

\- Jest twoje – mówi Camille krótko.

Serce Aleca chyba staje. Nie jest pewien, ale prawdopodobnie ma zawał. Nie brał pod uwagę, że Magnus mógłby mieć dziecko z jakąś kobietą. A na pewno nie myślał o Camille w tych kategoriach. Magnus jednak sypiał z ludźmi zanim zaczęli się spotykać. Rozmawiali o tym wcześniej w tym tygodniu, ale nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami.

\- A ty jesteś ambasadorką Marsjan – stwierdza Magnus bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Camille wygląda na sfrustrowaną. Rozgląda się wokół nerwowo. Chyba faktycznie nikt ich nie słyszy, bo na parterze zrobiłoby się cicho po jej oświadczeniu, a tymczasem trwa normalny rozgardiasz z dzwoniącymi telefonami i zdającymi ustne raporty krawężnikami.

\- Jestem w ciąży – powtarza Camille. – Jest twoje…

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz – radzi jej Magnus.

\- Może być twoje – poprawia się Camille. – Jest to dość prawdopodobne…

\- Nie – wchodzi jej w słowo Magnus i potrząsa przecząco głową.

\- Umiem liczyć – zapewnia go Camille uparcie. – A nawet jeśli… - waha się. – Chciałeś rodziny. Chciałeś być tatusiem. To ja nie chciałam być matką. Mogłabym jednak być. Mogłabym urodzić to dziecko. Zaręczylibyśmy się jak chciałeś – ciągnie Camille. – Wtedy nie musiałbyś się martwić, że wbiję ci nóż w plecy. Mógłbyś poprowadzić tę sprawę… Jeśli to dziecko nie byłoby twoje, urodziłabym ci jedno. Zaraz po tym – mówi i brzmi to jak dogrywanie jakiejś chorej umowy.

Magnus zresztą spogląda na nią w szoku i nie jest jedynym. Underhill się zgubił. Albo zaciął. Alec uszczypnął się kilkukrotnie, żeby wybudzić się z tego koszmaru, ale nic nie pomagało. Zerka na Magnusa raz po raz, ale ten jest tak skupiony na Camille, że nie odrywa od niej oczu. Jakby chciał ją przejrzeć, rozgryźć.

Alec bardzo chce być w innym miejscu.

\- Zwariowałaś – wyrywa się Magnusowi.

\- Nie. Zaczęłam myśleć klarownie. Mogę ci dać wszystko, czego chciałeś – zapewnia go Camille. – Popełniłam błąd. Zawsze jednak do siebie wracamy, nie widzisz tego? Nikt cię tak nie zrozumie jak ja…

\- Zwariowałaś – powtarza Magnus. – Nie będzie nas. Nie będziemy razem. Przyjmij to do wiadomości. A jeśli to nie dociera… Mam kogoś – mówi.

\- Rzuć ją – prycha Camille.

\- To nie kobieta – informuje ją spokojnie Magnus, nie patrząc nawet na Aleca. – Wydaje ci się, że mnie znasz, ale minęło dziesięć lat. I dziesięć lat temu byłbym wniebowzięty, ale w trzy dni po tym jak ze mną zerwałaś, jedynym marzeniem jakie miałem to to, żeby cię nigdy więcej nie spotkać – oznajmia jej Magnus przez zęby. – Myślisz, że chciałbym, żeby ktoś mną manipulował przez całe życie? Popatrz jak płynnie przeszłaś od bezpodstawnych oskarżeń, do wrabiania mnie w dziecko, do propozycji matrymonialnej. Podziwiałem kiedyś twój pragmatyzm, ale jest pewna granica pomiędzy dostosowaniem się, a szaleństwem – rzuca. – Niepotrzebnie robisz przedstawienie. Złóż zeznania. Skontaktuj się z faktycznym ojcem dziecka, bo na pewno wiesz kto to jest. Nie sypiasz z przypadkowymi ludźmi – mówi Magnus, krzywiąc się lekko, jakby nawiedziło go jakieś nieprzyjemne wspomnienie.

Camille spina się, otwiera usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej każdy z jej wielu planów spalił na panewce. Alec nadal jest w szoku. Chyba wyciągnie Underhilla na piwo, a raczej powinni spotkać się we trzech i może zamówić whiskey. Czuje, że potrzebuje czegoś mocniejszego. I może spokojnego wieczoru z Magnusem. Dwunastu godzin nieprzerwanego snu w objęciach nawet, jeśli Chairman urządzi sobie gniazdo w jego włosach.

Muszą znaleźć tego pieprzonego stalkera, żeby pozbyć się tej kobiety.

\- Mags, nie zostawiaj mnie – szepcze nagle Camille.

Magnus wygląda na zażenowanego i smutnego na raz. A może po prostu wszyscy są już tą huśtawką cholernie zmęczeni.

\- Nie mam za bardzo ochoty na ciebie teraz patrzeć – mówi Bane.

Usta Camille są rozchylone, ale żaden dźwięk się przez nie nie przedostaje. Wygląda trochę jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, co bawiłoby go, gdyby nie był wściekły i zdezorientowany. I zmęczony. Kategorycznie ma ochotę też się napić.

Nie wie co go alarmuje. Fakt, że oczy Camille błyszczą, przerażenie na jej twarzy, to że kobieta nie mówi ani słowa, czy zaskoczenie Magnusa. Usta prawniczki nadal są otwarte, ale wydaje się nie oddychać. Alec widzi coś podobnego po raz pierwszy.

Camille zsuwa się na podłogę, ale zanim uderza w płytki, Magnus chwyta ją, ratując przed upadkiem. Kobieta wydaje się niezdolna do zaczerpnięcia tchu.

\- Jeśli to, kurwa, kolejna sztuczka – warczy Magnus. – Ma atak paniki – rzuca do nich, bo chyba przestaje mieć wątpliwości, kiedy Camille zaciska paznokcie na jego ramieniu, nie mogąc złapać tchu. – Zróbcie miejsce – dodaje, kiedy zbiera się wokół nich tłumek.

Jej mięśnie napinają się, ciało drga, jakby walczyła z sobą. Wgapia się w Magnusa przerażona, ze łzami w oczach. Bezbronna jak diabli.

\- Camille, oddychaj – mówi Magnus. – Wsłuchaj się w moje słowa. Jesteś bezpieczna. Jesteś na komisariacie – informuje ją miękko, ale to nie daje kompletnie żadnych rezultatów. – Potrzebujemy więcej powietrza – stwierdza. – Niech ktoś zadzwoni na pogotowie – dodaje, podnosząc Camille na ręce, jakby nic nie ważyła, przepychając się pomiędzy ludźmi blokującymi przejście.

Zabiera ją pod uchylone wcześniej przez kogoś okno, co pewnie jest najlepszym wyjściem, bo alternatywa to ulica, a tam jest tłok i hałas. Nie zna się na atakach paniki, ale raczej chyba chodzi o zapewnienie komuś spokoju.

Magnus próbuje utrzymać półprzytomną przerażoną kobietę, ale Camille jest bezwładną masą. Alec reaguje zanim orientuje się, co robi. Staje po jej drugiej stronie, wsuwa dłonie pod jej ciało, odciążając częściowo Magnusa, kiedy tworzą prowizoryczne nosze ze swoich rąk. Sekretarka informuje ich, że pogotowie jest w drodze, co jest pewnym błogosławieństwem, bo nie wygląda na to, żeby Camille miała się pozbierać.

\- Underhill, sprawdź jej puls – rzuca Magnus.

Jego partner chwyta nadgarstek Belcourt, tuż powyżej paska zegarka, który wydaje się tak drogi jak wszystko, co Camille ma na sobie. Z tej odległości widzi też niewielką wypukłość na jej brzuchu, która może być fałdem albo dowodem na to, że przynajmniej w tym przypadku nie kłamała. Nie słyszy kompletnie nic prócz własnej krwi w uszach. Magnus chyba coś mówi. Może szepcze do Camille, żeby ją jakoś uspokoić, ale nie przynosi to rezultatów.

Dwóch sanitariuszy wpada z noszami nie wiadomo kiedy i lekarz pomaga im ułożyć ją wygodniej na płaskiej powierzchni. Przykładają jej maskę z tlenem do twarzy.

Ta część wydaje się dość znajoma, do chwili, w której Camille ostatkiem sił nie chwyta Magnusa za rękę, wbijając w niego swoich wielkich przerażonych oczu i Alec nienawidzi jej jak nigdy, bo jego chłopak ma za dobre serce, żeby ją tak po prostu zostawić.

\- Pojadę z nią – rzuca Magnus, nie zaskakując go w ogóle.

\- Kim pan jest? – pyta lekarz.

\- Oświadczyła się jakieś dziesięć minut temu, więc uznajmy, że narzeczonym – wykrztusza Magnus, a potem spogląda na niego, jakby chciał cholernie bardzo przeprosić.

Nikt tego nie kwestionuje, szczególnie kiedy Camille nie puszcza jego ręki nawet na chwilę. Aleca mdli.

\- Jedź z nią – mówi tylko, bo to i tak przesądzone.

\- Powiedz Izzy, że mnie zastępuje i…

\- Jasne – wchodzi mu w słowo Alec i po prostu macha, bo Magnus jest już w drodze do karetki.

Przez chwilę spogląda w ślad za nimi.

\- Mam całą listę pytań – przyznaj Underhill. – Ale najpierw musimy się zająć tym stalkerem.

Alec może tylko westchnąć przeciągle.

***  
  
Najchętniej wziąłby sobie wolne, ale uciekanie od ludzkiej ciekawości nigdy mu nie wyszło na dobre. Jego rodzice gościli w mediach i chociaż nie były to magazyny plotkarskie, ich koledzy ze szkoły zawsze mieli masę pytań. Widział na ich twarzach wypisaną ciekawość. Czuł się jak zwierzę w klatce w zoo. I to uczucie wróciło.

\- Powinieneś poprowadzić tę sprawę z kimś innym – stwierdza.

\- Niedopowiedzenie stulecia. Powinniśmy oddać tę sprawę innemu posterunkowi, jeśli nie chcemy, żeby ta kobieta znalazła na nas coś potem – prycha Underhill i zamiera, bo do ich biurka przysuwa się Maia i Dot.

Alec wbija głowę w akta sprawy, którą jeszcze wczoraj prowadził. Może jeśli dostatecznie długo nie będzie się ruszał, nie zauważą go. Albo się znudzą i sobie pójdą. Zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego część ich kolegów ze szkoły uważała go za upośledzonego. Naprawdę długo wytrzymywał, kiedy uruchamiał swój syndrom wyparcia.

\- Na dole huczy od plotek – zaczyna Maia. – Czy to prawda… - urywa, a Alec czuje na sobie jej wzrok. – Słuchaj, ludzie i tak będą gadali, bo to jest cena biurowego romansu…

\- To nie jest biurowy romans – wchodzi jej w słowo.

\- Źle się wyraziłam – rzuca Maia. – I wiesz, że jestem twoją kumpelą, ale musisz nam coś powiedzieć, bo to się nazywa kontrola zniszczeń. Russell za dwie minuty będzie opowiadał, że Magnus ma dziecko z prawniczką…

Spina się mimowolnie, bo Camille jest w ciąży. I istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że dziecko może być Magnusa. Jakkolwiek by się nie zabezpieczali, zawsze jest margines błędu, o którym nie chce myśleć. Uprawiali seks. Na pewno nie jesteś w ciąży, gdy jesteś dziewicą – tak powiedziała mu kiedyś Izzy.

Nie wie jak ma w ogóle ogarnąć własnym umysłem całą sytuację.

Dopiero zaczęli się spotykać. Nie widział Magnusa nawet nago. Został na noc, ale nie uprawiali seksu. Magnus nadal nosił te pieprzone soczewki. Mają nic w porównaniu z tym, co łączyło Magnusa z Camille. I to idiotyczne, że o tym myśli, bo jeśli Magnus jest ojcem, na pewno zrobi wszystko, żeby mieć kontakt z dzieckiem, jak doskonały odpowiedzialny facet, którym jest. Wystarczy spojrzeć na jego kontakt z Clary, żeby wiedzieć, że Magnus się po prostu spełnia w tym. Jest opiekuńczy, wyrozumiały i cierpliwy. Ma niesamowite pokłady empatii.

Alec nie chce myśleć, że przegra z dzieckiem, bo to nie wina tej małej istoty, że ma taką matkę. Trudno mu jednak nie myśleć inaczej. Nie rozmawiali nawet o tym, czy Magnus chciałby z nim założyć rodzinę. Alec chciał dzieci. Domu. Stabilizacji. Wracania po pracy, siadania w fotelu z gazetą, której nie zdążył przeczytać rano, bo spieszyli się, żeby rozwieźć dzieciaki do szkoły. Magnus popołudniem odrabiałby z nimi zadania, bo był cholernie inteligentny.

\- Alec, niestety zgadzam się z Maią. Magnus jest w szpitalu, więc się nie może bronić, a wiesz jak gliniarze plotkują. Poza tym, jeśli mam prowadzić tę sprawę, muszę wiedzieć co jest grane – mówi Underhill.

\- Wiem niewiele więcej od was – przyznaje. – Magnus spotykał się z Camille dekadę temu. Rozstali się i nie widzieli aż do niedawna – wyjaśnia. – Nie przepada za Camille po tym, co zrobiła. Nie znam szczegółów, ale na pewno nie próbował się z nią umówić ani nie planowali do siebie wrócić – dodaje.

\- Magnus jest poza podejrzeniem. Pomijając to, że sama wycofała oskarżenie – zaczyna Underhill. – Mamy przynajmniej dwudziestu świadków, że nie opuścił klubu. Na wszelki wypadek wyślę Russella, żeby pogadał z ludźmi i przygotował przykrywkę, na wypadek, gdyby zmieniła jeszcze raz zdanie.

\- Dzięki – rzuca.

\- Nie musisz dziękować za coś podobnego – prycha Underhill. – Widziałem jak wielu dobrych gliniarzy obrywało, bo ktoś ich fałszywie o coś posądził. Dlatego przestrzegamy procedur. I dlatego nie pozwoliłem Magnusowi z nią rozmawiać sam na sam, chociaż sama o to poprosiła.

Przeciera zmęczoną twarz, bo dopiero ranek, a on ma ochotę się położyć.

\- A dziecko – wtrąca Maia.

\- Mówi, że to nie jego, a ja mu wierzę – decyduje, bo takie są fakty.

Camille jest ostatnią osobą, której zaufałby. Magnus zresztą wyglądał na nieporuszonego.

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie było żadnego dziecka – wzdycha Underhill. – Słuchaj, to o co chciałem wcześniej spytać… Czy Magnus mówił coś o tym, że Camille jest niestabilna psychicznie…

\- Co? Nie – wyrywa mu się.

\- Chodzi o to jak się na dole zachowywała – podejmuje Underhill. – Jeśli go nachodziła, wydzwaniała do niego…

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – rzuca, bo taka jest prawda. – Będziesz musiał pogadać z Magnusem, ale oni nie widzieli się przez dekadę… - urywa.

\- Nie widzieliście tego – ciągnie Underhill, kiedy ludzie zaczynają się wokół nich zbierać. – Najpierw zaczęła od rzucania oskarżeniami bez podstaw, nawet kiedy powiedziałem jej, że Magnus ma alibi – mówi Underhill. – Potem nagle zaczęła go prosić o pomoc… I wyskoczyła o dziecku. Nie uwierzył jej i ja też jej nie wierzę. Wygląda mi to na klasyczny przykład grania ofiary, kiedy tak naprawdę to ona jest…

\- Gdzie jest Magnus? – pyta Roberts.

\- Pojechał z nią do szpitala, bo dostała ataku paniki – przyznaje.

\- Niedobrze. Ona teraz będzie myślała, że tak na nim cokolwiek ugra – stwierdza Dot. – Widziałam to już. Trzeba go od niej odciąć. Dobrze byłoby, żeby Magnus nie zostawał sam. Nigdy nie wiadomo do czego ktoś taki jest w stanie się posunąć…

\- Zakaz zbliżania? – proponuje Russell ze wszystkich ludzi. – Skoczę do tego klubu, tylko potrzebuję adres. Wezmę Bata – dodaje.

Alec za bardzo nie wie w jakiej rzeczywistości żyje. Odrobinę mu jednak lżej. Ktoś klepie go po plecach, chcąc okazać mu wsparcie. Docenia, ale jednocześnie nie może przestać myśleć o tym co powiedział Underhill. Camille była jednym z bardziej wziętych prawników w tym mieście. Dla pieniędzy zrobiłaby wiele i nie cofnęłaby się przed niczym, żeby osiągnąć cel, ale jednocześnie nie wierzył, że potrafiła kochać. Zresztą dla miłości nie zaryzykowałaby. Nie ona. A biorąc pod uwagę jaką relację mieli z Magnusem – nie nazwałby tego szczerym uczuciem pełnym oddania.

Z powodzeniem uznałby, że Camille miała sporo tendencji psychopatycznych, ale przez to tylko wiedział, że nie pozwoliłaby sobie na prześladowanie kogokolwiek. Nie tak nieudolne.

\- Ktoś jej naprawdę zrobił te zdjęcia. To nie próba zwrócenia na siebie uwagi – podejmuje.

Gapią się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ona jest bardzo inteligentna. Gdyby chciała pogrążyć Magnusa albo go szantażować, żeby do niej wrócił, wiemy, że ma materiał – przypomina im, bo w końcu Bane wykradł dane, których potrzebowali.

Działał w tak szarej strefie, że Alec nie wiedział nawet jak sąd odniósłby się do możliwego oskarżenia. Camille musiałaby przyznać, że miała informacje o tym, gdzie znajdował się zbieg, żeby pogrążyć Magnusa. Wtedy sama stanęłaby na ławie oskarżonych. Pociągnęliby się wzajemnie w dół.

\- Nie pomyślałam o tym – przyznaje Maia.

\- Gdyby Camille chciała, mielibyśmy ją na karku każdego dnia – podejmuje. – Myślę, że ona… Sięga po to, czego chce. I zdobywa. Nigdy jednak się przy tym nie wychyla. I jak zauważył Underhill, dzisiaj zachowywała się, jakby jej odbiło…

\- Bała się – odgaduje jego partner.

\- I to bardzo. Magnus pewnie pomyślał o tym samym, bo wyglądał na dość zaskoczonego ciągiem rozmowy – tłumaczy, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. – Może pierwszy raz widział ją tak wystraszoną…

\- Magnus jej powiedział parę razy, żeby zgłosiła sprawę i chciał wrócić do siebie – przypomina sobie Underhill. – Za każdym razem znajdowała wymówkę, żeby nie odchodził. Założyłem, że dramatycznie chciała utrzymać jego zainteresowanie…

\- To nie był jej bezpośredni cel. Ona się boi, bo ktoś ją obserwuje, a uważa, że biorąc pod uwagę jak wielu ludzi pomogła zbiec, nie potraktujemy jej poważnie albo nie przeprowadzimy śledztwa porządnie – stwierdza, bo tylko to przychodzi mu do głowy.

Zapada nieprzyjemna cisza. Nie ma pojęcia o czym myślą, jego koledzy, ale sprawa jest skomplikowana i wielowarstwowa. Rzadko udaje im się wyśledzić prześladowców, zanim zrobią coś swoim ofiarom. Przeważnie ludzie wyprowadzali się, zmieniali nazwiska i znikali. Wynajmowali ochronę, która łaziła za nimi krok w krok.

Każda z tych opcji odpada.

\- Jestem bardzo wdzięczna, detektywie Lightwood, za to wprowadzenie – odzywa się nagle kapitan Branwell.

Nie ma pojęcia kiedy wyszła ze swojego biura, ale powinien wiedzieć, że nie uniknie tej rozmowy.

\- Jakkolwiek spekulacje nie wydają się trafne, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na pomyłkę. Russell skupisz się na zebraniu zeznań, weź Velasqueza ze sobą. Roberts i Rollins, przejmiecie śledztwo w sprawie domniemanego prześladowcy panny Belcourt po tym jak oficjalnie zgłosi sprawę – uściśla Branwell. – Detektyw Underhill będzie miał na oku doktora Bane’a w razie, gdyby okazało się, że jednak panna Belcourt okazała się prześladowcą – ciągnie. – Ze względu na konflikt interesów, detektywie Lightwood, nie chcę pana przy żadnej z tych spraw. Czy mogę liczyć na pana słowo czy przydzielić panu niańkę? – pyta Lydia.

Unosi dłonie do góry w obronnym geście. Znowu go odsuwają. Ma jednak dostatecznie wiele do roboty, więc na pewno nie będzie się nudził. Underhill zresztą nadal jest jego partnerem, więc zamkną po prostu te sprawy, które wciąż leżały na ich biurkach.

\- Do roboty, ludzie – rzuca Branwell, klaszcząc w dłonie, jakby chciała im dać do zrozumienia, że ich pięciominutowa przerwa na plotki się skończyła. – Do końca dnia chcę zobaczyć efekty. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nas bezpodstawnie oskarżano.

Jest jej cholernie wdzięczny.

Maia zabiera zdjęcia, które Underhill przeglądał jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej. Wolałby, żeby jego partner uczestniczył w bezpośrednim śledztwie, ale może tak było lepiej. Mniej posądzeń o stronniczość, chociaż gdyby Camille chciała czystego startu, zgłosiłaby to na inny posterunku. Tutaj dosłownie nikt jej nie lubił.

\- Już ci współczuje – rzuca Maia. – Bane to wrzód na tyłku i ma kota diabła – dodaje, klepiąc Underhilla po plecach.

\- Chairman Meow jest bardzo dobrze wychowany – mówi.

\- Nie umknęło mi, że nie zaprzeczasz co do tego, co powiedziałam o Magnusie – śmieje się Maia, zanim odchodzi.

Pokazuje jej środkowy palec.

***  
  
Kiedy kończą pracę, mają niewiele. Maia i Dot pojechały do szpitala w środku dnia. Camille była przytomna, rozmowa nie trwała długo. Magnus nadal znajdował się w sali, ale trzymał otwarte drzwi przez cały czas, pewnie pamiętając ostrzeżenie Underhilla. Izzy napadła go podczas przerwy na kawę, żeby usłyszeć jego wersję wydarzeń i zapewniła go, że laboratoryjni technicy nie są tak naiwni, żeby wierzyć plotkom. Kilka tyłków zostanie skopanych jeszcze w tym tygodniu przez jego siostrę.

Szepty na korytarzach przycichły, ale i tak czuł na sobie wzrok mijanych mundurowych. Potrzebował tylko dramatu rodem z jakiejś telenoweli.

\- Magnus jest nadal w szpitalu – informuje go Underhill, kiedy wychodzą.

Widzi zaparkowany samochód Bane’a na parkingu przy posterunku. Nie spodziewał się, że Magnus nie wrócił tutaj nawet na chwilę. Na samą myśl, że jego chłopak spędził cały dzień z Camille, robiło mu się gorzej.

\- Pojedziemy na dwa samochody – ciągnie Underhill. – Potem go podwiozę, odbierzemy jego auto i pojedziemy do niego. Mam rzeczy u siebie w bagażniku.

\- Kiedy zdążyłeś obrócić do siebie? – dziwi się, bo spędzili cały dzień przy biurku.

\- Zawsze mam torbę z awaryjnymi ubraniami w bagażniku – przyznaje Underhill. – Jestem antyterrorystą, jeśli coś się spieprzy i braknie im ludzi, jestem w bazie tez tutaj.

\- O cholera – wyrywa mu się, bo o tym nie pomyślał.

\- Branwell nie przydzieliła oficjalnej ochrony Magnusowi – informuje go Underhill. – Zakładam, że się nie ucieszy… Żebyśmy mieli jasność. Szanuję twoją opinię, ale nadal obstaję przy mojej teorii – oznajmia mu Underhill. – Znasz tę kobietę, co może wpływać na twój osąd. Dla mnie to wariatka, która chce się dostać do Magnusa. I będzie musiała najpierw przejść po mnie.

\- Dzięki, ale myślę…

\- I tak musimy sprawdzić tego prześladowcę – wchodzi mu w słowo Underhill. – Możliwe są obie teorie, bo się nie wykluczają. Zwróciłeś uwagę, że nie podszedł do ciebie? Nie powiedział jej, że jesteście razem. Nie spojrzał nawet na ciebie na dłużej – wymienia, a Alec doskonale o tym wie. To też nie wychodzi mu w głowy przez cały czas. – Chronił cię – podsumowuje Underhill, jakby dla niego to było oczywiste. – Pogadam z Magnusem, bo chyba też bagatelizuje sytuację. A wierz mi, że ta jej mała obsesja może wydawać się teraz nieznacząca, ale takie rzeczy lubią potem obrócić się przeciwko tobie. Magnus potrzebuje ochrony na razie czy tego chce czy nie…

\- Magnus jest rozsądny – mówi, bo kiedy Maia ulokowała się u niego przez kilka dni, darli koty, ale dogadali się też bardzo szybko.

Częściowo zgadza się też ze swoim partnerem. Camille była niebezpieczna. Bardziej problem tkwił w tym ile wiedziała o Magnusie, ale z drugiej strony Bane nie powiedział ani słowa o telefonach od niej. Co jeszcze zatai?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko się zawaliło w ciągu paru godzin. Poranek wydawał się odległym wspomnieniem. Koszmarną marą. Nie mieli nawet jednego śladu po podglądaczu. Maia i Dorothea namierzyły dach, z którego zostały zrobione zdjęcia, ale deszcz zmył wszystko.

Magnus nie okazuje się aż tak rozsądny. Wychodzi do nich na korytarz, obserwowany przez Camille. Alec rzuca jej niechętne spojrzenie tak w ramach, żeby wiedziała na jakiej stopie są nadal. Współczuje prześladowcy, gratuluje dziecka, ale nie będzie się zaprzyjaźniał. Zachowa się jak dorosły, ale wszystko ma jakieś granice.

Trochę mu dziwnie, kiedy Magnus odciąga ich poza zasięg wzroku Camille i całuje go w policzek na powitanie, uśmiechając się słabo. Underhill rzuca mu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Jak ona się czuje? – pyta, bo chyba powinien się zainteresować.

Jest też jakoś łatwiej, kiedy czuje dłonie Magnusa na sobie. Stoją tak blisko, że czuje jego wodę kolońską.

\- Uspokoiła się. Podali jej leki – mówi Magnus. – Rozmawiałem z Maią i Dot. Bardzo chciałbym, żeby to była jakaś mała intryga, ale ona jest naprawdę przerażona. Musimy znaleźć tego faceta.

\- Dziewczyny już nad tym pracują – rzuca, chociaż Magnus o tym doskonale wie.

Przed salą znajduje się również dwóch posterunkowych, którzy mają pilnować Camille dniem i nocą.

\- Dała im listę powiedzmy wrogów – podejmuje Magnus. – Spróbuję wyciągnąć od niej w co się wpakowała ostatnio – dodaje.

Underhill wydaje się zaskoczony.

\- No tak, nie jesteś w temacie pewnie… - zaczyna Magnus.

\- Była dziewczyna. Prześladowca, o którym nie wiemy nic – podsumowuje Underhill. – Tyle mi wystarczy.

\- Prawniczka, która współpracuje z bogowie wiedzą kim – podpowiada Magnus.

\- Sądzisz, że to ktoś z jej byłych klientów? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Trudno stwierdzić – przyznaje Magnus. – Gdyby chcieli ją martwą… Byłaby martwa – stwierdza chłodno. – Może coś wie. Może coś ma. Może usłyszała coś, czego nie powinna usłyszeć… Możemy tak spekulować i tydzień. Możliwe, że ona nawet nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Underhillowi.

\- Tak również bym to podsumował. Już się cieszę na przebicie się przez cały ten syf, z którym miała coś wspólnego – sarka Magnus, przeciągając palcami po jego ramieniu.

\- Jesteś odsunięty – oznajmia mu Underhill.

\- Nie zamierzam uczestniczyć w oficjalnym śledztwie…

\- Nie rozumiesz. Jesteś odsunięty, bo uważamy, że Belcourt mogła sfingować całą tę akcję, żeby dostać się do ciebie – informuje go Underhill.

Magnusowi wyrywa się z ust histeryczny krzykliwy śmiech, który nie ma nic wspólnego z radością. Spogląda z niedowierzaniem na Underhilla, a potem na niego, jakby szukał ratunku. Alec jednak zamierza się mocno trzymać procedur, bo Camille już raz posądziła Magnusa o prześladowanie i to mogło się powtórzyć, kiedy tylko nie osiągną oczekiwanych przez nią efektów. Wolał, żeby z Magnusem był cały czas ktoś, kto stanowiłby świadka. Wiarygodnego i zaufanego. Underhill był najkrócej na ich posterunku. Nadawał się do tej roli idealnie.

\- Żartujecie? Camille nie…

\- Camille zachowała się jak osoba niezrównoważona psychicznie – wchodzi mu w słowo Underhill. – Pytałem Aleca czy wie cokolwiek o możliwych zaburzeniach w jej przypadku, ale nie powiedział wiele. Rozumiem, że też nic nie wiesz…

\- Underhill, o Camille wiele można powiedzieć, ale nie jest wariatką – prycha Magnus.

\- Wolę założyć najgorsze i przespać kilka nocy na twoje kanapie, niż oglądać potem twoje ciało w kostnicy, bo zbagatelizowaliśmy poszlaki – oznajmia mu Underhill.

Magnus zamiera i spogląda na niego jak na wariata.

\- Na mojej kanapie? – pyta Bane podniesionym tonem. – Przepraszam, ale kiedy zaprosiłem cię…

Alec obraca go twarzą do siebie, bo wie, że zaraz będzie świadkiem bardzo długiego wykładu. Magnus świetnie przemawiał, kiedy się wściekał i coś szło nie po jego myśli. Nie powinni jednak robić takiego zamieszania na szpitalnym korytarzu. I tracili tylko czas.

\- Tylko na wszelki wypadek – mówi.

\- Zwariowaliście – prycha Magnus. – Zgadzasz się z tym…

\- Prowadzimy śledztwo kilku torowo i lepiej, żeby Underhill miał cię na oku. Jeśli Camille nie ma jakiegoś załamania… - urywa. – Już raz cię oskarżyła – przypomina mu.

\- Jasne, jasne. Rozumiem. Dlaczego ty nie możesz… - zaczyna Magnus.

\- Konflikt interesów – wtrąca Underhill.

Magnus rzuca mu zirytowane spojrzenie, jakby nienawidził tego, że został przegłosowany. Albo uważał, że Alec powinien być w jego drużynie. Niekoniecznie oznaczało to jednak zgadzanie się z każdym jego słowem.

Magnus wzdycha przeciągle, zanim kiwa po prostu głową. Może nie jest szczęśliwy, ale przynajmniej nie będzie im utrudniał pracy.

\- Magnus! – krzyczy Camille.

Dwóch posterunkowych podrywa się na równe nogi, wbiegając do sali szpitalnej, a oni za nimi. Kobieta wgapia się w nich w czystym szoku, gotowa do tego, żeby znowu wrzasnąć. I mogą mówić, co chcą, ale Camille się boi. Widzi to teraz. Zanim kobieta zdąża się opanować i zarzucić na twarz swoją zwyczajową maskę.

\- Jeszcze brakuje tego, żebyście mnie postrzelili – rzuca Belcourt, wymownie spoglądając na broń, którą mają w ręku.

\- Coś chciałaś? – pyta Magnus, kompletnie ignorując jej uwagę.

Macha na dwóch posterunkowych, którzy przeklinają pod nosem, wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Jeśli będziesz robić takie akcje co chwilę, jak faktycznie się coś stanie, oni nie zareagują. Nie słyszałaś bajki o chłopcu, który cały czas krzyczał _Pożar_? – pyta Magnus.

Camille przewraca oczami, poprawiając swoją koszulę szpitalną. Wydaje się bledsza niż rano, ale może to tylko wrażenie. Wciąż jest jednak równie irytująca.

\- Rozumiem, że musisz porozmawiać ze swoimi kolegami-detektywami, ale jeśli coś wiedzą, chcę posłuchać – tłumaczy Camille. – Jestem mile zaskoczona, że się przyłożyliście do śledztwa…

\- Oni nie pracują nad twoją sprawą – oznajmia jej Magnus. – Zostawiłem samochód na parkingu w pracy…

\- Wychodzisz? – wyrywa się Camille. – Nie możesz mnie tutaj zostawić…

\- Dwóch policjantów siedzi przed drzwiami…

\- Można ich przekupić – rzuca Camille, jakby to było tak oczywiste jak oddychanie. – Jeśli wychodzisz, to ja też – decyduje.

\- Musisz zostać na obserwację – tłumaczyi Magnus. – I pogadać z lekarzem, bo nawet jednorazowy napad lękowy to nie przelewki.

\- Ja tu nie zostaję – powtarza Camille.

\- Masz ochronę… - oznajmia jej Magnus.

\- Nie zostaję tutaj.

\- Przestań histeryzować – syczy Magnus i spina się, jakby dotarło do niego, że podnosi głos, a nie zamierzał.

\- Ufam tylko tobie – mówi nagle Camille. – Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj – prosi i kręci głową, wgapiając się w Magnusa z błaganiem.

Alec najchętniej wyszedłby, ale nie zamierza Magnusa zostawić z nią samego. Nie wie tylko jak ma pomóc i to jest cholernie irytujące.

\- Wiem, że musisz wrócić do domu – podejmuje Camille. – Wypiszę się na własne życzenie. Ty masz wiele medycznych kursów…

\- Nie jedziesz ze mną do domu – wchodzi jej w słowo Magnus i zaczyna się śmiać. – Nie ma takiej opcji…

\- Wynajmę nam inne mieszkanie, żeby nas nie namierzono – proponuje Camille.

\- Wynajmij sobie dodatkową ochronę, jeśli chcesz – rzuca Magnus. – Wracam do swojego domu sam. Ty zostajesz w szpitalu z policjantami. Twoja sprawa jest w doskonałych rękach bardzo kompetentnych detektywów…

\- Jeśli ja mogę kupić ochroniarzy to każdy może ich kupić – przerywa mu Camille. – Jeśli czegoś jestem w życiu pewna to tego, że ciebie kupić nie można – mówi i brzmi to ostatecznie.

Magnus zamiera, nie spodziewając się tego. I trudno nie zgodzić się z jej logiką. Underhill obserwuje całe zajście, marszcząc brwi. Chyba się obaj zgodzą co do tego, że Camille nie zamierzała prześladować Magnusa. Przynajmniej nie w oryginalnym tego słowa znaczeniu, co tylko komplikowało sytuację.

\- Zostawicie nas na chwilę? – prosi Magnus cicho, spoglądając na niego prosząco.

\- Ona u ciebie nie zostaje – rzuca krótko, bo tyle ma do powiedzenia.

Wychodzi też, bo jeśli jeszcze przez minutę będzie przebywał w towarzystwie Camille, puszczą mu nerwy. I może powiedzieć kilka słów za wiele.

Underhill nie zamyka drzwi za sobą. Wymieniają z mundurowymi kilka słów, zanim siadają na plastikowych krzesełkach.

\- Dobra, może nie jest popapranie zakochana – rzuca Underhill.

\- Niczego to nie zmienia – stwierdza. – Bo jest na tyle popaprana, żeby oskarżyć go o bycie samym diabłem, jeśli miałoby jej to w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Underhill prycha, chociaż nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Alec w zasadzie był dość bliski prawdy. Nie pomyślał do tej pory, że Camille tak desperacko chciała przeciągnąć Magnusa na swoją stronę, bo potrzebowała jego ochrony. A raczej kontaktów jego ojca. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby ją skutecznie ukryć przed jej wrogami, to tylko Asmodeusz. Do tego jednak potrzebowała Magnusa, a ten nie był skory do pomocy, po tym co zrobiła.

\- Ona faktycznie jest prawnikiem tego typu? – pyta Underhill.

\- Nikt dokładnie nie wie kim są jej klienci ani mocodawcy, ale wypuściła w całym mieście tylu przestępców, że najprędzej znajdzie jakąś nie-nienawidzącą ją komendę na księżycu o ile założymy tak filię – mówi. – Magnus się z nią spotykał na studiach – zaznacza.

\- Nie musisz go tłumaczyć – prycha Underhill. – Każdy ma jakiś szkielet w szafie. Jeden mój były chłopak napisał do mnie z więzienia, twierdząc, że go wrobiono – podejmuje. – Przejrzałem sprawę. Nagrano go jak zabił swojego chłopaka po nakryciu go na zdradzie – mówi.

\- Szlag – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie wiesz jak ludzie się zmienią. Magnus jest pieprzonym świętym, że ją jeszcze znosi – prycha Underhill.

\- Magnus ma za dobre serce – zgadza się i zerka na zegarek, bo spodziewał się, że to będzie krótka rozmowa.

Nigdzie się nie spieszy, ale chciał porozmawiać z Magnusem. Nie widzieli się cały dzień. Denerwował się od rana. Z Underhillem w mieszkaniu nie mogli poruszyć tematu Asmodeusza, ale i tak chciał zapytać Magnusa co w ogóle sądził o całej sytuacji. Maii i Dot nie mógł powiedzieć wszystkiego z przyczyn oczywistych, ale oni mogli parę aspektów obgadać, nawet jeśli nie mieli prawa ingerować.

Chciał się do jasnej cholery przede wszystkim dowiedzieć jak Magnus się czuł i nawet to było poza jego zasięgiem.

Nic nie słyszą na korytarzu. Od czasu do czasu jakiś dźwięk przyciąga jego uwagę, ale nie potrafi niczego sensownie zinterpretować. Zerka ponownie na zegarek, ale nijak nie poprawia mu to humoru. Są w szpitalu prawie godzinę i do niczego nie doszli.

Kiedy Magnus wychodzi, jest bledszy i wygląda na zdenerwowanego.

\- Co się stało? – pyta niemal natychmiast.

\- Ściągnij tutaj Roberts i Rollins – prosi Magnus. – Ktoś musi pojechać do mieszkania Camille – informuje ich i odchrząkuje. – W szafce w łazience zostawiła próbki – tłumaczy Magnus.

\- Jakie próbki? – wyrywa mu się.

Underhill spina się, a on niemal natychmiast dopracowuje jedyny sensowny scenariusz do wszystkich poszlak, które mają. I treść żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła.

\- Myślisz, że… - urywa.

\- Nie dowiemy się dopóki próbki nie zostaną przebadane – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Może ktoś ją tylko rozebrał, żeby zrobić jej zdjęcia.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Underhillowi.

Jego partner przeklął dzisiaj rekordową liczbę razy.

\- Czy ona czegoś nam jeszcze nie mówi? – pyta Underhill.

\- Szczerze? – pyta Magnus. – Nie wiem – wzdycha. – Rozumiem jednak dlaczego nie chce wracać do siebie. Ktoś wszedł do jej domu, włączył światło, rozebrał ją do naga, wyszedł, żeby zrobić zdjęcia i wrócił, żeby wyłączyć światło.

\- Kurwa – powtarza Underhill.

\- Ty chyba nie… - zaczyna i urywa.

Magnus spogląda na niego zmęczony jak diabli. Sam jest wycieńczony, a to nawet bezpośrednio go nie dotyczy. To nie on spędził z Camille cały dzień, wyciągając od niej zdanie po zdaniu o co w ogóle chodziło. I jakkolwiek nie cierpiał kobiety, cholernie jej współczuł.

\- Nie zostanie ze mną – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Doszliśmy do porozumienia. Zostanie w innym moim mieszkaniu. Powiedzmy, że rozmawiałem z dozorcą – mówi, patrząc na niego wymownie. – Jutro ją tam podrzucę. Branwell mówiła, że zorganizują ochronę pod dowolnym adresem, więc to załatwia sprawę. Jutro też będą wyniki – dodaje i przełyka ciężej.

\- To nie jest twoja wina – wyrywa mu się.

\- Wiem – mówi Magnus.

\- To dlaczego masz taką minę? – pyta. – Nie jesteście razem. Nie jesteś jej nic winien. I nie odebrałeś od niej telefonu, ale nie powinna była do ciebie dzwonić - rzuca, bo ktoś powinien powiedzieć to Magnusowi prosto w twarz.

Bane wydaje się zaskoczony i mruga, jakby pojęcia nie miał dlaczego Alec tłumaczy mu takie rzeczy. Zatem jest ich dwóch.

\- Dzwoniła do ciebie po fakcie – uściśla. – Niczego byś nie zmienił.

\- Zaskakująco to celne – stwierdza Magnus, próbując się uśmiechnąć, chociaż słabo mu to wychodzi. – Powiedz mi to jak ten horror się skończy – prosi.

Alec może go jedynie objąć.


	6. Chapter 6

Jadą trzema samochodami pod mieszkanie Magnusa. Nie zostawi jednak swojego auta pod posterunkiem, a nie zostanie na noc, gdy Underhill będzie okupował dom Magnusa. Żałuje, że nie mogą się przejść na siłownie, gdzie waliłby w worek do skutku. Chociaż akurat nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby wyrwał Izzy na mały sparing. Była równie wściekła i nakręcona jak on. I pewnie też miała odrobinę zmienić zdanie o Camille, kiedy usłyszy całą historię. Zresztą raczej się nie dowie. Magnus nie powinien był im mówić, bo jeśli badania wykazałyby, że ktoś… To była jej prywatna sprawa.

Sytuacja go po prostu przerastała.

\- Macie ochotę na coś do picia? – pyta Magnus.

\- Woda – rzuca.

\- Woda – wtóruje mu Underhill.

Magnus przewraca oczami ze skwaszoną miną. Wyjmuje butelkę z lodówki, napełnia szklanki lodem.

\- Pieprzyć to – mruczy pod nosem Magnus, zanim do swojej wlewa whiskey i wypija jednym haustem.

A potem robi sobie dolewkę, zanim podrzuca im wodę na stolik.

Underhill rozgląda się ciekawie, siada na kanapie obok niego. I podnosi się w chwilę później, przenosząc się na fotel, robiąc miejsce dla Magnusa, który tylko marszczy brwi, jakby dla niego ta sytuacja była też tak dzika, że nie potrafił się odnaleźć.

Chairman wskakuje na jego kolana po chwili wahania, trochę zdziwiony, że ma miejsce. Gdyby nie Underhill czułby w ustach język Magnusa. Potrzebuje go pocałować, ale jednocześnie mają jakąś samokontrolę, więc nie będzie się z nim migdalił, kiedy Underhill jest w mieszkaniu. To nie impreza w podstawówce.

\- To jest ta bestia, o której mówiła Roberts? – pyta jego partner z niedowierzaniem, pochylając się w stronę kota.

\- Ostrożnie. Chairman nie lubi obcych – ostrzega go Magnus.

Underhill przesuwa jednak już kciukiem po głowie kota, który otwiera oczy, mierzy go wzrokiem, a potem zaczyna mruczeć. Czuje ulgę, bo Chairman nie będzie sprawiał problemów, a potrafił być wredny. Maia przysięgała, że kot próbował schować jej buty pierwszej nocy, kiedy nocowała u Magnusa.

Bane nie zaprzeczał.

\- Oczywiście, że cię lubi – prycha Magnus.

Underhill uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

\- Moja matka uwielbiała koty. Musi to wyczuwać – stwierdza jego partner. – Gorzej jest z psami, ale mieliśmy szkolenie, więc wiem jak wejść do budynku, żeby żaden nie odgryzł mi kończyny.

Magnus stara się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wychodzi mu to. Przynajmniej drugą szklankę whiskey dopija wolniej. Jego usta lśnią od alkoholu. Pocałowałby go najchętniej właśnie teraz.

\- Macie ochotę coś zamówić? – proponuje Magnus.

Underhill wzdryga się i sięga po broń, kiedy drzwi do mieszkania otwierają się. Clary zamiera na ich widok, ewidentnie nie spodziewając się, że ktokolwiek o tej porze będzie w domu. Przeważnie jednak wyrabiają jakieś nadgodziny. Magnus ślęczy nad dokumentami albo wpada do Branwell, kiedy obgadują jakieś administracyjne kwestie. Oni zawsze mają coś do zrobienia.

Clary zerka na Underhilla, marszcząc brwi. Alec ma ochotę ich jeszcze raz przedstawić, ale dociera do niego, że bardziej ją dziwi torba, którą jego partner po prostu postawił pomiędzy fotelem, a kanapą.

\- Andrew – wita się Clary, bo jako jedyna używa pierwszych imion w tym towarzystwie. – Niech zgadnę. Nowy współlokator. Deratyzacja – prycha. – Magnus, musisz przestać przygarniać przybłędy. Jedna ci nie wystarczy? – żartuje.

Underhill unosi brew, patrząc na niego wymownie, bo ewidentnie nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. Chyba zapomniał mu powiedzieć, że Magnus mieszka też z Clary. Po prostu najczęściej się mijają. Chairman i tak stanowi największy problem.

\- Nie wyrzucam cię, ale byłoby dobrze, gdybyś tymczasowo wróciła do matki – wzdycha Magnus. – Miałem do ciebie zadzwonić, ale spodziewałem się ciebie wieczorem…

\- Wróciłam po książki – wyjaśnia Clary, a jej wzrok przesuwa się na szklankę w dłoniach Magnusa. – Jakieś kłopoty? – pyta słabo.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niej lekko, podnosząc się z kanapy. Uwierzyłby, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdyby nie to, że ramiona Bane’a są spięte. Porusza się ostrożnie jak kot. Gotowy do ataku i obrony. Widział to każdego tygodnia na siłowni, kiedy Magnus trenował. Był gibki i zwinny. W połączeniu z jego siłą, stanowiło to zabójczą kombinację.

Underhill spogląda na niego pytająco i macha palcem między Clary i Magnusem.

\- Nie, nie – rzuca, bo chyba wie w czym rzecz.

\- Co nie? – pyta Magnus, przystając.

\- Clary nie jest córką… - urywa.

Dziewczyna zaczyna się śmiać jak opętana, jakby nie słyszała nigdy wcześniej niczego bardzie zabawnego. Dźwięk przecina powietrze, jest ożywczy, nowy, podnoszący na duchu. Może właśnie czegoś takiego potrzebowali.

\- Ranisz mnie. Tyle lat cię wychowywałem – kpi Magnus. – Jesteś, dziecko, bez serca.

\- Nie o to chodzi – śmieje się Clary. – Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Jace’em i… - urywa. – Alec nie obraź się… Cały czas chodzisz z kołkiem w tyłku… I zawsze mówisz, że Jace’owi i Izzy nie wolno tego i tamtego. Trochę jak… No i jak ojciec – tłumaczy Clary. – Magnus to totalnie mama-kwoka, więc się po prostu dobraliście…

\- Wypraszam sobie – protestuje Bane.

\- Kto mi kazał wracać do mieszkania przed dziesiątą? – pyta Clary.

\- Masz osiemnaście lat – informuje ją Magnus.

\- Tak, dokładnie. Mam osiemnaście lat i niedługo idę na studia…

\- Masz starszego chłopaka. Jak ci się wydaje, że nie wiem… - wchodzi jej w słowo Magnus.

\- I myślisz, że jeśli będę wracać przed dziesiątą to w czymkolwiek to pomoże? – pyta Clary.

\- Hej! Słuchaj Magnusa – wtrąca, bo chyba widzi do czego to zmierza, a nie ma ochoty znowu odbierać jej pijanej z jakiejś imprezy studenckiej.

Nie nakopał jeszcze Simonowi.

Underhill krztusi się swoją wodą.

\- O kurwa – wyrywa mu się, kiedy orientuje się, że tylko wkopał ich bardziej.

Clary szczerzy się do niego szeroko. Możliwe, że faktycznie się dobrali. Ona ma jednak osiemnaście lat i wcale nie jest dorosła, jakkolwiek by się jej nie wydawało.

\- I tak dla waszej wiadomości, seks można uprawiać w dzień – oznajmia im nagle Clary.

Magnus patrzy na nią w czystym szoku.

\- Mówię tak w razie, gdyby w twoim wieku to nie była wiedza popularna – ciągnie Clary dalej. – A co do starszego chłopaka… - urywa i patrzy wymownie na Aleca.

\- To jest całkiem inna sytuacja – mówi Magnus.

\- Tak? – pyta Clary słodko.

\- Po prostu idź – prosi Magnus.

Clary uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, jakby wiedziała, że wygrała. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Jace ją na nich napuścił. Bratu mógł powiedzieć, żeby ten się odwalił. Normalnie się tak do siebie zwracali. Brakowało mu jednak amunicji na Clary.

Nie powinien był im robić tego zdjęcia, kiedy spali.

\- Idę na imprezę w sobotę – oznajmia im Clary. – Odbierzesz mnie? – pyta słodko.

\- Czas i adres. I jeśli Sirius zacznie śpiewać w samochodzie, zostawię go na autostradzie – wzdycha Magnus.

\- Ekstra – cieszy się Clary. – A jeśli sądziłeś, że nie powiem mamie, że coś wisi, to się grubo mylisz – dodaje, zanim znika w swoim pokoju.

Magnus bierze głębszy wdech, wgapiając się w sufit przez chwilę. Najwyraźniej ta metoda działa doskonale na uspokojenie, bo kiedy patrzy na niego, jest całkiem opanowany.

\- Więc to jest córka mojej przyjaciółki – wyrzuca z siebie Magnus.

Underhill uśmiecha się lekko.

***  
  
Clary zabiera część rzeczy, ale i tak wiele jej ubrań zostaje. Underhill ma tylko jedną torbę, więc to nie problem na razie. I tak zostanie tutaj tylko tak długo aż nie udowodnią ponad wszelką możliwość, że to nie on zrobił zdjęcia Camille, a Belcourt nie była też zagrożeniem dla niego. Alec dawał temu jakiś tydzień.

Magnus wyjmuje świeżą pościel, zostawiając wszystko na kanapie. Underhill rozkłada się w dodatkowym pokoju, nie narzekając nawet na mocno zagracone przez malarskie przybory pomieszczenie. Sztalugi udaje się przesunąć na balkon.

Underhill znika w pokoju na dłuższą chwilę, więc pochyla się, żeby pocałować Magnusa, ale ten odpycha go lekko.

\- On jest zaraz obok – syczy do niego Bane. – Wiesz jak z nami jest – dodaje.

Alec jest przekonany, że się czerwieni, ale ma to w nosie.

\- Chcę… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie wie nawet jak to wyartykułować.

Magnus musi jednak czytać z jego oczu wszystkie emocje, bo chwyta go za nadgarstek, ciągnąc go do swojej sypialni. Drzwi trzaskają całkiem wymownie na nimi. Nie ma pojęcia jak to ma być lepsze od cichego całowania się w salonie. Underhill na pewno wie co robią. I ma to w nosie, bo nie ma pięciu lat.

Magnus obejmuje jego kark dłońmi. Czuje chłodny metal pierścieni na skórze, który go nie ostudza. Zanim ich usta się łączą, popycha Magnusa w tył na ścianę. Nie tak subtelnie jak chciałby, ale kiedy stoją ciało przy ciele, nie przejmuje się kompletnie niczym. Całuje Magnusa mocno, zdecydowanie, nie dając mu nawet chwili, żeby Bane przejął kontrolę. Nie gryzie jego warg, ale mógłby. Bardziej podoba mu się jednak jęk, który opuszcza usta Magnusa w chwilę później, pełen potrzeby tak bolesnej, że czuje ją w swoim członku. Nie wiedział nawet, że Bane jest w stanie wydawać tak desperackie dźwięki. I chce każdego z nich. Skatalogowanego, opisanego. Przetestowanego.

Dotyka jego twarzy, ramion, zsuwa dłonie na jego biodra, dociska się do niego mocniej. Dyszą w swoje usta. Palce Magnusa wczepiają się w jego szyję, kiedy przyciąga go do siebie bliżej, żeby zdusić swoje własne jęki jego językiem.

Alec wsuwa nogę między jego uda, bo Magnus mu na to pozwala. I słyszy kolejny jęk, a może to już coś na kształt tkania, kiedy Bane ociera się o jego spodnie, równie twardy jak on. Ma zamknięte oczy, ale i tak czuje łzy pod powiekami, bo pcha biodrami do przodu, nie przynosi to ulgi, ale tym większą potrzebę.

Magnus przełyka ciężko, kiedy odrywają się od siebie i spoglądają sobie w oczy. Dyszą obaj, jakby przebiegli maraton.

\- Właśnie tak z nami jest – rzuca Magnus i najwyraźniej to ma być żart.

Alec uśmiecha się, ale nie tak szeroko jak chciałby, wracając myślami do Camille.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta cicho.

Magnus nawet nie udaje, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Mogłoby być gorzej. Mogło być lepiej – stwierdza Bane. – Prawie nie mam wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Ona jest świetna w szantażach emocjonalnych. Nie daj się…

\- Alexandrze, znam ją – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Bardzo cię przepraszam, że musisz to…

\- Nie kończ – prosi. – Jesteśmy w tym razem – mówi i waha się, bo nie tylko o tym powinni porozmawiać. – Ona jest w ciąży, prawda?

Magnus spina się niemal od razu.

\- Przedstawiłem się jako jej narzeczony, żeby… - zaczyna Bane.

\- Nie musisz tłumaczyć. Byłem tam – przypomina mu. – Po prostu… Spałeś z nią – stwierdza fakt, bo nie ma co temu zaprzeczać.

\- To nie jest moje dziecko – prycha Magnus. – Nie musisz się martwić, że jakaś moja była kochanka…

\- Magnus, nie boję się tego – mówi, starając się brzmieć na spokojnego, chociaż serce wyrywa mu się z piersi. – Po prostu… Spałeś z nią, więc jest pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że to jednak twoje dziecko.

\- To nie jest…

\- Nie mówię, że ona nie kłamie – przerywa mu. – Będziemy mieli pewność, kiedy zrobisz test – stwierdza, bo brzmi to rozsądnie nawet w jego własnych uszach.

Myślał nad tym od rana. Gratuluje sobie, że brzmi tak dorośle. Zakopał głęboko wszystkie swoje niepewności. Obgadał sprawę z Izzy i jego siostra jak nigdy okazała się pomocna. Magnus nie potrzebował wyrzutów i krzyków. Sam był wstrząśnięty do granic i przeciąganie go przez jego jakieś problemy Aleca teraz wydawało się bezsensowne. Magnus potrzebował od niego wsparcia jak nigdy.

\- Alec… To nie jest moje dziecko – powtarza Magnus. - Posłuchaj mnie – prosi, przykładając mu palec do ust. – Kiedy dowiedziałem się kto jest moim biologicznym ojcem… - szepcze. – Zdecydowałem się na zabieg – tłumaczy i Alecowi zajmuje sekundę zrozumienie o czym Magnus mówi. – Powiedziałbym ci. Raczej później niż wcześniej, odkąd między nami to niczego nie zmienia. Nie możemy mieć ze sobą biologicznie dzieci… - Alec przewraca oczami, bo nie jest idiotą. – Nie chciałem tłumaczyć mojemu biologicznemu dziecku kim jest jego lub jej biologiczny dziadek. Ja sobie z tym w tamtym czasie nie radziłem i nie wyobrażałem sobie życia z takim ciężarem – przyznaje Magnus. – Jeśli tego nie rozumiesz…

\- Rozumiem – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Tak, jakby. Tylko to trochę nieodwracalne…

\- Mam zamrożoną spermę, gdybym zmienił zdanie i chciał… - podejmuje Magnus. – Wątpię, żeby się tak stało. W tamtym momencie wiedziałem, że na pewno nie chcę przypadkowych dzieci. Jeśli miałbym z kimś zakładać rodzinę to z pełną świadomością tego, co to dla nas oznacza. Jeśli jednak bardzo bym kogoś kochał… I ktoś chciałby dzieci, które miałyby moje geny… - waha się. – Wszystko, do jasnej cholery, wszystko robimy od tyłu.

Alec nie może nie prychnąć.

\- Jesteś wspaniały, wiesz? – rzuca Magnus nagle. – Bałem się, że… - urywa.

Przyciąga go bliżej do siebie, obejmując go ciasno rękami.

\- Ty jesteś wspaniały – szepcze. – Po tym co zrobiła, nadal jej chcesz pomóc.

Magnus milczy, jakby nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Obejmują się dłuższą chwilę w ciszy.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta Magnus nagle, zaskakując go trochę.

\- Przetrwam – stwierdza.

***

  
Maia i Dot pracują nad sprawą. Nie bywają niemal przy swoich biurkach. Mają do przesłuchania jakiś milion świadków. Technicy zbierają ślady centymetr po centymetrze. Branwell osobiście nadzoruje sprawę, co trochę wyprowadza ich z równowagi. Wszyscy są podenerwowani i widać to przez cały czas. Nikt nie chce popełnić błędu. Russell i Velasquez docierają do każdego jednego dzieciaka, który był tego wieczoru na koncercie Simona. Przesłuchują nawet Clary. Wiele ułatwia monitoring, ale i tak zabiera im parę dni, zanim mają komplet.

Nikt nie komentuje faktu, że Magnus wtulał się w niego przez cały koncert. Prawie zapomniał o tym. Na nagraniu jednak widzi wyraźnie jak blisko są. Jak bardzo Magnus jest kontent. Sam na niewielki uśmiech na twarzy i wącha raz po raz włosy Magnusa.

Jest to w pewnym sensie naruszenie ich prywatności, ale nikt nie mówi ani słowa, za co jest im cholernie wdzięczni.

Underhill nie spuszcza Magnusa z oka.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta, kiedy widzą się rano w pracy.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami. Dwa dni wcześniej odstawił Camille do nowego mieszkania. Underhill twierdził, że apartament wyglądał na godny królowej. Jednocześnie wyjątkowo łatwo było go zabezpieczyć. Znając Asmodeusza, Alec nie był nawet tak bardzo zaskoczony. Może był to jeden z bezpiecznych domów mafii. Nikt nie musiał jednak o tym wiedzieć.

\- Myślisz, że możemy spławić twojego partnera na dłużej? – zastanawia się Magnus.

\- Nie dogadujecie się? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus wydaje jakieś bliżej nieokreślone westchnienie.

\- Chciałem tylko pobyć z tobą sam na sam – przyznaje Bane. – Wiem, że częściowo sprowadziłem to na siebie…

\- Zwariowałeś? – rzuca, podnosząc głos.

\- Psychotyczna eks…

\- To nie jest twoja wina, że Camille wkurzyła kogoś, kogo ewidentnie nie powinna – wchodzi mu w słowo. – I to na pewno nie jest twoja wina, że zamiast po ludzku powiedzieć, wciągnęła cię w tę całą akcję.

Magnus przesuwa palcami po jego policzku. Nie wydziera się, ale najchętniej zacząłby wrzeszczeć. Wszyscy są zmęczeni i przewrażliwieni. Camille uspokoiła się trochę, odkąd przyszły wyniki badań. Alec nie ma dostępu do jej karty medycznej, ale sądząc po jej zachowaniu, podejrzewa, że jednak nikt jej nie zgwałcił. I naprawdę się cieszy. Chciałby jednak, żeby to się już skończyło, co wcale nie jest takie proste.

\- Bała się – zaczyna Magnus.

\- Niczego to nie tłumaczy.

\- Ona nie ma nikogo innego. Nie miała rodziny. Nie wiem czy ona nawet rozumie… - urywa Magnus.

\- Spotkaliście się, kiedy zmieniałeś rodziny zastępcze? – pyta ostrożnie, bo wydawało mu się, że nie znali się aż tak długo.

\- Spotkaliśmy się na studiach. Camille jednak też trafiła do systemu. Późnej ode mnie, co paradoksalnie było błędem. Gdyby odebrali ją jej matce wcześniej, może byłaby inna – wdycha Magnus. – Nie powinienem ci tego nawet mówić – orientuje się nagle.

\- Właśnie ze mną powinieneś porozmawiać. Jesteśmy razem – przypomina mu.

\- Tak, ale to prywatne sprawy Camille – broni się Magnus.

\- Camille przestała mieć prywatne sprawy w momencie, w którym wróciła i zaczęła wrabiać cię w dziecko – rzuca. – Nie pojmuję tego, a chcę to zrozumieć – zapewnia go.

Magnus potrząsa głową, jakby pozbywał się nieprzyjemnych myśli. Przez chwilę sądzi, że to koniec tematu i częściowo to rozumie. Camille ma prawa do tajemnic, a aktualnie Maia i Dot przetrząsają jej bujne ekscytujące życie, szukając kogoś bardziej psychotycznego niż jej normalni klienci. Zajmie im to całą wieczność. Nie mają kompletnie punktu zaczepienia.

\- Przyjedź do mnie dzisiaj po pracy. Pogadamy, ale nie tutaj – decyduje w końcu Magnus. – Underhilla wyślemy na siłownię czy coś…

Alec nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. To już trzy dni i chociaż Magnus i jego partner nie skaczą sobie do gardeł, ewidentnie czuje jakieś napięcie między nimi. Bane jest przeważnie czarujący, ale jakimś cudem nie flirtuje z Underhillem. Sądził, że to przez to, że Andrew to jego partner, ale chyba chodziło o coś całkiem innego. I trochę to zakłócało jego spokój.

Underhill nie waha się nawet, zanim zabiera swoją torbę i wychodzi z mieszkania. Magnus w końcu jest w towarzystwie innego detektywa. I jeśli ktokolwiek miałby go zaatakować, Alec był w doskonałej kondycji do stawienia mu czynnego oporu.

Chairman Meow wskakuje mu na kolana i zaczyna mruczeć, zanim w ogóle zaczyna go głaskać.

\- Też się stęskniłem – informuje kota.

\- Dlaczego mnie tak nie traktujesz? – prycha Magnus.

Na końcu języka ma odpowiedź, ale jakoś te słowa nie chcą mu przejść przez usta. Magnus musi wiedzieć, co chodzi mu po głowie, bo uśmiecha się krzywo. Zapewne zdradza go rumieniec.

\- Camille – przypomina mu, bo nie wie na jak długo Underhill wyszedł.

Teoretycznie nie ochraniają Magnusa. Oficjalnie nie wciągnęli tego w system, ale i tak mają Bane’a na oku. Zawsze mu ktoś towarzyszy. W laboratorium Izzy i Meliorn. W domu Underhill. W sądzie pojawia się w towarzystwie jednego z krawężników, żeby nie wzbudzać sensacji. Plotki nadal krążą, ale przynajmniej wszyscy są po stronie Magnusa. Nikt nie współczuł mu zdradzającego go chłopaka. Nie czynił innych nieprzyjemnych uwag.

Magnus spina się momentalnie i żałuje, że w ogóle podjął temat. Musi jednak wiedzieć, bo chociaż jest dobry w udawaniu, że nic się nie dzieje, ta kobieta dostaje pod jego skórę.

\- Matka Camille była ćpunką. Nie wiem czy od razu zaczęła się prostytuować, ale to chyba nie ma znaczenia, bo Camille jej nie pamiętała innej – zaczyna Magnus. – Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, Camille w zasadzie nie różniła się wiele od obecnej siebie. Zawsze była piękna i potrafiła to wykorzystać. Chociaż to też nieprawda. Uczyła się jak to robić. Bała się… związać. Bała się zobowiązań. Nie rozumiała ich. Jeśli jedyna osoba, która powinna cię bezgranicznie kochać, traktuje cię w ten sposób… trudno ci chyba zrozumieć miłość – waha się. – Nie próbuję jej usprawiedliwić. Camille po prostu panicznie boi się do kogoś zbliżyć, bo zawsze ją raniono. Łatwiej jej było manipulować… Jeśli wiedziała czego ta osoba chciała, mogła z kimś zostać. Wiedziała, że tak długo jak daje to komuś, ta osoba zostanie.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. Camille nie wygląda jak córka ćpunki-prostytutki i na pewno się tak nie zachowuje. Podejrzewa, że nikt z jej kancelarii prawniczej nie wie o tym, inaczej nie zatrudniono by jej w tak prestiżowym miejscu. Nie wspięłaby się po tej drabinie tak szybko i skutecznie.

\- Jedynym stałym elementem w jej życiu byłem ja – przyznaje Magnus. – Powiedziała mi kiedyś, że tak bardzo pragnąłem miłości, że wystarczyło, żeby na mnie spojrzała odrobinę dłużej, a byłem jej – dodaje gorzko.

\- Chyba nie uwierzyłeś jej…

\- Miała rację. Camille się nie zmieniła. Pewnie nie wyobrażasz sobie nas razem… To dlatego, że ja byłem inny – wyjaśnia Magnus. – Przepracowałem to. Nie z psychoterapeutą, ale z Jocelyn i Clary. Widziałem na własne oczy jak powinna wyglądać rodzina. Przygarnęły mnie. Uratowały mi życie dosłownie i w przenośni. Camille nigdy nie miała nikogo takiego.

\- Nie jesteś za nią odpowiedzialny – mówi.

\- Rozumiem ją…

\- Ale nie jesteś za nią odpowiedzialny – oznajmia mu.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko. Wygląda na o wiele bardziej zmęczonego. Chyba też wie, że wszystko ma swoje granice. Nawet jego dobroć.

\- Jak radzi sobie twoja mama? – pyta Magnus nagle.

\- Musisz zacząć myśleć o sobie – rzuca, bo chociaż to zmiana tematu, nadal nie o to mu chodziło.

Magnus powinien zacząć myśleć o sobie. Chciał zrozumieć dlaczego Camille była taka ważna i chyba pojmował w czym rzecz. Wcale nie uspokoiło go to jednak, bo miał nigdy nie dobić do tego poziomu zrozumienia. Magnus sądził, że oboje byli tacy sami. Łączyła ich przeszłość i doświadczenia z rodzin zastępczych. Coś, czego Alec nigdy nie przeżył. I to ich z kolei zawsze będzie dzielić.

Magnus przewraca oczami.

\- Zajmij mnie czymś – prosi Bane nagle.

Alec przygryza wnętrze policzka, bo wie, że Magnusowi chodzi o rozmowę. Mógłby opowiedzieć mu o tym, że mama zabiera Maxa dwa razy w tygodniu do sowicie opłacanego terapeuty, co nie przynosi skutków, bo jedyny problem jego najmłodszego brata to ojciec, który sączy truciznę wprost do jego umysłu. Paradoksalnie zbliża ich to do siebie, bo dzwoni. I pyta. I rozmawiają jak nie rozmawiali nigdy.

Zamiast jednak mówić cokolwiek, odkłada Chairmana na kanapę i podnosi się. Magnus mruga zaskoczony, ale nie daje mu nawet chwili, zanim zaczyna go całować. Underhill może wrócić w każdej chwili, więc salon to średnio dobre miejsce. Ciągnie Magnusa do góry, a potem popycha go w stronę sypialni.

\- Co robisz? – pyta jego chłopak. – Nie chodziło mi o…

\- Wiem – przerywa mu i zatrzaskuje za nimi drzwi.

Specjalnie nie kieruje się w stronę łóżka. Zamiast tego popycha Magnusa na ścianę, ten jedyny kawałek, który jest pozbawiony fotografii, rycin i półek z książkami. Możliwe, że uderzają o płaską powierzchnię trochę za mocno, bo boli go nadgarstek, ale ma to gdzieś. Przywiera do Magnusa, całując go zdecydowanie, nieustannie. Ssąc jego dolną wargę dopóki mężczyzna nie wydaje z siebie miękkiego westchnienia i nie poddaje mu się w zupełności. Jak zawsze, kiedy chodzi o Magnusa, nie ma pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło. Wsuwa nogę między jego uda i nie zdjęli nawet pieprzonych ubrań. Są jednak tak blisko, że czuje ciepło jego ciała, każdy skurcz mięśni, westchnienie. Każdy jego oddech.

Przesuwa ustami po jego szczęce na płatek ucha, chociaż pewnie znajduje się ten element w słoiku. Ten pozostał jednak zapomniany, ale Alec w głowie odhacza do czego już doszedł. Nosem trąca chłodną srebrną nausznicę, zanim językiem znaczy ścieżkę w dół, po jego szyi do kołnierzyka. Nie wie nawet dlaczego rozpina jego koszulę, ale potrzebuje nagle więcej skóry. I kiedy dostaje to, czego chce, przywiera ustami do brązowego sutka, który przyciągnął jego uwagę wcześniej.

Magnus syczy, wypycha biodra do przodu. I Alec uważa, że to najcudowniejszy dźwięk na świecie, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym mężczyzna nie wydaje z siebie długiego niemal bolesnego jęku.

\- Alec… - szepcze Magnus błagalnie.

Dźwięk trafia prosto do jego fiuta. Jest tak twardy, że sam zaraz zacznie jęczeć, a dłonie Magnusa błądzą bezpiecznie po jego ramionach. Odkąd przyznał, że nie bardzo jest gotowy na to, aby dotykać jego, Magnus trzyma ręce przy sobie. Zawsze ostrożny i pełny zrozumienia. Alec cholernie go za to kocha.

Jednocześnie nie ma problemu, żeby dotykać Magnusa. Jego ciało jest cudowne. Miękkie pod jego ustami i tak bardzo reagujące. Sutek staje się twardy nie wiadomo kiedy, więc liże go końcem języka, zanim przesuwa się na drugi. Chyba to dobry pomysł, bo Magnus łka, jego palce zaciskają się na ramionach Aleca boleśnie mocno. Zaprotestowałby, gdyby go to nie nakręcało. Wsuwa swoje dłonie pod jego koszulę, której nawet nie rozpiął do końca. Nie wyciągnął jej z jego spodni. Paznokciami sunie po jego żebrach aż na jego plecy. I kiedy prostuje się ponownie, żeby pocałować Magnusa w opuchnięte usta, dłonie kładzie na jego pośladki. Nie naciska, ale przyciąga go do siebie bliżej, nie zważając już nawet na to czy Magnus czuje jak Alec jest podniecony. Wszystko traci na znaczeniu, kiedy dociera do niego, że nikt nie dotykał Magnusa tak od bardzo dawna. Nie uprawiali seksu per se. Magnus zatem musiał być cholernie sfrustrowany. Jemu nie brakowało niczego, bo nigdy tego nie miał, ale czuje głód Magnusa. Jego desperację, kiedy całują się zapominając o całym świecie. Kiedy Magnus jęczy w jego usta, łka, przyjmuje wszystko, co Alec chce mu dać.

Robi to coś z nim. Czuje radość i przerażenie. Nigdy nie był tak wolny, ale wsłuchiwanie się w dźwięki, które wydaje Magnus bez skrępowania, odnosi wrażenie, że może wszystko. Kieruje swoimi biodrami tak, że ocierają się o siebie – nadal w spodniach i bieliźnie. Magnusowi to jednak chyba nie przeszkadza, bo spina się, zaskoczony początkowo, a potem wzdycha w jego usta, jakby odnalazł raj utracony. I przynajmniej to odpowiada na ciche pytanie w głowie Aleca, która pojawia się raz na jakiś czas – czy w ogóle podoba się Magnusowi.

Zaciska palce na pośladkach Bane’a, przyciągając go jak to tylko możliwe blisko siebie. I to za wiele dla niego. Czuje to. W kącikach oczu ma łzy, bo to jest tak dobre, że podwijają się jego palce stóp. Jest tak twardy, że tutaj nie ma odwrotu. Panikuje, chociaż nie ma pojęcia nawet dlaczego, ale musi się po prostu odsunąć.

Robi krok w tył i kiedy spogląda na Magnusa, ten wygląda na zdezorientowanego i zaniepokojonego.

\- Alec…

\- Daj mi chwilę – prosi, dysząc.

Włosy Magnusa są w kompletnym nieładzie. Jego usta błyszczą, opuchnięte. Spod rozchełstanej koszuli wystają jego cudowne, brązowe, małe sutki. Nie wie czy Magnus goli klatkę piersiową, ale nie ma na niej włosów. Wygląda na niesamowicie gładką i chce polizać każdy centymetr jego skóry.

Nadal panikuje, ale tym razem dlatego, że bardzo chce. Nie wie tylko czego. I to natychmiast. Więc robi to, co wychodzi mu najlepiej i poddaje się instynktowi. O konsekwencjach pomyśli później. Przyszpila Magnusa przy ścianie, zaskoczony, że chociaż Bane pozwala się przycisnąć do płaskiej powierzchni, unika jego ust.

\- Alec, jeśli…

\- Pozwól mi – prosi, chociaż pojęcia nie ma o co mu chodzi.

Magnus waha się, ale nie robi nic, żeby tym razem go powstrzymać. Alec nie atakuje jednak ponownie jego ust. Zwalnia. Pocałunek jest niemal delikatny. I Magnus do niego lgnie w ten wspaniały, zapierający dech w piersiach sposób. Spina się tylko na chwilę, kiedy Alec przesuwa kciukiem po jego twardym sutku w drodze w dół. Przestaje go całować dosłownie na sekundę. Wolną dłonią obejmuje jego policzek, żeby na niego spojrzeć, kiedy przykłada dłoń do przodu jego spodni. Nigdy nie trzymał w dłoniach innego penisa niż swój. I chociaż teraz to też nie tak do końca, nadal czuje pod palcami całkiem charakterystyczny kształt.

Magnus wciąga powietrze do płuc tak głośno, że wydaje się odbijać echem od ścian. I przywiera do niego jakoś miękko. Łączy ich usta w niespiesznym pocałunku, chłonąc jego reakcje. Nie wie czy robi to dobrze, ale chyba tak sądząc po jękach Magnusa, które połyka. Jest milion rzeczy, które chciałby mu powiedzieć, ale nie potrafi. W zamian stara się, żeby to dla Magnusa było jak najlepsze. Czuje jak twardy staje się Bane, jak bardzo niewygodne muszą być te cholerne spodnie. Magnus łka. Słyszy westchnienia, które określiłby wilgotnymi od emocji, napięcia, ciężaru czegoś, co wypełnia przestrzeń między nimi. Masuje jego fiuta ostrożnie, ale uparcie, liżąc wnętrze jego ust. Zmuszając Magnusa do skupienia się na nim i na teraz. I to jest doskonałe. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Magnus przerywa pocałunek i uderza czołem w jego ramię w jakimś dziwnym spazmie. Jego całe ciało drga. Mięśnie napinają się. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że penis Magnusa pulsuje.

Przytrzymuje mężczyznę przy ścianie, bo gdyby nie on – Magnus chyba osunąłby się na podłogę. Ostrożnie obejmuje go ramieniem. Magnus nadal opiera czoło na jego ramieniu. W końcu zbiera się na tyle, żeby na niego spojrzeć i wygląda na naprawdę zaskoczonego. Alec nie wie czy niedowierzanie jest dobre, ale przyjmie je jak każdą inną emocję.

Magnus cmoka go w usta miękko.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie – oznajmia mu Bane szeptem.

Alec może tylko prychnąć.

\- Czy mogę… - waha się Magnus.

Nie musi kończyć. Alec jest tak twardy, że mógłby penisem wbijać gwoździe.

\- Pocałuj mnie – prosi tylko i trzyma biodra z dala od Magnusa, kiedy łączą usta na krótką chwilę.

***  
  
Magnus po tygodniu traci cierpliwość i wykopuje Underhilla ze swojego mieszkania. Oficjalnie nie mają podstaw do ochraniania szefa ich laboratorium, a on odmawia współpracy.

\- Pobiorę służbową broń – oznajmia Magnus podczas spotkania z Branwell. – Chociaż osobiście twierdzę, że kompletnie nic mi nie zagraża.

Lydia wydaje się niezadowolona, ale nie ma argumentów. Underhill wraca do swojego mieszkania, mrucząc coś o upartych technikach. Alec go nawet nie wini.

\- Mógłbyś bardziej współpracować – wyrzuca mu później, kiedy siedzą u niego w mieszkaniu, a Chairman Meow mruczy na jego kolanach. – Obaj wiemy, że nie użyjesz tej broni – dodaje.

\- Obaj wiemy, że i tak jestem obserwowany – przypomina mu cierpko Magnus. – Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym Clary tutaj zostać, jeśli uważałbym, że cokolwiek jej grozi?

I argument jest dobry. Aleca trochę uspokajało, że ludzie Asmodeusza mają Magnusa na oku dwadzieścia cztery godziny siedem dni w tygodniu. Nie, żeby przyznał to głośno.

Nie mają też dowodów przeciwko Camille. Zdjęcia okazały się autentyczne, a odkąd Belcourt trafiła do strzeżonego mieszkania mafii, uspokoiła się. Przestała wydzwaniać do Magnusa, chociaż utrzymywała z nim stały kontakt. Alec nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby od początku tylko o to jej chodziło.

\- Nie zatrzymaliśmy stalkera – zauważa Alec.

\- Zakładam, że ktoś chciał ją nastraszyć – stwierdza Magnus. – Wiesz jak działają tacy ludzie. Camille zeszła do podziemia. Wzięła urlop. Jest w ciąży, więc może przedłużyć go dość znacznie… - urywa i zerka na niego niepewnie.

\- Co? – pyta, wyczuwając kłopoty.

\- Myślałem o tym, żeby poprosić… wiesz kogo o przysługę – wzdycha Magnus. – Te zdjęcia… To wygląda poważnie. I nie wiemy komu Camille podpadła. Wiesz jak kończą się takie sprawy…

\- Chcesz, żeby Asmodeusz przejął tę sprawę?!

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny – śmieje się Magnus. – Chcę, żeby Asmodeusz pomógł jej zniknąć. Prawnik mu się przyda, a Camille potrzebuje ochrony.

Zapewne Belcourt jest w posiadaniu wielu tajnych informacji. Nie musiałaby pracować do końca życia, gdyby je sprzedała. Potrzebowała jednak zapewnienia, że nikt jej nie znajdzie. I jeśli ktoś miałby ją skutecznie ukryć, to tylko Asmodeusz. Ludzie pod ochroną mafii znikali bardzo szybko i bez śladu. Nawet FBI nie miało tak bezpiecznych domów.

\- Mówiłeś, że nadal płacisz za ochronę Jocelyn i Clary – przypomina sobie.

Magnus spina się nieznacznie.

\- Nie wiesz czego on od ciebie będzie chciał tym razem – odgaduje. – Nie rób tego.

\- Ona jest w ciąży – mówi Magnus.

\- Ona tobą gra.

\- Tak i to skutecznie. Mógłbym się jej pozbyć – stwierdza Magnus.

\- Skąd pewność, że ona nie wróci za jakiś czas…

\- Nie zaryzykuje. Musiałaby bardzo czegoś znowu chcieć…

\- Wcale mnie to nie uspokaja.

Magnus zbija usta w wąską kreskę. Milczą. Nie wie jednak, co miałby jeszcze powiedzieć. Nie podoba mu się ten pomysł. Przede wszystkim im częściej Magnus kontaktuje się z ojcem, tym gorzej dla niego. Ewidentnie nie korzysta z jego pomocy z chęcią i tylko w kwestiach bezpośredniego narażenia życia. I gdyby Asmodeusz darmowo oferował swoje usługi, to byłaby inna kwestia. Jedno śniadanie w miesiącu wydaje się niską ceną, ale Alec widzi jak wiele kosztuje to Magnusa. Ciągłe przypomnienie czyim synem jest.

\- Nie rozwiążecie tej sprawy – stwierdza Magnus. – Wiem jaka jest statystyka. Nie mogę mieć jej na karku całe życie. A nie umiem inaczej… - urywa i wygląda na sfrustrowanego.

\- Jak wyjaśnisz jej zniknięcie…

\- Ona ma dostatecznie wielu potężnych przyjaciół, którym nie ufa – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus.

\- Przemyślałeś to – stwierdza. – To po co rozmawiasz ze mną?

Magnus zwilża usta językiem, wyglądając nagle na dość zdenerwowanego. Jak zawsze, kiedy wypływa temat jego ojca. Jakby uważał, że Alec nadal ocenia go przez pryzmat jedynego krewnego, którego znał. Magnus nie miał kompletnie nic wspólnego z Asmodeuszem. Był o tym przekonany.

\- Chciałem ci wyjaśnić dlaczego – podejmuje Magnus. – Chciałem porozmawiać, bo…

\- Wiesz, że to zły pomysł. Nie sam pomysł, ale korzystanie z możliwości Asmodeusza – stwierdza.

Magnus drapie się palcami po szczęce, zdenerwowany. Chyba trafił w dziesiątkę.

\- Przedstaw mu Camille – mówi. – Niech sama zapewni sobie bezpieczeństwo. Ma dość informacji, żeby to zainteresowało Asmodeusza. Po prostu ją do niego zaprowadź. Nie rób tego dla niej.

Magnus wydaje się zaskoczony. Kalkuluje coś, ale ewidentnie pomysł mu odpowiada.

\- Nienawidzę tego, że cię w to wciągam – przyznaje Magnus nagle.

\- No cóż… Wolę wiedzieć niż… - urywa i wzrusza ramionami. – Wiem, że się od niego odciąłeś. Nie musisz mi udowadniać jak dobrym człowiekiem jesteś. Widzę to każdego dnia – mówi i splata ich palce razem.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. Chairman zerka na nich podejrzliwie, bo ostatnim razem wylądował na podłodze. Jego ulubiony kot przestał mu ufać. Przynajmniej nadal pozwalał się głaskać.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś jej, że jesteśmy razem? – pyta.

\- Zauważyłeś – wzdycha Magnus. – Mało subtelny jestem… - urywa i zerka na niego niepewnie. – Nie chciałem wymalować na twoich plecach kolejnej tarczy strzelniczej. Sprzedała mnie, a twierdziła, że mnie kocha. Nie umiem przewidzieć, co zrobiłaby tobie. Albo mogłaby… Mogłaby powiedzieć ci jakieś nieprzyjemne rzeczy na mój temat…

\- Nic, co powiedziałaby ta kobieta, nie zmieniłoby mojego zdania o tobie – mówi.

\- Może. Niekoniecznie jednak chciałbym testować tą teorię, jeśli nie muszę – przyznaje Magnus.

\- Spróbujmy… Co mogłaby mi powiedzieć?

Magnus wzrusza ramionami i zerka na niego raz jeszcze niepewnie.

\- Nie chodzi o to co, ale jak. Ona świetnie manipuluje słowami. Nigdy nie umiałem… Nigdy nie umiałem się jej przeciwstawić – przyznaje Magnus cierpko.

\- Wybrała idealnie zawód – prycha. – Nadal… Widziałem ją w akcji. Myślisz, że dałbym się jej zmanipulować? – pyta.

Magnus spogląda na niego długo, zamyślony.

\- Nie, faktycznie masz rację – stwierdza Bane. – Od początku nie pozwalasz sobą pogrywać. Chyba to w tobie podziwiam – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Chairman Meow zerka na nich i przestaje mruczeć. Zanim Magnus zdąża się pochylić w jego kierunku, zatrzymuje go.

\- Staram się tutaj odbudować zaufanie – informuje go całkiem poważnie, patrząc na kota.

\- Żartujesz?!

***  
  
Kiedy odwiedza Jace’a, Wayland zajmuje kanapę w salonie. Ewidentnie jest w normie, bo próbuje rozpracować konsolę, którą zamówił wcześniej. Nie mieli czasu jednak podłączyć sprzętu, a mamie się nie spieszyło, odkąd na Maxie ciążył szlaban. Do odwołania. Nie wiedział jak szło z terapią, ale też nie był pewien jak w ogóle skierować rozmowę na ten temat. Max chował się na jego widok i zostawał w pokoju do chwili, w której Alec nie wracał do domu.

Jace w ogóle twierdził, że najmłodszy z ich braci najchętniej czas spędzał z Izzy. Na nią najwyraźniej ojciec nie miał co nagadać.

\- Sprawy, które ci podrzuciłem już się znudziły? – pyta, zabierając w dłonie porzuconą instrukcję. – Jeśli jakąś rozwiązałeś, daj znać.

Jace wystawia środkowy palec. Prócz tej Underhilla, podrzucił kilka zestawów naprawdę starych akt. Legendarne niemożliwe do rozwiązania sprawy. Jako młodzi detektywi sądzili, że zdobędą świat i są tak genialni, że znajdą każdą lukę, odstępstwo od normy. Marzyli o przełomach niczym w serialach kryminalnych. I dedukcji jak u Sherlocka Holmesa. Skończyło się bolesnymi rozczarowaniami. Dostali na biurka kilka starych nierozwiązanych dotąd spraw w ramach wstępnego treningu i przygotowania ich do tego, co ich czeka.

Czasami czekali latami na przełom, ale kiedy taki następował, musieli być czujni.

\- U Underhilla podejrzewam moce nadnaturalne – kpi Jace. – Przejrzałem zdjęcia. Obfotografowano każdy centymetr mieszkania. Wiedzieli, że są w głębokiej dupie.

Alec nie może się nie zgodzić.

\- Masz coś nowego? – pyta Jace ciekawie.

\- Nic a nic.

\- I na pewno nie chcesz pogadać o prawniczce, którą puknął Magnus? – upewnia się Jace.

Zamiera, bo to ostatnie czego się spodziewał. Naprawdę sądził, że mają układ. Najwyraźniej nieaktualny, odkąd Jace się nudził.

\- Mama wie? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnusowi zależały, aby zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie. Przypomina sobie o tym niejasno. I faktycznie dobrze mu szło. Mama była zaaferowana jego planami i działalnością, która nie stanowiła jakiegoś sprytnego wybiegu opisanego przez prasę. Magnus wyprowadził się na jakiś czas do Indonezji, chociaż nie musiał. I Alec wątpił, aby łączyły go z tym krajem jakieś silniejsze więzy prócz sentymentu. Nie mówił o żadnych krewnych.

\- Oczywiście, że Maryse nie wie – prycha Jace. – Izzy mi powiedziała. A raczej spytała co o tym sądzę. I poczułem się trochę dziwnie, że nic o tym nie wiem…

\- Co ci miałem powiedzieć? – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Camille pojawiła się znikąd i jej odbiło. Wszyscy wiedzą, że… - urywa, bo nie wie co ma więcej powiedzieć.

\- Wymyśliła ciążę. Jest psychiczna albo zdesperowana – stwierdza Jace.

\- Jest w ciąży – oznajmia mu i Wayland spogląda na niego w czystym szoku. – Ono nie jest Magnusa – zapewnia go.

\- Ale jeśli byłoby…

\- Ale nie jest.

Jace odkłada kontrolery na stół i spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie. Nie chce do tego wracać, ale najwyraźniej zapomnieć o Camille nie będzie łatwo. A właśnie to planuje zrobić. I dociera do niego nagle, że nie może powiedzieć Jace’owi o Asmodeuszu, bo to tajemnica Magnusa. Coś, o czym lepiej, aby nikt się nie dowiedział nigdy. Przybrany brat o dziwnej przeszłości to jedno, ale mówili o ojcu. Nawet, jeśli facet nigdy się nie stał tatą z nazwy, nadal łączyły ich więzy krwi. I sentymentu trudno było się wyzbyć.

\- Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć… - zaczyna Jace ostrożnie.

\- Prostymi słowami – podpowiada mu.

\- Mogłeś mieć dziecko.

Spogląda na niego jak na wariata.

\- Nie, posłuchaj. Jesteście na poważnie. Gdyby prawniczka była w ciąży z Magnusem, to byłaby też trochę w ciąży z tobą – podejmuje Jace. – Nie powiesz mi, że o tym nie myślałeś…

\- Oczywiście, że o tym pomyślałem – wzdycha. – Jesteś gorszy od Izzy.

\- I co?

Wzrusza ramionami, bo na razie nie musi się nad tym zastanawiać dalej. Camille jest w ciąży, ale na pewno nie z dzieckiem Magnusa. Wygląda na to, że Magnus nawet nie chce dzieci, jeśli dobrze go zrozumiał. I argumenty są sensowne, spójne, logiczne. Nie do podważenia. Alec nadal chce rodziny, domu z białym ogródkiem i kogoś, kogo mógłby bezgranicznie pokochać. I ta twarz, która była dotąd zamazana, coraz bardziej przybiera znajomy kształt. Pojawiają się coraz to nowe szczegóły. Na razie to tylko postawione na żelu włosy z niebieskimi końcówkami, ale to dopiero początek.

\- Camille nie jest w ciąży z Magnusem – mówi tylko głucho.

\- Znaleźliście tego stalkera? Wiadomo komu papuga podpadła? – pyta Jace.

\- Znasz statystyki – wzdycha tylko, przypominając sobie słowa Magnusa. – Wszystko się ułoży.

Jace nie wygląda na przekonanego. Nie dziwi mu się. Znają statystyki, ale to nie jest standardowa ofiara prześladowania. Źródłem problemu mogą być klienci albo niezadowolone rodziny ofiar, przez których oskarżeni uniknęli odpowiedzialności. Nie wiedzieli dokładnie czym Camille się zajmowała. A ona nie udzielała informacji chętnie. Magnus co rusz rozmawiał z Maią i Dot, podrzucając im nowego tropy, kiedy udało mu się z niej wyciągnąć, ale mogło to trwać w nieskończoność.

Takie sprawy zawsze kończyły się źle. Jeśli prześladowanie trwało pomimo interwencji policji, ofiary zmieniały tożsamość. Ukrywały się. Uciekały. Czasami prześladowca decydował się na krok ostateczny, zdesperowany ochroną, którą otaczano obiekt jego psychozy. Przeważnie nadzór policji się szybko kończył. Camille pociągnęła za wiele sznurków, kiedy już zdobyła ich uwagę. W innym przypadku policjanci byliby już z powrotem przy swoich biurkach. Tym bardziej, że mieli tylko dowód na jednorazowe naruszenie prywatności. Znaleźli ślady włamania, ale nic poza tym. Ktoś mógł ją po prostu nastraszyć, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że zadał sobie za wiele trudu, aby coś poważniejszego z tego nie wynikło. Zdjęcia mógł jej zrobić wszędzie; w drodze do pracy, na spotkaniu z klientem albo randce. Tymczasem włamał się do niej, odurzył ją i rozebrał. I zrobił zdjęcia z oddali, aby potem wrócić z powrotem do mieszkania. Pokazał jej, że się nie boi. I że ma kontrolę.

Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że Camille tak naprawdę nie wskazywała na Magnusa tego dnia. Ona bała się, że Bane powiedział Asmodeuszowi, kto go wydał Morgensternom dekadę wcześniej. Gniew Ojca Chrzestnego Nowego Jorku na pewno byłby znaczny. Asmodeusz był też tak bliski diabłu jak to tylko możliwe. Zastraszenie to były jego metody.

\- Jakoś nie sądzę, że laska przeprowadzi się do Wisconsin na farmę, żeby zająć się macierzyństwem – kpi Jace.

\- Kto wie – mówi. – Najlepiej jak najdalej od Magnusa.

\- Oni to było coś poważnego? – pyta Jace.

Wzrusza ramionami, bo to odruch. Zamiera, kiedy mama wchodzi do salonu. Przez chwilę mierzą się wzrokiem. Jest przekonany, że coś słyszała, ale nie wie jak dużo. Wyczerpanie daje o sobie znać. Ma wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Jeśli będzie miała mu coś do powiedzenia, jest cholernie gotowy. Od pierwszego dnia.

\- Zrobić wam coś do picia? – pyta mama niespodziewanie miękko.

\- Jeśli nie mogę mieć piwa, odpuszczę – prycha Jace.

\- Alec?

Potrząsa przecząco głową. Spodziewa się, że mama wyjdzie, ale zamiast tego zamyka za sobą drzwi, drapiąc się nerwowo po ramieniu. Stara się uśmiechnąć, ale wcale jej to nie wychodzi. Widział ją przez ostatnie kilka tygodni spiętą więcej razy niż przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat tego życia. Działa mu to na nerwy i ma ochotę obić twarz ojcu. To nie tylko jednak jego wina. Alec nie pomaga. Jako jedyny z nią nie rozmawia, ale nie wie po prostu jak. Nie chce usłyszeć znowu, że ten _styl życia_ jest nietrwały i nie służy związkom. Nie wie czy to przetrwa dzisiaj.

\- Wpadniecie z Magnusem do nas na kolację? – pyta mama, zaskakując go. – Chcemy spotkać się w środę. Isabelle mówiła, że to dzień, kiedy nie są tak obłożeni pracą. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ćwiczysz w czwartki… - waha się.

\- Spytam Magnusa – mówi, chociaż wie, że Bane się ucieszy.

Magnus się stara.

\- Jace chciał też poznać twojego nowego partnera. Podobno dopiero sprowadził się do miasta – podejmuje jego matka. – Clary opowiadała trochę o nim. Może będzie mu przyjemnie zjeść coś domowego…

\- Będziesz gotowała? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, bo nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio mieli okazję podziwiać dzieło faktycznie jej rąk.

Uwielbiał jej potrawy, ale rzadko dostępowali tego zaszczytu. Święta, czasem urodziny. Zbierał te chwile, bo zawsze mu się wydawało, że kolacje wypadały bardziej rodzinnie. Jakby nad takim cudownym jedzeniem nie można było się spierać i oceniać. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał jeszcze przyjemność.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta, bo przychodzi mu do głowy, że może to jakaś oficjalna kolacja.

\- Chciałabym zjeść z moimi wszystkimi dziećmi przy jednym stole – tłumaczy jego matka. – Rozmawiałam z Maxem. Przeprosi Magnusa – dodaje.

Nie wie jak zareagować. Zakładał, że jak zwykle w takiej sytuacji, będą udawali, że nic się nie stało. Syndrom wyparcia w tej rodzinie działał doskonale. Planował sam pogadać z Maxem i wyjaśnić mu jak bardzo złe było to, co powiedział. Był przekonany, że jego młodszy brat przeprosi sam. Nie był bałwanem. Teraz w szkołach mówiono o rasizmie. Max miał kolegów różnych kolorów skóry. Po prostu problem miał z Magnusem.

\- Jasne – mówi w końcu.

\- Jeśli chodzi o… - zaczyna jego matka i urywa, zerkając na Jace’a, który bardzo stara się nie ruszać. – Nie wiem jakie jest zdanie twojego ojca, ale nie uważam, że ktokolwiek, kto kocha, trafi do piekła za miłość – rzuca nagle i brzmi na zdecydowaną.

Patrzą sobie prosto w oczy. I nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić, bo słowo _zszokowany_ nie obejmuje całego zakresu emocji, które go teraz dławią. Podziękowałby, gdyby był w stanie coś wyartykułować. Nie potrzebował jej zgody na związek z Magnusem. Nie potrzebuje też jej zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Jasne – wyrywa mu się przez zaciśniętą krtań. – Muszę się zbierać – dodaje już całkiem przytomniej.

Nie chce myśleć o tym, że ucieka, ale chyba tak jest.

***  
  
Ląduje w mieszkaniu Magnusa. Dłonie trochę mu się trzęsą, kiedy puka. Przez chwilę zastanawia się nad tym czy Magnus jest w ogóle w domu, ale słyszy kroki za drzwiami. I kiedy Bane otwiera drzwi, spogląda na niego zaskoczony. Trochę też z wahaniem. Jego policzki są zaczerwienione, jakby od śmiechu. Czuje alkohol.

\- Mogę przyjść później – rzuca, bo ewidentnie powinien się zapowiedzieć.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta Magnus.

\- Nie, nie – mówi i zaczyna się wycofywać, bo nagle bardzo nie chce wiedzieć kto jest w mieszkaniu Magnusa.

Clary jest u matki. Zresztą z nią Magnus nie piłby. Możliwe, że Bane odnowił kontakty ze swoimi nowojorskimi kolegami, ale do tej pory twierdził, że nie miewał długoterminowych znajomości przez ojca. Nie chciał, aby komukolwiek składano wizyty. A nie wiedział do czego Asmodeusz był zdolny. Alec uznałby to za oznakę paranoi, gdyby nie znalazł ojca chrzestnego w swoim salonie.

Zamka nie wymienił. Szukał śladów włamania, ale nie widniało ani jedno zadrapanie na mechanizmie. Zwykłe zabezpieczenie miało nie powstrzymać mafii. Zresztą mogli wyważyć drzwi następnym razem albo przestrzelić zamki.

Magnus chwyta go za nadgarstek, skutecznie przytrzymując.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz – prycha Bane.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś zajęty…

Magnus wciąga go do mieszkania i zatrzaskuje drzwi. Ewidentnie jest bardziej wstawiony niż Alecowi się wydaje, bo chwieje się odrobinę, kiedy stają w salonie. Rozgląda się ciekawie, ale nie widzi tajemniczego gościa. Na stoliku swoją dwie szklanki i butelka whiskey. Drzwi na balkon są uchylone.

Magnus ściska jego nadgarstek prawie boleśnie, kiedy przysuwa się do niego bliżej i całuje go miękko w usta. Smak alkoholu działa na niego kojąco. Przez chwilę zapomina dlaczego tutaj w ogóle jest. Wciąga mocniej powietrze do płuc, delektując się zapachem skóry Magnusa. Stoją objęci przez kilka minut, które wydają mu się wiecznością.

\- Ragnor! Możesz się przestać ukrywać! To tylko Alec! – krzyczy Magnus, odrywając się od niego.

Fell staje w wejściu na taras z papierosem w dłoni i macha mu niezdarnie. Odwzajemnia gest, bo widzieli się dwa razy w życiu i żadnego z tych spotkań nie wspomina zbyt dobrze. Może powinien był spytać Magnusa o brata, ale sądził, że to drażliwy temat. A teraz czuje się jak dupek. Nie chciał się jednak pchać tam, gdzie nie powinien. Sądził, że Magnus podzieli się z nim informacjami, kiedy uzna to za stosowne.

\- Pogodziliście się – stwierdza, kiedy Ragnor znika na balkonie.

\- Nigdy się nie pokłóciliśmy – odpowiada Magnus. – Żyjemy w równowadze dynamicznej – wyjaśnia.

Nawet nie wie co to oznacza, słyszał jednak to wyrażenie z ust Izzy. Naukowy bełkot najwyraźniej nadawał się do wykorzystywania w metaforach albo opisu relacji międzyludzkich. Jakby jego życie nie było dostatecznie skomplikowane.

\- Kłócisz się z Jace’em? – pyta Magnus.

Brzmi niewinnie, ale odpowiedź nie jest jednoznaczna. Nazywają się wzajemnie dupkami, robią wiele przeciwko sobie, ale są braćmi. I chyba pojmuje o czym Magnus mówi. Cmoka go w czoło, na którym kropli się pot. Rękawy koszuli Magnusa są już znacznie podwinięte, odkrywają całe przedramiona. Butelka na stole jest do połowy pusta.

\- Trudno nie kłócić się z Jace’em – stwierdza.

\- Tak, racja. To ten mniej udany Lightwood – prycha Magnus. – Ty skradłeś cały wygląd, a Izzy rozum.

Patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem i przypomina mu się ich pierwsze spotkanie całe tygodnie temu. Magnus sądził, że stał przed nim najprzystojniejszy detektyw na posterunku. Nazwał go nie tym imieniem, ale Alec jakoś przegapił to, że Bane nie wiedział jak wyglądał Jace. Jakoś pewniej się teraz czuje, kiedy słyszy, że podoba się Magnusowi bardziej niż jego wiecznie uważany za przystojniaka brat.

Nie sądził, że jest tak płytki.

\- Jesteś pijany – stwierdza.

\- Jestem… - zaczyna Magnus i urywa, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

Wydyma usta, jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Jestem wstawiony – przyznaje w końcu Bane.

\- Gdyby był pijany, miałbyś już jego dłonie w spodniach – rzuca Ragnor. – A ja byłbym w drodze do wyjścia.

\- Nie bądź dupkiem – prycha Magnus. – Muszę was sobie przedstawiać czy…

\- Nie zapominam twarzy ludzi, którzy pakują mnie do skrzyni – wchodzi mu w słowo i wyciąga dłoń w stronę Ragnora.

Witają się oficjalnie i po męsku. Nie umyka mu, że Magnus cały czas trzyma rękę na jego plecach. I czuje jak Bane odpręża się, kiedy rozsiadają się na kanapie. Chairman Meow ku jego zaskoczeniu łasi się do nóg Ragnora.

\- To przez zapach papierosów – pociesza go Magnus. – Chairman uzależnił się we Francji. Tam wszyscy palą – wzdycha, odchodząc w stronę kuchni.

Szklanka z wodą ląduje przed Aleciem, zanim zdąża poprosić o coś do picia. Ragnor zerka na nich nie ukrywając rozbawienia. Lgną do siebie, ale ma w nosie, co o nich ktokolwiek myśli. Magnus wydaje się jakiś delikatniejszy po alkoholu, miękki. Drobny. Wtula się w niego, kiedy tylko odkłada własną szklankę na stolik po wzięciu sporego łyku.

\- Więc… Detektywie Lightwood – podejmuje Ragnor. – Jak tam sprawy? Mamy się czegoś obawiać?

\- Nie gadamy o pracy – rzuca Magnus. – Poza tym nie mamy wydziału od przestępczości zorganizowanej. Powiedz mi lepiej, drogi bracie, jak twoje sprawy sercowe…

\- Nie tak dobrze jak u ciebie – prycha Ragnor i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Alec czerwieni się lekko. Dłoń Magnusa znajduje się na jego kolanie. Nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak objąć Bane’a, żeby się upewnić, że jego chłopak nie spadnie z kanapy. Magnus poddaje się mu bez wahania, układając się tak, że nie ma między nimi prawie wolnej przestrzeni. I uwielbia to, że tak do siebie pasują.

\- Znowu zarwałeś jakąś biedaczką? – kpi Magnus.

Ragnor nie wydaje się rozbawiony, ale ignoruje tę uwagę. Nie spuszcza Aleca z oka, co jest trochę niepokojące. Spotykają się tak po raz pierwszy. Nagle wie już dlaczego Magnus chce zrobić na jego matce dobre wrażenie.

\- Dziękuję – mówi, kiedy ulatują mu przekomarzania Magnusa i Ragnora.

Fell spina się i kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.

\- Za mojego brata i za mnie – uściśla na wypadek, gdyby mieli wątpliwości o co chodzi.

\- Magnus wydawał się zainteresowany tobą oddychającym – stwierdza Ragnor.

\- Na bogów, musisz mówić to takim tonem? – oburza się Magnus.

\- Muszę budować swój wizerunek – kpi Ragnor. – Powinieneś to rozumieć, odkąd też ostrożnie budujesz swój.

\- Skarbie, nie ma we mnie nic ostrożnego – prycha Magnus.

Jego dłoń przesuwa się po wewnętrznej stronie uda Aleca. Całkiem przypadkowo. Kompletnie nieświadomie. Magnus sięga tylko po swoją szklankę ponownie. Bierze łyk. Jego grdyka porusza się, kiedy pije odchylając głowę do tyłu. Alec wie jak smakuje jego skóra. Ma ochotę sprawdzić czy czuć jeszcze perfumy Magnusa. Czy tylko przebije się ten męski aromat ciała, który też uwielbia.

Zerka na swoją szklankę z wodą i butelkę. Ragnor wydaje się wstawiony, ale nie aż tak jak Magnus. Nie robią tego pierwszy raz ewidentnie. On i Jace czasem też pili, ale on nie lubił alkoholu aż tak bardzo. Jace zresztą bardziej potrzebował wymówki do tego, aby się od czasu do czasu zalać. Nie rozmawiali od serca wieczorową porą, nadrabiając swoje życia.

Wychyla swoją wodę, zanim zdąży się rozmyśleć.

Jest dość zaskoczony, że Ragnor czeka już z butelką w dłoni.

\- Alec nie pije – mówi Magnus i zamiera, bo on w najlepsze podsuwa swoją szklankę. – Nie przyjechałeś samochodem? – pyta Magnus.

\- Przyjechałem – odpowiada i pociąga łyk ze szklanki.

Może powinien był powąchać. Zapach przynajmniej ostrzegłby go przed ostrym smakiem. Oczy zachodzą mu łzami. Pali żywym ogniem, ale chyba tego potrzebuje.

\- Ekstra. Obaj zluzujcie, bo nie możecie zalać się we dwóch. Nie będę was niańczył. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty – prycha Ragnor.

Powinien się bronić, że to jego pierwsza szklanka, ale czuje jak mocny jest ten alkohol. A on pija przeważnie piwo. Na pewno skończy na tej. Życie mu jeszcze miłe.

Komórka Ragnora odzywa się niespodziewanie. Magnus spina się, kiedy jego brat wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i zerka na wyświetlacz. Wychodzi bez słowa na taras, zostawiając ich obu w salonie. Słyszy jedynie podniesiony głos, ale nie rozróżnia słów. Może tak jest lepiej, bo nie wiedziałby nawet co zrobić. Luke prowadzi sprawę nowojorskiej mafii od lat, a oni mają dostęp do ojca chrzestnego Nowego Jorku i jego prawej ręki. Wszystko jest popieprzone.

Bierze kolejny łyk. Jest ewidentnie lepiej, bo już wie, czego się spodziewać.

\- Nie będziesz mógł po tym prowadzić – mówi Magnus, spoglądając wymownie na whiskey.

\- Pomyślałem… - waha się.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego tak promiennie, że przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Całuje go w usta, wilgotne od alkoholu.

***  
  
Światło oślepia go o poranku. Słyszy wyraźnie przesuwane kotary i robi się tylko jaśniej. Stara się osłonić oczy, ale to bezskuteczne. Nie jest w stanie zgasił słońca.

\- Chyba nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem – stwierdza Magnus, spoglądając na niego dość wymownie.

Alec obraca się, żeby wbić twarz w poduszkę, ale jest już za późno. Jego mózg rozpoczął żmudną operację wybudzania się. Nie miał pojęcia, która godzina była, ale to za wcześnie jak dla niego. Wydaje dźwięk, długi i bolesny, bo jest ranek. Niedziela. Powinien zostać do południa w łóżku.

\- O bogowie, przepraszam – mówi Magnus pospiesznie, naciągając kołdrę na jego nagie ramiona.

Znowu ma na sobie piżamę Bane’a, przynajmniej jej dolną część.

Wita ciepło z przyjemnością, ale to też niewiele pomoże.

\- Nie wypiłeś wczoraj wiele, ale normalnie nie pijesz… - waha się Magnus. – Jeśli masz kaca, mogę ci przynieść…

\- Cicho – jęczy. – Zaraz wstanę. Dwie minuty.

\- Czyli jednak nienawidzisz poranków – stwierdza Magnus i zaczyna się śmiać.

Czuje go na kilka centymetrów od siebie, stojącego obok łóżka. Na oślep sięga w bok i chwyta go za nadgarstek, obracając się jednocześnie. Magnus traci równowagę, upadając na niego nie tak znowu bezboleśnie. Alec ma to jednak w nosie. Przyciąga go bliżej, pod siebie i obejmuje go ramieniem, wciskając twarz w jego plecy, bo teraz leży twarzą do okna, a nie jest gotowy na stawienie czoła słońcu.

Magnus nadal się z niego śmieje.

\- Ostatnio mnie nie obudziłeś – mruczy.

\- Ostatnio przyszedłeś w środku nocy po akcji – zauważa Magnus. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz aż tak antagonistyczny stosunek do poranków.

Nie odpowiada. Nosem przesuwa po koszuli Magnusa. Bane wstał i ubrał się. Materiał dżinsów jest twardy i nieprzyjemny pod jego palcami. Magnus pachnie świetnie. Czysto, ale też ciężko – męsko. Unosi głowę, kładąc usta na wystającym kręgu Magnusa. Nie ssie, bo już wie, że to ma swoje reperkusje. Przesuwa jednak językiem po skórze, jakby się całowali. Magnus drży. Robi to zatem jeszcze raz, obejmując go odrobinę ciaśniej ramieniem. Między jego biodrami, a tyłkiem Magnusa znajduje się pościel, więc raczej jego chłopak nie czuje jego erekcji, ale nikogo nie oszukuje. Magnus zresztą wypina się lekko w tył, jakby chciał na niego naprzeć.

Alec przygryza lekko jego kark. Nie jako ostrzeżenie. Po prostu musi się czymś zająć.

Magnus obraca się w jego ramionach, leżą nos w nos na łóżku. Nadal jest za jasno, więc nie otwiera całkiem oczu. Magnus ewidentnie kocha poranki.

Nie bardzo wie jak zareagować, kiedy Bane popycha go lekko, kładąc go płasko na plecach i przesuwa się tak, aby się na nim położyć. Nadal z pościelą pomiędzy nimi. Musi jednak czuć erekcję Aleca, a nawet jeśli nie, odgłos, który Alec wydaje, kiedy ocierają się o siebie, zdradza wszystko.

Magnus całuje go w nos, a potem w usta, chociaż poranny oddech na pewno nie jest przyjemny, a sam smakuje miętą. I chyba kawą.

\- Z przyjemnością kontynuowałbym, ale Clary czeka ze śniadaniem – oznajmia mu Magnus.

\- Clary tutaj jest – wyrywa mu się i to wybudza go skutecznie.

\- Underhill się wyprowadził, a Clary mieszkała tutaj wcześniej – przypomina mu Magnus. – Normalnie dałbym jej znać, że zostajesz na noc, ale nie wiedziałem… - urywa. – I to nie tak, że zamierzam wieszać skarpetkę na drzwiach mojego mieszkania. Jeśli czasem zjecie razem śniadanie…

\- Jasne, jasne. Nie o to chodziło – mówi, chociaż w zasadzie nie ma pojęcia w czym rzecz. – Uhm. Przepraszam, że nie uprzedziłem…

Magnus kładzie mu palec na ustach.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że zostałeś. Lubię cię tutaj – przyznaje Bane. – Lubię poranki z tobą, nawet jeśli wyglądasz, jakbyś miał światłowstręt.

\- Bardzo zabawne.

\- Mamy naleśniki. I kawę – rzuca Magnus, zsuwając się z łóżka.

Sięga po drugą poduszkę i nakrywa sobie twarz. Nie ma nadziei. Musi się podnieść, chociaż jest mu błogo, ciepło. Słyszy jak Magnus wychodzi z sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego rzeczy znajdują się w łazience, bo tam zostawił je wcześniej i teraz żałuje, bo musi przejść przez salon i Clary zobaczy go półnago. Dopiero to będzie krępujące.

Decyduje się w końcu podnieść i rozgląda się po sypialni Magnusa w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby założyć. Nie bardzo ma ochotę szperać w jego szafie, ale jest dość zdesperowany. Przynajmniej nie musi się już martwić erekcją.

Coś, co wygląda jak jedwabny szlafrok leży przewieszone przez krzesło. Waha się zaledwie przez sekundę, zanim zakłada przykrótkawy materiał na siebie. Podwija rękawy, bo i tak nie sięgają do jego nadgarstków.

Bierze głębszy wdech i wychodzi. Clary uśmiecha się do na powitanie.

\- Cześć. Zostawiłem ubranie w łazience. Zaraz wrócę – mówi pospiesznie, mijając ją.

Magnus przygotowuje w kuchni kawę, sądząc po zapachu. Potrzebuje minimum dwóch kubków, żeby zmierzyć się ze światem o tej porze.

\- Alec, czekaj! – krzyczy do niego Clary.

Odwraca się instynktownie i zamiera, bo dziewczyna robi mu zdjęcie, wyjątkowo zadowolona z siebie.

\- Poważnie? – wyrywa mu się.

\- I wysłałam do Izzy – informuje go Clary. – I do Jace’a.

Patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem, a potem przypomina sobie, że na dobrą sprawę on zaczął. Izzy szydziła z Jace’a i jego drzemki na kanapie jeszcze długo później. Niewinne trzymanie się za dłonie średnio pasowało do ich brata. Należało to odpowiednio okpić, bo to była jedyna metoda porozumiewania się w ich rodzinie. Tak okazywali troskę.

Wystawia środkowy palec, bo Clary ewidentnie wpasowała się w trendy Lightwoodów.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiada mu dziewczyna radośnie.

Potrząsa tylko głową, bo na nic więcej go o tej porze nie stać.

***  
  
Magnus pożycza mu swoją koszulę, bo jego ubranie nie jest pierwszej świeżości, a nie ma jeszcze ochoty wracać do domu. Clary maluje na balkonie, przygotowując się do jakiejś pomniejszej wystawy, której miała akompaniować muzyka Simona. Przynajmniej wyjaśniało to dlaczego od godziny słyszał zapętlone nagrania kapeli chłopaka. Nie mieli wielu numerów, ale Clary chciała wycisnąć z tego wszystko, co tylko była w stanie.

\- Camille zrezygnuje w poniedziałek z ochrony policyjnej – informuje go Magnus nagle. – Ragnor jej umożliwił rozmowę z… Dogadali się. Camille zaczęła się powoli pakować.

\- Cóż… - zaczyna, bo nie wie co powiedzieć.

\- Roberts i Rollins nie będą szczęśliwe, ale obie chyba wiedzą, że sprawa utknęła w martwym punkcie – wzdycha Magnus, przerzucając swoje nogi przez jego kolana.

Alec kładzie dłoń na jego łydce, ściskając lekko. Drugi kubek kawy pomaga. Leniwy poranek to coś, czego potrzebował. Chairman Meow ewidentnie ma to samo zdanie na temat słońca o tej porze, co on, bo ukrywa się za kanapą, gdzie promienie nie docierają, jednocześnie trzymając swój futrzasty tyłek w cieple.

Ten kot jest geniuszem.

\- Coś się wczoraj wydarzyło? – pyta Magnus ostrożnie.

Zamiera, bo przypomina sobie od razu rozmowę z matką. Przełyka gulę w gardle, która pojawiła się tam nie wiadomo skąd. Sądził, że się już uspokoił, ale nadal mu nieswojo. Może lepiej, że Clary wysłała to zdjęcie do Jace’a, bo z pewnością go rozproszyło. Alec był przygotowany na żarty i docinki.

\- Mama chce zorganizować rodzinną kolację – zaczyna. – Zaprasza.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Poważnie?

\- Oficjalnie cię zapraszam – uściśla i całuje go w policzek. – Środa. Co do godziny, dogadamy się później.

\- Powinienem coś przynieść? – pyta Magnus.

\- Siebie – stwierdza i wzrusza ramionami, bo nigdy nie zaprosił nikogo do domu.

Nigdy nie robili takich kolacji, które nie były oficjalne, a jednocześnie trochę jednak tak. Traktował to poważnie. Zapraszał Magnusa do domu. Mieli zasiąść do stołu jako rodzina. Matka chciała poznać ich przyjaciół i osoby dla nich ważne. Nie ma pojęcia czy Izzy weźmie Meliorna, ale Clary na pewno będzie. Dziewczyna Jace’a niemal zamieszkała u nich.

\- Max cię przeprosi – dodaje.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego nadal miękko.

\- Naprawdę mam ochotę walnąć mojego ojca – wyrywa mu się. – Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem, ale nikt nie powiedział Maxowi, że Jace nie nosi naszego nazwiska. Nie było to dla nas ważne. Max chyba jednak myślał, że… - urywa. – Max się urodził później. Jace już był z nami – wyjaśnia. – Po prostu nazywaliśmy go bratem.

\- Bo nim jest – stwierdza Magnus. – Nazwisko niczego nie zmienia.

\- Dokładnie. Max jednak nie wiedział. Nie wiem jak to przegapiliśmy…

Magnus wzdycha przeciągle, jakby Alec nie musiał nawet kończyć. Widać jak dla dłoni w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. Nie wie nawet dlaczego o tym mówi. Psuje im perfekcyjny poranek.

\- Nazwisko czy krew nie czynią nikogo rodziną – mówi Magnus.

\- Max do tego dojdzie, ale, do jasnej cholery, dlaczego on w ogóle mu o tym powiedział? – pyta.

\- Rozwód to ciężka sprawa – stwierdza Magnus. – Rozumiem, że z Maxem lepiej, ale trudno przewidzieć…

\- Nie rozmawiałem z nim, bo się chowa przede mną – przyznaje.

Magnus przysuwa się do niego z kubkiem w dłoniach, podwijając swoje stopy. Cmok w policzek jest przyjemny i pocieszający.

\- To się kiedyś skończy – zapewnia go Magnus. – Możesz kogoś okłamać raz lub drugi, ale za trzecim już nie uwierzy. Max w końcu zrozumie, że jest manipulowany. Nie jest to pocieszające, ale…

\- Ale może tak będzie lepiej – dopowiada za niego.

***  
  
Camille Belcourt znika z mieszkania we wtorek. Nie ma po niej najmniejszego śladu. Maia i Dot próbują się czegoś od niego dowiedzieć, ale z czystym sumieniem może powiedzieć, że pojęcia nie ma gdzie kobieta się podziewa.

\- Nawet mnie to nie interesuje – przyznaje.

\- Nadal nie mamy przełomu w tej sprawie – rzuca Maia. – Ta kobieta współpracowała z najgorszymi szujami. Kontaktowałyśmy się z Garrowayem, bo nazwiska, które wymieniła to największe szychy mafii. Nie dziwi mnie, że zniknęła. Myślisz, że Magnus mógłby…

\- Daj mu spokój – prosi.

Roberts krzywi się, jakby też nie miała ochoty wciągać Bane’a bardziej. Oficjalnie nie wpłynęła żadna skarga na niego, więc też nie miała podstaw do tego. Gdyby znaleziono Camille martwą, wtedy sytuacja byłaby zgoła inna. Belcourt jednak poinformowała jednego z policjantów, który ją ochraniał, że wyjeżdżała. Widzieli jak się pakowała, a w jej mieszkaniu nie było śladów włamania czy porwania.

Pomyślała o wszystkim.

\- Wkurwia mnie to – mówi Maia. – Nie spodziewałam się jednak niczego innego.

Underhill przerywa im, bo najwyraźniej mają sprawę. Jakieś pomniejsze pobicie, ale odkąd zamknęli dilera, nie wypłynęło nic w okolicy. Wciąż kończą raporty, przesłuchują podejrzanych. Sprawdzają ślady ze starszych spraw, które mogą być jakoś połączone w ich aktualną. Zawsze warto posiedzieć nad papierami dłużej, jeśli mieli dodać kilka lat do wyroku jakiegoś dupka. Powiązania zdarzały się bardzo często. Szczególnie, kiedy ktoś działał na ograniczonym terenie.

\- Mam wziąć jakieś wino jutro? – pyta Underhill, gdy kończą wstępne przesłuchania ofiary i świadków.

\- Nie. Moi… moja mama nie pije za bardzo alkoholu – przyznaje. – I na pewno będzie miała butelkę, którą dopasuje do potrawy. Nie przejmuj się. To tylko kolacja.

\- To kolacja z Lightwoodami. Legendy słyszeliśmy nawet u nas – prycha Underhill.

Alec uśmiecha się wymuszenie, bo jego partner napomykał od czasu do czasu o historiach, które krążyły o jego rodzinie. Naprawdę byli dobrzy. Zakończyli kariery za wcześnie jego zdaniem. Mieli jednak plany dotyczące polityki. Ojciec miał kandydować w kolejnym roku. Mama zajmowała się działalnością charytatywną. Nie był pewien czy nadal planowała występować publicznie, ale wydawała się faktycznie to lubić. Słyszał jak opowiadała Clary o tym, czego udało im się dokonać w ubiegłym roku.

\- Moi rodzice rozwodzą się – mówi, bo chyba zapomniał o tym wspomnieć. – Ojca nie będzie.

Underhill zerka na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie wiem kto będzie dokładnie. Większość już znasz. Jeśli Izzy z kimś przyjdzie to z Meliornem, więc raczej mówimy o typowo policyjnym towarzystwie – wyjaśnia. – Mama nikogo więcej nie zaprosiła. Poznasz mojego młodszego brata, Maxa. No i będzie Clary…

\- Właśnie tak wyobrażałem sobie kolacje w policyjnej rodzinie – stwierdza Underhill. – Max chce pójść w ślady starszych braci?

\- Raczej siostry – prycha. – Max to mózgowiec. Kłopot, ale mózgowiec. Izzy uczy go wielosylabowych słów, wmawiając mu, że jako detektywi jesteśmy Neandertalczykami. Podobno pokazuje tak swoją wyższość – wzdycha.

\- Kolejny jajogłowy.

Zastanawia się czy nie nazwać tak Izzy, ale życie jest mu jeszcze miłe. Poza tym dzięki Clary, jego siostra ma doskonały materiał do szantażu. Nie chciał, aby zdjęcie jego w piżamie Magnusa trafiło do internetu. Może i wyglądał według nich uroczo, ale nie widział nic w tym zabawnego. Maia nie dałaby mu żyć. Pewnie wydrukowałaby fotkę i rozwiesiła w szatni. Zrobiła tak ze zdjęciami Rollins po tym jak Dot oberwała podczas pościgu beczką z lubrykantem.

Wycinali sobie numery na bieżąco. Wolał nie brać w tym udziału.

\- Underhill będzie za dwie minuty – informuje Magnusa, kiedy parkują pod mieszkaniem mamy.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Underhill będzie za dwie minuty – powtarza, zerkając jeszcze raz na komórkę. – Podałem mu adres, ale chyba będzie lepiej jak na niego poczekamy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że twój partner został zaproszony na rodzinną kolację… - waha się Magnus.

\- Mama chciała poznać faceta, z którym pracuję – stwierdza. – Jakiś problem? – pyta niepewnie, bo Magnus robi dziwną minę. – Myślałem, że się dogadywaliście. Mieszkaliście razem przez prawie tydzień…

\- Nie mieszkałem z twoim partnerem – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Zajmował pokój Clary, który nigdy nie był jego pokojem.

\- Jasne, jasne – mówi pospiesznie, podnosząc dłonie do góry w obronnym geście, bo pojęcia nie ma dlaczego Magnus jest nagle zdenerwowany. – Ty go naprawdę nie lubisz.

Magnus spogląda na niego chłodno.

\- Twój partner jest bardzo interesującym rozmówcą. Po prostu się go tutaj kompletnie nie spodziewałem.

\- Mama prosiła, żebym go zaprosił. Co jej miałem powiedzieć?

Magnus otwiera usta, ale ktoś puka w okno samochodu. Underhill uśmiecha się do nich promiennie z bukietem kwiatów w dłoniach.

\- Zajebiście – wyrywa się Magnusowi, kiedy wysiadają.

\- Mieliśmy nic nie przynosić – przypomina im, bo Bane wybrał jakieś szalenie drogie wino.

Underhill raczej też nie kupił kwiatów dla niego.

\- Wyjdę przy was na dupka. Albo niewdzięcznego syna – żartuje. – Idziemy schodami – dodaje, kiedy jego partner kieruje się w stronę windy.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – mówi sztywno Magnus.

\- Masz… - zaczyna.

\- Zaraz będziemy spóźnieni – zauważa Magnus.

Stają we trójkę w pustej windzie. Underhill zerka na niego niepewnie, a potem na Magnusa, jakby chciał spytać co jest grane. Może tylko wzruszyć ramionami, bo pojęcia nie ma. Magnus jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka cieszył się na tę kolację. Wymyślał nowe imiona dla Jace’a, którymi zamierzał uraczyć jego brata.

Izzy wyciągnęła go na zakupy. Widział efekty, bo Magnus wyglądał świetnie. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek nie był najpiękniejszą osobą w pomieszczeniu. Zawsze przyciągał jego uwagę. Prezentował się doskonale; począwszy od burgundowej koszuli, a skończywszy na wąskich dopasowanych spodniach i delikatnej pomadce. Z pewnością stonowany makijaż to ukłon w stronę jego matki.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie – szepcze mu do ucha.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego nadal spięty.

Mama otwiera im drzwi, promieniując szczęściem. Dawno nie widział jej takiej. Uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy Underhill przedstawia się jej podając jej kwiaty. Całuje Magnusa w policzek, przyjmując astronomicznie drogie wino. Izzy i Meliorn dopiero co przyjechali, więc najwyraźniej są ostatni, odkąd Clary zdecydowała się pomagać przy kolacji.

Max wybiega ze swojego pokoju i staje jak wryty na ich widok.

\- Jace jest w salonie – rzuca mama. – Bardzo chciał cię poznać. Czego się napijesz, Andrew?

Umyka mu odpowiedź Underhilla, bo wgapia się w Maxa, który się czerwieni coraz bardziej. Jeśli jego młodszy brat zacznie płakać, pojedzie do ojca i jednak obije mu twarz.

\- Cześć Max – mówi Magnus, wymijając go. – Słyszałem, że interesujesz się nauką. Izzy wspominała o eksperymencie, który jej pokazałeś. Chcesz mi wyjaśnić o co chodziło. Nie do końca zrozumiałem Izzy – tłumaczy.

Max się waha i zerka na niego, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić. Jakby potrzebował jego zgody. I przypomina mu się jak Jace powiedział, że Alec częściej zachowywał się jak ich rodzic niż brat. Stara się rozluźnić, kiedy uśmiecha się do Maxa lekko i kiwa głową.

\- Wszystko jest u mnie w pokoju – rzuca jego brat. – Cześć – mówi i przygryza dolną wargę.

\- Mam na imię Magnus – przedstawia się jego chłopak.

Alec czuje się trochę jak idiota, kiedy obaj wchodzą do pokoju Maxa i zamykają drzwi. Nie wie za bardzo, co ze sobą zrobić. Underhill jest już w salonie z Jace’em. Izzy zniknęła gdzieś z Meliornem i wolałby się na nich nie natknąć. Słyszał jak Clary rozmawiała w kuchni z mamą o tym, co najpierw wnieść na stół.

Odczekuje chwilę, ale ani Magnus ani Max nie wychodzą.

Jace uśmiecha się do niego kpiąco, kiedy tylko go widzi.

\- Jeśli pokazałeś mojemu partnerowi tamto zdjęcie, nie odezwę się do ciebie do końca życia – mówi, zamiast powitania.

Underhill śmieje się z niego całkiem otwarcie. Bardzo żałuje, że go tutaj zaprosił.

\- Dobrze ci w tym kolorze, bracie – szydzi z niego Jace.

Walnąłby go w ramię, ale to nadal za wcześnie. Zapisuje sobie w pamięci, aby to zrobić, kiedy Jace tylko będzie w formie. Skopie mu tyłek. Będzie bezlitosny.

\- Jak się pracuje z moim bratem? – pyta Wayland.

Underhill wzrusza ramionami, pociągając ze szklanki sok pomarańczowy.

\- Jest kompetentny – mówi jego partner.

Jace zaczyna się śmiać jak wariat, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał nic bardziej zabawnego. Powinien być urażony. Przeważnie jednak to jest pierwsze słowo, którego ludzie używają na jego widok. Możliwe, że to przez swetry.

\- Jest nudnym formalistą – rzuca Jace.

\- Możliwe, że tak to widzisz. Określiłbym to dojrzałością zawodową – mówi Underhill.

Uśmiecha Jace’a staje się przyjemnie miękki, kiedy klepie jego partnera po plecach, jakby stali się dobrymi kumplami.

\- Bronisz go. To dobrze.

\- Kto kogo broni i dlaczego? Mam komuś wkopać? – pyta Izzy ciekawie i rozgląda się wokół. – Gdzie jest Magnus?

Zerka na zegarek, bo trochę się denerwuje. Długo rozmawiają. Nie ma pojęcia czy to dobrze. Przeprosiny zajmują kilka sekund. Magnus chciał pogadać z Maxem od dawna, ale nie było czasu. A potem wyskoczyła ta akcja z Camille. Przy ich trybie pracy, wyrywali wolne chwile, kiedy to było tylko możliwe.

\- Z Maxem. Podobno mają jakiś eksperyment do obgadania – mówi, bo Underhill nie musi wiedzieć jak bardzo popieprzona sytuacja w jego rodzinie była.

\- Jajogłowi w akcji – kpi jego partner.

Izzy nie wydaje się pod wrażeniem. Meliorn unosi brew.

\- Nie wycofujemy się. Jesteśmy w większości – oznajmia im Jace.

\- Ty liczysz się za pół – kpi Izzy.

Nie wierzy, że wychowywali się pod wspólnym dachem. Co gorsza, Meliorn ewidentnie zamierza dołączyć do słownych przepychanek w ramach obrony swojego honoru. Detektywi zawsze żartują z techników. Nie brał udziału w tych dziecinadach, bo musiałby się opowiedzieć po jakiejś ze stron. A i Izzy i Jace byli niebezpieczni na swój sposób. A cenił swój spokój.

\- Jajogłowa – śmieje się Jace.

\- Jacob, od kiedy odzywamy się w ten sposób do ludzi inteligentniejszych od siebie? – pyta Magnus, wchodząc do salonu.

Max kroczy obok niego, uśmiechając się. Mimowolnie rozluźnia się, a nie wiedział nawet, że był spięty.

\- Co znaczy jajogłowy? – pyta jego najmłodszy brat.

\- To pejoratywne określenie, które ma na celu odwrócenie uwagi od tego, że inteligencja zawsze jest o krok przed tępą siłą – wyjaśnia mu Magnus. – Prosty przykład. Twój brat, Jace, detektyw. Kompletnie niezdolny do policzenia nas, nawet na palcach. Natomiast ja i mój doktorat, zapewniamy detektywa Waylanda, że mamy dwa i pół do czterech.

\- Czterech – prycha Jace.

\- Isabelle, Meliorn, moja skromna osoba i oczywiście Max – wylicza Magnus, przybijając piątkę jego najmłodszemu bratu.

\- Max liczy się za pół – obrusza się Jace.

\- Jackie, Jackie, Jackie – cmoka Magnus. – Umysłu nie dzielisz, szczególnie tak genialnego. Nawet kontuzjowany to nadal umysł.

Max szczerzy się szeroko, ewidentnie zadowolony, że uwzględniono go w rozmowach dorosłych. I nawet mógł obrać stronę.

\- Jeśli policzymy mamę…

\- Nie biorę w tym udziału – rzuca matka, wchodząc do salonu z parującym półmiskiem. – I zachowujcie się. Mamy gości.


	7. Chapter 7

Max nie odczepia się od Magnusa. Podczas kolacji wypytuje o pracę w laboratorium oraz co to znaczy _pejoratywny_. Bane jest w swoim żywiole. Tłumaczy wszystko prostymi słowami, ostrożnie, żeby nie wyjawić jakiś krwawych szczegółów. Izzy uzupełnia to i owo. Meliorn opowiada o tej części analiz, które wykonuje w osobnym laboratorium, odkąd jest technikiem ze specjalizacją w odciskach palców. Alec nauczył się więcej o tym, co dzieje się w _lochach_ przez jeden wieczór niż przez ostatnie pięć lat.

Magnus wydaje się o wiele bardziej odprężony niż wcześniej. Chwali sałatkę Clary i pieczeń jego matki. Faktycznie idealnie współgrają. Alec od dawna nie jadł niczego tak dobrego. Magnus zrobił dla niego kolację kilka tygodni wcześniej, ale jeśli spotykali się wieczorami po pracy, głównie zamawiali.

Nadal nie zaprosił go na randkę.

\- Jak podoba ci się Nowy Jork? – pyta jego matka Underhilla, który kończy właśnie swoją porcję.

\- Cudowne miasto, Maryse – odpowiada jego partner. – Alec obiecał mnie oprowadzić. Nie zdążyłem wiele zwiedzić.

\- Jesteście zapracowani – stwierdza jego matka, jakby wcale nie była zaskoczona, że Underhill jest tak długo w mieście i nigdzie nie wyszedł. – Co myślisz o Lydii Branwell?

Jego partner uśmiecha się lekko, przyjacielsko. Pytanie nie jest aż tak niewinne i musi o tym wiedzieć.

\- Możesz go nie maglować? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Tylko podpytuję. Bóg świadkiem, że od ciebie nie można się niczego dowiedzieć. A ocenie Jace’a nie można ufać – oznajmia im mama.

Wayland nawet protestuje, ale zostaje zignorowany.

\- Wspierałam jej nominację – przypomina im mama całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Lydia jest bardzo zdolna i świetnie kieruje posterunkiem – rzuca Magnus niespodziewanie. – Chyba, że moje zdanie jako nie-policjanta się nie liczy? – pyta.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Miałam cię podpytać później. Współpracujesz z nią każdego dnia, ale na trochę innym poziomie – tłumaczy jego mama.

\- Kapitan Branwell pomimo młodego wieku zna się na rzeczy – wtrąca Underhill, dobierając ostrożnie słowa. – Szykują się jakieś zmiany? – pyta wprost.

Mama przewraca oczami. Nie zdradza to jednak dokładnie niczego. Przeważnie kwestie awansów i dymisji były załatwiane zakulisowo. Krążyły plotki. Oni dokonali wielu zatrzymań i mieli się czym pochwalić. Wątpił też, żeby Camille Belcourt była w stanie zaszkodzić Lydii. Branwellowie to też stara rodzina policyjna.

\- Jeśli tak, to tylko pozytywne dla Lydii – mówi w końcu jego matka.

Magnus nie wydaje się jakoś specjalnie zaskoczony.

\- Słyszałeś coś? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Osiągacie bardzo dobre wyniki. Zamknęliście w przeciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy dwie duże sprawy – przypomina im Magnus. – Zakładam, że ściągnięto twojego partnera do Nowego Jorku, bo to albo wymiana doświadczeń i na posterunku powstanie dodatkowy oddział z szerokimi uprawnieniami i możliwościami albo… - urywa i patrzy na Underhilla. – Byłeś zastępcą dowódcy swojej jednostki? – pyta.

Jego partner krzywi się nieznacznie. Przeniesienie do Nowego Jorku dla kogoś takiego na pozycję zwykłego detektywa to nie awans. A nie wydaje mu się, żeby Underhill cokolwiek spaprał. Nie słyszał o żadnej wpadce antyterrorystów, a wieści roznosiły się szybko. Szczególnie, kiedy ktoś się przenosił. Russell wygrzebał wszystko, co mógł o Underhillu, ale wypowiadano się o nim w samych superlatywach.

\- Możliwe, że powstanie jednostka – przyznaje jego partner. – Możliwe, że będę rekrutował – dodaje i zerka na Aleca.

Magnus uśmiecha się kwaśno, jakby to ostatnie czego chciał. Przy stole robi się naprawdę cicho. Nie wie za bardzo jak się do tego odnieść. Rodzice chcieli, aby objął własną komendę. I przez pewien czas to też było jego marzenie, ale im dłużej o tym myślał tym bardziej docierało do niego, że utknąłby za biurkiem przerzucając papierki. Albo walcząc na politycznej arenie o każdą piędź ziemi i fundusze.

Nie nadawał się do tego.

\- Oczywiście, jeśli nie dostaniemy dofinansowania… - rzuca Underhill całkiem sugestywnie. – Kapitan potrzebowała kogoś z typowo taktycznym zmysłem. Posterunek ma się rozrosnąć. Jest położony w strategicznym miejscu, które zyskało na znaczeniu ostatnimi czasy w związku ze wzrastającą aktywnością mafii. Wolałem się też tutaj przenieść od razu, niż utknąć jako szkoleniowiec – prycha.

Clary stara się uśmiechnąć, ale to wymuszony grymas. Chyba myślą o tym samym. Morgenstern nie żył, ale i tak jego pojawienie się spowodowało zainteresowanie tą częścią miasta. Po nim mogli zjawić się następni. Rzadko zdarzało się, aby ktoś tak długo kontrolował tak rozległy teren bez konkurencji. Ojciec chrzestny Nowego Jorku pełną dekadę rządził niepodzielnie miastem.

Byłoby ironią losu, gdyby teraz zmieniono profil ich posterunku. Albo faktycznie utworzono wydział do zwalczania przestępczości zorganizowanej. Jeśli Underhill chciałby go zwerbować, miałby problem.

Spogląda na Magnusa, który ewidentnie stracił apetyt.

\- Chyba powinniśmy przestać rozmawiać o pracy – mówi jego matka, wyczuwając napięcie przy stole. – Clary, kiedy twoja wystawa? – pyta.

***  
  
Wracają do Magnusa zmęczeni jak diabli. Nie sądził, że może być tak wypompowany po kolacji, ale napięcie osiągnęło apogeum, kiedy Underhill zażartował znowu z jajogłowych. Magnus nie połknął haczyka. Nie zareagował też, gdy jego partner spytał o Chairmana Meow. Wieczór zaczął się dziwnie i skończył się fatalnie.

Przynajmniej Max wyglądał na bardziej zrelaksowanego. I przytulił nawet Jace’a po dłuższym wahaniu. Mama prawie się popłakała. Powinni częściej się spotykać w większej grupie. Prócz rewelacji o przyszłości posterunku, całkiem przyjemnie spędził czas. Było chwilowo sztywno, ale nie mieli wprawy w takich spotkaniach. Nie znał Meliorna, a i Underhill był nadal kimś obcym. Nie mieli okazji poznać się aż tak dobrze.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Maxem o Jace’ie? – pyta, kiedy rozsiadają się w salonie Magnusa.

Bane rozkłada dłonie, jakby nie wiedział za bardzo co odpowiedzieć.

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro już z nim gadam… Mam nadzieję, że nie naruszyłem…

\- Dzięki – przerywa mu i cmoka go prosto w usta. – Nie mam pojęcia co powiedziałeś, ale zadziałało.

Magnus odpręża się, obejmuje go rękoma i przyciąga do siebie bliżej. Stoją wtuleni w siebie. Jest tak cicho, że słyszy jak głośno bije jego serce. Przypomina mu się ranek sprzed kilku dni. Zostałby najchętniej na noc, ale to środek tygodnia. Musiałby wcześnie wstać, żeby pojechać do siebie i się przebrać.

Nic nie stoi mu jednak na przeszkodzie, żeby pocałować Magnusa. Trącają się nosami. Musi się pochylić odrobinę, żeby dostać do jego ust, ale kiedy już to robi, wsuwa język między jego wargi, ciesząc się z tego jak Magnus łatwo mu się poddaje. Lgnie do niego, chociaż stoją i to nie jest takie łatwe, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Dreszcz przebiega po jego plecach, kiedy Magnus unosi dłonie i zaczyna masować jego kark. Sam wsuwa ręce w dół, na jego biodra. I po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia na jego pośladki, bo tyłek Magnusa to coś wspaniałego i kiedy go dotyka, mogą się o siebie lekko otrzeć.

\- Alec – szepcze do niego Magnus, gdy odrywają się od siebie.

Przygryza płatek jego ucha. Całuje go po szczęce, zanim ponownie łączy ich usta. Czuje pod palcami jak pośladki Magnusa spinają się, kiedy ten stara się wtulić w niego jeszcze mocniej, wydając te cudowne półjęki, które są uzależniające. Chce ich więcej dla siebie. I więcej.

\- Alec – powtarza Magnus.

\- Hm? Jesteś zmęczony? – pyta cicho, bo jest dość późno, a oni jutro idą do pracy.

Magnus przełyka ciężko, kiedy patrzą sobie w końcu w oczy. Jest coś zdecydowanego w jego wzroku, co zatrzymuje Aleca w miejscu.

\- Niespecjalnie. A ty? – pyta Magnus i w tym tonie tkwi obietnica.

\- Nie. Nie jestem zmęczony – mówi, a jego głos jest jakoś dziwnie niski.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego samymi kącikami ust. Jego różowy język, wysuwa się, żeby zwilżyć wargi.

\- Słoik? – proponuje Magnus.

\- Jasne – odpowiada, bo do tej pory każda propozycja Magnusa okazała się genialna. – Znowu ja? – dziwi się, kiedy Bane patrzy na niego wymownie.

Otwiera karteczkę, ale już ją widział poprzednio. Spogląda na Magnusa, który obserwuje go cały czas uważnie.

\- Sutki – mówi, przełykając nadmiar śliny. – Losuj – rzuca, zatrzymując kartkę w dłoniach.

Uśmiech Magnusa staje bardziej krzywy, pewny siebie. Uwielbia go takim. Uwielbia to, że mogą żartować i rozmawiać o wszystkim. Uwielbia to, że nawet milczenie nie jest kłopotliwe, kiedy Magnus jest obok niego.

Bane odwraca karteczkę napisem w jego stronę, żeby mógł zobaczyć.

\- Dłonie – czyta i marszczy brwi, bo to trochę nie ma sensu.

Albo jego wyobraźnia jest naprawdę ograniczona.

\- Mogę ci pokazać – mówi Magnus. – Albo wiesz… odkąd ty się zapoznałeś z moimi sutkami, mógłbym rozpiąć twoją koszulę i… - urywa sugestywnie.

Alec nie panikuje, ale chyba widocznie się spina, bo Magnus przestaje się uśmiechać. Nie wie w czym rzecz, ale woli dotykać niż być dotykanym. Nie tak się umawiali, ale jakoś nagle nie ma ochoty.

\- Albo nie – mówi ostrożnie Magnus. – Cokolwiek jest dla ciebie w porządku – zapewnia go.

Oddycha tak głęboko, że jego klatka piersiowa wyraźnie unosi się i opada. Magnus jest tak wolny, że to wydaje mu się piękne za każdym razem, kiedy pozwala mu się dotknąć, pocałować. Poeksperymentować. Widział Magnusa dochodzącego i to było cudowne doświadczenie. Zapamiętał każdą minutę spektaklu. A jednak na samą myśl, że to on miałby tak po prostu odpłynąć, coś się w nim spinało.

\- Może jednak jest trochę późno – stwierdza i Magnus spogląda na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie musisz wychodzić. Mówiłem poważnie. Jeśli cokolwiek cię krępuje… - zaczyna Magnus.

Cmoka go w usta, starając się uśmiechnąć. Zabiera karteczkę z jego palców i odkłada ją na stół razem z tą, którą sam wylosował.

\- Wiem – zapewnia go. – Po prostu faktycznie jest późno. Spotkajmy się w sobotę, kiedy będziemy wypoczęci i bardziej przytomni – proponuje.

Magnus wydaje się nadal spięty, ale chyba dociera do niego, że Alec nie ucieka. Przynajmniej nie chodzi tylko o to. Całuje go raz jeszcze, bo jest zmęczony, ale nie aż tak, żeby chociaż nie posmakować jego ust. Magnus chwyta go za nadgarstek, zanim zdąża wstać.

\- Możesz zostać chociaż parę minut? – prosi Bane nagle. – Nie musimy nic robić…

\- Jasne – mówi, obejmując go ramieniem.

***  
  
Underhill przynosi mu kawę w ramach przeprosin, bo czuje się podobno winny, że od początku nie powiedział, co robi w Nowym Jorku. Plany Lydii są jednak dopiero w zalążku i Aleca nie dziwi, że nie dostali pełnej wersji tego, co próbowała zorganizować. Możliwe, że to nigdy nie dojdzie do skutku. Wokół było wiele komend, które miały większe doświadczenie, lepszy sprzęt i warunki. Oni mieli dobrą passę i prasę.

\- Jeśli cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie, nie oznacza to, że przejdę z automatu do twojej jednostki – ostrzega go lojalnie, bo nie wyobraża sobie prowadzenia spraw ze świadomością, że zna Ragnora i Asmodeusza osobiście.

Podejrzewa, że Magnus zmieni laboratorium, porzucając intratną pozycję szefa. Jeśli będzie musiał się przenieść, Alec postara się o przeniesienie. Może nie do tej samej komendy, ale chociaż bezpośrednią okolicę. Wątpi, aby Magnus zdecydował się na pracę w prywatnym laboratorium. Już dawno robiłby karierę w tym sektorze, gdyby chciał.

Jeśli powstanie jednostka tego typu, będą musieli porozmawiać. Magnus już czuł się winny, że Alec musiał przed kolegami ukrywać cokolwiek. Zakładał, że poczucie winy będzie tylko większe. Nagle ma cholerną ochotę spytać Jace’a jak sobie radzi z tym, że biologicznym ojcem Clary był Valentine’a Morgenstern – człowiek, który zlecił zabicie jego rodziców.

Zmiana pracy w porównaniu z tym, to drobnostka.

\- Nie zakładałbym czegoś podobnego. To będzie poważna decyzja – przyznaje Underhill. – Powinieneś jednak ją przemyśleć. Gdybyś się zdecydował, z twoimi zdolnościami przywódczymi i doświadczeniem, przejąłbyś tę jednostkę w ciągu kolejnych siedmiu lat.

Alec nie może nie spojrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Sugeruję, żebyś porozmawiał z Lydią, bo wiele osób cię obserwuje – oznajmia mu Underhill. – Jeśli mam być szczery, zanim dostałem akta spraw, które prowadziłeś, sadziłem, że wybiłeś się dzięki nazwisku, ale jesteś dobry, Alec. Masz talent. Masz zdolności. Masz instynkt. Masz szacunek ludzi, z którymi pracujesz i ich zaufanie. Może nie jesteś gotowy w tej chwili, ale to kwestia wyszkolenia.

Nie wie jak zareagować.

\- Mamy wyniki do odebrania. Magnus mówił, że mają pełno spraw. Nie będzie miał kiedy ich przynieść – wyrywa mu się.

\- Ja mogę po nie skoczyć – mówi Underhill i spogląda wymownie na drzwi gabinetu Kapitan Branwell.

\- Dzięki – rzuca.

Lydia wydaje się zaskoczona na jego widok, ale uśmiecha się lekko i zapraszająco. Zajmuje jedno z dwóch wolnych krzeseł, nie wiedząc nagle jak w ogóle zacząć tę rozmowę.

\- Jak układa się twoja współpraca z detektywem Underhillem? – pyta Kapitan, chociaż doskonale wie, że się świetnie dogadują.

Obserwowała ich podczas dwóch spraw.

\- Świetnie. Wiele się od niego nauczyłem – mówi i nie kłamie.

Underhill ma unikatowe podejście do tematu. Jest spokojny, dokładny. Nie zdradza nic podczas przesłuchań, przez co podejrzani tylko bardziej główkują, co mają na nich. I to jest naprawdę spora przewaga w sytuacjach, w których nie mają wiele i potrzebują zeznań albo jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia.

\- Detektyw Underhill chwalił twoje zdolności dedukcyjne i organizacyjne – rzuca Lydia. – Rozumiem, że rozmawiał z tobą na temat dalszej drogi kariery?

Nie może się nie spiąć.

\- Będę szczera. Po twoim wystąpieniu podczas odznaczeń, wiele osób się tobą zainteresowało – podejmuje Lydia. – Oboje wiemy jak jest, kiedy nosi się takie nazwiska jak my. Jeśli mam być szczera, nie byłam gotowa na awans. Nie chciałam pracować za biurkiem i całymi dniami przewalać papierów i użerać się z cywilami, ale ktoś to musi robić – oznajmia mu, zanim od zdąża cokolwiek wtrącić. – Próbujemy zmienić wizerunek policji. Nieświadomie wdepnąłeś w to. Nie spytam cię o twoją relację z doktorem Bane’em, ponieważ to twoja prywatna sprawa, ale chcą zrobić z ciebie chłopaka z plakatów.

\- Bo jestem fotogeniczny – prycha. – Czy dlatego, że jestem gejem?

\- Bo jesteś inteligentny, masz przed sobą przyszłość, robisz karierę – wymienia Lydia. – Jesteś też fotogeniczny i homoseksualny, z rodziny, którą czci całe miasto.

Przykłada dłonie do twarzy, bo jest gorzej niż się spodziewał. I to nie jego matka maczała w tym palce. Wycofała się, bo nie chciała zamieszania wokół nich. Rozwodziła się, więc pierwsze strony gazet to ostatnie miejsce, gdzie pragnęła zobaczyć ich nazwisko. Może po całym skandalu, za kilka lat, kiedy wszystko przycichłoby, wznowiłaby starania, ale teraz wiodła perfekcyjnie nudne życie. Nie licząc tych kilku imprez, na których bywała, bo to jednak byli jej znajomi.

\- Możesz zmienić wiele – podejmuje Lydia. – Nie chciałam, żeby latała za tobą prasa, bo jesteś za dobrym detektywem i na pewno nie pozwolę sobie ciebie odebrać bez walki. Stąd ściągnęłam Underhilla.

\- Jak duże są szanse na utworzenie jednostki? – pyta wprost.

\- Mamy doskonałą prasę. Wielu detektywów chce się do nas przenieść. Wiem, że Magnus dostaje wiele podań o pracę w laboratorium – przyznaje Lydia. – Powiedziałabym, że szanse są spore. Wszystko wyjaśni się jeszcze w tym roku. Jeśli to nie wypali, Underhill zostanie twoim partnerem. Długo pracował w jednostce antyterrorystycznej, ale mogli mu zaproponować jedynie awans w postaci przejęcia szkoleń.

\- Mówił – przyznaje.

\- Nic nie jest zdecydowane – tłumaczy Lydia. – Nikt nie zastawia na ciebie pułapek. Nikt cię do niczego nie zmusza.

\- I tak wiesz, że zrobię to, co należy – mówi, bo jednak znają się za długo, żeby udawać, że miał jakikolwiek wybór.

Jeśli dzięki niemu Policja miała się stać bardziej tolerancyjna, zamierzał dać z siebie wszystko. Magnus nie walczył jakoś otwarcie z homofobią, ale nie chował głowy w piasek. Całą swoją osobą reprezentował swoje stanowisko w temacie.

\- Kapitan Branwell – rzuca, podnosząc się.

\- Dzięki za rozmowę Detektywie Lightwood. Moje drzwi są zawsze otwarte – zapewnia go Lydia.

***  
  
Analizy Magnusa przynoszą cały szereg informacji, dzięki którym docierają do podejrzanego. Nie wierzy, że wystarczyło przeszukać bazę właścicieli psów. Istnieje jednak taka i ślady sierści, które zebrano z ubrania ofiary pobicia, doprowadzają ich przed drzwi sprawcy.

Facet nie otwiera, kiedy pukają i przedstawiają się jako policja. Słychać psa.

Underhill przeklina pod nosem.

\- Idę od frontu, a ty od tyłu – decyduje Alec.

\- Jesteś szybszy i młodszy, więc może ty go goń, bo na pewno próbuje zwiać wyjściem przeciwpożarowym – jęczy Underhill.

Alec potrząsa głową, pukając do sąsiadów. Dobiega do okna i zerka na zewnątrz. Facet próbuje przenieść swojego psa na metalowe schody przyczepione do fasady budynku. Mają do czynienia z kompletnym idiotą.

Nie musi nawet ścigać sprawcy, bo pies wystraszony wysokością, odmawia współpracy, a koleś nie chce zostawić swojego ulubionego zwierzaka za sobą. Pies jest na tyle dobrze wychowany, że nawet nie próbuje go ugryźć.

Underhill i tak spogląda na zwierzę niepewnie.

\- Wolę koty – mówi jego partner.

Alec nie może się nie zaśmiać. Widział Magnusa rano i Bane wydawał się jakiś spięty, ale laboratorium pracowało pełną parą. Izzy zapowiedziała, że musi zostać do późna w pracy. Nie wychodzili do baru tym razem. Sprawy, które się pojawiły, nie były nawet jakoś wyjątkowo skomplikowane. Maia i Dorothea miały już podejrzanych i lada dzień spodziewały się przyznania do winy. Po prostu zebrano tak wiele śladów, że trudno się było połapać. A każdy odcisk palca, plama krwi czy drobinka czegokolwiek musiała być opisana i okatalogowana. Wymagały tego przepisy.

To ta mniej ciekawa część ich pracy. Kompletna wtórność.

Nic nie szkodzi na przeszkodzie, żeby wyrwali się sami. W końcu ich czekają niebawem raporty i długie żmudne przygotowanie do zeznawania w sądzie. Ani Magnus, ani tym bardziej Izzy im nie pomogą w tej części.

Zamawia piwo, które Jocelyn serwuje mu, zerkając na niego spode łba. Nie bardzo wie o co jej chodzi, ale jeśli Jace coś spaprał, on się pod tym kompletnie nie podpisuje. Nie jest też od pilnowania tej dwójki. Przynajmniej jedno z nich jest dorosłe. Clary w końcu była uznawana za pełnoletnią w ich kraju.

\- Myślisz, że jak długo możesz migać się od rodzinnego obiadu? – pyta Jocelyn niespodziewanie, nie ukrywając nawet swojego rozdrażnienia.

Spina się, bo nie tego się spodziewał. Magnusa tutaj z nim nie ma, czego bardzo żałuje, bo chciałby nagle zobaczyć reakcję Bane’a.

\- Uhm, czekam na zaproszenie – rzuca, ściskając swoją szklankę tak mocno, że to cud, że szkło jeszcze nie pękło.

Jocelyn wydaje się zaskoczona, bo jest tylko gorsze. Oboje patrzą na siebie i nie wiedzą, co powiedzieć. Żadne z nich nie jest specjalnie wylewne.

Odchodzi, zanim sytuacja stanie się jeszcze bardziej krępująca.

Humoru nie poprawia mu zamknięta sprawa Maii i Dot. Ani policjantka z innego posterunku dająca bardzo publicznego kosza Russellowi. Nie jest duszą towarzystwa, ale nigdy też nie był kimś takim, więc jak zwykle jego koledzy go ignorują. Underhill tylko zerka na niego raz po raz z niemym pytaniem w oczach, ale potrząsa tylko głową.

Chociaż może powinni pogadać. Underhill znał Magnusa, ale nie byli przyjaciółmi. Może wyjaśniłby mu na czym polegały związki z innymi facetami. Musiały być jakieś zasady, o których nie miał pojęcia. Pewnie powinien był zaprosić Magnusa na randkę tygodnie temu, ale ciągle coś im wyskakiwało. Jeśli nie sprawa to Camille. A on nie chciał mieć na karku eks Magnusa, kiedy będą na romantycznej kolacji.

\- Cudownie – wyrywa mu się.

Underhill odwraca w jego kierunku głowę zwabiony dźwiękiem.

\- Nadal nie zaprosiłem Magnusa na randkę – przyznaje.

Jego partner uśmiecha się do niego, ewidentnie rozbawiony.

\- Ciągle pracujemy – tłumaczy się i chyba ton jego głosu zdradza więcej niż chciał, bo Underhill poważnieje.

\- Kłopoty? – pyta jego partner.

Wzrusza ramionami, bo prawda jest taka, że nie ma pojęcia. Jest inaczej. Znają się o wiele lepiej i paradoksalnie jest trudniej, bo Magnus go widzi takim, jakim Alec jest. A wie, że to niewiele. Nie jest jakoś szalenie inteligentny, zainteresowany nauką czy nawet pojętny. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałby go rozrywkowym. Magnus przestał wychodzić do klubów, ale kiedyś tak robił. Spędzał wieczór na tańcu. Izzy wyciągnęła go nawet kilka razy i z pewnością namawiała go i teraz.

Czuje, że coś jest nie tak. I bardzo nie chce myśleć o tym, że to dlaczego, że ostatnio uciekł. Wydawało mu się, że mimo wszystko spędzili wieczór miło, bo rozmawiali przed jego wyjściem, ale Magnus potrzebował więcej. Nie naciskał, ale ewidentnie jego wcześniejsze doświadczenia nie opierały się macaniu w ubraniach z kimś, kto nie lubił być dotykany.

\- Napięcia w pracy często się przenoszą – podejmuje Underhill, kiedy Alec nie odpowiada. – Spędzacie sporo czasu razem. Pracujecie razem, macie tych samych znajomych…

Przełyka ciężko, bo chyba wie do czego Underhill zmierza. Jakoś nie wyobraża sobie jednak zrobić przerwę od Magnusa. Ograniczyć spotkania z nim. Instynkt podpowiada mu, że właśnie jest wprost odwrotnie, że spędzają za mało czasu razem. Przeważnie faktycznie pracują. Nie mieli czas pogadać szczerze o sobie, obgadać Clary i Jace’a, po prostu pomilczeć. Pożartować. Camille ściągnęła całą ich uwagę na siebie, rozmawiali praktycznie tylko o niej przez kilka dni.

Zerka na zegarek, ale nie jest nawet jakoś wyjątkowo późno. Decyzja jest łatwiejsza niż się można było spodziewać.

\- Spadam – mówi.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś wylewnym facetem. Jeśli cię wystraszyłem… - zaczyna Underhill.

\- Jadę do Magnusa – uściśla. – W jednym masz rację. Mamy tych samych znajomych. Chyba potrzebujemy wieczoru dla siebie.

Underhill uśmiecha się, kiedy klepie go po ramieniu.

***  
  
Magnus otwiera drzwi, zapraszając go do środka. Spogląda dość wymownie na jego torbę. Wpadł do siebie i spakował ubrania. Jutro musi iść do pracy, nie miał innego wyjścia.

\- Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie i nie mogę zostać na noc… - waha się.

\- Alexandrze, po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że przywieziesz swoje rzeczy – prycha Magnus, ale jest ewidentnie zadowolony z rozwoju sytuacji. – Czyżby moje sławne śniadania cię tak zwabiły? – kpi.

\- Alec się wprowadza? – pyta Clary, zerkając na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Alexander zostaje na noc, jak uprzedzałem cię wcześniej – uściśla Magnus, prowadząc go do swojej sypialni, jakby Alec nie znał doskonale drogi.

Macha Clary na powitanie, a ona uśmiecha się do niego promiennie. Przypomina mu się rozmowa z Jocelyn i skrępowanie wraca na krótką chwilę. Możliwe jednak, że Magnus nawet nie wie, że oficjalnie do nie przedstawił swojej rodzinie. Clary niemal żyła z Jace’em, widywał się z nią częściej niż z własną matką. Jocelyn serwowała mu piwo w każdy piątek, czasami sobotę oraz po każdej zakończonej sprawie, kiedy ktoś od nich z posterunku stawiał.

Jeśli mieliby się jeszcze częściej widywać, powinni zamieszkać w komunie.

\- Kładę się. Dobranoc, Alec – żegna się z nim Clary, zanim zdąża się zastanowić o czym mogliby porozmawiać.

Mimo wszystko podróż do własnego mieszkania, a potem tutaj zajęła mu trochę czasu. Robi się późno. Magnus zresztą zmył już swój makijaż. Irytujące soczewki przyciągają jego wzrok, ale nie chce psuć im tego wieczoru.

Magnus całuje go miękko w usta, zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy.

Mają wypracowany rytuał przygotowywania się do łóżka. Jedyna piżama Magnusa, w którą się mieści, czeka na niego. Nie zabrał z domu własnej. Lubi dotyk drogiego materiału. Magnus jest hedonistą, ale on też potrafi korzystać z życia. Nawet jeśli poddaje się pokusom bardziej subtelnie.

Wymieniają się w łazience. Magnus w zasadzie leży już po swojej stronie łóżka z Chairmanem Meow na poduszce, kiedy wraca, więc Alekowi nie pozostaje nic innego jak ułożyć się na swoim miejscu. Kiedy zapada kompletna ciemność, kot rezygnuje się z ich towarzystwa. Nie wie czy to przez to, że faktycznie kiedy są razem, produkują sporo ciepła, czy może przez to, że Magnus wierci się, kiedy zdejmuje swoje soczewki. Byłoby łatwo teraz włączyć światło, ale nie robi tego.

Zamiast tego w ciemności sięga po niego i upewniając się, że wie gdzie znajdują się wszystkie kończyny Magnusa, zanim wczołguje się na niego, przyszpilając go do łóżka. Nie widzi kompletnie nic, ale może tak jest łatwiej. Słyszy jego przyspieszony oddech, zanim się zaczynają całować. Przylega do niego całym ciałem. Ich nogi są razem splątane, wsuwa palce w miękkie kosmyki jego włosów, pozbawionych żelu.

Pocałunek kończy się o wiele za szybko, bo Magnus kładzie dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i odpycha go trochę od siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta zdezorientowany. – Czy zrobiłem coś…

\- Jesteś doskonały – zapewnia go Magnus. – Ja niestety jestem po ośmiogodzinnej zmianie i nadgodzinach, z wizją dokładnie takiego samego dyżuru jutro. Jeśli się nie wyśpię…

\- Jasne – mówi, czując się nagle jak kompletny idiota.

Widział jak zmęczona była Izzy. Przez myśl nie przyszło mu, żeby spytać jak Magnus się ten czuł. Stosy raportów i analiz piętrzyły się na ich biurkach jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka. Kolejne próbki donoszono przez cały czas. Nie ma pojęcia jak wiele ich przeszło przez laboratorium Magnusa i Izzy.

Obraca się i ląduje na plecach, na łóżku, wgapiając się w ciemność. Trochę mu głupio i nagle nie wie co zrobić. Wraca stare dobrze znane mu skrępowanie. Nie ma nawet pojęcia skąd ono się bierze.

Słyszy, a raczej bardziej czuje jak Magnus odwraca się, poprawia pościel.

\- Obejmiesz mnie? – pyta Bane cicho.

Nie musi dwa razy powtarzać.

***  
  
Alarm doprowadza go do szału, ale posłusznie wstaje, bo i tak nie ma wyjścia. Magnusa nie ma już obok niego, co nie zaskakuje go aż tak bardzo. Chciałby się kiedyś obudzić z nim, ale na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Jakoś odzyskuje w to wiarę. W końcu są razem dość krótko. Wszystko jest nadal nowe. Został na noc dopiero trzeci raz.

\- Zaraz będzie kawa – informuje go Magnus, kiedy włóczy się do kuchni.

Cmoka go w policzek, zanim kieruje się do łazienki. Kątem oka zauważa, że Clary również jest na nogach, zatem to jakieś poranne dodatkowe zajęcia. Dziewczyna Jace’a sporo maluje ostatnio. Rozszerza horyzonty. Cokolwiek to nie znaczy.

Czuje się bardziej jak człowiek, kiedy pochłania pierwszy kubek kawy. Od Magnusa jest bliżej do pracy, więc mają kilka minut.

\- Dlaczego wstajesz tak wcześnie? – pyta, bo budzik Bane’a musiał się odezwać jeszcze wcześniej od jego własnego.

Clary mruczy coś pod nosem niezrozumiale.

\- Uwielbiam wschody słońca – informuje go Magnus i trudno stwierdzić czy to żart.

Alec nie wyobraża sobie wstawać z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Musi być w tym coś masochistycznego. Opuszczanie ciepłego, wygodnego łóżka o tej przeklętej przez Boga porze na pewno nie było całkiem normalne.

\- Magnus maluje się ponad godzinę – rzuca Clary. – Podobno perfekcja zajmuje sporo czasu.

\- Cicho – syczy Bane.

\- Kiedy się wprowadziłam, prawie się zamordowaliśmy rano – ciągle dalej Clary niezrażona. – A nawet z moją mamą się tak nie kłóciłyśmy o łazienkę. Najwyżej się któraś nie pomalowała, co nie jest końcem świata, ale najwyraźniej Magnus uważa inaczej.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać, kiedy widzi minę Bane’a.

\- Wyglądasz doskonale z makijażem i bez – mówi.

Magnus uśmiecha się lekko, cmoka go w policzek i wraca do swojego śniadania, spoglądając na Clary z wyższością. Potrząsa głową, bo widzi to nagle bardzo wyraźnie oczami wyobraźni. Magnusa i Clary walczących o łazienkę o jakiejś piekielnie wczesnej porze. Izzy potrafiła drapać, kiedy wbijali przed lustro przed nią. Szczególnie Jace obrywał, odkąd sam spędzał na przygotowywaniu się sporo czasu.

\- Powinnaś być wdzięczna, że wykazał się dorosłością i zaczął wstawać wcześniej – mówi.

\- Myślisz, że on wstaje tak wcześnie, bo ustąpił? – prycha Clary.

Magnus wsadza jej tost w usta i patrzy na nią dość wymownie. Clary przewraca oczami, ale nie zdradza nic więcej, chociaż Alec wyjątkowo zaczyna być zainteresowany wszystkim, co może mu powiedzieć. Clary to w końcu doskonałe źródło nieskrępowanej informacji. Powinien poznać bliżej dziewczynę Jace’a.

\- Jestem ci winny lekcje – przypomina sobie.

Clary wydaje się zaskoczona.

\- Nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać. Magnus mówił, że ciągle pracujesz i na nic nie masz czasu…

Czuje wyrzuty sumienia, bo ostatnio faktycznie trochę się mijali, a jeśli udało im się ukraść kilka minut, ktoś się wokół nich kręcił. Underhill w zasadzie mieszkał z Magnusem przez parę dni, a wtedy on starał się jak mógł pozamykać ich sprawy, żeby odciążyć chociaż trochę swojego partnera.

\- Muszę lepiej organizować. Lepiej priorytetyzować – stwierdza, przypominając sobie, że coś podobnego usłyszał, kiedy jego rodzice kłócili się przed laty, zanim zdecydowali się przejść na emeryturę.

Dla niego było na taki krok za wcześnie, ale Underhill i Roberts wytykali mu, że zaczynał się spalać. Siedział po godzinach, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że niczego to nie zmieni. Przy braku dowodów, pomóc mogła tylko cierpliwość i samozaparcie. A on chciał wszystkiego szybko i na teraz.

Kładzie dłoń na kolanie Magnusa, ściskając je lekko.

***  
  
Oczywiście wszystko szlag trafia jeszcze tego samego dnia. Prokurator wpada z niespodziewaną wizytą, aby zadać dodatkowe pytania w sprawie Morgensterna. Opisuje wszystko po raz setny chyba, pomijając tę część z Ragnorem. Opowiada o tym jak doszedł do wniosku, że nie sprawdzili tego jednego śladu, który w raporcie pojawił się tylko jako szczątkowy wniosek. Magnus nie opracował całości dokładnie, ale na szczęście tę część poruszyli podczas wspólnej pracy z jednostką Luke’a i tamtejsi detektywi poparli jego słowa.

Podkładki były potrzebne na wszystko. Czekała ich poszlakowa rozprawa. Wewnętrzny już go oczyścił, ale oficjalnie byli winni coś opinii publicznej.

Miał zabrać Magnusa na kawę, żeby Bane nie przemęczał się w laboratorium, ale nie ma nawet chwili, żeby samemu się wyrwać. Underhill jest na tyle miły, że schodzi po wyniki do laboratorium, kiedy on siedzi w sali przesłuchań z prokuratorem, bo tylko ten pokój gwarantuje im ciszę. Nie nagrywają niczego, ale w zasadzie jest wdzięczny, że rozmawiają w takiej atmosferze, bo podczas przesłuchania przed sędzią, będzie traktowany jak podejrzany. W pewnym sensie był oskarżonym w sprawie. Według wiedzy wszystkich zebranych, odebrał życie.

Jego uniewinnią. Ragnor trafiłby za kratki na parę lat, nawet pomimo tego, że działał w jego obronie.

Laboratorium nie wyrabia z analizami. Maia złorzeczy na biurokrację. Kapitan Branwell znika na kolejne spotkania w ratuszu.

\- Jak w _lochach_? – pyta, kiedy udaje mu się pożegnać z prokuratorem.

Underhill podaje mu teczkę z analizami, którą na pewno już przejrzał. Widzi notatki w notesie, który jego partner zawsze ma przy sobie. Maia preferowała zapisywanie wszystkiego w telefonie, ale uważał to za nieprofesjonalne. Wiele osób jednak kojarzyło ich z notatnikami i pomagało to podczas przesłuchań.

\- Wygląda na to, że opanowują sytuację – mówi Underhill. – A przynajmniej odniosłem takie wrażenie. Izzy miała czas wytknąć mi, że ten sweter nie pasuje do moich oczu.

Alec nie może nie westchnąć. Izzy zaczęła nazywać ich _swetrowym duetem_ , dlatego powoli przerzucał się na koszule. Na razie miał dwie. Zamierzał wybrać się na zakupy, kiedy tylko znajdzie chwilę. Był przekonany, że Magnus byłby szczęśliwy, mogąc przeciągnąć go po sklepach. Bane nie komentował jego ubrań, ale czasami spogląda na niego, jakby nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć.

\- Ignoruj ją – prosi.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że nazywa nas swetrowym…

\- Duetem – dopowiada za niego. – Ignoruj ją – powtarza, bo na Isabelle nie ma innego sposobu.

Jeśli okażą słabość, ona ich zniszczy.

\- Zamierzam. Przynajmniej Magnusowi się to też nie podoba – prycha Underhill.

\- Magnusowi się ogólnie nie podobają swetry… Myślisz, że jak zabiorę go na randkę, to powinienem założyć marynarkę? – pyta nagle, bo przychodzi mu do głowy, że sam wybór restauracji to dopiero początek. – Spodobałoby mu się – odpowiada sam sobie.

\- Ty w marynarce? Na pewno – śmieje się Underhill, patrząc na niego dość wymownie.

Uderza go pięścią w ramię, bo krew napływa mu do policzków. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do takich spojrzeń. Underhill próbuje go podbudować, ale Alec w życiu wyglądem nie dobije do ligi Magnusa. Pogodził się z tym wcześniej.

Zamierza zabłysnąć podczas balu, na który zaprosiła ich mama. Przedstawiał się w smokingu dość dobrze. Wielokrotnie go komplementowano. I podrywano. Nawet on wiedział, że podszczypujące go w policzki staruszki najchętniej złapałyby za coś innego. A gdyby sam na to nie wpadł, Jace powiedział mu to wielokrotnie.

Kiedy udaje mu się w końcu wyrwać z komendy, ignoruje zaproszenia na piwo. Może i jest piątek, ale jest skonany. Izzy i Magnus zostają dłużej, kończąc opisywanie próbek. A on i tak dał się wyciągnąć w czwartek. Bez Jace’a to już nie to samo. Mogli wymownie wspólnie pomilczeć. Underhillowi udało się jakoś dostać pod jego skórę i nawet mówił. Należało ukrócić ten proceder, zanim wygada coś krępującego o sobie.

***  
  
Magnus wygląda na zmęczonego następnego dnia. Clary nigdzie nie widać, ale jest sobotnie popołudnie, jeśli nie wybrali się gdzieś z Jace’em, może Simon wyciągnął ją tam, gdzie chadzali ludzie, którzy mieli sześć tygodni wolnego, zanim zaczną się studia. Alec nie pamięta, co robił dokładnie w ich wieku. Może wpadł w tryb treningów i nie zauważył, że szkoła się skończyła.

Albo był na szkoleniach przed akademią, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne. Chyba na obozie łuczniczym.

\- Zmęczony? – pyta retorycznie.

Magnus macha dłonią, jakby nie chciał nawet o tym wspominać.

\- Podobno widzicie już koniec – rzuca niezobowiązująco.

\- Powinniśmy zatrudnić kolejnych dwóch techników, ale nie mamy miejsca ani funduszy – informuje go cierpko Magnus. – A dostajemy coraz więcej spraw.

Czyli sytuacja się powtórzy. Faktycznie sporo ostatnio się działo. Okoliczne posterunki scedowały na nich śledztwa, z którymi ich sprawy miały powiązania. Do tego doszedł niewielkie gang dilerów, na który natknęli się całkiem przypadkiem. Część z tych analiz nadal wykonywał Magnus, bo próbki piętrzyły się w laboratoryjnej lodówce i nie można było pominąć żadnej na wypadek, gdyby prócz substancji odurzających natrafili na coś innego. Twarde dragi to zawsze kilka lat do pierwotnego wyroku.

\- A propos pracy – podejmuje Magnus. – Twój przystojny kolega wpadł do laboratorium dwa dni z rzędu – mówi.

Alec marszczy brwi, bo ten opis pasuje do każdego i nikogo. Nie ma też wielu kolegów. Russella i Velasqueza nie określiłby tym mianem z własnej woli. Oczywiście pracowali razem, ale były jeszcze pewne granice.

\- Underhill? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus zbija usta w wąską kreskę, rozkładając się wygodniej na fotelu.

\- Uważasz, że jest przystojny? – pyta Bane z pozoru niewinnie, ale coś wisi w powietrzu.

Alec posiada instynkt. Nie wypracował go jego zawód, ale każdy wspólny posiłek w domu, z dwójką detektywów, żyjących pod ciągłym napięciem.

Wzrusza ramionami, bo nie wie do czego to prowadzi.

\- Najwyraźniej twój przystojny kolega jest bardzo zadowolony, że przezwyciężyliśmy nasze związkowe trudności – mówi Magnus i chociaż nie podnosi głosu, jest ewidentnie wściekły.

Przypomina mu się jak całe tygodnie temu Bane naskoczył na Jace’a. Nie sądził, że będzie po drugiej stronie.

\- Źle rozumiesz sytuację – zaczyna.

\- Poważnie? - przerywa mu Magnus.

\- Nie powiedziałem mu, że mamy jakieś problemy… Ja nie wiem co mu powiedziałem. Po prostu rozmawialiśmy… - jąka się. – Nie mogę o nas rozmawiać? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz – wypluwa Magnus. – Ale jeśli cokolwiek się dzieje, wolałbym, żebyś porozmawiał ze mną, a nie leciał do… Underhilla.

\- Ja nie… - zająkuje się i zamiera, bo nawet nie wie o czym rozmawiają.

Magnus nie patrzy na niego, spięty jak nigdy. I takiego go widzi po raz pierwszy, a strzelano do nich, o czym nigdy nie zapomni. Teraz to jednak inny rodzaj zdenerwowania, taki, który bardzo dobrze zna.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – wyrywa mu się i chyba to nie jest coś, co powinien mówić głośno, bo kiedy Magnus na niego patrzy, widzi na jego twarzy mieszankę irytacji, niepewności i strachu.

Sytuacja jest tak surrealistyczna, że ma ochotę uszczypnąć. Zamiast tego wyrywa mu się nerwowy śmiech.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prycha Magnus. – Dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny o twojego partnera, który się świetnie dogaduje z twoją matką i bratem. I nie ukrywajmy, że współdzieli twoją profesję, więc…

\- Przestań.

\- … na pewno się świetnie rozumiecie. Nie zapomnijmy też o tym, że gdziekolwiek się nie wybierzemy, ciągnie się za nami jak cień…

\- Przestań – prosi i chce chwycić go za rękę, ale Magnus zabiera swoją dłoń.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – syczy Bane. – Nie dotykaj mnie, jeśli nie zamierzasz pozwolić się dotknąć mnie.

I to boli, bo jest cholernie celne.

\- Co ty w ogóle ze mną robisz? – pyta Magnus nagle.

Nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Powinieneś być z kimś, komu ufasz, a to z pewnością nie ja – ciągnie Magnus gorzko. – Nie jestem idiotą. Świetnie dogadujesz się z… Underhillem. Więc mogę ci to ułatwić…

\- Zamknij się – wyrywa mu się odrobinę za ostro. Magnus jest faktycznie milknie i spogląda na niego w szoku, jakby nie sądził, że wyprowadzenie go z równowagi jest w ogóle możliwe. – Nie podoba mi się Underhill. Do twojej informacji, Underhill chciał się umówić z tobą, więc nie musisz się martwić, że ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek spojrzy na mnie… - urywa, bo jazgot telefonu przecina powietrze.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Magnus ustawił taki dzwonek, dopóki nie dostrzega imienia Camille na wyświetlaczu. I to jest dla niego zaskoczenie, chociaż może nie powinno. Camille wydzwaniała do Magnusa już wcześniej i nie miał o tym pojęcia. Ironia sytuacji uderza go jak nigdy.

\- Może odbierz – mówi cierpko.

\- Może powinienem – słyszy w odpowiedzi.

Podnosi się z kanapy, nie patrząc na Magnusa, bo pieprzony telefon nadal wydaje te upiorne dźwięki, a zna Camille na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że ta nie odpuści.

***  
  
Dociera do niego, co robi gdzieś w połowie schodów, ale zdążył już trzasnąć drzwiami. Zatrzymuje się na półpiętrze. Trochę uginają się pod nim nogi. Sąsiedzi Magnusa mijają go, nie zerkając nawet na niego, bo to Nowy Jork. Nawet jeśli słychać było ich kłótnie, takie zdarzały się tutaj na porządku dziennym w tym mieście.

Stara się wrócić pamięcią do samego początku, ale kompletnie nic nie ma sensu. Nie wie nawet dlaczego w ogóle się pokłócili, ale wyszedł. I nie musi dzwonić do Izzy, aby wiedzieć, że to było najgorsze, co mógł zrobić, bo teraz nie wróci tak po prostu. Wątpi, aby Magnus chciał go widzieć.

Przewraca mu się nieprzyjemnie w żołądku, jak przed oddaniem pierwszego strzału.

Trzasnął drzwiami tak głośno, odbijało się to echem w jego głowie i może dlatego wydaje mu się to tak ostateczne. Wątpi, aby w poniedziałek mieli porozmawiać na spokojnie o tym, co się stało. Raczej będą się unikać. Nie ma powodu widywać się z Magnusem. Schodzi do _lochów_ tylko dla niego. Nie prowadzą nawet sprawy, do której potrzebują aż tak wiele analiz. Większość Magnus wykonał dla nich poza kolejnością.

Wymówki zatem się kończyły i trochę panikuje, bo nie sądził, że to będzie tak wyglądało. Zakładał, że Magnus znajdzie kogoś przystojniejszego, inteligentniejszego i lepiej ubranego. A kłócą się o Underhilla, jakby kiedykolwiek poparzył na niego inaczej niż na partnera. Mógł faktycznie komplementować Underhilla ostatnio, ale chciał, aby Magnus go polubił.

Zastanawia się czy zadzwonić do Jace’a, ale wie co usłyszy. Wayland nie może jeszcze pić, a co najgorsze jeśli Clary nie ma tutaj, pewnie są razem.

Kompletnie nie wie co ma zrobić i to idiotyczne, ale w takich sytuacjach przeważnie mógł pogadać z Magnusem.

Nogi prowadzą go z powrotem, bo jeśli to koniec, chce chociaż usłyszeć to prosto w twarz. Drzwi mieszkania Bane’a otwierają się gwałtownie, zanim zdąża zapukać i staje twarzą w twarz z Magnusem, który zamiera w połowie zakładania kurtki.

Patrzą na siebie dobrą długą sekundę, zanim mruga.

\- Wychodzisz – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie wyszedłeś – mówi w tym samym czasie Magnus.

Stara się znaleźć dobrą wymówkę, co tutaj robi, ale pojęcia nie ma co powiedzieć.

\- Próbowałem się do ciebie dodzwonić, ale nie odbierałeś – podejmuje Magnus.

\- Wyłączyłem głos – przyznaje. – Coś się stało? – pyta, bo przychodzi mu do głowy kilka martwiących scenariuszy.

Jeśli ktoś z posterunku nie mógłby się dodzwonić do niego, próbowaliby dotrzeć przez Magnusa. Mieli kilka otwartych spraw.

\- Nie, nie w tym sensie – uspokaja go Magnus i przygryza wargi. – Możemy porozmawiać? – prosi, sugestywnie otwierając drzwi.

Kiedy zatrzaskują się za nim teraz, jest o wiele ciszej. Magnus zdejmuje też kurtkę i zaczyna drapać się po karku.

\- Pomiędzy mną a Underhillem nic nie ma – mówi pospiesznie, bo to sobie powinni wyjaśnić.

\- Wiem, zachowałem się jak idiota – rzuca Magnus. – Ostatnio gdziekolwiek nie pójdziemy, on tam jest. Wychodzicie razem na siłownie. Ciągasz go na nasze przerwy, do Simona na koncert. Nawet twoja mama go zaprosiła… - wymienia.

\- Chciałem, żebyś go polubił. Nie mam… Nie mam przyjaciół – mówi wprost i Magnus spogląda na niego w szoku. – Jace i Izzy to moje rodzeństwo. Maia jest miła, ale natarczywa. Nie mogę z nią porozmawiać. A Underhill jest taki… taki jak ja – przyznaje, chociaż wiele go to kosztuje.

\- Może dlatego poczułem się trochę niepewnie. Jest taki jak ty – potwierdza Magnus. – Nie rzuca się ludziom w oczy. Perfekcyjny detektyw. Dyskretny. Jeśli twoja matka miałaby wybór, skoro już musisz być gejem, to lepiej on niż ja.

\- Zwariowałeś – wyrywa mu się. – I nawet jeśli. Chyba moje zdanie trochę się liczy.

Magnus zakrywa twarz dłońmi, jakby był cholernie zmęczony. I może nie chodziło tylko o nadgodziny w laboratorium. Alec nalegał na to, aby Underhill go ochraniał. I faktycznie go wszędzie zabierał. Underhill nie znał jednak miasta i trochę czuł się w obowiązku przedstawić go ludziom. Rozmowy z nim też nie były najgorsze.

Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że nie tylko on się czuje niepewnie. Nadal mu jednak niełatwo wyciągnąć rękę, bo nie wie czy może dotknąć Magnusa. Na wyjaśnienie swojej awersji nie ma niczego.

\- Mogę cię objąć? – pyta słabo.

Magnus podnosi głową i spogląda na niego zaskoczony. Kiedy przytulają się chwilę później, czuje jak jego serce szybko bije. I nie tylko on ma problem z uspokojeniem się.

\- Możesz mieć każdego – mówi i Magnus sztywnieje w jego ramionach. – Nie ma znaczenia z iloma osobami byłeś. Wystarczyłoby, gdybyś był tylko z jedną, no nie… - stara się zażartować, ale słabo mu to wychodzi. – Nie umiem… nie wiem…

\- Nie musisz niczego umieć – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus.

\- Wiesz, chciałbym, żeby to było dla ciebie dobre…

\- Żartujesz teraz? – prycha Magnus. – Alec, po naszej pamiętnej rozmowie, zakładałem, że czeka nas długie randkowanie, pocałunki po ciemku i trochę skrępowania, kiedy doszedłbyś w spodnie za wcześnie. Tymczasem to ja dochodzę w spodnie – przypomina mu.

\- Tak, a mógłbyś…

\- A mógłbym co? – pyta Magnus i unosi głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Nie wydaje się już niepewny, chociaż nadal jest zdenerwowany. – Wiesz jak wyglądał mój pierwszy raz z facetem? – pyta niespodziewanie. – Wiedziałem, że Asmodeusz jest moim ojcem. Sądziłem, że plotki o mafii były prawdziwe i jeśli wielki Ojciec Chrzestny dowie się, że śmigam w każdą stronę, da mi spokój. Poszedłem do baru, wyrwałem pierwszego lepszego i skończyłem na kolanach z tyłkiem w górze. Nie było to nawet jakoś specjalnie przyjemne. Nie wiem nawet jak ten facet wyglądał – przyznaje z goryczą w głosie. – To, co my mamy to coś specjalnego. Tak to powinno wyglądać. Powinieneś kochać się z kimś, kto jest specjalny. Ufać komuś. Zapamiętać każdą minutę – wymienia. – I byłem zazdrosny o Underhilla, bo sądziłem, że to tracę. Ciebie. Nigdy tak się nie czułem. Jeśli miałbym wybierać… cały seks tego świata, a po prostu noc w twoich objęciach, nie wahałbym się ani sekundy.

Alec przełyka ciężko, bo pojęcia nie ma co powiedzieć.

\- Nie wspomnę o tym, że mój bardzo niewinny partner jest zaskakując seksowny, kiedy eksperymentuje – podejmuje Magnus, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. – I to bardzo seksowny. I kreatywny. I zaskakujący. Zaskakująco seksowny. Przestałem pić wino po ostatnim.

Czuje jak drgają kąciki jego ust, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Po chwili szczerzą się do siebie obaj.

\- Jestem twoim partnerem? – upewnia się.

\- Wolisz termin chłopak? – pyta Magnus. – Nie ma w tobie nic chłopięcego.

Czerwieni się, ale nie może się nie odprężyć.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam – podejmuje Magnus. – Wiem, że nie powinienem się czepiać ciebie, kiedy dosłownie moja eks rzuca się nam co chwilę w oczy. Camille wydzwania, ale nie odbieram. Prosiłem Ragnora, żeby przekazał jej wiadomość i ewidentnie nie sądziła, że to jest definitywny koniec. Jakby dekadę temu to nie było dość oczywiste.

\- Nie lubię jej.

Magnus zaczyna się śmiać.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję ogromnie za wsparcie przy tym projekcie! Zdrowia wszystkim!

Rozmawiają. Jest zaskoczony tym jak stał się spokojny. Kłótnie nie powinny działać w ten sposób. Z jego obserwacji wynikało, że podniesione głosy i wzajemne oskarżenia przechodziły w tygodnie niewygodnej ciszy, wzajemne unikanie się i wytykanie wszystkim wokół ich błędów. Z pewnością wynikające z tego, że nie rozwiązano własnych.

Jest jednak daleki od tego, żeby uciec i schować się przed Magnusem, bo kiedy rozkładają się na kanapie w mieszkaniu Bane’a z Chairmanem Meow na jego kolanach, jest niemal błogo. Obejmuje Magnusa ramieniem, przyciągając go na tyle blisko na ile to możliwe w tej pozycji. Wypełnia go jakieś ciepłe uczucie, którego do tej pory nie znał.

Nie wie jak je opisać, ale nie kłopocze się tym. Jest cicho. Ciało Magnusa, ciepłe i twarde, ma na wyciągnięcie ręki. Żaden z nich nie wspomina o słoiku. Całują się, ale odnosi wrażenie, że zrobili krok w tył. Przystopowali i chyba pierwszy raz nie jest przez to zdenerwowany. Zostaje na noc częściej, co wydaje się podobać Magnusowi o wiele bardziej niż jakiekolwiek obmacywanki.

\- Wyszedłbyś ze mną na kolację za tydzień? – pyta.

Magnus unosi brew, zaskoczony.

\- Do restauracji – uściśla. – We dwójkę.

Może i nie jest zdenerwowany, ale wypowiadanie na głos o co mu chodzi, nadal nie jest jego mocną stroną. Magnus wydaje się jednak pojmować w lot w czym rzecz i uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, zadowolony.

\- Alexandrze, zapraszasz mnie na randkę? – pyta jego chłopak.

\- Tak. I wiem, że spodoba ci się miejsce, które wybrałem – mówi.

Magnus wygląda na zaciekawionego.

\- Pamiętasz jak Underhill kilkanaście dni temu pytał cię o restaurację… - zaczyna ostrożnie. – Zarezerwowałem tam stolik – przyznaje.

Magnus zaczyna się śmiać i nie może nie dołączyć. Kiedy tylko pomyśli o tym jak idiotycznie się zachowywał, trochę mu wstyd. Underhill poczuł się w obowiązki wybrać się na przeszpiegi dla niego. Jakby byli w podstawówce. Pamięta jak żenujący był Jace w tamtym okresie i cieszył się, że nigdy nie posunął się do śmieszności. Nic go jednak nie minęło. Mógł być starszy, ale wcale nie mądrzejszy.

\- Przyznam się szczerze, że to jest dobra restauracja – rzuca Magnus. – Miałem tylko wątpliwości, co do powodów, które kierowały Underhillem w tamtej chwili.

Cmoka go w policzek. Chairman Meow spogląda na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Zaprosiłbym cię na oficjalną randkę, gdybym wiedział jak bardzo chcesz… - zaczyna Magnus i urywa. – Jak bardzo chcesz wychodzić. Jakby to inaczej określić…

\- Jestem gejem – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Nie żartowałem. Mam dość ukrywania się. Jeśli ktoś spyta, odpowiem. Myślę jednak, że kiedy będę cię trzymał za rękę, to będzie dość jednoznaczne – mówi.

Magnus prycha, jakby uważał to za całkiem dowcipne. Nie planował ironizować, ale przychodzi mu to coraz łatwiej. Russell się odczepił, odkąd Underhill odpowiada tak celnie, że zamiata podłogę ich kolegom. Żarciki Russella bywały niegroźne, ale irytujące. Nie potrafił się do nich odnieść, co chyba nie było najlepszym wyjściem. Nigdy dotąd niczego mu nie wytykano. Był Lightwoodem, świetnym gliną, który skończył akademię w wyróżnieniem. Jego orientacja stanowiła dla ludzi często pierwszą i jedyną plamę, jaką dał. I miał to totalnie gdzieś, ale Magnus miał rację te całe tygodnie później, kiedy mówił, że przyznanie się kim był zmieniło go.

\- Chciałem tego, co ty miałeś – podejmuje i jego chłopak sztywnieje. – Wolności. I nareszcie mogę być tym kim jestem. Nie wycofam się. Nie schowam się. Mogę nie paradować z tęczową flagą na koszulce, ale nie zmieni to tego kim jestem – wyjaśnia. – I nie zmienię zdania. Nie… - waha się.

\- Nie chciałem na ciebie naciskać – mówi Magnus cicho. – Wiem jak trudno jest początkowo.

\- Jestem dorosły. Podejmuje decyzje. Powiedziałem rodzicom, zanim wiedziałem, że mam jakiekolwiek szanse u ciebie – przypomina mu. – Mogłem nie ogłosić tego wszystkim, ale powiedzenie moim rodzicom mogło skończyć się tragiczniej niż ogłoszenie tego w New York Timesie.

\- Nikt już nie drukuje i nie czyta ogłoszeń w gazetach – prycha Magnus.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Magnus nie mówi ani słowa przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy zaczynają całować się teraz, Chairman rezygnuje z jego kolan. Alec zawsze wiedział, że to mądry kot. Wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo przygniecenia na milę. Dlatego Alec nie ma problemu z tym, żeby obrócić się lekko w bok, układając się wygodniej na o wiele za małej dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn kanapie.

\- Szkoda, że nikt nie czyta ogłoszeń w gazetach, bo poszłoby szybciej – szepcze, kiedy łapią oddech.

Stykają się czołami. Magnus ma zamknięte oczy, ręce obwinięte wokół jego szyi i nogę przerzuconą przez jego biodro.

\- Szybciej? – pyta jego chłopak.

\- Wszyscy będą zdziwieni, że jesteśmy razem, kiedy pójdziemy na ten głupi bal mamy – wyjaśnia i Magnus sztywnieje w jego objęciach. – Nie wyglądam jak gej. Gdybym ogłosił wszystkim byłoby szybciej zamiast tłumaczenie każdemu z osobna kim jesteś i że tak, totalnie tak jesteśmy razem – wyjaśnia, zanim jego chłopakowi przyjdzie coś głupiego do głowy.

Magnus prycha i otwiera oczy, żeby spojrzeć na niego cierpko. Ma opuchnięte od pocałunków usta. Zamierza obejmować go całą noc. Ostatnio tak zasypiają i budzą się. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Jak wygląda gej? – pyta Magnus.

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje. – Chyba jak nie tak. I chyba jak nie Underhill, bo… - przełyka ciężko.

\- Ktoś ci coś powiedział? – pyta ostrożnie Magnus, obserwując go uważnie.

Potrząsa przecząco głową, bo to nie w tym rzecz.

\- Wszyscy są bardzo zdziwieni.

Magnus wydaje się rozumieć jakimś cudem. Cmoka go w nos, a potem z powrotem w usta, bo nie mogą przestać się całować. Uzależnił się od tej bliskości. Nie chodzi tylko o zapach skóry Magnusa czy smak jego ust. Uwielbia czuć go pod palcami. Na swoich kolanach. Pierś przy piersi. Długie nogi, kształtny tyłek i te cudowne mięśnie.

Szepty do późna, chociaż obaj powinni od dawna spać.

\- Pójdziesz w smokingu? – pyta Magnus. – Na bal – uściśla.

Przytakuje, bo to impreza tego typu.

\- Chciałbym, jeśli się oczywiście zgodzisz, na jakiś taki mały symbol… - urywa Magnus. – Kwiat albo poszetkę… Albo pasujące do siebie muszkę i krawat…

\- Tak – rzuca, zanim Magnus kończy.

\- Na takich imprezach ludzie się dość wrażliwi na coś podobnego…

\- Tak – powtarza, bo wie, że będą obserwowani bardzo uważnie.

Plotki o rozwodzie rodziców rozniosły się po mieście. Mama nie chciała iść sama, bo wiedziała z jakim przyjęciem się spotka. Isabelle miała się wybrać, ale czekała ją pierwsze z kilku szkoleń, na które zapisał ją Magnus. Jace nadal nie był w formie na długie godziny na stojąco w zatłoczonej Sali. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek nadawał się na takie imprezy.

\- Chyba świetnie nam idzie, kiedy jesteśmy szczerzy – podejmuje Magnus. – Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim? - pyta miękko.

Jakaś część Aleca jest o tym przekonana, ale wciąż wydaje mu się, że prosi o wiele. Magnus jest cierpliwy i wyrozumiały. Zawsze znajduje dla niego czas. Przeżył wiele przerw na kawę z Underhillem, który mu ewidentnie wadził i chociaż teraz było lepiej, faktycznie Alec dostrzega, że przeginał. Wychodzili we trzech wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko mógł zaprosić Andrew. Przyłapał się na tym, że chciał zabrać Underhilla do Magnusa, żeby ogadali tę starą sprawę, która chociaż nie spędzała mu snu z powiek, jednak stanowiła sporą intrygującą zagadkę. Magnus doceniłby łamigłówkę tego typu. Nie rozwiązywali niczego razem ostatnio, a wspólna praca sprawiała im przyjemność wcześniej.

\- O wszystkim – powtarza Magnus i patrzy na niego tak, jakby wiedział, że Alec coś ukrywa.

\- Jocelyn spytała mnie dlaczego migam się od rodzinnego obiadu – mówi w końcu.

Magnus krzywi się nieznacznie.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym…

\- Nie, nie – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Wiesz, że Jocelyn była zabójcą na zlecenie – podejmuje Bane. – Nie jest już, ale była.

\- Myślisz, że aresztowałbym ją? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie wiedziałem czy chcesz z nią siąść przy stole…

\- Przychodzę do jej baru kilka razy w tygodniu…

\- Tak, ale to coś innego niż poznanie jej jako członka mojej rodziny – mówi Magnus i uderza go w czym problem.

Nie rozmawiają o Asmodeuszu dopóki temat sam nie wypływa. Jak wtedy, gdy ojciec chrzestny pojawił w się w jego mieszkaniu i mu groził.

\- Znam Jocelyn – oznajmia mu. – I wiem o Ragnorze i Asmodeuszu. To są trzy całkiem odrębne tematy – dociera do niego nagle.

Magnus mruga, jakby wcześniej nie przeszło mu to przez myśl. Alec widzi to jednak całkiem wyraźnie. Znał Jocelyn przez lata. Czuł, że była niebezpieczna, ale było w niej dobro. Nie miała psychopatycznej osobowości. Nie zabijała dla przyjemności. A Clary była cholerną empatyczną artystką. Nikt, kto jest porąbanym złoczyńcą nie wychowuje swojego dziecka na chodzącego anioła.

\- Nie mam ochoty widywać twojego biologicznego ojca – rzuca, bo to prawda. – Jeśli będę musiał, pójdę na śniadanie do niego i przedstawię się jako twój partner. Możemy jechać razem na jedno z tych obligatoryjnych śniadań…

\- Nie chcę cię w to wciągać – wtrąca Magnus.

\- Rozumiem. Dlatego mówię, że mogę. Nie, że muszę. Musimy – poprawia się. – Lubię Ragnora. Chyba. Jest sarkastyczny. I trochę dupkowaty…

Magnus śmieje się lekko.

\- Jocelyn to trochę… Trudno nazwać ją… - urywa.

\- Jocelyn to rodzina – pomaga mu Magnus. – Nauczyłem się tego nie nazywać.

\- Chcę poznać twoją rodzinę – mówi.

\- Więc ty mnie zapraszasz na randkę, a ja cię na paskudny obiad Jocelyn, bo ona nie potrafi gotować – podsumowuje Magnus.

Alec uśmiecha się do niego, bo to wyszło lepiej niż sądził.

***  
  
Underhill zerka na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy stawia ostatnią kropkę w raporcie. Magnus zaprosił ich na kawę. Obu. Docenia starania swojego chłopaka. Magnus wydaje się o wiele przyjaźniej nastawiony do Underhilla teraz, kiedy wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Inaczej zarządza też czasem, więc mają codziennie chwilę albo dwie tylko dla siebie. Nawet jeśli chodzi tylko o sam pocałunek na dzień dobry.

\- Zaprosiłeś go na randkę – odgaduje jego partner.

Przeklina to, że są detektywami. Underhill jest naprawdę dobry. Albo Alec słabo kryje się ze swoimi emocjami, co jest równie prawdopodobne. Izzy twierdziła, że szczęście promieniowało z każdej komórki jego ciała.

\- Zaprosiłem go na randkę – przyznaje. – I zgodził się.

Underhill przewraca oczami, jakby tego ostatniego nie musiał dodawać. Spotykał się z Magnusem, ale potwierdzenie tego faktu w jakiejkolwiek formie zawsze będzie go cieszyć. Zamierza zapraszać Bane’a na kolejne randki, bo uwielbia te małe uśmiechy, które pojawiają się na twarzy jego chłopaka, kiedy wychodzi poza swoją strefę komfortu i ryzykuje.

\- Kiedy wychodzicie? – pyta Underhill.

\- W piątek.

Zerka na Underhilla, bo jakimś cudem plotkują. Nie wierzy, że faktycznie rozmawia w ten sposób z kimkolwiek. Magnus nie miał nic przeciwko takim konwersacjom, odkąd do niego dotarło, że Underhill to pierwszy jego przyjaciel spoza rodziny. Uwielbiał Izzy i Jace’a, ale nie mógł z nimi pogadać o wszystkim.

Underhill był dorosły. Dojrzały. Szanowali się. Mieli inny rodzaj relacji. Potrzebował kogoś, kto rozumiał go na tym podłożu i jednocześnie nie drwił z niego szczeniacko. A potrafił żartować, kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała.

Z Underhillem po prostu łatwo się rozmawiało.

\- Powinienem kupić kwiaty? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Jeśli Magnus lubi – mówi Underhill.

Nie przypomina sobie niczego takiego w mieszkaniu Magnusa, co rozwiązuje jeden problem. Nie zna się na kwiatach. Musiałby spytać Izzy o zdanie, bo nie chciałby wybrać nudnych róż. Kiedyś kupi kwiaty Magnusowi, ale jakoś nie pasowały mu do tej kolacji. Wybrał już koszulę i marynarkę. Zrobił próbę generalną, układając włosy wieczorem. Wyglądał odrobinę bardziej rozrywkowo niż zwykle.

\- Odsuwam krzesło? 

Underhill uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Nie musisz się tak denerwować. Jesteś jednym z tych szczęściarzy, którzy wychodzą na randkę z kimś, kogo dobrze znają. Jesteście już razem – uświadamia go Underhill.

\- Jestem szczęściarzem – przyznaje. – Magnusowi spodoba się odsuwanie krzesła.

Instynkt podpowiada mu, że to dobry ruch. Chce być szarmancki. Uprzejmy. Wykazać się. Jest podekscytowany ich randką. Dłonie trochę mu się pocą jak przy ich pierwszych spotkaniach, kiedy nie wiedział jak się całować i czego Magnus od niego oczekiwał. Planowali wyjść na kolację i wrócić do mieszkania Magnusa. Miał zostać na noc. Nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni, ale przejmował się, bo czuł, że to ważne dla nich obu.

\- To trochę próba generalna – mówi.

Underhill zerka na niego pytająco.

\- Mama zaprosiła nas na imprezę. Jakiś bal – wyjaśnia. – Idziemy razem. Ja i Magnus.

\- Nigdy nie wyszliście publicznie – odgaduje Underhill.

\- Odznaczono nas, ale…

Nie spotykali się wtedy na tyle długo, żeby całować się na oczach całego miasta. Nawet gdyby byli małżeństwem, Alec nie zamierzał zaliczać pierwszej bazy w jakimkolwiek publicznym miejscu. Chciał jednak, żeby zauważono, że są razem.

\- Na pewno kolacja się uda – uspokaja go Underhill. – Jeśli nie, mogę zadzwonić do ciebie w połowie. Udasz, że mamy sprawę… - urywa, widząc jego minę. – Żartowałem. Uda się. Będzie świetnie, Alec. Dawno nie widziałem dwójki tak zakochanych w sobie ludzi…

Otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale coś zaczyna go dławić. Ciepłe uczucie w jego klatce piersiowej, którego nie umiał zidentyfikować, mogło nosić jednak nazwę i Underhill tak po prostu ją wypowiedział. Jakby to było oczywiste dla wszystkich wokół.

Nie panikuje, trochę mu jednak dziwnie.

***  
  
Izzy przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, kiedy wpada do niej do mieszkania, uprzedzając zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Odkąd Jace mieszkał z mama, najczęściej poza pracą widywali się tam. Prawie zapomniał jak bardzo ekscentryczne było mieszkanie Izzy. Zbierała publikacje naukowe, próbki i ciekawostki w słoikach, których zawartości nie chciał poznać. Magnus miał podobne tendencje, ale jego mieszkanie było bardzo stonowane. Mniej jak lokum szalonego naukowca, a bardziej jak małe muzeum pamiątek z podróży. Aleja wspomnień rodzinnych.

W ich mieszkaniach brakowało wspólnych zdjęć. Uderza go to teraz.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta Izzy, marszcząc brwi.

\- Mówiłaś, że jeśli będę chciał pogadać… - zaczyna ostrożnie.

Izzy poważnieje niemal natychmiast, próbując powstrzymać swój entuzjazm. Naprawdę powinni więcej razem rozmawiać, ale słowa nie przychodzą mu łatwo. Rozważał Jace’a, ale wymowne milczenie nie rozwiązywało kłopotów. Piwa się mógł napić również sam. Był przekonany zresztą, że Jace kochał Clary, ale w życiu nie przyzna tego publicznie. Nie, żeby on zamierzał wywrzaskiwać swoje uczucia.

Po prostu chciał pewności.

\- Skąd wiesz… - urywa, bo dociera do niego nagle, że to nie z Izzy powinien rozmawiać.

Jeśli ktokolwiek miał usłyszeć, że kocha Magnusa, to właśnie Magnus. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili się trochę myli i to nie całkiem to. Jest na dobrej drodze do tego, żeby wpaść po uszy i nigdy się nie wygrzebać. Robi mu się goręcej na wspomnienie o swoim chłopaku. Serce bije mu odrobinę szybciej i jego ciało wypełnia ciepło, co nie ma nic wspólnego z podnieceniem, bo to już przeżył, a oni ostatnio nie robili nic prócz całowania.

\- Skąd wiesz, kiedy jest dobry moment, żeby… no wiesz… - wyjąkuje, bo jest jedna rzecz, z którą Izzy może mu pomóc.

Siostra patrzy na niego jednak, jakby kompletnie nie rozumiała.

\- Dwójka ludzi – podrzuca.

\- Mówisz o seksie?! – wyrywa się Izzy podniesionym tonem i spogląda na niego w czystym szoku. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty i Magnus nie… - urywa. – Nie, żeby to było coś złego. Po prostu trochę niespodziewanego. Jeśli wy totalnie nie, to…

\- My nie – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Chyba czekamy na dobry moment – przyznaje.

Izzy otwiera usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie padają żadne słowa. Tak dla odmiany akurat wtedy, kiedy potrzebuje zapełnić tę ciszę. Odnosi wrażenie, że jego siostra jest tak wzruszona, że zaraz się popłacze, ale nie ma pojęcia jak ją powstrzymać.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, ale to ten rodzaj przyjemnego zaskoczenia – mówi w końcu Izzy. – Myślisz, że to jest dobry moment? – pyta go.

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje. – Dlatego… - urywa.

\- Ja ci tego nie powiem. To wiesz tylko ty. Tylko wy – poprawia się Izzy. – Wiem, że nie spotykałeś się z wieloma… Jak wcześniej…

Czuje, że jego policzki płonął. To jednak był cholerny błąd. Jace przynajmniej wiedział, że Alec nigdy z nikim nie był. Mogli udawać, że tego wielkiego słonia nie było. Mieli podobną tolerancję na syndrom wyparcia. Jeśli musieliby, nie zauważyliby asteroidy, która uderzyłaby w ich planecie. Nie, żeby mieli szansę przetrwać. Po prostu nie wiedzieliby od czego zginęli.

\- Właśnie chodzi o to, że ja nie… - urywa i patrzy wymownie na Izzy.

Do siostry dociera po sekundzie czego nie mówi.

\- Magnus to twój pierwszy – wyrywa się jej. – Nie jest inaczej niż w związkach hetero – zapewnia go.

\- No cóż. Ja nie ogólnie.

Oczy Izzy robią się naprawdę wielkie. Chwilę milczą. Zastanawia się czy nie wyjść, ale siostra obejmuje go ciasno ramionami, zanim zdąża się strategicznie wycofać. Łatwiej jest teraz mu przyjąć ten uścisk. Utonąć w nim. Chyba nie ucieka po raz pierwszy i Izzy chyba czuje też, że coś się zmieniło, bo głaska go po plecach, zamiast zaciskać na jego swetrze palce.

Wcześniej się wzdrygał. Kpili z Jace’em i wycofywali się, żeby w ciszy wmówić sobie, że nic się nie stało.

To ciepłe uczucie w nim to na pewno miłość.

\- Zadam ci kilka pytań – zaczyna Izzy. – Nie musisz odpowiadać, ale może będą pomocne.

Kiwa głową, bo jest tak zdenerwowany, że coś zaciska się boleśnie na jego krtani.

\- Magnus wie?

\- Tak.

\- Podejrzewałam, że dlatego czekacie na dobry moment, ale dobrze mieć potwierdzenie – rzuca Izzy. – Ufasz mu?

\- Poważnie? – prycha.

\- Dobra. Rozmawialiście o seksie? – rzuca jego siostra i to już jest trudniejsza piłka.

\- Tak.

Czerwieni się. Jak on bardzo nienawidzi tego, że nadal się rumieni.

\- Czy chcesz tego? – pyta Izzy. – Czy chcesz tego z Magnusem teraz?

Zamiera, bo w jego głowie niemal natychmiast pojawia się odpowiedź. I jest przerażony jak nigdy, bo chociaż dotykał Magnusa i wie czego się spodziewać, odsuwał się dotąd. Magnus mu to wytknął podczas kłótni, ale nie wrócili do tego później. Jak zwykle Magnus dawał mu przestrzeń. Zapewnił go nawet, że seks nie był dla niego ważny. I Aleca uderza nagle, że przestali dążyć w tym kierunku, co jest ogromnym niedopatrzeniem, bo on chce seksu. Chce kochać się z Magnusem.

\- Dzięki – rzuca.

Izzy uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Wiesz, że lubiłam Magnusa wcześniej – mówi jego siostra. – Ale teraz lubię go jeszcze bardziej. Jest dobry dla ciebie. Ty jesteś dobry dla niego.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz…

\- Niewiele osób jest w stanie przejrzeć go. Spojrzeć na niego inaczej niż przez pryzmat podrywacza, którym się wydaje – wyjaśnia mu Izzy. – Ty go tak nie traktujesz. Twoje zaufanie wiele dla niego znaczy.

\- Muszę wyjść – oznajmia jej.

\- Tak, tak. Powiedziałam dwa zdania za wiele – prycha Izzy. – Musicie przestać mieć z Jace’em emocjonalne zatwardzenie, bo… - nie słyszy końca, bo drzwi zamykają się za nim.

***  
  
Kiedy całuje Magnusa następnego dnia rano, możliwe, że nadal jest trochę roztrzęsiony.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Bane.

Nie jest w stanie zmusić się do tego, żeby przestać go obejmować. A znajdują się w bardzo publicznym laboratorium i chociaż zapewne o tej porze wejdzie tutaj tylko Izzy, po wczorajszej rozmowie nie chce jej spotkać. Uświadomiła mu zbyt wiele. Nie robiłaby nieodpowiednich uwag. O tym jest przekonany. Sama świadomość jednak tego, że wiedziała, sprawiała, że stawa się tylko bardziej zdenerwowany.

Chciał z Magnusem wszystkiego, co tylko mógł mieć.

\- Przyjadę po ciebie jutro przed siódmą – mówi, chociaż umawiali się już wcześniej.

\- Clary wybiera się na wycieczkę poza miasto z Simonem. Obiecała nas nie obudzić, ale nie wierzę jej – ostrzega go lojalnie Magnus.

Kiwa głową, bo nie spodziewa się niczego innego. Clary jak na kogoś tak niewielkiego, robiła sporo hałasu. Widział ją w akcji, kiedy Jace chciał odstawić swoje leki przeciwbólowe, twierdząc, że ich nie potrzebuje. Lekarz przepisywał mu je nadal z jakiegoś powodu. Mięśnie wciąż dawały o sobie znać. Szczególnie po parugodzinnej intensywnej rehabilitacji, której był poddawany.

To nie był czas na zgrywanie bohatera.

\- Nie chcę jutro niczego robić – rzuca.

Magnus marszczy brwi, jakby przez chwilę nie nadążał. A potem spina się. Nie o taką reakcję Alecowi chodziło.

\- Nie musimy… Wychodzimy na randkę, ale nie oczekuję… Czy jakoś dałem ci do zrozumienia... – zaczyna Magnus pospiesznie.

\- Nie dałeś mi dokończyć – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Chcę jutro iść z tobą na randkę i miło spędzić czas. I wrócić do ciebie, i cię objąć, kiedy będziemy kładli się do łóżka. Po prostu chciałem to powiedzieć.

\- Mówisz zawsze najcudowniejsze rzeczy, Alexandrze – oznajmia mu Magnus z lekkim ciepłym uśmiechem. – Nie mogę się doczekać naszej randki.

Prześladujące go wcześniej uczucie wraca. Ciepło rozlewa się po całej jego klatce piersiowej. Kiedy obejmuje Magnusa teraz, ma w nosie czy ktokolwiek wejdzie. Na szczęście to tylko Meliorn, który spogląda na nich z politowaniem.

Zastanawia się czy nie zachowuje się jak desperat, ale w takim razie jest ich dwóch, bo Magnus uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, kiedy odbiera go z mieszkania.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie – mówi.

\- Ty również niczego sobie – odpowiada Magnus.

Szczerzą się obaj. Możliwe, że nabawił się nadciśnienia, bo czuje jak krew przepływa przez jego ciało. Jego serce bije dość szybko. Musi wytrzeć dłonie o spodnie, które za bardzo nawet nie chłonął wilgoci.

Czuje się tak, jakby przebywał w surrealistycznej rzeczywistości. Otwiera dla niego drzwi, odsuwa krzesło. Magnus wydaje się coraz bardziej zadowolony, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego traktowania, a Alec po prostu chce dać mu wszystko. Cokolwiek ma do zaoferowania. O Magnusa powinno się zabiegać. Jego uwaga i czas były cenne. Alec walczył o nawet niewielkie uśmiechy wcześniej i jakoś później to zaniedbał. Nie zamierzał popełniać tego błędu ponownie.

Kelner zapala świece przy ich niewielkim stoliku. Nie waha się ani chwili, zanim kładzie dłoń na ręce Magnusa, ściskając ją lekko. Nikt się na nich nie gapi, czego się obawiał początkowo. Z drugiej strony ten wieczór był idealny. Miałby to i tak gdzieś.

\- Wybierz wino – prosi, bo kompletnie nie zna się na alkoholu.

Magnus zerka przelotnie na kartę, podając jakąś nazwę. Kelner znika tak szybko i dyskretnie jak się pojawił. I zostają sami w swoim małym bąblu.

\- Intuicja podpowiada mi, że nic nie znacząca rozmowa z tobą, raczej się nie powiedzieć – rzuca Magnus, zaskakując go lekko. – Na pierwszej randce przeważnie gada się o niczym. My jednak robimy wszystko kompletnie od tyłu – przypomina mu.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- Mnie również – mówi Magnus i wzrusza ramionami, zanim łączy ponownie ich palce. - Bardzo długo nie byłem na randce – oznajmia mu nagle.

\- Żartujesz? – wyrywa mu się. – Jesteś…

\- Jestem z tobą – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Sądziłem, że nie zaufam nikomu po tym, co się stało. Otworzyłeś mnie na ludzi. Na siebie – uściśla.

Alec otwiera usta, ale nie wie jak zareagować. Z pewnością to nie jest gadka o niczym. Znają się jednak tak dobrze, że rozmowa o pogodzie byłaby obraźliwa w ich przypadku.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta wprost.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko, z błyskiem w oku, który tak uwielbia, bo to oznacza kłopoty. Magnus ma talent do odpowiada na proste pytania w tak flirciarski sposób, że zostawia go czerwieniącego się i bez słów. Jego brak doświadczenia to jedno. Podejrzewa jednak, że niezależnie od tego, co kiedykolwiek zrobią w łóżku, Magnus zawsze znajdzie sposób na to, żeby sprowokować jego rumieniec. Nie jest to też aż takie trudne.

\- Ciebie – odpowiada Magnus.

Nie musi nawet mrugać porozumiewawczo.

\- A czegoś specyficznego? – ryzykuje.

Magnus przygląda mu się dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie rozgryzał w czym rzecz. Pytanie nie ma drugiego dna.

\- Zawsze czekasz na to, co ja zdecyduję albo to, czego ja chcę – wyjaśnia.

\- Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać…

\- Wiem, że chcesz mnie dotknąć – wchodzi mu w słowo.

I jeśli się nie myli, Magnus chyba zaczyna się czerwienić.

\- Nie zaprosiłeś mnie na obiad do Jocelyn, bo założyłeś z góry, że nie będę chciał iść – podejmuje, bo nie zamierza wcale gadać o seksie przy tych otaczających ich ludziach.

Chociaż w zasadzie biorąc pod uwagę to jak zareagował Magnus, może kiedyś powinien spróbować.

\- Cały czas robimy to, czego ja chcę – ciągnie.

Ma nadzieję, że Magnus rozumie, co pragnie przekazać, ale słowa zawsze są niedoskonałe, kiedy opuszczają jego usta.

\- Jeśli coś ci przeszkadza… Jeśli czegoś chcesz, chciałbym wiedzieć – mówi najklarowniej jak potrafi.

Uśmiech Magnusa wydaje się o wiele delikatniejszy. Jego oczy nadal błyszczą, ale nie w ten ekscytujący sposób, który sprowadza nieunikniony flirt. Splatają palce, kiedy kelner wraca z butelką wina. Powinni zamówić, a żaden z nich nie otworzył kart z daniami. Alec nie jest nawet jakoś wyjątkowo głodny.

\- Mogę wybrać coś dla ciebie, jeśli chcesz – proponuje Magnus, co wydaje się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. – A jeśli chodzi o to, czego ja chcę. Chcę ciebie, w jakiejkolwiek formie mogę cię mieć. Jakkolwiek pozwolisz mi się mieć – wyjaśnia Magnus spoglądając na niego całkiem poważnie. – Nigdy nie byłeś w związku. Mogę poczekać. Mogę czekać tak długo jak tego potrzebujesz…

\- Nie możesz przedkładać mnie ponad siebie – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Nie mówię o… - urywa sugestywnie. – Mówię o tym, że denerwował cię Underhill, ale nie powiedziałeś ani słowa.

Magnus wydaje się rozumieć nareszcie w czym rzecz. Spogląda na niego trochę inaczej, zastanawiając się dłużej nad odpowiedzią. Alec cierpliwie czeka, bo to jeden z tematów, do których musieli wrócić. Z rozmową mógłby poczekać na inny dzień, ale Magnus wydawał się ostatnio doceniać bardziej ich szczere konwersacje niż puste żarty. Potrafili się razem śmiać, ale nie na tym budowali ten związek. A on chciał dzisiejszą randką pokazać jak bardzo poważny jest na ich temat.

\- Wylatuję do Chicago za dwa tygodnie. Znowu przesunięto rozprawę – podejmuje Magnus nagle. – Jest weekendowa konferencja tydzień później. Moi koledzy czasem zabierają swoje żony…

\- Z przyjemnością z tobą pojadę – mówi.

Magnus ściska jego dłoń odrobinę mocniej.

\- Mógłbyś czasem wpaść do mnie, kiedy będzie Ragnor. Chciałbym, żebyście się trochę poznali – dodaje Magnus.

\- Podaj czas i adres – żartuje.

Magnus odpręża się dość zauważalnie i kiedy patrzy na niego teraz, Alec przestaje oddychać. Może to światło świec, ale oczy Magnusa błyszczą intensywnie. Bane rzadko ukrywa swoje emocje, ale on też nie jest jakoś specjalnie dobry w nazywaniu ich czy rozpoznawaniu. Zna z autopsji jedynie różne formy złości.

Kelner wraca zapisać ich zamówienia.

\- Underhill jest twoim przyjacielem – podejmuje Magnus po chwili. – Chciałbym go lepiej poznać. Tylko nie chcę znowu widywać się z nim po kilka razy w tygodniu.

\- Może podwójna randka? – proponuje.

\- Underhill ma kogoś? – dziwi się Magnus.

\- Nie, ale pomyślałem, że może masz jakiegoś kolegę – waha się.

Magnus zaczyna się śmiać. Cała jego twarz promienieje.

\- Alexandrze, czy ty zamierzasz swatać swojego kolegę z pracy? – pyta Magnus z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteśmy odważni i wtrącamy się do cudzego życia, bo jesteśmy w związku, czyż nie?

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Podoba mu się to jak Magnus o nich mówi. Powinni zacząć rozglądać się za pasującymi muszkami. Zielony wydaje się dobry kolorem dla nich obu. Jednocześnie w ciemnym odcieniu nie będzie zbytnio odstawał od tego, co Alec normalnie wybrałby dla siebie.

\- Najpierw daj mi poznać go odrobinę lepiej – prosi Magnus. – Jeśli umówię go z jakimś moim kolegą, naprawdę będę go częściej widywać.

\- Czyli odnowiłeś swoje nowojorskie kontakty? – upewnia się.

\- Wiele osób wyjechało, ale kilku moich znajomych pracuje w laboratoriach tutaj. Tracisz kontakt, kiedy niespecjalnie chcesz go utrzymywać po studiach – tłumaczy mu Magnus. – Raczej widujemy się na oficjalnej stopie. Kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie miałeś nigdy przyjaciela spoza rodziny, zdałem sobie sprawę, że podobnie jest ze mną. Zawsze miałem Ragnora, Jocelyn i Clary – wyjaśnia.

\- Trochę masz Izzy – waha się.

\- Tak, ale za bardzo z nią nie porozmawiać o tobie – prycha Magnus. – Osiadłem w Nowym Jorku. Może faktycznie czas poszukać przyjaciół. A przynajmniej się nie odcinać od ludzi. W pracy muszę zachować profesjonalny dystans, na ile to możliwe. I tak sporo osób sobie plotkuje, za co serdecznie muszę podziękować Camille.

\- Wydzwania do ciebie nadal? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- Już nie. Nie odbierałem, więc w końcu odpuściła. Wziąłem sobie do serca to, co powiedziałeś – przyznaje Magnus. – Trudno było z początku, bo przez długi czas była wszystkim, co znałem. Wiem teraz jednak, że byłem w sporym błędzie.

Spogląda na niego zaskoczony, bo chyba się jednak pogubił.

\- Teraz wiem jak powinien wyglądać związek – uściśla Magnus, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – I to co łączyło mnie z nią, było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co my mamy.

Słyszy te słowa w swojej głowie, kiedy prawie trzy godziny później kładą się do łóżka. Chairman decyduje się zająć miejsce w nogach łóżka, co jest niespodziewane, ale biedny kot próbuje się dopasować do dodatku do mieszkania. Docenia to, że jest zaakceptowany przez najważniejszego lokatora.

Magnus gasi światło. Słyszy jak Bane wierci się, ściągając soczewki. Jakoś nie mogą się ułożyć. Zderzają się lekko, kiedy obaj próbują się objąć. Ze względów logistycznych jest to niemożliwe. Sądząc po syku, Chairman Meow oberwał, więc stracą przywileje. Nie wie co tej diaboliczny kot wymyśli, ale na pewno nic przyjemnego.

W końcu obejmuje Magnusa ramieniem i obraca się na plecy, ciągnąc Bane’za za sobą. Magnus ląduje na jego klatce piersiowej z uchem przy jego sercu, z nogą między jego udami. Jego satynowa piżama jest tak delikatna, że przesuwa palcami po materiale kilka razy, zanim przyzwyczaja się do wrażenia. Minęła cała wieczność od tej podróżny w skrzyni. Nadal nie wie co Magnus zrobił z tym pudłem.

\- To jest w porządku? – pyta Bane nagle.

Alec przez chwilę nie wie o co chodzi, zanim orientuje się, że Magnus kładzie dłoń płasko na jego klatce piersiowej. Przesuwa palcami po jego kręconych włosach, ciągnąc lekko, ale nie boleśnie. Przypomina to bardziej niespieszną nie wymuszoną pieszczotę.

\- Chcesz jutro wrócić do słoika? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie musimy…

\- Wiem. Pytam czy chcesz – rzuca w ciemność. – Ja chcę.

Magnus bierze głębszy wdech i wtula się w niego mocniej. Zaczyna odrobinę odważniej przesuwać palcami po jego skórze. Jego dotyk jest kojący.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć twoje oczy – mówi, bo czuje się dzisiaj wyjątkowo odważny.

Magnus sztywnieje niemal natychmiast, ale spodziewał się tego.

\- Jeśli mi pozwolisz – dodaje.

Cisza, która zapada tym razem, nie jest przyjemna. Nie zamierza jednak niczego ukrywać.

\- Wiesz jak wyglądają. Widziałeś Asmodeusza – przypomina mu Magnus.

\- Wiem jak wyglądają oczy Asmodeusza, ale nie twoje. Wiem, że to delikatny temat. Nie mówię, że dzisiaj. Chciałbym po prostu kiedykolwiek…

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego chciałbyś…

\- Twoje oczy w soczewkach są nie tak – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie tak? – prycha Magnus. – Zapewniam cię, że w soczewkach są bardzo tak.

Nie może nie westchnąć przeciągle.

\- Kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem – podejmuje. – Pomyślałem, że nie jesteś realny, bo wszystko związane z tobą było… Zjawiskiem.

\- Zjawiskiem – powtarza po nim Magnus.

\- Mężczyźni są przystojni. Ty jesteś zjawiskowy. Jesteś… jesteś perfekcyjny. Doskonały w tym jak oryginalny jesteś. Tylko twoje oczy były… - urywa. – Są nie tak. Kiedy mi powiedziałeś o soczewkach, nie byłem nawet tak bardzo zaskoczony.

\- Jakikolwiek obraz ci się nie uroił…

\- Nie mam wyobrażeń – przerywa mu. – I chciałbym tylko, żebyś to rozważył. Nie zmuszam cię. Jeśli nie zdecydujesz się kiedykolwiek ściągnąć soczewek przy mnie, uszanuję to. Po prostu, jeśli chciałbyś kiedyś… - urywa.

Magnus odrywa się od niego i żałuje, że się w ogóle odezwał. W ciemności nie mogą się zobaczyć. Magnus jest tak blisko, że czuje jego oddech na policzku.

\- Nie chodzi o… - zaczyna Bane. – Wyglądają dokładnie jak te mojego biologicznego ojca. I widziałem jakie zrobiły na tobie wrażenie.

\- Nie mogą być takie same – nie zgadza się. – Kiedy się śmiejesz, pojawia się takim błysk… Widać go w soczewkach.

\- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz – wzdycha Magnus.

\- Kiedy Ragnor zastrzelił Morgensterna, leżałem na betonowej posadzce patrząc prosto w jego martwe oczy – mówi i Magnus spina się.

Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Alec nie miewał już nieprzyjemnych snów. Wracanie do tego nie miało sensu. Terapeuta zresztą kazał mu tego nie rozpamiętywać.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Jonathan Morgenstern był bratem Clary. Przyrodnim – uściśla. – Nadal jednak bratem. Kiedy groził mi bronią, nie myślałem o tym. Nie było między nimi żadnego podobieństwa. Kiedy jednak leżał martwy naprzeciwko mojej twarzy… - urywa. – Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Jego niebieskie głęboko osadzone w bladej twarzy oczy, były szeroko otwarte. Wyglądały jak oczy Clary – mówi. – Miałem koszmary, że to Clary leżała naprzeciwko mnie jeszcze długo później.

\- Alec…

\- Dlatego wiem, że nawet jeśli macie taki sam kolor oczu, na pewno nie będą takie same – ciągnie dalej. – Clary nie ma oczu mordercy. Mogli dzielić cześć genetyki… - waha się przy terminie. – Ale winisz ją za to?

Czuje jak Magnus głęboko oddycha.

\- Proszę tylko, żebyś to rozważył. Ja też chcę ciebie. Cokolwiek mi pozwolisz – mówi.

***  
  
Clary budzi go następnego dnia, kiedy zbiera się na wycieczkę. Najchętniej naciągnąłby poduszkę na twarz, ale nie ma jak się poruszyć. Magnus nadal leży w jego objęciach. Jest mu ciepło i idealnie. Gdyby jeszcze Clary przestała tak głośno robić sobie śniadanie. Stara się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy budzi się przed Magnusem. To się może więcej w jego życiu nie powtórzyć. Nie jest rannym ptaszkiem. W zasadzie wołami z łóżka się go nie wyciągnie o tej porze.

Korzysta z okazji. Ma chwilę, żeby przyjrzeć się Magnusowi. Bez makijażu, z zamkniętymi oczami, śpiący, wygląda na spokojnego jak nigdy. Ma ochotę obudzić go pocałunkami.

\- Która jest godzina? – mruczy Magnus, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr.

\- Myślałem, że śpisz.

\- Gapisz się bardzo intensywnie – prycha Magnus. – A Clary zaraz sobie pójdzie. Na szczęście przyjeżdża po nią mama Simona.

Całuje go w czoło, okrywa szczelniej pościelą, która zsunęła się jakoś podczas snu. Nie wie kiedy zasypia. Ponownie budzą go dźwięki z kuchni, ale pora jest o wiele bardziej odpowiednia. Nienawidzi poranków, ale w takim wydaniu są o wiele łatwiej mu się pogodzić z tym, że dzień już nastał. Nadal trudno mu się podnieść, ale zapach kawy wabi go do siebie.

Magnus podaje mu zresztą swój kubek, kiedy tylko pojawia się w kuchni.

Nie umyka mu, że jego chłopak ma swoje soczewki założone, ale jakoś mniej go to tym razem kłopocze.

***  
  
W końcu musi zmierzyć się z Izzy. Natyka się na nią w laboratorium, co jest całkiem logiczne, odkąd to jej miejsce pracy, a oni mają sprawę. Underhill towarzyszy mu tym razem, pochylając się nad raportem z Magnusem, który cierpliwie wyjaśnia swoją nową jeszcze nieopatentowaną metodę ustalania wzrostu sprawcy. Mają już opracowany wzór, więc nie musieli pożyczać żadnego krawężnika.

Izzy patrzy na niego dość wymownie, a potem na Magnusa, który jest pogrążony w swoim małym wykładzie.

Potrząsa przecząco głową, bo tylko tyle ma do powiedzenia. Izzy wydaje się zaskoczona, ale kiedy uśmiecha się do niego, robi to jakoś ciepło. Jakby na twarzy miał wypisane jak bardzo mu zależy. Nie chce się z tym na razie afiszować. Jakoś wyjątkowo ze swoimi uczuciami nie zamierza się też ukrywać.

Magnus i Underhill są całkiem nieświadomi ich bezsłownej wymiany zdań. I lepiej, żeby tak to zostało.

\- Powinniśmy mieć coś więcej popołudniem, kiedy przejdziemy przez próbki. Natrafiliśmy na kilka ciekawych substancji – ciągnie Magnus.

\- Zawęzimy obszar? – rzuca, przypominając sobie niejasno jak było ze sprawą Morgensterna.

Na pewno teraz zwróci na to o wiele baczniejszą uwagę.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę stężenie ołowiu, zakładamy jakiś mocno industrialny teren – mówi Magnus.

\- Potrzebujemy jednak sprawdzić o jakim stężeniu mówimy oraz czy nie występują substancje towarzyszące – wtrąca się Izzy. – Jeśli nasze podejrzenia się sprawdzą, podamy wam adres fabryki.

Underhill spogląda na nich z niedowierzaniem.

\- Panno Lightwood, proszę nie odbierać naszym dzielnym detektywom ich zajęcia – karci ją lekko Magnus z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Niech dedukują.

\- My potwierdzamy – dopowiada za niego Izzy.

\- Podacie nam adres podejrzanego – upewnia się Underhill bardzo powoli.

\- Podamy okolicę, w której przebywał przed atakiem – uściśla Magnus. – Kamerami, świadkami, tropami zajmujecie się sami.

Underhill wydaje się nadal być pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Magnus jest dobry. Alec wiedział o tym od pierwszego dnia, ale miło wiedzieć, że nie tylko on tak uważa. Maia i Dot, jeśli mają wybór, podrzucają swoje próbki do Bane’a. Russell trzyma się jednak od niego z daleka, zapewne z powodów prywatnych. Chociaż jest przekonany, że Magnus traktowałby analizy dla niego z równą uwagą. Jego chłopak po prostu był profesjonalistą.

\- Miłego spaceru – krzyczy za nimi Magnus, kiedy wychodzą na korytarz z raportem w dłoni.

Czeka ich kilka pomniejszych przesłuchań świadków, co zajmie resztę dnia. Mają większość adresów w notatnikach, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie spodziewa się zbyt wiele po tych rozmowach. Włamania ściągnęły na siebie ich uwagę dopiero, kiedy dodatkowo pobito jednego z miejscowych przedsiębiorców, po tym jak obrabowano jego sklep. Przekazano im sprawę bardzo szybko i Alec dostrzegał kolejny wzór. Niewiele dowodów, nikt niczego nie widział. Sprawy wyglądały na całkiem przypadkowe i niepowiązane gdyby nie sposób, w jaki obchodzono zabezpieczenia.

Ktoś albo chciał go załatwić, albo przetestować. Nie byli pieprzonymi cudotwórcami.

\- Wiem, że dopraszałem się czegoś ciekawego po powrocie, ale… - urywa.

\- Nie oceniaj sprawy, zanim się w nią wdrożysz – radzi mu Underhill. – Chociaż przyznam, że po grubości akt, faktycznie czeka nas dużo chodzenia. Mam nadzieję, że założyłeś wygodne buty.

Prycha, bo nie jest Izzy. W każdej parze, którą posiada można biegać. Dotąd sądził, że męskie obuwie jest zawsze wygodne i przystosowane do każdych warunków, ale widząc kolekcję Magnusa, zaczyna mieć wątpliwości. Izzy i Clary gadały o tych butach godzinami. Nie miał nawet pojęcia gdzie jego chłopak je zamawiał, bo na pewno nie pochodziły ze standardowych działów sieci handlowych.

\- Magnus chodzi na obcasach. Znaczy nie całkiem jak Izzy… Tylko na takich wyższych… - urywa. – Nie wiem dlaczego. Nie jest niski.

Underhill unosi brew, czekając aż Alec skończy. Nie ma wiele więcej do dodania.

\- Zakładam, że nosi je z tego samego powodu, dla którego robi to twoja siostra – odpowiada Underhill, na pytanie którego nie zadał.

\- Wątpię, żeby Magnus groził komukolwiek, że wbije mu swoje szpilki w jądra – stwierdza.

Underhill zamiera, wyglądając na kompletnie przerażającego.

\- Rozważaliście może terapię rodzinną? – rzuca jego partner.

\- Izzy nie powiedziałaby tak do nikogo, gdyby jej nie prowokowano. A jeśli ktoś ją prowokuje i zaczepia, to jego wina – mówi.

Underhill się spina i kiedy spogląda na niego teraz, wygląda niemal przepraszająco.

\- Masz rację. Nie pomyślałem o tym w tym kontekście – przyznaje ostrożnie jego partner.

\- Nie masz rodzeństwa – odgaduje, bo trudno nie dostrzec jak Underhill ich obserwuje za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawia z Izzy. – I jesteś facetem. Nam jest jednak trochę łatwiej. Izzy potrafi się jednak bronić.

\- Starszy brat nauczył ją jak skopywać tyłki? – upewnia się Underhill.

\- Obaj starsi bracia – rzuca i nie może się nie wyszczerzyć wrednie.

Isabelle wygląda na bezbronną w swoich szpilkach, ale widział ją w akcji parokrotnie. Oczywiście mogła poczekać ten ułamek sekundy, żeby to on reagował na niechciane zaczepki, ale nigdy tego nie robiła. Broniła się sama doskonale. Nie potrzebowała faceta, który będzie za nią łaził jak rycerz na białym koniu. Dobrze ją wyuczyli, ale to z ich treningów nie przyszłoby nic, gdyby nie jej osobowość.

Izzy w odróżnieniu od Magnusa pociągnęłaby za spust, gdyby była do tego zmuszona.

\- Więc tak wszelki wypadek, Alec. Kobiety noszą szpilki, żeby lepiej wyglądać – oświadcza mu Underhill.

\- Magnus zawsze świetnie wygląda – mówi.

\- Tak i pewnie nosi trochę wyższe buty, że trochę bardziej kręcić tyłkiem – uświadamia mu jego partner.

\- Gapisz się na tyłek mojego chłopaka? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, bo w zasadzie to jedynie przychodzi mu do głowy.

Kiedy teraz tak o tym myśli, Magnus faktycznie trochę bardziej porusza biodrami w te dni, w które zakłada wyższe buty. Przeważnie ma też na sobie bardziej opięte spodnie. Wyższe buty są przeznaczone na ich wyjścia do baru.

Nie połączył faktów, a miał poszlaki dosłownie przed oczami.

Oczy Underhilla robią się odrobinę większe.

\- Zapomnijmy, że się w ogóle odezwałem – prosi jego partner.

W zasadzie nie wie jak zareagować, bo Magnus jest przystojny. I Underhill nie jest idiotą. Świadomość, że ktoś patrzył w ten sposób na Bane’a nie była przyjemna. A jednak powinien się tego spodziewać.

\- Chwilowo chyba przestanę wychodzić z wami na kawę – rzuca jego partner.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – obrusza się.

\- Alec, jak cię znam, to na pewno mu to powiesz. Macie tę aurę pary, która mówi sobie wszystko. A ja naprawdę nie chcę, żeby uśmieszkował do mnie – przyznaje Underhill.

\- My nie…

\- Zaprosiłeś go na randkę i poszliście do tej restauracji, której nazwę mi podał – wchodzi mu w słowo Underhill. – Powiedziałeś mu, że ją od niego wyciągnąłem?

\- Tak, ale…

\- To jest urocze. Mój związkowy życiowy cel. Gratuluję – podejmuje Underhill. – Powiedz mi tylko szczerze…

\- Będzie uśmieszkował – przyznaje, bo wie, że Magnus będzie wniebowzięty. – Poproszę go, żeby to ograniczył… - waha się.

\- Gdybyś mógł tylko nie zaczynać od… Wiesz stało się coś śmiesznego w pracy, okazało się, że Underhill gapi się na twój tyłek – mówi jego partner, udając jego głos.

Nie może się nie roześmiać, bo na pewno tak by tego nie powiedział. Poprawia mu się jednak trochę humor i wcześniejsze skrępowanie mija jak ręką odjął.

\- To fajny tyłek – rzuca.

\- Nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam – mówi Underhill. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się skupić na pracy.

\- Hej! To ty zawsze twierdzisz, że powinienem się otworzyć…

Odpowiada mu całkiem wymowna cisza.

***  
  
\- Ten mój przystojny kolega – podejmuje, kiedy siedzą z Magnusem w mieszkaniu Bane’a.

\- Hm?

\- Gapi się na twój tyłek – rzuca.

Magnus spogląda na niego w szoku i widać, że nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. Byłby to pierwszy raz. Przeważnie jest tak opanowany i na wszystko przygotowany, że odpowiedzi przychodzą szybciej niż Alec zdąża się jakoś pozbierać. Rumieni się, ale to nadal jest warte miny Magnus.

\- Underhill? – pyta słabo Bane.

\- Underhill – potwierdza.

Magnus otwiera usta, ale dalej nie wie, co ma zrobić z tą informacją.

\- To trochę krępujące – mówi w końcu jego chłopak.

\- Zakładałem, że cię to rozbawi – przyznaje, bo robi mu się trochę nieswojo.

\- Underhill jest twoim partnerem. Dziwnie byłoby, gdyby Jace się gapił na mój tyłek. Underhill trafił do mojej super aseksualnej szuflady, w której są ludzie, o których życiu intymnym chcę wiedzieć jak najmniej – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić jak w ogóle doszło do rozmowy z twoim kolegą z pracy na temat mojego tyłka?

\- Chyba mamy różne poczucie humoru – stwierdza słabo.

Magnus unosi brew, ewidentnie czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Zastanawiałem się dlaczego chodzisz w butach na podwyższonym obcasie, bo jesteś dość wysoki… - urywa.

Magnus chwyta w lot.

\- Underhill wiedział – odgaduje jego chłopak.

\- Tak i tak jakby go spytałem czy gapi się na twój tyłek – przyznaje.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

\- Wiesz, co czyni cię szalenie dobrym detektywem, Alexandrze? – pyta jego chłopak, wsuwając się na jego kolana, zwinnym kocim ruchem. – Dostrzegasz szczegóły i zadajesz cholernie trudne pytania.

\- Underhill raczej przestał to doceniać – stwierdza, kładąc dłonie na biodrach Magnusa, żeby zabezpieczyć go przed zsunięciem się.

Jeśli jego palce są odrobinę niżej, dotykając kształtnych pośladków, nikt nie mówi na ten temat ani słowa. Uwielbia tyłek Magnusa. Nie gapi się na niego w pracy, bo to nieprofesjonalne, ale mógłby dotykać go całymi godzinami.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – prycha Magnus. – I jak biedny Underhill spojrzy mi teraz w oczy?

\- Właśnie, jakbyś mógł mu nie dokuczać…

\- Nie powiem ani słowa – zapewnia go Magnus.

\- Chodzi o śmieszkowanie – mówi.

Magnus unosi brew, ewidentnie niezaznajomiony z terminem. Wymyślili go z Underhillem podczas ostatniej swojej rozmowy. Nie musieli sobie nic tłumaczyć. Magnus śmieszkował. Z pozoru nie wyglądało to jakoś specjalnie, ale zostawiało niezatarte wrażenie bycia wyśmianym.

\- Kąciki twoich ust się unoszą. Mówisz do kogoś niby przyjaźnie mu coś wyjaśniając, ale totalnie traktujesz go jak idiotę – wyjaśnia. – Czasami po prostu patrzysz – dodaje.

Magnus z niedowierzaniem kręci głową. Możliwe, że tłumaczy to w błędny sposób, ale nie potrafi inaczej. Zresztą to nie jest ważne, bo Magnus siedzi na jego kolanach. Cmoka go w kącik ust, o którym mówił, bo Magnus unosi tylko jeden, uśmiechając się krzywo, wymownie. Słowa w jego przypadku nie są konieczne.

\- Więc podoba ci się mój tyłek – podejmuje Magnus nagle, ruszając się sugestywnie na jego kolanach. – Też jestem całkiem dobrym detektywem – informuje go i przygryza dolną wargę, rozważając coś. Alec jest na wpół twardy, odkąd zaczęli tę rozmowę. I cokolwiek nie chodzi po głowie Magnusa, chce. Nie dotykali się bardzo długo. Nie z zamiarem czegoś. Niespieszne pocałunki, które nigdzie nie prowadziły były miłe, ale potrzebował więcej. – Chciałbyś… - zaczyna Magnus i urywa. – Nie sposób było nie zauważyć twojego zamiłowania do ścian. Chciałbyś mnie znowu przyprzeć do ściany? Tylko wiesz, w odwrotne konfiguracji… Jeśli mogę to tak nazwać.

Zaciska palce na jego biodrach, bo faktycznie lubi płaskie powierzchnie. Nie wie skąd się to wzięło, ale podoba mu się ich różnica wzrostu i to jak Magnus na nim polega. Jak bardzo mu się poddaje, kiedy są blisko. Pozwala mu eksperymentować. Czasami zastanawia się czy Magnus pozwoliłby mu na wszystko, czego tylko Alec chciałby. I chociaż jest to kuszące, nie o to mu cały czas chodzi.

\- Clary wróci późno? – pyta.

Magnus uśmiecha się tuż przy jego ustach.

\- Clary wróci jutro – oznajmia mu Bane.

Rozplątują się, pomaga Magnusowi wstać ze swoich kolan. Jakimś cudem się nie wywracają, ale tym zabawniej jest, kiedy stara się ściągnąć swój sweter i trochę więźnie w połowie, bo Magnus chce go pocałować w tym samym momencie i to po prostu fizycznie niemożliwe. Docierają jednak do sypialni zarumienieni od śmiechu, a Magnus ma rozmazane cienie do powiek. Opuchnięte usta.

Zatrzaskują drzwi za sobą i Bane cofa się o krok, żeby się o nie oprzeć. Uwodzicielsko obraca się, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z nim, dopóki to możliwe. Przylega do płaskiej powierzchni drewna klatką piersiową już po chwili, wypinając lekko tyłek w jego stronę. Jakby go zapraszał. I kim jest Alec, żeby odmówić. Przełyka ciężko, kiedy jego biodra ocierają się o pośladki Magnusa. Jest tak twardy, że to niewygodne w spodniach.

\- Bardzo lubię twój tyłek – szepcze, bo to należy powiedzieć.

Czuje się też jakoś wyjątkowo odważny dzisiaj, chociaż serce wyrywa mu się z piersi. Jest to jednak efekt pozytywnego napięcia. Nie może się doczekać, jest podekscytowany.

Magnus wypina się odrobinę bardziej, równie poruszony, co on. Prawie żałuje, że musi się odsunąć, ale pod drzwiami niewiele zdziałają.

\- Obróć się – prosi.

Magnus odchyla się, żeby go pocałować i pozwala się poprowadzić, ułożyć dokładnie tak jak Alec chce. Kiedy się teraz o siebie ocierają, czuje jak Bane jest twardy. I nie ucieka przed tym, podniecony równie mocno. Przełyka nadmiar śliny, drżąc, bo penis innego mężczyzny na jego własnym, nawet przez spodnie, to wrażenie nie do opisania. Magnus musi myśleć o tym samym, bo wypycha swoje biodra trochę do przodu, na tyle na ile możliwe w tej pozycji. Jęczy w jego usta, odrywa się, żeby zaczerpnąć tchu.

\- Magnus – szepcze, chociaż są sami.

Nie potrafi zdobyć się jednak na powiedzenie tego głośno. Nagle już nie jest taki pewny siebie.

\- Chciałbym… - zaczyna.

Magnus spogląda na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy zrobili kolejny krok – wydusza w końcu.

\- Kolejny krok jak… - urywa Magnus i jego oczy otwierają się szerzej, kiedy dociera do niego o czym mówi Alec. – Jesteś pewien? – pyta ostrożnie.

Potakuje, bo na tyle go stać w tej chwili. I cisza, która między nimi zapada nie jest nagle taka przyjemna.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz… - mówi natychmiast, wyczuwając jego wahanie.

\- Bardzo chce – zapewnia go Magnus. – Jesteś pewien? – pyta po raz kolejny.

\- Jestem bardzo pewien – oznajmia mu na tyle spokojnie i pewnie na ile to możliwe, kiedy jest tak twardy, że to niemal boli. – Możemy…

\- Oczywiście, że możemy – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus i zaczyna go całować, delikatnie początkowo, popychając go jednak systematycznie w stronę łóżka.

Przynajmniej pozbył się swetra, więc nie ma za bardzo w co się zaplątać, przynajmniej do chwili, w której Magnus nie zaczyna ciągnąć za jego koszulkę. Przez krótką chwilę nie widzi kompletnie nic, ale szybko zbędny materiał znika. Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy Magnus spogląda na jego klatkę piersiową z fascynacją. Napina trochę mięśnie, bo nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak pożądany.

\- Jak mnie chcesz? – pyta Magnus nagle i te słowa przebijają się przez lekką mgiełkę w jego głowie.

\- Proszę? – wyrywa mu się, bo nie do końca rozumie.

Powinni omówić logistykę. Nie ma jednak pojęcia co i jak. Tej części nie zdążył przemyśleć.

\- Najłatwiej będzie, jeśli będę na kolanach i łokciach – mówi Magnus, rozpinając swoją koszulę.

Alec rozprasza się na zaledwie sekundę. Coraz więcej nagiej skóry przed jego oczami, utrudnia mu skupienie się, ale potrafił się opanować na tyle, aby prowadzić konwersacje. Przynajmniej częściowo inteligentne.

Decyduje się na dywersje koniec końców i całuje Magnusa w usta, bo kiedy są tak blisko, nie widzi ciemnych brodawek, do których tak bardzo chce się przyssać. Skóra przy skórze, stoją tak blisko, że czuje jak mięśnie brzucha Magnusa spinają w kontakcie z nim. Chłodne naszyjniki ogrzewają się ciepłem jego piersi.

Nie odsuwa się ani na milimetr, kiedy odrywają od siebie usta.

\- Chciałem, żebyś to ty… - urywa. – Był we mnie – szepcze odrobinę ciszej.

Magnus spina się i wgapia się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Tym razem jego chłopakowi zajmuje odrobinę dłużej, żeby się pozbierać i może bawiłoby go to, gdyby nie był tak zdenerwowany. Czuje jego palce na szyi, na ramionach masujące jego mięśnie. Z tej odległości widzi nawet wypukłość jego soczewek. Rozszerzone z podniecenia albo zaskoczenia źrenice.

\- Jesteś pewien? – powtarza Magnus. – Nie musimy nic robić.

\- Chcę cię – mówi. – Chcę, żebyś mnie dotknął.

\- Alec, jeśli to reperkusja naszej kłótni…

\- Wiem, że mnie nie chcesz poganiać – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Długo o tym myślałem. I chcę się z tobą kochać. Jeśli nie chcesz dzisiaj to w porządku – zapewnia go, chociaż w jego ustach pojawia się gorycz, jakiej nie znał.

Magnus go nie odrzuca, ale chwilę przeboleje fakt, że jednak nie zgodzili się co tego. Seks to szczegół. Przynajmniej tak próbuje sobie wmówić.

\- Alec, za trzy dni wylatuję do Chicago – przypomina mu Magnus. – Nie chcę robić z tobą czegoś i po prostu znikać na tydzień. Jak się będziesz czuł…

\- Będę cię czuł – wyrywa mu się i natychmiast krew uderza mu do twarzy, bo o tym też myślał.

Jak to będzie, kiedy Magnus w niego wejdzie. Kiedy się połączą. Jak długo będzie to jeszcze czuł. Nie widzieli się nago, co wydaje mu się teraz dziwne, bo wie jak Magnus reaguje na pieszczoty, gdzie go całować, a gdzie podszczypywać. Czuł go przez spodnie. Masował jego penisa dopóki Magnus nie doszedł z ustami otwartymi, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze. Doszedł tak mocno, że Alec musiał go przytrzymać, bo osunąłby się na kolana.

Magnus wydaje z siebie niemal bolesny jęk i patrzy na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Przepraszam – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Jesteś tak… przypadkowo seksowny – wyrzuca z siebie Magnus.

\- Nie musimy dzisiaj niczego robić – mówi, bo decyduje o tym w ułamku sekundy, kiedy układa mu się wszystko w głowie. – Po prostu jestem gotowy, jeśli ty też? – waha się.

Magnus cmoka go w usta, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

\- Zakładałem, że kiedy będziemy się kochać, będę na dole – podejmuje niespodziewanie jego chłopak. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli zrobimy to w drugą stronę, będę musiał cię dotknąć…

\- Nie jestem idiotą – rzuca.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Tylko do tej pory…

\- Chciałem, żebyś czuł się dobrze – wchodzi mu w słowo. – I teraz to nie będzie różne od tego, co robiliśmy, bo chcę, żebyś czuł się dobrze. Wysłuchaj mnie – prosi, kiedy Magnus otwiera usta. – Cały czas gadałeś o robieniu rzeczy w moim tempie. O tym, że ja mogę wybierać. I protestować. I mówić czego chcę. Chciałem, żebyś… Robiliśmy to, czego chciałem. I teraz też bardzo chcę. Po prostu nieprzypadkowo chcemy tego samego… bo chcemy tego samego? – upewnia się, bo nagle czuje się jak idiota. – Nigdy nie spytałem czy wolisz…

Magnus cmoka go w usta, uciszając go skutecznie.

\- Chcemy tego samego – zapewnia go Bane cicho.

\- A jeśli chodzi o twój wyjazd do Chicago. Mamy trzy dni. Nie mam planów na te trzy dni. Możemy je spędzić razem – proponuje.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego miękko, przytakując, jakby bardzo mu ta idea odpowiadała. Kiedy całują się teraz, robią to niespiesznie. Stara się jakoś zręcznie ściągnąć koszulę z ramion Magnusa, ale nikt nie rozpiął mankietów, więc i tak więzną w połowie. Skopuje buty, uderzając łydkami o łóżko. Nie był świadom, że stoi tak blisko.

Traci równowagę, co było do przewidzenia. Przynajmniej ściąga na siebie Magnusa, kiedy upada na materac.

\- Wyszło zręcznie – kpi Bane tuż przy jego ustach.

Cudem nie zderzyli się twarzami, więc uważa to za pewien sukces.

\- Tak powinno, skończyłem akademie z wyróżnieniem – informuje go, a Magnus szczerzy się do niego szeroko.

Patrzą sobie prosto w oczy. Jest wciąż na tyle jasno, że nie potrzebują bocznego światła, aby się widzieć. Mogliby poczekać z godzinę albo dwie i ukryć się w ciemności, ale chce zapamiętać każdą sekundę i Magnus jest chyba tego samego zdania, bo nie odrywa od niego wzroku. Czuje jego palce we włosach, kiedy Bane przeczesuje jego grzywkę. Skręcone pasma nigdy nie chciały mu się poddać, ale chyba podobają się Magnusowi.

Uśmiecha się, bo leżą na wpółrozebrani na łóżku Bane’a i kompletnie nigdzie im się nie spieszy. Przyjemne uczucie. Brak presji, którą zazwyczaj czuje w każdej innej sferze swojego życia.

Magnus cmoka go w usta, a potem w nos, zanim obraca się, schodząc z niego. Podnosi się na łokciu, żeby spojrzeć, co robi jego chłopak i serce zaczyna mu znowu szybciej bić, bo Magnus wyciąga prezerwatywy i lubrykant. Rzeczywistość uderza w niego dość mocno. Spina pośladki mimowolnie, bo nerwy biorą nad nim górę na krótką chwilę.

Wszystko ląduje na poduszce, w zasięgu ręki. Magnus wyjmuje jeszcze jedno pudełko, które też dobrze zna. I zamiera, bo widzi jedynie plecy Bane’a, ale i tak z ruchu jego ramiona może wiele wywnioskować. Magnus ma zamknięte oczy, kiedy odwraca się w jego kierunku.

\- Pokaż mi – prosi, przysuwając się bliżej.

Magnus bierze głębszy wdech i otwiera oczy, ostrożnie i tak cholernie powoli, spijając emocje z jego twarzy. Nie wie czego się spodziewał. Złote tęczówki przypominają kocie. Są piękne. Chłonie je, bo nie wie czy będzie miał jeszcze kiedyś okazję je zobaczyć. Stara się zapamiętać te najdrobniejsze nawet plamki, które są odrobinę ciemniejsze na złotym tle.

Oczy Asmodeusza przypominały źrenice tygrysa gotowego do ataku. Magnusa porównałby do dachowca, miękkiego kociaka, który dopiero co wygrzewał się na słońcu.

\- I jak? – pyta Bane zdenerwowany przedłużającym się milczeniem.

\- Kocham cię – wyrywa mu się.

Gapią się na siebie z niedowierzaniem, bo on na pewno nie chciał tego teraz powiedzieć, a Magnus nie spodziewał się takich słów. I przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie dzieje, ale on nie odwoła tego, bo kocha Magnusa. I im dłużej nad tym myśli, tym lepiej się z tym czuje.

\- Ja też cię kocham – oznajmia mu Magnus, a jego złote oczy błyszczą.

\- Zostaw – prosi, kiedy Bane sięga za siebie.

Magnus jednak tylko zasuwa szufladę.

\- Są piękne – mówi, bo to chciał powiedzieć wcześniej. Magnus układa się na nim ostrożnie, nie zawadzając o jego erekcję, za co jest wdzięczny.

Całują się, powoli, ale szybko przechodzi to w coś bardziej nieskoordynowanego i pełnego głodu. Szarpie się z paskiem spodni Magnusa, trochę nienawidząc tego, że Bane radzi sobie z jego standardowym zapięciem w ciągu sekund i Alec kończy w bieliźnie i bez butów. Kiedy upada ponownie na plecy, na łóżko, Magnus przylega do niego niemal natychmiast, szarpiąc się z własnymi ciuchami, dzięki Bogu.

Ubrania lądują gdzieś poza łóżkiem, ale są nieważne, bo skóra Magnusa jest ciepła, gładka. W porównaniu do jego ciała, Bane nie ma prawie włosów, co jest cholernie seksowne. Magnus się jednak nie depiluje, bo kiedy przesuwa palcami po jego udzie, czuje delikatny puszek pod palcami. Magnus drży, wypychając biodra do przodu, w jego kierunku, ocierając się o niego mocniej i bardziej. Odpowiada tym samym, bo zapierając się piętami w łóżku. Mógłby go podnieść z łatwością i obrócić ich tak, że byłby na górze, ale nakryty mniejszym ciałem, czuje się bezpiecznie. Ich wzwiedzione, ukryte pod materiałem, członki ocierają się o siebie. Jego bielizna na pewno jest już trochę wilgotna. Nie spogląda w dół, ale jego bawełniane bokserki pewnie nijak nie zgrywają się z satyną, którą uwielbia Magnus.

Całuje jego ramię, liże zagłębienie w obojczyku. Cokolwiek, co może dostać w tej pozycji. Chaotycznie stara się dotknąć wszystkiego, co leży w jego zasięgu. I chyba Magnus czuje podobnie, bo przesuwa palcami po jego żebrach, mięśniach brzucha. Wraca, zaczepiając przelotnie o sutki, zanim, obejmuje jego policzek, całując go prosto w usta.

Szybko jednak dłonie Magnusa wracają na jego biodra i Bane podnosi się, narzucając między nimi całkiem sporą przestrzeń, która najchętniej zniwelowałby.

\- Mogę? – pyta Magnus z palcami na linii jego bokserek.

Przytakuje, biorąc głębszy wdech. Unosi biodra, żeby mu ułatwić sprawę i nie jest w stanie powstrzymać syku, kiedy materiał zaczepia o jego nabrzmiałego krwią członka. Oddycha przez usta, starając się jakoś opanować, ale trudno mu nie drżeć, kiedy Magnus patrzy na niego w ten sposób.

\- Alec – szepcze jego chłopak z emocjami w głosie, które trudno mu pojąć.

Napina mięśnie, ale nie ma jak się ukryć. Magnus widzi go całego. Rozłożonego pod nim, bezwolnego i bezbronnego.

\- Dotknę cię – ostrzega go Magnus nagle.

Pytanie _gdzie_ zamiera mu na ustach, bo jest dość idiotyczne. Magnus patrzył na jego penisa długie sekundy. Kiedy zsuwa dłoń po jego brzuchu, jego uwaga skierowana jest w pełni na jego twarz. Za co Alec jest mu bezwzględnie wdzięczny. I za ostrzeżenie w sumie też.

Jego biodra wciąż odrywają się od łóżka, gdy dłoń Magnusa obejmuje jego członek, a kciuk zaczyna gładzić miękką gorącą skórę. Oddycha tak głęboko, że jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada całkiem zauważalnie. Nie sposób ukryć co dotyk Magnusa z nim robi, ale też nie wydaje mu się to konieczne, bo Bane patrzy na niego z czymś gorącym we wzroku. Nieskrępowanie pragnienie, do którego nie jest przyzwyczajony, dodaje mu odwagi.

Wsuwa palec pod gumkę jego bokserek, ciągnąc za nie sugestywnie.

Magnus uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem, zanim zabiera dłoń i pozbywa się własnej bielizny, nie zawstydzony własną nagością, ani tym, że jego penis dynda trochę przy każdym jego ruchu, kiedy obraca się, żeby znowu ułożyli się twarzą w twarz.

Członek Magnusa jest bardziej krępy, odrobinę krótszy od jego własnego. Ciemniejszy niż reszta skóry Magnusa. Tak zapraszający jak sutki.

Temperatura w sypialni wzrosła do jakiegoś miliona stopni albo ma urojenia. Pocałunki Magnusa nie rozpraszają go już tak skutecznie, a wręcz kierują jego uwagę wciąż w jeden punkt. Wypycha biodra, wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy udaje mu się otrzeć o jego udo. Magnus kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, wpychając go w materac, starając się przyszpilić go do płaskiej powierzchni.

\- Jeśli dalej będziesz tak robił, to się skończy bardzo szybko – ostrzega go Bane.

\- Mam to gdzieś – przyznaje, a Magnus zaczyna się śmiać.

Ocierają się o siebie przez przypadek i jęczą obaj.

\- Mogę tak dojść – zapewnia go, bo ten pomysł podoba mu się coraz bardziej.

Ma ochotę łkać, jego ciało stoi w ogniu już teraz. Nikt go nigdy tak nie dotykał.

\- A chcesz tak dojść? – pyta Magnus miękko i obwija dłoń wokół jego członka ponownie, pompując lekko w górę i w dół.

Podwija palce stóp, starając się napiąć ciało, jakkolwiek kontrolować to uczucie, ale to się nie udaje. Zaciska dłoń na ramieniu Magnusa, chcąc się przytrzymać, ale to też niewiele pomaga.

Potrząsa głową przecząco.

Magnus zostawia jego penisa w spokoju, przenosząc się na jego uda, co jest tylko minimalnie lepsze. Pociera jego pokrytą potem skórę, jakby chciał go uspokoić. Udaje mu się wziąć nawet kilka oddechów, odzyskując przynajmniej władzę w mięśniach na tyle, żeby nie zostawiać siniaków na ramionach Magnusa.

\- Robiłeś to kiedyś? – pyta Bane nagle. – Czy dotykałeś się palcami? – uściśla widząc jego dezorientację.

Nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo może rumienić się jeden człowiek, zanim cała krew z jego organizmu skumuluje się w policzkach, ale jest na dobrej drodze, aby patolog opisał tak jego zwłoki.

\- Bogowie – szepcze Magnus, a jego oczy obracają się w tył głowy, jakby to Alec właśnie mu obciągał. Nie wie czy widział coś bardziej seksownego. Z drugiej strony wszystko, co dotyczy Magnusa jest podniecające. Trudno skatalogować, opisać i przydzielić miejsca.

Dłoń Magnusa przestaje głaskać jego udo.

\- Jak ci się podobało? – pyta cicho jego chłopak.

Coś zaciska się boleśnie na jego krtani.

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać – obiecuje mu Magnus. – Pytam, bo… po pierwsze mam wybujałą wyobraźnie i ty dotykający się w ten sposób… - urywa, kiedy łamie mu się głos. – Pytam, bo jeśli ci się nie spodobało…

\- Podobało mi się – zapewnia go. – Możesz mnie dotknąć – dodaje, jakby nie było to dość oczywiste.

Magnus nie mówi ani słowa, jakby to przekraczało jego możliwości w tej chwili, ale otwiera buteleczkę z nawilżaczem i rozciera go na palcach. Alec stara się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę, bo to trochę krępujące, ale i tak zerka. To silniejsze od niego. Trochę mu też nieswojo, kiedy rozkłada nogi szerzej, uginając je w kolanach.

Palec Magnusa na jego wejściu jest obcy, chłodny. Łaskocze. Kiedy sam to robił, wpychał palec po pierwszą kostkę, rozluźniając się w międzyczasie. Magnus tymczasem pociera jego mięśnie, a on walczy z sobą, żeby nie wydać jakiegoś żenującego dźwięku.

\- Rozluźnij się – prosi go Bane.

\- Wsuń go we mnie – mówi w odpowiedzi. – Ufam ci – zapewnia go i bierze głębszy wdech, wyciszając się. Mięśnie same rozluźniają się, nie kurcząc się już przy każdym ruchu Magnusa, chociaż to trudne, bo to nadal bardziej łaskocze. Nie spuszcza wzroku z Bane’a, który wydaje się zaskoczony jego reakcją. A może faktem, że Alec potrafi się jednak nie spinać. – Kocham cię – rzuca, bo chce mu oddać wszystko. – Kocham twoje oczy – ciągnie, chociaż nie wie skąd to się akurat bierze. – Kocham twój uśmiech. I twój nos. I… - urywa, bo Magnus wybiera ten moment, żeby wsunąć w niego palec. I jednak jest trochę inaczej niż, kiedy sam to robił. Przede wszystkim jego chłopak trafia na jego prostatę bez ostrzeżenia, co powinno być nielegalne. – Kurwa, twoje palce – wyrywa mu się.

Brzmi to tak dziwnie w kontekście tego, co wcześniej mówił, że zaczynają się obaj śmiać i chociaż spiął się wcześniej, rozluźnia się mimowolnie. I to nawet nie jest to, bo przy każdym ruchu własnych mięśni spina się na nowo. Ułatwia to jednak ruch Magnusowi, który cmoka go w usta, w policzek, w ramię, zanim wsuwa w niego drugi palec.

\- Jeśli poczujesz dyskomfort…

\- Powiem ci – obiecuje mu. – Rusz się.

Magnus przewraca oczami, wygląda jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymują się, skupiając się w zamian na całowaniu jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy pieprzy go delikatnie palcami, rozluźniając go z każdym ruchem.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie – mówi Magnus nie pierwszy raz. – Zaskakujesz mnie tak bardzo. Jesteś seksownie zaskakujący – uściśla i niby przypadkiem znowu trafia w jego prostatę.

Tym razem zostawia tam palce na dłużej, a on wbija pięty w łóżko, unosząc biodra wyżej, ale cokolwiek by zrobił, nie ucieknie przed tym wrażeniem. Magnus w końcu wysuwa z niego oba palce. Słyszy znowu dźwięk otwierania buteleczki. Kiedy palce wracają, są bardziej śliskie. Magnus klęka między jego nogami, obserwując go uważnie. Kocimi liźnięciami dociera do jego sutka, masując jego wejście. I Alec wie, że trzy palce to sporo. Nadal nie jest całkiem przygotowany do tego jak pełny się czuje. Magnus ssący jego sutek wcale nie pomaga, bo te dwa punkty są jakoś połączone bezpośrednio z jego członkiem, który sączy się na jego brzuch.

\- Spokojnie – szepcze do niego Magnus. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Pełny – przyznaje, oddychając głęboko.

Nawet gdyby chciał złożyć nogi, nie może, bo Magnus siedzi między nimi. W pewien sposób czuje się tak otwarty jak nigdy. I bardzo na widoku. Magnus nie patrzy jednak jego członka ani na jego wejście, bardziej zajęty jego twarzą. Obserwowaniem oznak jakiegokolwiek dyskomfortu.

\- Kocham cię – słyszy i orientuje się po chwili, że to nie on wypowiedział te słowa.

Krzyżuje kostki za plecami Magnusa, paradoksalnie rozchylając kolana na boki, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Mimowolnie wsuwając jego palce w siebie odrobinę bardziej. Uczucie bycia pełnym nie znika ani na chwilę, ale już nie opanowuje go całego. Nie wie co zrobić z rękami, więc zaciska je na poduszce pod swoją głową.

Magnus wolną rękę kładzie na jego jądrach, masując je delikatnie. Prawie dławi się własną śliną, kiedy Bane kciukiem masuje jego prostatę od zewnątrz, uśmiechając się do niego z samozadowoleniem.

\- Chodź – prosi, bo oddycha z coraz większym trudem i jeśli dalej będą to tak ciągnęli, dojdzie na jego palcach, a miał inne plany.

Magnus porusza dłonią ostrożnie, spogląda na jego twarz w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zapewnienia. Alec nie ma dla niego żadnych odpowiedzi, niestety. Jednak musi wyglądać przekonywująco, bo Magnus wysuwa z niego palce, wyciera je o prześcieradło i sięga po prezerwatywę.

\- Łatwiej ci będzie na kolanach – rzuca.

Potrząsa głową.

\- Dzięki bogom. Też chcę na ciebie patrzeć – mówi Magnus. – Jeśli…

\- Dam ci znać – wchodzi mu w słowo.

Naciągnięcie prezerwatywy zajmuje Magnusowi jakiś ułamek sekundy, pocałunek, który dzielą w chwilę później to już całkiem inna historia, bo wydają się niezdolni do rozdzielenia się. Są za wysocy, żeby całować się w trakcie. Nie w tej pozycji. Chyba nadrabiają każdy pocałunek, który miał przyjść później. I coś się w nim kurczy, bo czuje jak twardy jest Magnus, i to zna doskonale to surowe pragnienie, które przychodzi na krok przed orgazmem. Wydaje się nie do opanowania.

\- Magnus – szepcze wprost do jego ucha, gdy walczą o oddech.

\- Alexandrze – wzdycha Magnus bez chwili wahania, zanim bierze swój członek w dłoń, ustawiając go przy jego wejściu.

Tępy nacisk w niczym nie przypomina palców, więc spina się mimowolnie. Bierze głębszy wdech jednak i kiwa głową, patrząc wprost w złote oczy Magnusa, które teraz bardziej przypominają dwie bezdenne studnie. Nie miał pojęcia, że źrenice mogą się tak rozszerzać u kogoś całkiem trzeźwego. Sam czuje się jednak jak naćpany, więc pewnie nie wygląda lepiej.

Magnus wsuwa się w niego powoli, obserwując go cały czas uważnie. Uczucie pełności wraca o wiele za szybko. Palce Magnusa były jednak krótsze. Jęk, który wydaje, zaskakuje nawet jego. Magnus zamiera, zdezorientowany.

\- Nic mi nie jest – rzuca, pospiesznie, biorąc głębszy wdech, rozluźniając się na tyle na ile jest w stanie.

\- Jesteś bardzo ciasny – mówi Magnus, zduszonym tonem.

Nie wie czy to komplement, ale zaciska się na nim. Magnus chrząka, jego biodra trochę drżą.

\- Jest okej – zapewnia go.

Przestaje oddychać jednak na jakiś ułamek sekundy, gdy Magnus wchodzi w niego w całości. Zamierają obaj. Nie przypomina sobie, aby przeżył coś równie intensywnego. Uczucie, trudne do opisania, wypełnia go całego. Sięga w najgłębsze zakamarki jego ciała, napiętego do granic możliwości. Chyba ma skurcz w łydce, ale ma to tak bardzo w nosie w tej chwili, bo Magnus jest w nim i to jest najdoskonalsze, co przydarzyło mu się w życiu.

Bierze głębszy wdech, wypuszczając powoli powietrze. Magnus chyba coś do niego mówi, poprawia palcami jego grzywkę. Ściera pot z jego czoła.

\- Szlag – wyrywa mu się.

\- Czy…

\- Jeśli się ruszysz… - urywa, bo z chęcią rzucałby groźbami, ale nie wie za bardzo jak artykułować słowa w tej chwili. – Rusz się – decyduje, bo kiedy zaciska się na członku w sobie, to jest jeszcze lepsze.

Magnus prycha, ale ten dźwięk przełamuje się w coś w rodzaju jęku, kiedy ostrożnie z niego wychodzi. Wydaje się z sobą walczyć, żeby nie ruszyć się za szybko, za mocno. A ewidentnie tego chce. Jego mięśnie ramion, imponujące na siłowni, napięte teraz, błyszczą potem. Alec chce je polizać, ale nie jest w stanie do nich dostać.

Zresztą za bardzo zajęty jest oddychaniem, które stało się nagle bardzo trudnym zadaniem, bo kiedy Magnus w niego wchodzi ponownie, płuca z nim nie współpracują. A może to jego mięśnie zmieniły priorytety i zamierzają głównie skupić się na utrzymaniu członka w sobie. Im bardziej się kurczą, tym mocniej czuje Magnusa. I ta spirala trwa.

\- Jesteś taki… - łka Magnus w pewnej chwili.

Nie kończy, nie musi. Alec unosi biodra i wbija głowę w poduszkę, kiedy penis Magnusa uderza w jego prostatę. Spazm, który wstrząsa jego ciałem, jest nie do przegapienia. Nie wie który z nich jęczy głośniej, ale Magnus chwyta mocniej jego biodra, ustawiając go dokładnie tak jak wcześniej i wsuwa się w niego ponownie, z tym samym skutkiem. I Alecowi ciemnieje przed oczami. Nie wie czy to od ilości wrażeń czy to tym razem jego gałki obracają się w głąb czaszki.

Ma to w nosie, bo jego ciało wibruje. Jego członek drga, pozostawiony samemu sobie, a on nie ma w sobie nawet tyle samozaparcia, żeby po niego sięgnąć. Ma wilgotne policzki, nie wie czy to łzy, czy pot. I to też ma gdzieś, bo Magnus wypełnia go całego. Ciepło kumuluje się w jego podbrzuszu, jądra są twarde jak kamienie, i równie ciężkie.

\- Jesteś blisko? – szepcze do niego Magnus, brzmiąc na tak zdesperowanego, że pociesza go, że nie tylko on jest doprowadzony do tego stanu.

Kiwa głową. Nie wie nawet czy zaprzecza, czy przytakuje. Boi się ruszyć, bo za każdym razem Magnus wchodzi w niego trochę inaczej. Nadal posyłając igiełki podniecenia, ale od nadmiaru wrażeń kręciło mu się w głowie. Chciał opanować jedno, chociaż trochę odzyskać kontrolę, a jednocześnie wiedział, że to nie jest możliwe. I totalnie oddawał się uczuciu.

Magnus wydaje się pojmować z czym walczył, bo całe życie był swoim własnym wrogiem. Czuje jak ostrożnie dłoń Bane przenosi się z biodra na jego udo, jak poprzednio. Magnus nie spuszcza z niego oka przez ten cały czas, z zarumienioną twarzą, na której kumulowało się jakiś milion emocji, a każda mogła zastąpić tysiąc słów.

\- Spokojnie – szepcze do niego Magnus. – Odpuść – prosi, ostrożnie zaplatając dłoń na jego penisie.

Nie trzeba wiele, zanim Alec wygina się w łuk, tracąc resztki pozornej kontroli. Dochodzi tak mocno, że pod jego powiekami pojawiają się jaśniejsze punkty. Serce wyrywa mu się z piersi, gdy już zaczyna ponownie bić, a Magnus nadal porusza swoją dłonią, przedłużając jakimś cudem jego orgazm, chociaż z doświadczenia wie, że dla faceta to kilka sekund i koniec zabawy.

Magnus jak zwykle pokazuje mu jak bardzo się mylił, bo kiedy wchodzi w niego raz po raz, uderzając w ten punkt w nim, jest trochę tak, jakby nadal dochodził. I to jest doskonałe.

\- Kocham cię – szepcze do niego Magnus, sztywniejąc nad nim z wyrazem twarzy tak błogim, że coś się w nim kurczy.

***  
  
Faktycznie czuje go przez następne dni. Mówi mu o tym, kiedy leżą razem w łóżku. Magnus wydaje z siebie coś na kształt jęku i uderza go poduszką w twarz.

\- Kto cię nauczył tak mówić? – pyta Bane.

\- Jak?

\- Jesteś… - urywa Magnus. – Mam ochotę zrobić ci bardzo wiele przyjemnych rzeczy, kiedy tak mówisz. Co jest problemem, bo mieliśmy się położyć spać, bo jutro wylatuje – przypomina mu.

Alec uśmiecha się w ciemności.

\- Czyli mam ci nie mówić, że nadal cię czuje w sobie, kiedy się ruszam? – upewnia się.

Obrywa poduszką znowu, tym razem o wiele celniej. Czeka jednak na odpowiedź Magnusa, bo jeśli się czegoś nauczył to tego, że komunikacja w związku była szalenie ważna.

\- Możesz tak do mnie mówić – przyznaje w końcu Bane, jakby się poddawał. – Tylko nie w pracy. I może po prostu prywatnie.

\- Naprawdę tak to na ciebie działa? – dziwi się. – To tylko prawda.

Magnus wydaje z siebie bliżej nie określony dźwięk, zanim obraca ich obu tak, że leży na Alecu, z rękami na jego ramionach, przyszpilając go do łóżka. Pozwala mu na to, chociaż mógłby się z łatwością wyrwać. Jest w tym jednak coś ekscytującego, bo Magnus przeważnie go tak nie traktuje. Nie używa przeciwko niemu swojej siły. Alec jest zawsze tym, który pcha, unieruchamia.

\- Kiedy wrócę z Chicago, przygotuję dla nas kolację – szepcze Magnus do jego ucha. – Mam ochotę napić się wina, więc po kolacji zaprowadzę cię do mojej sypialni, rozbiorę i ułożę cię na moim łóżku tyłkiem do góry, żebym mógł podziwiać twoją dziurę. Wyleje na nią trochę wina i będę lizał, dopóki nie uznam, że wypiłem dostatecznie wiele – mówi, a oddech więźnie w ustach Aleca. – Będziesz się wił, bo wiem jak bardzo wrażliwy tam jesteś. Będziesz się zaciskał na niczym, bo nie będę cię pieprzył językiem, będę tylko lizał, skubał. Tak jak ty zrobiłeś z moją szyją – przypomina mu. – Nie dojdziesz od tego, chociaż nie jestem pewien. Jeśli nie dojdziesz, obrócę cię na plecy i zrobię to o czym myślałem, pomyślałem na widok twojego penisa – oznajmia mu całkiem poważnie.

Alec jest tak twardy, że mógłby ciąć szkło.

\- To jest moja bardzo prawdziwa fantazja, która chodzi mi po głowie. I możemy ją zrealizować, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany – informuje go Magnus. – A teraz dobranoc, Alexandrze. Jutro mam samolot – dodaje, obracając się na swoją stronę łóżka.

\- Żartujesz?! – wyrywa mu się.

Kilkanaście godzin później zerka na zegarek, bo nadal nie ma wiadomości od Magnusa. Miał zadzwonić po wylądowaniu, ale pewnie lot jest opóźniony. Izzy i Meliorn starają się zarządzać laboratorium, ale wychodzi im to średnio, biorąc pod uwagę, że od rana przybyły im trzy nowe sprawy, a nadal nie zdążyli zatrudnić dodatkowych techników, i dodatkowo Magnus przez tydzień był nieobecny, więc musieli rozdzielić pomiędzy siebie jego obowiązki. Na posterunku panował relatywnie standardowy chaos, do którego zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale i tak nie był w stanie się skupić.

\- Magnus wyleciał do Chicago? – upewnia się Underhill.

Przytakuje.

\- Oooo, zostałeś biedactwo sam? – kpi Maia. – Już tęsknimy?

Pokazuje jej środkowy palec, bo to nie jest śmieszne. Pierwszy raz rozdzielają się na tak długo. Cieszy się na weekend, w który wyjeżdżają razem na konferencję. Nadrobią stracony czas. Obiecali sobie dzwonić teraz, ale najwyraźniej nie przewidzieli pieprzonych opóźnień.

\- Roberts, znajdź sobie zajęcie, widzisz, że Alec cierpi – rzuca Underhill.

Spogląda na swojego partnera z niedowierzaniem, bo kpin z jego strony się nie spodziewał.

\- Mam się odezwać? – wyrywa mu się.

Underhill wygląda na spanikowanego przez ułamek sekundy, ale tyle wystarczy, żeby Maia wyczuła krew. Jeszcze pamiętał o tym, że jego partner gapił się na tyłek Magnusa i chociaż nie chciał o tym wspominać, nadal groźba mogła zawisnąć w powietrzu.

Izzy go tego nauczyła.

\- Masz brudy na Underhilla? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Maia. – Podziel się.

\- Mamy sprawę – rzuca jego partner, podając mu kurtkę, chociaż mają jedynie raporty do wypełnienia.

Daje się jednak wyciągnąć z posterunku, bo to zawsze lepsze niż gapienie się w przestrzeń. Próbuje się dodzwonić do Magnusa przez kolejną godzinę, ale jego komórka jest wyłączona przez cały czas. Przesłuchują świadków po raz kolejny, uzupełniając linię czasową. Sprawdzają miejsce popełnienia przestępstwa, wypełniając czymś czas.

Magnus nie oddzwania, a jego telefon jest nadal wyłączony.

\- Mam złe przeczucia – mówi.

Underhill spina się na dźwięk tonu jego głosu. Coś dławi go nieprzyjemnie, kiedy sprawdza zegarek.

\- Powinien wylądować ponad pięć godzin temu – wyjaśnia.

\- Pamiętasz numer lotu? – pyta Underhill. – Nie było żadnej wiadomości o awariach samolotów czy wypadkach lotniczych. Te są tak duże, że…

Nie musi kończyć. Trąbiłoby o tym całe miasto. Dowiedziałby się z wiadomości, zanim zdążyłby wybrać numer Magnusa po raz pierwszy.

Alec dzwoni na lotnisko, podając numer swojej odznaki i dowiaduje się jedynie tyle, że lot do Chicago odbył się zgodnie z planem. Samolot wylądował już dawno.

\- Magnus nie zgłosił się – mówi słabo, kiedy kobieta o przyjemnym głosie sprawdza dla niego listę pasażerów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że otwarte zakończenia ssą, ale niebawem wracam z kolejną częścią!


End file.
